United: 150th Hunger Games
by beauthg03
Summary: It is the Sixth Quarter Quell. Prosperity and peace have flooded across most of Panem. A new Panem, a new Quell. The Second Rebellion failed and the games continued. This twist allows for any number of tributes from one District allowing for unpredictable surprises and twist. A sequel to my other story, 125th Annual Hunger Games and the Olympians. SYOT
1. A new Panem, A new Quell

**Hello, everyone! Beauthg03 here and this will be my second story and first SYOT. I hope to update this story quickly. It is the 150th Games and there is a twist. I recommend reading the first story because this one does have spoilers for it and it will make more sense if you read it. The tribute form is on my profile page and you can submit as many tributes as you want. Also, the country of Panem has changed since the last Quell. I will describe the situation of Panem and declare the Quell twist at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'A New Quell, A New Panem' by Lorianna Marquise: an excerpt from Panem Times_

A lot has changed since the last Quarter Quell, the 125th Hunger Games. The 125th Games were a marvelous spectacle in which the tributes had special powers based off of Greek Gods. The tributes were more than superb including a few descendants of past victors, a cannibalistic mass murderer, two engaged lovers, and more. All of the tributes fought valiantly but yet only one would leave the arena alive. That lucky survivor was Randon Hawthorne of District Four. He was brave, handsome and sort of a wild card he wasn't a typical tribute from Four. Randon didn't have any prior training before the games like most tributes from Four but he was still very popular in the Capitol. Maybe because his name seemed very familiar, and later the Capitol would learn that it was. He was the son of the infamous Gale Hawthorne a prominent rebel during the Second Rebellion.

Many of the Districts and even the Capitol praised this level-headed and marvelous Victor. Unfortunately, it would be short lived. Returning to his home district after the Victory Tour, Randon discovered his family gone. Sadly his whole family; father, mother, and younger brother all died in a boating accident and their bodies were never found. Randon would suffer for many months from depression and his fellow victors would comment that "He become a completely different person." Seven months after learning of his family death, Randon would be found in his room dead. Doctors claimed that it was suicide from a drug overdose. The members of Four found this very suspicious. Randon was depressed but he never seemed suicidal. The civilians suspected foul play from the Capitol. The death of Annie Cresta Odair, the lone surviving victor before the second rebellion, three weeks later only fueled their suspicion. They were silly and delirious; the Capitol loves the citizens of Panem, why would it do such a thing?

District Four retaliated with force against the Capitol. Was this the beginning of a third rebellion? District Four would stop sending new shipments to the Capitol and started attacking Peacekeepers. The great President Linough would not tolerate the insurgency. District Four reached out to the other districts for help, but no one answered the call. The other Districts didn't want to make the risk of defying the Capitol and failing again. The War of Four lasted seventeen days before District Four surrendered. The Capitol would punish the district. President Linough declared that the Career Academy be burned down, the eleven living victors were all killed from mysterious reasons in the following year, and the whole district was put under strict regulation with a new prominent Peacekeeper force. District Four would soon become a dreadful place and poverty increased throughout the district, it is now ranked the second poorest district in all of Panem. It has had only one Victor since the war.

How could District Four become poorer than even District Twelve? After the War of Four, the Capitol rewarded many of the outer districts for not rebelling. New Career Academies were founded in districts; Seven, Eight, and Ten. Workloads were lessened in districts; Nine, Eleven, and Twelve. During the 133rd Games the coal mining district, Twelve, would change. Coal had been depleting for many years and the Capitol new that the resource couldn't last forever. District Twelve's main industry would change to medicine. The borders of the district were changed to include parts of the surrounding forests which are abundant of herbs and medicinal roots. The new industry would help the district's economy boom and poverty would become less prominent.

Even the Capitol would change. An exponentially growing population of the Capitol would influence the development of Concilium. Concilium is a new city under the Capitol control. It was built near the district of Eight, Eleven, and Twelve. Many citizens of the Capitol who wanted a calmer and less fanatic life moved to this "Second" Capitol. It has become a sort of peaceful place where the retired and elderly citizens have moved to. The surrounding district's economies would grow and the peace and prosperity would spread across Panem. The Games are still held in the glorious original Capitol.

Although most districts have prospered in the last twenty-five years one has suffered similar a fate as Four. One of these districts is District Six. Drug abuse and gang violence have ravaged across the district. As a whole, the district is going down the drain. Peacekeepers have tried to sustain the madness. This district hasn't seen a Victor since before the last quell. The district has been behind in quota for so long that District Three has had to start constructing hovercraft factories. The Capitol has stopped supplying morphling and other medicine to the District. The citizens have now started creating their own forms of narcotics. Many of these "home-made" drugs have serious and life-threatening side-effects. The District has become a mash pit of vice and violence. These effects have caused many Capitolite parents to threaten their disobedient children that they will, "Ship them off to the madness of Six."

Panem has changed quite a bit in the last twenty-five years. Prosperity has flooded across most of Panem. and many Districts have found peace with the Hunger Games. Last night, President Carmello announced the twist for the sixth Quarter Quell. I feel that it fits perfectly for the way of life we have now. For those who don't know here is the twist for this year's games.

 _"As a reminder to the Districts that they are separate but united as one under the Capitol, the tributes shall be reaped from two reaping bowls here in the Capitol. One bowl shall contain all of the eligible boys and the other, all eligible girls. Twelve boys and twelve girls shall be reaped without any influence of District. There is not a limit of tributes per district and there will not be any volunteering allowed."_

What a grand twist! The tributes will be reaped from here in the Capitol by President Carmello himself. The Reapings will be in exactly two weeks. The twist allows the possibility of three male tributes from Five and yet none from Eleven. I have a feeling these games will be the best in all of history. Au revoir, and until next time dear reader.

* * *

 **What do you think of the Quell twist? I hope you all like it. If you have any questions or comments you can pm or review. I'm really excited for this SYOT and for your submissions. You can send in as many tributes you want. I have a form on my profile with the official rules. I'm also adding a list of the districts and a description of how they may have changed. I will also add a ranking of richest to poorest.**

 **District One: not much has changed, still produce careers. (1)**

 **District Two: not much has changed, still produces careers. (2)**

 **District Three: Economy has increased due to the production of Hovercraft factories. A nature movement during the 136-143 Games has led to more biological engineers and eco-friendly technology. (4)**

 **District Four: After the War of Four, great poverty and harsh treatment have plagued this district. Most tributes are starved and weak. One alive Victor, Marissa Harper of the 128th Games. (11)**

 **District Five: not much has changed, better economy (3)**

 **District Six: Gang violence, drug abuse, and other vices ravage this gloomy district. Very poor and wild. Hasn't had a Victor since before the last Quell. (12)**

 **District Seven: A peaceful and calm district, now produces ruthless careers (6)**

 **District Eight: Trade with Concilium has increased economy, now produces cunning careers (7)**

 **District Nine: lighter workloads have made this district's happiness grow and it is very peaceful (10)**

 **District Ten: Has become a big powerhouse, now produces strong careers (8)**

 **District Eleven: Lenient Peacekeeper force and lighter workloads have made this district's economy grow. Poverty is becoming less frequent, trade with Concilium has created a sort of Renaissance. (9)**

 **District Twelve: Industry has changed to Medicine. Borders changed to include parts of surrounding forest, tributes have a knowledge of medicinal herbs and roots. The economy has greatly improved, poverty is nearly nonexistent. (5)**


	2. Victors I

**Hey, everyone! I have a total of six submissions, 3 boys, and 3 girls, meaning I need nine boys and girls. Don't be afraid to submit! I haven't received any tributes that I loathe, so if you send a tribute they will most likely be chosen. This chapter will give a little bit more insight over the Districts. It will follow the actions of the most recent victor of each district. I'm going to write in third person in this chapter to see if I like it. Also tell me if you like it, or if you would rather have the story in first person. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bellatrix Trudeau is the most recent victor of the Games, and also of District Two. She was very cunning and ruthless in her games. Bellatrix's favored weapon was a bow. She is damn good with it too. Probably the best from Two in all of history. The other Careers gave her smirks and made comments when she picked up the weapon during the Bloodbath. A bow wasn't deadly enough nor bloody enough for a Career. Their laughter quickly stopped when she dropped two other tributes in quick succession. She had a total of six kills in her Games, including two other Careers. Bellatrix's Victory Tour was well welcomed. She is a great public speaker and honored the other fallen tributes, including her District partner, Dracon. Each morning, Bellatrix wakes up bright and early and makes her way to the Academy. Children wake just as early to catch a glimpse of the newest Victor make her way done the street. They watch from windows and street corners. The brave ones valiantly come up to Bellatrix and ask for her autograph. Bellatrix is always happy to oblige. The Academy is a different story. Of course, the younger ones are awestruck by Bellatrix. Bellatrix feels a little awkward by the older ones. Especially the ones that just last year, she was training alongside with. The fame and glamor are still fresh in Bellatrix's mind, but the same cannot be said for Margot Bendetti.

* * *

Margot Bendetti is the victor of the 122nd Games and yet is still the most recent Victor of Six. She hated her games and now she hates her life. Everywhere she looks she sees blood. Margot stays hidden away inside her home. The world of pain and madness locked away outside. Screams and gunshots can be heard through the night. Sometimes Margot can't tell if they are real or just memories from her games. Margot's games were special. Each tribute was given a pistol at the start of the games. The Cornucopia was filled with supplies and bullets. The only weapons were the pistols. Margot took two other tributes' lives. She tried so hard not to succumb to drug abuse. She was clean for three months after her games. She watched from her window as the District outside become a mess. Gangs and drug dealers roam the streets. Families huddle on the street corners wrapped in rags trying to find warmth. Only the Morphline numbs the senses, makes her forget for a while. Of course, Margot has connections with the Capitol and can get the real Morphline. She doesn't have to rob and beat others like the citizens outside her door. They fight over cheap watered down Morphline cooked up in basements. Adults and children both risk their lives for the drug. In Six, Morphline is more valuable than life. Each year at the Reaping, Margot sits on the stage and stares out at the crowd of yellow-skinned and hollowed eyed children. Margot tries hard. All through the Games, she stays clean. Until the moment her tribute dies. And they always die, normally during the Bloodbath. The pain racks Margot and the only thing that relieves the pain is the one thing that doesn't remind her of blood. Her Morphline.

* * *

Topher Matthews; young, attractive, well-liked, and a murderer. Topher has done a lot since winning the 148th Games, two years ago. He is the third Victor from Seven since the Career Academy was built. He has been well off since his Victory Tour. Topher makes his way through the woods, away from the Academy and into town. He casually walks down the main avenue. Some people stop and watch him pass by. He only grins and keeps walking on. Topher is very fortunate, he came out of the games just as charming and handsome as he went in. The Capitol women and some men glorify his good looks. But Topher has his eye on only one girl, Bethany Groves. They have been dating for five years. They met in the Academy and trained together. They were in the same year and spent a lot of time together. It was a bittersweet moment when Topher was chosen to be the volunteer from Seven. He took the role with pride and fought bravely. His love for Bethany motivated him to win and make it home. Topher stops and turns into a store. He walks up to the display cases and looks intently at each piece of jewelry. He already knows what he wants. He has had it picked out for weeks. Topher originally thought to buy something from the Capitol or maybe District One. He decided against it, she would want something from home. Topher calls over the salesman and points out the one he wants. It's a silver band with a single diamond surrounded with emeralds. Intricate designs of flowers and vines are etched into the band. He happily pays the man and walks out the store. Outside, he quickly walks down the avenue. He turns down a side street and comes to a simple brick house, with a garden of petunias growing by the front steps. President Carmello won't allow Bethany to live with Topher because they're not family. Topher knocks on the door. Bethany opens it, and Topher is on one knee and holding a ring. He proposes and of course she says yes.

* * *

One of the most memorable Victors in recent years, and arguably all of Panem history, is the most recent Victor of District Ten. Mare Wilson is just as ordinary as any other teenager in Ten. Except for the fact that she won the 144th Games at the age of thirteen. Thus, making her the youngest Victor in history. After the original Career volunteer broke her arm a week prior to the Reaping, the petite blonde haired Mare took the stage timidly. She had taken a few lessons at the Academy, but never dreamed of volunteering, especially being Reaped. In the Capitol, she was seen as the poor unfortunate girl who had little chance of surviving the Bloodbath. After scoring a seven in training, and a little persuasion from her District partner to the others she was allowed in the Career alliance. During the games she mostly tagged along, following the Careers and watching them kill other tributes. On the sixth day, her District partner was killed. Knowing that once her partner was killed the others would turn on her, Mare was prepared. Seconds after the cannon fired she turned and plunged a knife into the girl from Eight's neck and another into the boy of Two's chest. She killed the Capitol's top two picks in a matter of seconds, before disappearing into the jungle arena. Mare was smart and stalked the remaining Careers. The alliance broke soon afterward. Mare ambushed the remaining tributes in the dead of night. The end finale was between her and the forgotten girl from Three. It was an easy victory for Mare. Celebrations in the Capitol went on for a month after the games ended. Even the people of Concilium celebrated. Mare Wilson had made history. Her story inspired children in Career Districts to begin training, because who knew if a fluke would happen. Now at the age of nineteen, Mare sometimes volunteers to help out at the Academy. She mostly spends her time with her friends and family, just like any other teenager.

* * *

Harley Daniels works as a biomedical engineer in one of the new labs of District Twelve. After winning the 138th Hunger Games, Harley has spent many hours and money on the research of benefitting the health care system of Panem. Harley won his games a few years after District Twelve's industry was changed from mining to medicine. His victory showed that this change could be great for Twelve and that many more Victors will come from this outlying District. Although Harley has been the lone Victor since the changing of industry, the District still has hope. Each day Harley goes over to the lab and helps out with the new research. Now at the age of thirty, Harley has a family to provide for. Of course, he has enough money that he wouldn't have to work another day in his life, but he likes helping out. Harley is one of the few Victors who decide to have a large family. Harley is married to his wife of twelve years. They have three children and one on the way. The citizens of Twelve hold them to highest prestige. The only other Victor of Twelve is Laura Lee, and she is in her late seventies. The only time she leaves her home is for the Reaping and the trip to the Capitol. Sometimes she takes a trip to Concilium. Harley visits with Laura quite a bit and gives her all the credit for his victory. During his games, Harley wasn't the top pick. Probably not even in the top twelve. Somehow he managed to survive the desolate desert and used poison from the snake mutts to infect the other tributes. His games were mildly intriguing and the victory of an outlying district was surprising. Harley's patience and soft manner has made him quite a figure in the Capitol and is projected as the perfect Father.

* * *

If a person ever wanted to find Suede Clark, the only place you would have to look is at the Academy. Suede spends most of his time teaching students the perfection of using a mace. The mace was his favored weapon in the 141st Games. Now at the age of twenty-five, he is the head of the Academy. Each year he chooses which two tributes will represent District Eight this year. In fact, Suede was sad by the fact that there wasn't any volunteering this year because he had high hopes for this year's volunteers. Suede lives and breathes training. Over the years he still has rippling muscles and a lean body. His focus on training has led him astray from his social life. He spends all his time at the Academy. Suede doesn't have a wife, not even a girlfriend. He spends most of his nights at the Academy working on paperwork or inspecting the facilities. The nights that he does make it back home to Victor's Village are spent in silence. He feels alone as he watches the late night Capitol news and he falls asleep alone in his bed. The other six living Victors offer to help Suede, but he kindly denies their offers. It's his job, he knows what he's doing. It's his duty to help those who need it. Suede will gladly give up his life if it means helping a child keep theirs.

* * *

 **How do you like these Victors? Of course, these aren't all of them. I decided to do six and six to split it up. I hope you enjoyed learning more about them. I meant to do a snippet of their daily lives, but it kinda morphed into a history type thing. Either way, I hope you like it. And yes you will see these Victors later on as mentors if the tributes come from their District. But also I might add them in somehow even if they don't have tributes. We'll just see. Don't forget to submit tributes. I still need quite a few. Thanks fore reading. Review or pm me for any questions or comments. Thank you, Beauthg03.**


	3. Victors II

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews and submissions. As of right now I have 6 boys and 8 girls. On my profile, below the form, is a list of the districts that I have submissions for. I still need some, so don't be afraid to send in. The deadline is this Friday. I'm really looking forward to this story. Here is another chapter of the other districts most recent victors. I know that I should show and not tell, but to correlate with the last chapter this one will be similar in the fact that it will be a telling of the victor and their personality/history and other such things. I know there isn't much dialogue and that's mostly because I'm too lazy to add the effort. I promise to write better for the actual story. This chapter includes the Victors of One, Three, Four, Five, Nine, and Eleven. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The early morning fog creeps across the docks as Marissa Harper goes on her early morning walk. The boards under her feet creak with each step, and she has to be careful to not step on a rotted one and fall through. In the last twenty-five years a lot has happened in District Four. Especially after the war. Many families are suffering from poverty. Marissa is the lone victor of District Four after winning the 128th Games. Now, at the age of thirty-eight she lives alone and has yet to get a single tribute back home. As she nears the end of the dock she stops at one of the few shops. Marissa always stops here to order breakfast during her walks. Marissa orders a plate of baked talapia. The obese old ship captain mumbles and takes her money. Marissa isn't very popular in her district. Many of the citizens blame her for not ever getting a tribute back home, but it's their own fault. If only the citizens of Four cared enough to raise money for sponsorships. Nowadays the tributes are so small and frail no one in the Capitol wants to sponsor them. Marissa was lucky, she had some training from the Academy before it was burnt to the ground. The training she got helped her to win her games. The hoary sailor rings the small desk bell signalling that her food is ready. Marissa smiles and thanks the man, and he gives her a grunt. She takes the plate and starts to walk back up the dock towards the Victor's Village. Marissa cautiously smells the fish, the ocean of Four has become badly polluted in the last few years and she can never be too careful. The fish smells like... fish so she takes a bite. It's a little chewy and slimey but it's still better than most days. Marissa gets halfway through of the first fish before tossing the food into a nearby trash can. It's a quick trip back to her house. It's a few hours before noon as Marissa walks into her house, grabs a blanket, curls up on the couch and turns on Captiol TV.

* * *

Relic Delacourt is similar to any other male victor from One. He's funny, cocky, and is excellent with weapons. The only difference is that he is very ugly. Relic wan't always ugly. He went into the games just as attractive as the model District One boy. He has blonde hair and piercing green eyes with an athletic body. It occured during the 147th Hunger Games. The eighteen year old Relic was matched up against the towering boy of Nine. Relic was the popular pick in the Capitol but Nine was an underdog that seemed to really have a chance. The arena was an old oil factory similar to those found in Five. Nine had two long knives and Relic had a single spear. Relic was cocky and threw his spear the first instance he saw Nine. Nine was smart and easily ducked below the spear and Relic found himself weaponless. Nine charged Relic and tackled him to the ground. Nine pinned Relic to the ground and sat on his chest. Nine wanted to put on a show, he wanted Relic to pay for all the suffering he caused. Nine gave Relic a few good blows. Then he took his long knives and started to carve into Relic's face. Small, paper thin cuts lacing across his face. Relic shouted out in pain and tried to shove Nine off but he was too heavy. Blood started to drain into Relic's eyes and he reached blindly around him trying to find something for a weapon. His hands found a small, cylinder object. Relic grabbed the object and plunged into Nine's eye. Nine fell back and yelled angerly. Relic wiped the blood from his eyes and Nine was laying there with a four inch screw protruding from his eye. A cannon quickly sounded and Relic was announced as the Victor. The Capitol doctors could have easily fixed the broken nose and made the scars dissappear, but Relic wanted to keep them. Relic told the Capitol that he kept the scars and crooked nose because they were battle scars. He new what happened to pretty boys who won the Games. Fortunately he was no longer pretty.

* * *

One of Ida Williams' favorite places to go is Concilium. It's only a fourty-five minute train ride from District Eleven. Ida always had an eye for things that glittered, shined, or sparkeled. Winning the 136th Hunger Games was the best thing to ever happen to Ida. After the construction of Concilium the economy of Eleven thrived. As a young girl, Ida saw the district change. Studier buildings were being constructed, better machinery were being shipped in, and the colors seemed to change. Giant murals were being painted onto the sides of buildings. Scenes of workers in the orchards, the sun setting over the Justice building, and another one depicting Concilium itself were Ida's favorites. Ida quickly picked up the talent of painting and drawing. These skills turned into the ability of perfecting her makeup and creating new fashion designs. Ida would show her designs to her mother who would then create the outfits and sell them to the neighboring families. Ida's mother was teaching her to make her own clothes when she was Reaped at the age of eighteen. Ida thought that her dream of becoming a fashion designer would cease to exist along with her life. The Capitol enjoyed Ida and loved her story of becoming a fashion designer. Ida was sponsored ample amount of supplies in the games including a set of throwing knives which she used to pave her way to victory. After leaving the arena, Ida designed her first line of snowcoats inspired by her arena. The Capitol loved it. Ida became a superstar over night. Not only was she the first victor from Eleven in nearly thirty years, but she was the most wealthiest person in all of Panem. Now at the age of thirty-two she spends a lot of time in Concilium creating new designs. Most of them based off of the arena the year before. Ida happily takes a few weeks off each year to help mentor a new pair of tributes for the Games.

* * *

Parker Knoppe's life has always been awkward. His first day of school was awkward because he was an only child and had hardly any social skills. It took him months before making a friend. Roxanne was a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Roxanne quickly became his first crush. In the eigth grade he confessed his love to her, but it was awkward when she turned him down. They never hung out together alone again and shared awkward glances with each other in the hallway. Parker was seventeen years old wearing a denim button up and khakis standing with the other kids his age at the Reaping of the 145th Games. It was awkward when his named was announced, because the escort mispronounced his last name. Parker was used to it, each new first day of school the teacher would pronounce it "ka-nop-pee". Parker would have to awkwardly correct them by saying, "It's pronounced 'Nop', the k and e are silent". His last name wasn't very common in District Five. The pre-games were awkward for him since even at the age of seventeen he was still the shortest male tribute. Even the fourteen year old from Eleven was taller. His games went by in a blur, the arena was a Savannah grassland and the Careers quickly picked off tributes. Day thirteen came and it was between Parker and Jasper of Two. Jasper was already wounded from the breakup of the Career alliance two days before. He was week and exhausted. Parker wasn't much better but he was still strong minded and had scythe as weapon compared to Jasper's sword. Parker meet up with Jasper at the Cornucopia. Jasper ran towards Parker clumsily and Parker easily stepped out of the way and swung his scythe, slicing into Jasper's chest. Jasper collapsed to the ground and Parker watched in horror as Jasper choked on his blood and died. It was a very anti-climatic finale. Parker had won and the Post-Games were awkward enough. It was obvious that the favorite was Jasper and that Parker just won by chance. Once returning home, he ran into Roxanne on the street. She confessed that she had always loved him and the only reason she didn't tell him sooner was because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Parker then awkwardly turned her down and continued on his way.

* * *

District Three is notorious for having quiet, introverted, intelligent Victors. In what category does Codi Watts fit in? Coming from Three she does have a high intelligence level, but could she fix a computer? Probably not. Unlike most Victors of Three, Codi didn't rely on brains. Codi was a spunky seventeen year old girl when she entered the 140th Games. Her favorite things to do were to hang out with friends and party. Codi was never interested in computers. Computer don't have feelings. Codi wanted to make people feel something. During her interview with Nicolas Basil she showed off her musical talent by singing a short song on stage. Codi was a favorite going into the Games, especially after recieving a seven in training. In the desert arena she showed off her abilities with an axe by killing three tributes. Codi left the arena a star. As she was being lifted out of the arena she sang the national anthem. During the Post-Games she was offered many contracts by recording studios in the Capitol. She accepted won by a popular brand. Codi has became famous across Panem for her musical talent. She travels from Three to the Capitol to Concilium and everywhere in between. Codi has became quite wealthy from her singing career. Codi can be found singing in a local cafe in Three to a stadium full of thousands in the Capitol. Codi enjoys the Capitol and always likes to visit during the Hunger Games because she doesn't have to perform and can spend more time shopping and going to the spa.

* * *

Sophie Greene is always being forgotten. That's what happens when you are stuck between two Career victors. It also doesn't help that one of them turned out to be the youngest Victor in Hunger Games history. It's easy to forget about the small, blonde haired girl from Nine. The girl who worked at a local pub since she was ten. It was easy at first, sweeping up late at night and wiping off tables. Then at about the age of fourteen she started to wait tables. Drunk men always claim to forget. They forget that it isn't polite to flirt with the young girl, or that it's wrong to slap her butt as she walks by. It's okay though Sophie doesn't mind, she gets paid either way. They leave better tips that way. People always forget that small, little Sophie killed five people in her games. Which is quite a bit for a girl from Nine. It doesn't compare to the eight kills by the Career girl from Seven the year before. It's okay, Sophie doesn't mind. The Capitol can gawk at Mare and Rowena, make them dress up for the show. Sophie spends most of her time reading or writing poetry. During the Pre-Games she doesn't get asked for interviews like the other mentors. That's okay though, Sophie doesn't mind. She doesn't have much to say anyways. Even the other Victors of Nine sometimes forget about her. They go out and party and drink during their stay at the Capitol. Leaving the tributes in the hands of small, little Sophie. It's okay, Sophie doesn't mind. One day she will bring a tribute home and that tribute will never forget how small, little Sophie helped them win the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **How do you guys like these Victors? Who was your favorite? Least favorite? I hope you all enjoyed reading more about the most recent Victors. I still have a lot of spots open so submit! The Reaping will be the next chapter. It will be in one single chapter since the all the Tributes will be Reaped from the Capitol. I will describe the process next chapter, which should be out next weekend. The deadline for tribute submission is this Friday. At this point I am accepting tributes through review for guests. I still want Authors to submit through pm. I hope you enjoyed reading! Until next time! (Which will probably be Saturday or Sunday) Below is a list of the most recent Victors with the years they won, age, and ages now. Along with a kenning to describe them.**

 **District One: Relic Delacourt, 18, 147th Games, 21, The Ugly Victor**

 **District Two: Bellatrix Trudeau, 17, 149th Games, 18, The Popular Victor**

 **District Three: Codi Watts, 17, 140th Games, 27, The Singing Victor**

 **District Four: Marissa Harper, 16, 128th Games, 38, The Lone Victor**

 **District Five: Parker Knoppe, 17, 145th Games, 22, The Awkward Victor**

 **District Six: Margot Bendetti, 18, 122nd Games, 46, The Try-Hard Victor**

 **District Seven: Topher Matthews, 16, 148th Games, 18, The Engaged Victor**

 **District Eight: Suede Clark, 16, 141st Games, 25, The Working Victor**

 **District Nine: Sophie Greene, 16, 143rd Games, 23, The Forgotten Victor**

 **District Ten: Mare Wilson, 13, 144th Games, 19, The Youngest Victor**

 **District Eleven: Ida Williams, 18, 136th Games, 32, The Fashion Victor**

 **District Twelve: Harley Daniels, 18, 138th Games, 30, The Dad Victor**


	4. The Female Reaping

**I know that I said I would have this out earlier but I had a very busy weekend. This chapter may feel a little rush, but I really don't like Reaping chapters. They get very repetitive. As the chapter title signifies, this chapter will only be over the female tributes. I still have a few open spots for male tributes, so if you want to submit this will be your last chance. I hope you all enjoy the tributes. I know that you don't get to know much about them yet but you will in the next couple of chapters. Also, I did this chapter in first person POV, tell me what you think about it. I hope you all enjoy! Let's see who our twelve female tributes will be!**

* * *

 **Sophie Green, 23, D9, Victor of the 143rd Games**

I sit patiently on the stage as the masses of people start to fill the square. As a victor, I am always expected to be one of the first people to show at the Reaping. I had already gone through hair and makeup, although it wasn't as intense as the time that I was in the Capitol. I only had a small amount of makeup and wore a simple light pink lace dress. It was comfortable and wasn't too flashy. I stare out into the crowd, silently pleading that no one from Nine will be Reaped this year. The twist this year allows for any number of tributes to come from a District. I may have to mentor all twelve girls this year. It would be near impossible for that occur. I only hope that no more than one girl will be Reaped from Nine. The clock tower strikes two and the mayor and a pack of other officials files their way out of the Justice Building. The mayor is a solemn and slender man. He never married and has no children. I can't blame him; I can't imagine bearing children to live in a world as cruel as this one. The mayor gives the Treaty of Treason speech and all attention goes to the newly installed jumbo screen that will broadcast President Carmello at the true Reaping.

The camera view pans across a crowd of thousands. President Carmello stands as regal as always in a solid black tuxedo. Carmello is a young, charming man of twenty-seven years. His ebony hair and dark eyes make him as mysterious as he is deadly. Carmello flashes a smile of perfect white teeth and waves to the crowd. Even I can't help but swoon over this man.

"Attention all of Panem! It is time for the Reaping of the one hundred fiftieth Hunger Games to commence. As of now all of the tributes of eligible age are waiting in their District's square for their name to be announced." At this moment a series of cut scenes show the square of each District. "It is a great honor to participate in the Hunger Games and I can't wait to watch these young men and women fight valiantly for the title of Victor. As is normal custom I will start with the girls. I will reap all twelve girls and then move on to the males." An uproar of applause is heard from the hundreds of Capitolites. Only a few solemn claps could be heard of the thousands of citizens of Nine crammed into the square. Everything is silent in Nine as the President walks over to the bath tub sized reaping bowl. He carries the microphone with him and delicately takes a single slip from the top.

"Our first female tribute is…Aster Oakley of District Eleven!"

A sign of relief can be heard throughout the square. Sophie can her a few sobs of relief but there are still eleven spots remaining. The camera flashes to Eleven. A small, caramel skinned girl walks out of the sixteen-year-old section. It's hard to believe that a girl that small could be sixteen. I hear a cry from the back of the crowd and cringe at the thought of her having a family to leave behind.

"A fine young lady, on to the next tribute!" This time President Carmello digs his hand deep into the bowl and pulls out a slip. "Florence Javier of District Eight is the second female tribute!"

The camera flashes to District Eight, panning over the clothing factory and recently built Career Academy. It settles on a medium-sized girl in the eighteen-year-old section. The camera zooms in on her face, she has fiery orange hair and pale-freckled skin and a look of determination. I can tell that she is prepared for these games and I need to keep an eye on her if it means getting a tribute back home.

The picture changes back to President Carmello who has already pulled to slips out of the bowl. "The third tribute is Doe Galloway of District Ten."

I flinch at the announcement District Eight and now District Ten, will District Nine be next. I watch as Doe steps out of the fifteen-year-old section. She has long black hair and a slender build. She doesn't seem to be the typical Ten Career, but she may be hiding something. It switches back to President Carmello who reads the second slip in his hand, "Jacqueline Voltage of District Five is our fourth tribute."

The image on the board changes to the square in Five. All of this switching is giving me a headache. A tall, beautiful sixteen-year-old walks out onto the stage. Jacqueline gives of an aura of tension and mystery; she is definitely hiding something.

The screen changes to show Carmello once again digging around in the bowl. He pulls out five slips of paper. He gives a smile and drops one slip back into the bowl. Thousands of silent wishes were made by girls across Panem that their name was on that slip. "Now, let's see who are next tribute will be…Aspen Harper of District Seven."

The forests of Seven flash across the screen as the camera zooms in on seventeen-year-old Aspen. She seems to be one the typical District Seven Career girl. Aspen has auburn-red hair pulled high in a ponytail and an athletic body. Her sleeveless top reveals a tattoo encircling around her left forearm. The camera doesn't zoom in on it so I can't tell what the tattoo depicts.

Carmello's voice plays over the scene, "A very interesting tribute. Our sixth tribute is Valentine Ford of District Six." The camera changes over to a scene of an emotionless mass of yellow-skinned zombies. A tall, thin girl walks out of the seventeen-year-old section. Peacekeeper instantly come to help aid her up the steps of the stage. She shoves away the arms and take the steps by herself. Obviously Valentine either hasn't succumb to Morphling or at least had the sense to quit it early enough to not affect her in the games. "And now for the next tribute, Yvonne Esmeralda of District Five. Our second female tribute of Five!"

A loud scream can be heard. A twelve-year-old girl slowly makes her way out into the aisle. I can't help but feel sorry for her. It's not fair that she has to go into these Games. Yvonne makes her way up the steps and tears stream down her face. She stands beside the tall Jacqueline, who only gives a weak smile. "What an interesting pair we have from Five, and now for the next tribute…Wanda Burton of District Twelve."

Once again a cry can be heard. Another small twelve-year-old has been Reaped. Wanda is small with black wavy hair and light-brown skin. The camera zooms onto her face. Tears fall from her eyes. I notice that her eyes are squinted an uncommon trait in Twelve. The crowd of Nine starts to mumble now. We are over halfway through and still no one from Nine has been Reaped. "Our next tribute is Harmony Haven of District Three."

The camera flashes through District Three, showing off the rooftop gardens and newly built greenhouses. Flowerpots and bushes can be seen along the streets. The new biological technologies have really made Three a greener place. The camera stops to show a young fourteen-year-old. Harmony has long dirty blonde hair. Her clothes and skin are grimy and she seems to not have showered at all this week. She walks to the stage with a dazed look and waves to the crowd. The camera changes again to show President Carmello. "Three tributes remain! Let's see, how about this one…this one…and this one." Carmello says this as he walks around the bowl picking each slip from a random spot. "And the next tribute is Anya Evans of District Five."

The whole crowd of Nine gasps. Three female tributes from Five! What are the odds? The camera once again changes to show the familiar District Five square. Anya has custard yellow hair and a round face. She walks to the stage with a sense of maturity unlike that of normal fifteen-year-olds. She is quite tall and her blue eyes stand out against her blonde hair. She stands beside Yvonne and Jacqueline with a determined look on her face. "Three female tributes from Five, what a grand occasion! The next tribute is Hope Wilde of District Seven."

I shake my head in disbelief, another District pair. The camera changes to Seven this time. Hope bravely walks out into the aisle and makes her way to the stage. She is short, I guess under five foot and very petite. The fifteen-year-old seems very athletic and most likely has trained at the Academy for most of her life. She stands beside Aspen and both of them wave and smile at the crowd. "And now for the last and final female tribute for this year's games." Silence fill the crowd. Nine has been lucky so far and has yet to have a tribute Reaped. I cross all my fingers and toes, pleading that the next tribute won't be from Nine. "That tribute is Marina Walters of District Four." A shout erupts in the square. Many of the girls squeal with delight. They jump around and hug each other. I look out at the crowd with a smile. All of them girls are safe for another year. I can't stop smiling. I turn to look at the large screen again. Marina Walters has already made it up to the stage. The small, red-haired, fourteen-year-old stands on the stage sobbing. The citizens of Four look up at the stage with looks of remorse. The once renowned District has little chance of bringing back a female Victor this year. The screen once again changes back to President Carmello. "What a wonderful set of female tributes. Now, it's time to see who our lucky twelve male tributes will be!" I almost forgot about the boys. District Nine may still have a tribute in these games.

* * *

 **It's not a lot, but hopefully, it's enough. What do you think about these tributes? The boy's reaping should be up sometime soon. I still would like a few more submissions before I finalize the list. I had a lot of great female submissions and I'm sorry if one of your tributes didn't get in. Review any comments or suggestions. See ya, Beauthg03.**

 **Female Tributes for the 150th Hunger Games**

 **1.** Aster Oakley, 16, D11- koolgiraffe93

 **2.** Florence Javier, 18, D8- Singlewave

 **3.** Doe Galloway, 15, D10- SnowLucario

 **4.** Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5- Duchess of Ivory

 **5.** Aspen Harper, 17, D7- Nordic Nonsense

 **6.** Valentine Ford, 17, D6- luka11303

 **7.** Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D5- Platrium

 **8.** Wanda Burton, 12, D12- Platrium

 **9.** Harmony Haven, 14, D3- goldie031

 **10.** Anya Evans, 15, D5- seahorse8

 **11.** Hope Wilde, 15, D7- ThomasHungerGamesFan

 **12.** Marina Walters, 14, D4- koolgiraffe93


	5. The Male Reaping

**Well, who would have thought, another late update? Sorry, but I had a busy weekend and the few hours I had of free time my brother had to take the laptop to finish his paper for college. Sorry, Luke, but I believe my fanfiction is more important than your college education. Naw, well here it is the long awaited male reaping. I've had the tribute list on my profile for about a day, so some of you may already know which tributes made the cut. I did enjoy reading all of the submitted tributes (both male and female) and I'm excited to start the next part of the story. This chapter will be quick and fast so brace yourself. I won't bore you any longer, I present the male reaping.**

* * *

 **Magellan Decanter, 68, Citizen of Concilium**

"Samara, go and get another bottle of wine from the cellar. Preferably something pre-25th games. It's a time of celebration, might as well splurge." The avox silently walks out of the room out of a side door. President Carmello has just finished announcing the female tributes. Three tributes from five? Quite surprising. If I was younger and was still interested I would have placed bets on which District would have the most tributes and how many. I would have placed my bets on District One. But, alas, I am an old man and spend my days laying around my apartment. Samara walks back into the room carrying a bottle of wine. She opens the bottle and pours the red liquid into my glass. "Thank you, Samara," I say to her. Of course, Samara only silently nods her head. Samara is one of my few friends. I christened her with the name, Samara, after the popular District Eleven girl of the 146th Games, the year I moved here to Concilium. She seemed to enjoy the name and I think it fits her. Trumpets sound and I turn my head to the television. President Carmello stands on the balcony holding three slips of paper. He gives a devious smile and announces the first male tribute, "Leaf Sarill of District Seven."

The screen switches to the wooded district. I've never been a fan of Seven, even after the Training Academy was established. The District always seems to be an underdog District and I've never preferred underdogs. The camera shows a short, dark haired, thirteen-year-old boy walking onto the stage to stand beside the escort. He doesn't seem to have much training due to his lack of physical prowess, but he could be hiding something. The view changes back to the President and he announces another name, "Sheen Carver of District One."

I pump my fists in the air and give a whoop. Yes, a tribute from One! I watch attentively trying to gain as much detail as I can. The boy walks out of the sixteen-year-old section with confidence. Sheen is tall with dark hair. I take a sip from my glass. These games are going to be so great. Sheen marches to the stage. No one can volunteer for him, although I don't know why someone would. He has clearly been training for these Games for a while. He looks out at the back of the crowd, where a group of older adults stands, possibly older siblings. Before I can get a good look the camera changes to show the President.

"Our next lucky tribute is...Sage Stone of District Twelve," The District of Medicine is shown. Another District of underdogs. Sage is a fourteen-year-old. He seems to be capable of holding his own. The arena theme will most definitely determine how long he lasts in these games. Sage mounts the stage and stands beside the escort and takes a glance at the silently crying twelve-year-old, Wanda Butron. The scene changes back to the Capitol. President Carmello walks over to the bathtub-sized bowl and digs deep inside it to pull out another three slips. He walks back to the microphone and announces the next tribute's name, "Catclaw Ruddock of District Seven." The Districts give their children the strangest of names.

Another tribute from Seven. This will be the fourth one so far. On stage, Leaf flinches at the sound of the name. Maybe they know each other. Catclaw emerges from the fifteen-year-old section. His clothes are ragged and his light brown hair is unkempt. A noticeable scar etches across his left cheek. That will make him stand out in the eyes of sponsors. He stands on stage along with Aspen, Hope, and Leaf. The odds were most definitely not in District Seven's favor this year. Another drink from my glass and the words, "Gabriel Amarillo of District Eight will be our next tribute!" are said.

I lower the glass and the square of Eight is shown. Gabriel has tanned skin and dark hair. Gabriel is obviously a Career. His strong arms are easily seen under his shirt. He walks up to the stage bravely. Standing beside Florence, they seem to be an ordinary pair of tributes from Eight. "He's attractive, isn't he, Samara?" I ask turning my head to look at her. Samara gives a quick smile. "Would you like me to sponsor him?" Samara only stares at the ground at this remark. She knows as well as I do that Avoxes and Owners aren't supposed to have relations, but I get lonely. The screen again shows Carmello who shouts the name, "Miles Tuure of District 12!"

Once again Twelve is shown. Most likely another underdog tribute. A very tall eighteen-year-old walks out into the middle aisle. Miles has the classic Twelve look of olive skin and dark hair. He is holding back tears as he makes his way up the stairs of the stage. Miles towers over the other two tributes and even the escort. His height alone will give him a big advantage in the Games. Miles is clearly over six feet tall. Probably about six feet and a half at least. The camera changes to show the President once again at the Reaping Bowl. Six tributes remain. "Who shall be our next tributes?" The President plucks four slips from the edge of the bowl, "Our sixth tribute will be Richmond Clarke of District Nine! It's a great honor to finally have a tribute of Nine in this year's Games."

The camera view pans over the District showing the fields of grain and the processing factories. It's the first tribute from Nine in this year's Games. They are lucky that they have been safe this far. The camera shows the square. Many of the citizens stand in shock. Did they really believe no one from Nine would be in the arena this year? A few gasps can be heard as a small twelve-year-old boy makes his way to the stage. How unfortunate that Nine's chance of a possible Victor is in the hands of a twelve-year-old. The boy silently stands on the stage beside the escort. He tries not to cry. I admire his bravery. Maybe I underestimate him? "The next tribute is Wallace de Brugge of District Ten."

The square of Ten appears on the screen. Wallace is shown. Fear is in his eyes. He slowly starts to make his way on stage. The thirteen-year-old has a small amount of muscle of tone. His dark skin seems to be clear and he has a young and charming face. His shaven head looks around the crowd. Normally, a strong Career would volunteer in his place. Unfortunately, volunteering isn't allowed this year. Wallace stands on stage his big, brown eyes looking through the crowd. Maybe he has a sibling somewhere in the crowd. I take a drink of wine and the view switches to that of President Carmello. "The next tribute to participate in the Games is Luke Melilot of District Seven."

I spew the wine out of my mouth. Samara rushes from the corner to clean the mess. I hold out my hand to stop her, "Don't worry about it, we can clean it later. What are the odds?! Another tribute of Seven? Can you believe it, Samara?" Samara shakes her head and starts to wipe the wine up with a rag. "I told you not to worry about it. Sit! This is much more interesting than spilled wine." I point to the loveseat beside my recliner and motion her to sit down. I turn to the screen and the boy, Luke, is walking out of the twelve-year-old sections. A series of gasps and cries are heard through the crowd. It has been a while since a twelve-year-old has represented District Seven. Luke has dark skin with frizzy black hair. He mounts the stage and stands out against the other four tributes.

"What a twist! Five tributes from the same District! These Games are going to be the best yet! We still have three tributes remaining, and out tenth tribute is Ezekiel Pierce of District Two!" The camera flashes to District Two. The camera pans across the District showing off the great architecture and peaceful mountains of the District. This will be the first tribute from Two in the Games. The camera shows the District Square were the crowd is shouting and hollering. The citizens are happy to finally have a tribute to represent District Two. Ezekiel marches out of the sixteen-year-old section pumping his fist and giving a fierce war cry. His short brown hair and good looks will definitely get him sponsors. Ezekiel races up to the stage and gives a charming smile at the camera. "Such great enthusiasm. District Two always shows great sportsmanship for the Games." The president walks to the Reaping Bowl and pulls out two slips. "The next tribute is...Cyrus Bronze of District Two! Another tribute from Two!"

The camera once again shows District Two. The crowd is still in an uproar from Ezekiel and now another wave of cheering is heard. Cyrus walks out of the fourteen-year-old section. He is young but I still believe that he knows how to use a weapon better than I can. Cyrus has pale skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes. He looks bewildered for a few seconds but still smiles at the crowd. A sound of applause is heard as Cyrus mounts the steps of the stage and stands beside Ezekiel. The camera shows President Carmello as he announces the last and final tribute. "The last tribute in the 6th Quarter Quell is Gadget Mordhix of District Three!"

The camera shows the square of District Three. The citizens aren't as excited as those of Two. A seventeen-year-old walks out of the crowd and makes his way to the stage. Gadget slowly makes his way to the stage. Gadget is normal height with dark hair and ashen skin. He stands beside Harmony and the escort. The camera pans across the crowd in the Capitol. Hundreds of Capitolites are cheering and fireworks are shot off. The camera switches back to President Carmello. He stands on the balcony with a microphone in his hand.

"There they are! Our twenty-four tributes of the 150th Hunger Games! The tributes shall be arriving in the Capitol within the twenty-four hours. I can't wait to meet the tributes and I'm sure you can't too. Thank you for watching and may the odds be ever in your favor." President Carmello gives a flashing smile and the camera changes to a reporter who reads the list of tributes. I click on my remote and turn the television off. "An interesting bunch. Anyone stand out to you, Samara?" She only stares at me. "I'm sorry. I sometimes forget your predicament but can you blame me I'm an old man. Clean up the wine, I'm going to head to the store and hear the gossip of this year's tributes. I'll be back in a few hours. I expect supper to be done by the time to be back." I grab a coat from the coat rack and leave through the door. "Good-bye, Samara!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I know that not much detail is given but I plan to do a goodbye and train ride chapter to help give more details. Does anyone have any favorites so far? Anyone stand out? I promise to give more detail in the future. Thanks to everyone who sent in a tribute. I'm really excited to do this story. I will try to update as much as I can, but you know school is important and it's my senior year so I actually have to do stuff. Review any comments.**

 **Girls**

 **1\. Aster Oakley, 16, D11-** koolgiraffe93

 **2\. Florence Javier, 18, D8-** Singlewave

 **3\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10-** SnowLucario

 **4\. Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5-** Duchess of Ivory

 **5\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7-** Nordic Nonsense

 **6\. Valentine Ford, 17, D6-** luka11303

 **7\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D5-** Platrium

 **8\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12-** Platrium

 **9\. Harmony Haven, 14, D3-** goldie031

 **10\. Anya Evans, 15, D5-** seahorse8

 **11\. Hope Wilde, 15, D7-** ThomasHungerGamesFan

 **12\. Marina Walters, 14, D4-** koolgiraffe93

 **Boys**

 **1\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7-** Cat of Flame

 **2\. Sheen Carver, 16, D1-** Jeptwin

 **3\. Sage Stone, 14, D12-** Comettail76

 **4\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7-** Cat of Flame

 **5\. Gabriel "Gabe" Amarillo, 18, D8-** AmericanPi

 **6\. Miles Tuure, 18, D12-** WhyNotWriteFanfiction

 **7\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9-** Elim19

 **8\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10-** li'l fat necrosis

 **9\. Luke "Lucky" Melilot, 12, D7-** AmericanPi

 **10\. Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2-** ThomasHungerGamesFan

 **11\. Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2-** luka11303

 **12\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3-** BirkaranDaReader

 **Number of Tributes Per District**

 **1: 1 male**

 **2: 2 male**

 **3: 1 male 1 female**

 **4: 1 female**

 **5: 3 female**

 **6: 1 female**

 **7: 3 male 2 female**

 **8: 1 male 1 female**

 **9: 1 male**

 **10: 1 male 1 female**

 **11: 1 female**

 **12: 2 male 1 female**


	6. Goodbyes

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy this month and will be busy after posting this. Honestly, I should be working on my three-page college essay due tomorrow instead of this, but oh well. Thanks everyone for the reviews and comments. Here are the Goodbyes I will do twelve tributes in this chapter on the others will be in the next one. Also, this is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope everyone enjoys reading.**

* * *

 **Leaf Sarill, 13, D7**

I stand in front of the stain glass window. It's a mural of a large silver oak tree, in the center of its trunk is the Panem seal. The branches have golden leaves and the light passing through bathes the room in golds and browns. At the roots of the tree are the names of all the past victors of District Seven. The first Victors are at the top and the newer ones are near the bottom of the image. The list of names is large and cramped close together. At the top of the list is Timothy Pavatt the victor of the thirteenth games and the last name is Topher Matthews of the one hundred forty-eighth. The sound of the door opening draws my attention. My mother and sister enter the room. They both run into the room enveloping me in a large hug. Tears are streaming down both of their faces and I can't help cry too.

"I love you so much," my mother says in between gasping sobs. She steps back and wipes the tears from her eyes. She tucks her dark hair behind her ears. "I believe in you. Be smart, try to get allies from Seven."

My sister still has her arms around me. "Don't worry I'll try to come back. Catclaw, the other tribute reaped, I know him from school maybe he will ally with me, " I say back giving my sister another hug.

"Please, I can't lose you like we lost Dad," My sister says to me, her brown eyes plead to me begging me to not go. Our father died five years ago from a lung disease, and Nola has never gotten over it. I've never gotten over it.

"I'll try to make it back," I reach for my mother's hand but she knows as well as I do that I don't stand much of a chance.

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11**

I sit in the wooden armchair anxiously waiting for my first visitor. I quickly twist my curly brown hair around my fingers. My hair gets knotted and I have to unpick the strands. The door opens and in walks my two best friends. Hazel and Glenn are the same age as me. We've been friends since elementary school. I'm really going to miss them in the upcoming months.

"Wow, we leave you alone for five minutes and you manage to get your hair all messed up. What would the Capitol say about this?" Glenn laughs at his own joke and runs in and sweeps me up in a hug.

I laugh as he swings me around. I land back on the floor and feelings of doubt return. "Honestly, I don't care what they say. It won't matter much anyways. I'll be forgotten in a few months."

"Don't say that. I believe that you will have a chance. You're one of the oldest tributes and even though you don't have the training you are stronger than half the other tributes," Hazel pulls me into a hug.

"Don't forget that like half the tributes are Careers," I answer back.

"So what! Careers are boring, the Capitol loves a good underdog." Glenn always has to make a joke.

"I wouldn't even be in this place if I didn't have to take out tesserae for almost half the district. Don't get me wrong I love my family, but it's been tough these past few years." My family used to be well off, probably in the upper class of the District. Three years ago half our orchard got burned to the ground. It's been hard. My uncle helped my father out as best he could. Since then I have taken tesserae for my family, all seven of them. The orchard is starting to grow back but it will be years before we get back to where we were.

"Aster, you really need to stop being so pessimistic all of the time," Hazel says to me.

"Why? It saves me a lot of tears." I answer back with a smirk.

 **Sage Stone, 14, D12**

It seems like forever before my family comes. I'm leaning against a side table with a vase of flowers on it when the door opens and my parents and younger brother walk in. I give a grim smile as we meet in the middle of the room. "Thanks for coming," I say as giving each of them a hug. We all sit down on the various seats of the room.

"Of course we came, dear. Why wouldn't we?" My mom says wiping tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, I just knew that this would be hard," I say trying not to cry.

"We wouldn't miss this, we need to savor these moments," My father says putting his hand on my knee.

"Just come back to us, okay Sage. I know you're super smart and you've already been helping at dad's work and with the Gatherers. You know a lot about poison. You can do this, I believe in you," my younger brother says.

"Thanks, Ash. I'm really going to miss you all."

"We're going to miss you too, Sage," My mother says as she leans towards me and gives me a hug.

"Remember everything you've learned Sage. Your mom and I will get as much money saved for sponsoring that we can. We love you, Sage," My dad blinks back tears.

"I know, Dad. I'm going to try. I'll do everything I can."

 **Doe Galloway, 15, D10**

I'm surprised that both my parents walk into the room together. Ever since their divorce, six years ago, I can count on one hand how many times they have been in the same room. I spend the week with mom and weekends with dad. I don't blame mom for leaving dad. He is a complete animal. I spend most of my weekends at the Training Academy. I wouldn't call myself a typical Career. I never really focused on the training it was mostly just a place to get away from dad and spend time with friends. I regret not paying more attention in training now.

My mother has similar features as me, long black hair, dark eyes, and slender body. My dad, on the other hand, has shaggy light brown hair and is large in size. That's what happens when you spend half your salary on alcohol and prostitutes. My mom sits on the chair on the right and my father on the left. They're sitting as far away as possible and are given each other glares. I clear my throat trying to get their attention on me instead of each other.

"What're you looking at Ana, take a picture it'll last longer," my father slurs out. Obviously, he has already had a few beers this morning.

"Really Clarence we're not freaking nine-year-olds, you can't tell me that's the best you got." my mother scoffs back.

"Woman!" My father quickly stands up fists clenched.

I leap out of my seat and put my hands up between them. "Please! Stop fighting! Do you not realize that this may be the last time you get to see me, and you're going to spend it fighting and arguing with each other. And yes, mom, you are both acting like nine-year-olds."

"I...I'm...really sorry Doe. Y'know me I jus' get a lil' excited som'times." My father says sitting back down.

"I know dad. It's okay..." A knock at the door interrupts me. "What? No, time can't be up!"

"Sorry, Doe, I got to go I have plans with Cloetta and I'm already late." My father quickly gets up and leaves.

"Clarence! You can't just leave without saying goodbye! Come back here!" My mother grabs her purse and races out of the room after my dad. I'm left alone, crying on the couch.

 **Gabriel Amarillo, 18, D8**

I watch the door close as my girlfriend, Kayla walks out of the room. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve. It's hard saying goodbye to the people you love. The door opens up and in walks my mentor, Danny Weaver. Danny is the one person I aspire to be. I've had a hard past and he and Kayla helped me through it. When I was fifteen the Great Earthquake and Fire of Eight occurred. A large scale earthquake shook half the district to the ground. Gas lines busted and soon fires spread throughout many of the neighborhoods. I was on the other side of the district at the Training Academy when it occurred. I still remember feeling the trembles and knowing something bad had happened. I tried to make it back home as soon as possible. My whole family died in the event. I had to move in with my Uncle Juan and start a new life. I started going to a support group and ending up meeting Kayla. I decided to start volunteering at the Fire Department. Danny was the Fire Chief and since then has taken me under his wing.

"Don't worry son. It will be all alright," He says sitting down on the couch beside me and patting my back.

I quickly try to stop sniffling and put on a proud face. "I never expected this to happen. I mean, I've trained for the Games but that was just in case I got reaped. Even then I expected the chosen volunteer to take my place. I never imagined actually going into the games."

"Well... you're lucky. You have training and I know that your good with an ax. I've seen you use it before in the shop. I also know that you've got a good head on your shoulders."

"Thanks, Danny, that really means a lot."

"I'm proud of you Gabe. You have turned into a well-mannered man and I believe that you can make it back here. If not for yourself but for Kayla and everyone else who loves you." A knock on the door signals that our time is up. We both stand and Danny gives me one last hug. As he is leaving the room Danny turns and says, "I really appreciate everything you've done Gabe. You've changed my life these past few years."

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7**

The large oak doors open and the "Fire Family" enters the room. I can't help but smile as my family walks in, all nine of them. I'm the third oldest and stuck in the middle of this large family. That's okay, though, because I love each of them a lot. Peach, Redley, and Pine race and jump onto the couch. Kindle, my twin, gives me a hug, "Well, you may not have volunteered but you're still going into the games." He knows that I have always wanted to participate in these games. Kindle and I normally practice every day with throwing axes.

"Yeah, I would've waited another year but I'm still excited."

I turn to my parents. My dad is holding my mom in his arms. Tears are welling up in her eyes. "We still believe that you can make it back. You've been training for these games for years." My mother holds her hand out and I hold it tightly in mine.

"Please mom, you're going to make me start crying."

"Don't tell me that the brave and unstoppable Aspen Harper is going to get emotional over leaving us a for a few weeks." My oldest brother, Elmer, smirks. Elmer has always been my favorite. He's the one that gave me my tattoo sleeve.

"Weeks? I'll be victorious within a few days in the arena." I answer back. Elmer gives an overly dramatic gasp.

My whole family laughs. This is what I love. Being with my family. I know that I will make it back, I have to.

 **Richmond Clarke, 12, D9**

I don't have to wait long before my family enters the room. The first to enter is my older brother, Calvin, followed by my parents. My mother is gripping my father's arm, tears streaming down her eyes. It pains me to see my mom like this. Normally, she is smiling and singing around the house as she cleans or cooks. Calvin gives me a hug and sits beside me on the couch. Calvin and I are nearly identical with our brown hair and brown eyes and narrow faces. Calvin is a few inches taller and has more muscle due to the long hours working in the fields. My parents sit down across from us, their hands clutched together.

"Richmond, I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something. I...I.." my mother chokes on her words and starts to sob into my father's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, mom. There is nothing that you could have done," I answer back solemnly.

"He's right, Olivia. The only thing we can do now is to hope. Now listen, Richmond, you have to try. None of this goofing around and cutting corners. We all love you and want you to come back," My dad says, kissing my mom on top of her head.

"What am I? An idiot? Of course, I'm going to try! And...I love you all, too."

"Here, it's something to help you remember of home," My mom opens her purse and takes out a wrinkled piece of paper. She smooths the edges and hands it to me. It's an older family photograph. It shows us standing outside of our house under the large oak tree out front.

"Thanks, Mom. I won't forget, I promise."

 **Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D5  
**

The first person to come and talk to me is Dexter. Dexter is my best friend and fifteen years old. He has blonde hair and tan skin. We both sit side by side on a loveseat. He thumps his fingers across the cushion. I feel a little awkward being alone with him. I normally go to his house nearly every day after school. I've always wanted to train for the Games but my parents told me I couldn't because it wasn't allowed in Five. I still don't understand why some Districts have Training Academies and others don't. One day at school I overheard Dexter talking to a few of his friends about training in his basement. After a few days, I mustered up the courage to ask if I could join them. The other boys nodded their heads in disapproval but Dexter said, "Yeah, sure." The first few days were strange, I had never really been around boys. The "weapons" Dexter had made a few makeshift wooden swords and staffs with a few kitchen knives. I was in moderate physical condition due to my background in gymnastics. I never came close to being as strong as the other guys, though. Over time, I developed a crush on Dexter and now I'm ruining what could be our last moment by having a hundred thoughts run through my head.

Luckily Dexter breaks the silence, "I'm really sorry that you got reaped. I wish we had more time to spend together." I then notice that he has tears in his eyes.

"Please don't cry Dex, because then I'll start to cry," I say with a smile, wiping tears from eyes.

"Remember what you've learned in training. It may not be much but at least it's something." A knock at the door signals that time is almost up.

"Dex, you're the best trainer I could ever ask for. Say goodbye to Oscar, Julian and the others for me."

"I will. Goodbye, Yvonne." Dex leans in and kisses me. Our lips barely touch before he quickly turns and leaves the room. It's the best first kiss ever and yet the saddest.

 **Luke Melilot, 12, D7**

For someone to be considered "lucky" so much so that they get pinned the nickname, I have a had a very unfortunate day. I should have seen this coming. Earlier this morning, my mother, had a horrible dream. She said that she dreamt that I had been reaped and died during the games. Normally, I would have brushed the thought away, but it was my first reaping and I didn't know what to expect. Then, when registering at the Reaping after getting my finger pricked I got blood on my new denim shirt. Next thing I know I've been reaped into the games. Now I'm standing in the mirror trying to flatten my frizzy black hair and imagine what I could possibly say to my parents. It's not long before a knock is heard and they enter the room. Both of them are crying and quickly embrace me.

"Why Lucky? Why you?" my mother shrieks. "I can't lose you...I...I can't." My mother becomes a complete mess. Tears start to fall from eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry," I say with a shaking voice.

"It's not fair! You can't go. We've already lost so many," my father shouts in a loud voice lifting his head to the ceiling and pinching the bridge of his nose trying to hold back tears. Even though I'm an only child, I'm not the first between my parents. After a miscarriage, stillborn, and an infancy death it was a miracle that I made it adolescence so much so that I received the name, Lucky.

"Remember I'm Lucky, I can make it through these games. I'll have allies and I have a little bit of training from the Academy," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right. We can't give up. We both believe in you Lucky," my dad says holding my mother tight. I wrap my arms around my parents and hug them tightly. Too soon a knock is heard signaling that time is up.

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3**

The only person to come and see me is Iris. Iris is the same age as me and we grew up in the commune together. Once the nature movement entered the District a group of citizens decided to create a hippie commune on the outskirts of the District. I was one of the first children to be born there. I spent most of my early years being passed around and gawked at. I don't even know who my real parents are. No one possesses anything in the Commune and so everyone has everything they need. Iris is like me. She grew up in the Commune as well. Honestly, she is the only real friend that I have.

Iris sits beside me staring off into space. Iris and I look very similar. We both have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a round face. The only difference now is that her eyes are glazed over. Obviously, she had hit a few blunts this morning. I normally would have joined her, but I always try to be grounded on Reaping Day. I regret my decision at the moment.

"Oh, Harmony! I can't believe that you got reaped. What am I going to do? Who's going to hang out with me?" Iris says dramatically.

"Iris! I'm the one that should be dramatic at the moment." Iris only starts to laugh.

"I'm only trying to lighten the mood. You're too uptight sometimes." She says and wraps her arms around me.

"I have to be. I have to watch over you." I say shoving her off. "Get off me, you smell like weed."

"Why? I thought you liked it. I even brought you a surprise." Iris gives me a grin as she pulls out a joint and lighter from her pocket.

"I never said I didn't like it. Now light that thing."

Iris sparks the lighter to life and were soon sitting beside each other on the couch laughing at how the ridiculous the Escort looked during the Reaping.

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2**

I pace back and forth in front of the glass window overlooking the city square below. The Peacekeepers below are already taking down the stage and clearing the square of people. My mother would be down there helping but I'm sure she is on her way to see me along with the rest of my family. The door creaking open turns my attention away from the window. My suspicions were correct. My mom, dad, and three sisters walk into the room. Anastasia, the youngest at six, rushes at me and hugs her arms around me.

"Alright, Anastasia, give him some room," my father says with a laugh.

Ana takes her arms away from me and sits on the couch beside Nike and Victoria. My mother and father stand behind them. "I hope you're not angry that I get to go into the games and you don't," I say to Nike.

Nike flashes a smile and says, "No, it's an honor that at least one of us gets to go to represent our family and District." Nike was supposed to be the volunteer this year before the Quell was announced. I know that it has always been her dream to compete in the games. This is her last eligible year and I know she is hurt on the inside.

"I know you don't have as much training as Nike, but you've trained at the Academy. You still have a chance of winning." My mother says. "Just remember to be smart and trust what you know."

"I promise. I will do my best to get home."

"Maybe you can get your hands on a bow and arrow." My father states. My dad is a trainer at the Academy in archery. All four of us has trained with a bow. It was going to be Nike's weapon in the games.

"That reminds me!" Nike shouts, "I was going to give you this. To help you remember us by." She takes her necklace off and hands it over to me. It's a simple silver chain with a bow and arrow charm. "Maybe it will bring you luck in the games."

A Peacekeeper knocks at the door signaling that our time is up. I say goodbye to each member of my family as the leave the room. I might not have been the chosen volunteer for these games but I still have a chance of winning.

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7**

"Congratulations! Aren't you excited!" My older brother and personal trainer, Jack, runs into the room and gives me a big bear hug.

I laugh as he lifts me up with his large muscles. "Yes! But, I'm also nervous."

He stares back at me with the same blue eyes as mine, "Don't be. I've seen you work. Also, you have the best trainer in all of Panem."

"Yes, you are the best." I reply giving a small laugh, "But, what about Aspen? She's older and stronger than me. She'll overshadow me."

"You can either let her or don't. Many victors have used that as an advantage. Let her get the target on her back. Talk to your mentors, they will know the best ways to handle it. They've been in your shoes before." My brother has always been level-headed and wise. Jack trained for the games and he was good enough to become a trainer at the Academy. He could've made it into the games, but he didn't want to risk it. I think he regrets his decision now. The male tribute of Seven didn't make it far, but I think Jack believes that he could've made it to the end.

"I knowww Jack. We go over this nearly every day." I say dramatically. "There are five us of from Seven. There well be plenty of mentors to give advice."

"Alright, fight hard Hope. I guess I need to go so Mom and Dad can come and see ya." I wrap my arms around him one last time.

"Goodbye Jack, thanks for everything."

* * *

 **I hope did everyone's tribute justice. Hopefully, it wasn't too repetitive. I tried to not do too much of just sitting and crying together like many stories do. Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it. I will try to get the train rides chapter out soon. I'm really excited to for this story and I'm really liking a lot of these tributes. Review any comments or ideas. I will have a poll for your favorite tribute up soon. Probably after next chapter so that you can get to know each tribute first. Also, submitters if you have a problem with your tribute cursing than can you pm or review me. I know some people don't like it. If enough people don't want it then I will keep it clean. I just think that it will make the story more realistic, but I want to do it the way you all want it. Thanks again for reading! Until next time, Beauthg03.**


	7. Train Rides

**Okay, so I know a lot of you will probably hate me for not updating sooner but oh well. My internet connection sucks and I wrote half this chapter and I went to save but I lost connection and everything got erased. I cried for a good half hour. Also, you may hate me because the POVs in this chapter will not be the other tributes but instead the Mentor's. The way the pre-games chapters are set up I have it where each tribute gets an equal number of POVs but if I don't have a chapter of other POV than the whole thing is off. This way you can get an outside perception of all the tributes and get to know the mentors. I know it's kind of complicated. I'm sure you are confused and I'm sorry. Don't worry the remaining twelve tributes will get POV's in the next chapter. There isn't a tribute parade this year but a new event has taken its place. There will be at least five more chapters after this one before the games begin. I'm still debating over certain aspects and twists that I will have. Oh yeah! For the interview chapter if you have a specific question you want to be answered about a tribute just pm me or review it. It can be anything from their favorite color or most embarrassing memory. I think this will make the interviews more interesting and less redundant. Anyways let's get back to the present, here are the train rides and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ida Williams, 32, District Eleven Mentor**

Soon after the Reaping ends the other four surviving victors of Eleven and I make our way into one of the rooms of the Justice Building. An avox leads us into a large boardroom. A large window shows the square below were Peacekeepers and other volunteers are clearing the equipment and stage. The walls of the room are painted dark green with gold molding running across the ceiling. The circular table is made of red oak. The table seems even more expensive when we all sit. The five of us only take up a quarter of the seats. As I sit down I open my clutch and take out my pocket mirror and reapply my matte lipstick. The others always talk about the same pre-games talk and I hardly pay attention.

"We are very fortunate that we only have one tribute from eleven. I can't imagine how the people of Five and Seven are feeling." Says Minnie, the oldest living victor of Eleven.

"Also, I want to add that if it is all right with everyone else, I wish to stay here with Minnie and Isaiah. I'm too old now to be going off to the Capitol. Of course, it's up to you all. Do you believe that Sariyah and Ida can handle mentoring alone?" Asks Levi.

"I think that I could handle it, but I don't know about Ida. It would most definitely interfere with her spa time," responds Sariyah.

"Well, what's your opinion, Ida?" Minnie turns towards me, "Ida!" Minnie claps her hands to get my attention.

I close my mirror and rub my lips together to smooth the lipstick. "Yeah sure, that's fine. I don't expect her to last long anyways."

"Now, Ida, don't be so pessimistic. Be encouraging." Isaiah says scornfully.

"Well, we never win, especially now with all of the Careers. I don't need to get too attached to Ashley. And she better not be a squabbling baby. Or worse some wannabe underdog who begs us to help her get home. The only way people from Eleven win is by luck."

"Her name's Aster. Who knows this may be your year. Now, you and Sariyah need to get going or the train will leave without you." Minnie says motioning us to leave with her hands.

Sariyah and I stand and say goodbye to the group. We leave the Justice Building and ride in a car to the train station. Once we arrive at the station, Sariyah links her arm in mine and we both enter the train. "Please be open to her, Ida. She's probably scared, we need to help her cope and adjust." We pass through the train together until we finally find Aspen in the food car. Aspen sits at the table with a plate stacked high with Capitol delicacies. Her cinnamon colored hair is braided and slung across her shoulder with a few hairs straying out. She has her sleeves pulled up and she pauses as she notices our entrance. She smirks at us, "Sorry for eating without you. I just wanted to make the most for my last few days alive." Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

 **Marissa Harper, 38, District Four Mentor**

Right after the Reaping ended, I got in a Capitol issued car to take me to the train. The square fades behind me, and the driver heads west to the train station. There aren't any other victors to talk about strategy or choose who will mentor this year. It's all up to me. For the past twenty-two years, it has been up to me.

The driver slams on the brakes, jerking my body forwards, "Damn kids, sorry about that ma'am." I look out the front windshield and see a group of teenage girls laughing with cones of ice cream in their hands. "It's alright," I mumble. As we drive on I turn my head and watch the girls. The way they smile makes me jealous. They're lucky to have each other. After about five more minutes of silence, the car comes to a much smoother stop, "Here we are Miss Harper."

I take two deep breaths and open the car door. Two more before I can step out. I give the driver twenty dollars, my hands shaking. It's more than enough money but the man takes it without question. "Thank you," I say quietly. The driver pulls away, leaving me alone. The train station is deserted. Everyone is out celebrating for being safe another year. In about an hour Marina will come. Then, there will be the press and hopeful citizens here to cheer her on and to wish her luck. I step on board the train. Avoxes hurry around me to check every spot to make sure everything is in tip-top shape. Once they notice my presence they all quickly leave the room, but one stays. The one that stays is a female with long curly blonde hair and purple eyes. She must have been a Capitol citizen once. "Can you please bring me a warm cup of tea." The avox bows her head and leaves the room.

I grab a blanket and cuddle up on the couch. I turn on the TV, the only thing on is the Reaping Highlights. I've already seen all the tributes but I need something to pass the time. The purple eyed avox returns with the tea. I take a sip and try to burrow deeper into the couch. Not long after I can hear a crowd start to form outside. They chant, "District Four!", over and over. I turn up the TV to tune them out. Minutes later the escort, Pomelina, along with Marina walk into the room. "What a crowd!" Pomelina yells, "Marina, you should be feeling so honored at the moment." Marina only nods her head. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Pomelina quickly exits the car.

Marina remains standing in awkwardly in the middle of the room. I turn back to the TV. "I...I thought she was supposed to help me adapt to the Capitol lifestyle?" Marina stutters out. I only take a sip of my tea. "Miss Harper?"

"The escorts have gotten...lazy over the past few years. I guess they just expect the mentors to do their job. It's not like we have plenty of other things to worry about," I say not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Oh...are you excited to be going back to the Capitol?"

"No, I'd rather not go."

"Then why do you?"

I give a sigh of exasperation, "Because I have to get at least one tribute back home alive."

"Do you think I have a chance?" I set my tea down on the end table, ignoring the coaster. I turn to look at her. I can see her eyes start to water. In the past one hundred and fifty years, only a few fourteen years old have become victorious. "Do you?" I ask back.

"I...I mean, I grew up on the streets. I've seen my older friends, Seaton, win plenty of street fights. Maybe if I can recreate what he did. I can find food and know how to tie a lot of different kinds of knots. So maybe I can."

"Maybe, but there won't be garbage cans filled with leftover food in them in the arena like there is in Four. Also, how many times has knot tying helped a tribute win a fight?"

At this comment, Marina really starts to bawl. She runs out of the room sobbing. I pick up my tea and turn back to the TV the highlights and extra tribute info is finally over and the normal broadcasting is on. Marina is still crying, she's probably looking for her room. Unfortunately, it is in the opposite direction she left in. I turn up the TV to sound out her cries and take another sip of my hot tea to warm my cold heart.

 **Topher Matthews, 18, District Seven Mentor**

"Five tributes! How the hell did we end up with five tributes?" I yell.

"Calm down Topher. It's just how it played out." Diane says patting her hand on my arm. "Don't worry you've got us to help you out."

Diane was right. Five tributes meant that we would need at least five mentors. Diane came out of retirement to help and I'm grateful for that. District Seven has coincidentally seven living victors. Fiona and Heron are the oldest and have decided to remain back in Seven. That left Diane, Katie, Malory, Rowena, and I to mentor. We have each already picked a tribute to mentor.

"It's going to be harder this year but we can do it! Now let's go meet the tributes." Katie says raising a fist in the air.

We exit the car and enter the next room where all the tributes are sitting. Aspen and Hope are sitting across from each other talking. I recognize them both from the Academy. Leaf and Catclaw are picking at each other, they obviously knew each other before the Reaping. Then, there is Luke. He almost seems like an outcast but maybe he is only shy.

'Mhmm," Rowena clears her throat to try to gain the oblivious tributes attention, "Hey! Listen up!"

All heads turn to attention and the talking ceases. "Thank you. Hello, everyone, we will be your mentors this year. Each of us will specifically mentor one of you while also helping the group. Our goal is to get at least one of you back home. Now, which one of you is Aspen?' A red-haired girl raises a tattooed arm. "You're with me." Rowena nods her head in approval and leads Aspen out of the room.

"Oh, Rowena, always quick to get started. She almost jumped off her plate too early. Then we would have to have old man Heron to mentor one of you kids, and honestly, he would have to be reminded what your names were every five minutes." Diana laughs at herself but the kids don't seem to get it.

"I think I got it from here, Diane," I say. "Hope you're with Malory; Luke, Katie; Leaf, Diane; and Catclaw you're with me."

The other mentors and tributes pair up and leave the car in various directions, leaving Catclaw and I to ourselves. "Hello, Catclaw, my name's Topher and it's nice to meet you."

"I know who you are, I've seen you around. Only an idiot wouldn't know you."

"Thank you, I guess?" I answer sheepishly. "So...Catclaw, that's a peculiar name." His response is him simply pointing to his face. A scar runs across his left cheek.

"One of my good friends, Relic, has a similar scar. So, is Catclaw just a nickname?"

"Well, I never knew my biological parents. A guy named Thomas found me as a baby and I had a cut across my eye. By the time it healed, Thomas had decided to keep me and gave me the name. He always said that an alley cat must have thought I was a large rat."

"That's interesting. I would've remembered a name like Catclaw, I'm guessing you never trained at the Academy."

"Only a few lessons. Thomas taught me how to hunt and survive on my own. I'm pretty decent with a spear."

"Well good! Maybe you can get in with the Career Alliance."

"I'm not too sure about that. I'd rather just stick with Leaf. I know him from school and we're close."

"Okay, that can be arranged, I'll talk with Katie later tonight." A bell in the room goes off. "Nice, they just refreshed the buffet. Let's go grab something to eat."

 **Bellatrix Trudeau, 18, District Two Mentor**

I follow behind Miranda and Maven through the train to where the tributes are. Although I'm eligible to mentor, the Headmistresses Paris and London have decided for me to wait another year before jumping right in. Thankfully Two has enough mentors to easily volunteer for the spot. Miranda and Maven are the youngest victors of Two, excluding me. Miranda won the 126th Games and Maven won the 146th. Two's victories have become more sporadic since the establishment of new Career Districts.

A pair of automatic doors open and the three of us walk into the room. Cyrus eagerly jumps to attention with admiration in his eyes. Ezekiel only scoffs and shake his head. What a punk. "Hello Cyrus and Ezekiel, I'm Miranda and this is...," Ezekiel interrupts Miranda's introduction. "Yeah, okay so which one of you is going to mentor me?"

"Well, that would be me and remember your life is in my hands now." Miranda gives him a glare but it doesn't seem to faze him. Even I'm intimidated by his audacity. "Alright let's get going. Follow me," I follow Miranda and Ezekiel. Next year I'm going to take Miranda's mentor spot so I've decided to shadow her. We stop a few cars down. I sit down on a lounge seat and watch the wilderness outside pass. Miranda sits down and points to an armchair across from her. Ezekiel rolls his eyes but obeys. "Listen, kid seriously cut the attitude. You're in the Hunger Games now. Everything you've learned in training is minute to the reality of the games." Miranda shocks me by her outburst. "Remember kid the Capitol loves self-confidence but hates cockiness. And yes, there is a difference."

"I'm not cocky. I know that I'm great."

The statement catches my attention, "I've seen you with a bow. You couldn't even hit a moving bus, never mind a swift thirteen-year-old," It's a lie, Ezekiel is proficient with a bow, but he doesn't need to believe he's the best. At least not better than me. Miranda smiles at my comment approvingly.

"Pride is the downfall of all tributes from Two. The greatest example of this is Berlin Gaius. The third of the Gaius Triplets. After Paris and London won their games, Berlin thought that the whole Capitol would have his back. Unfortunately, the Capitol can't protect you when your allies stab you in the back. Berlin was so prideful that he was oblivious of the other tributes targeting him. He was killed in the Bloodbath by the other Careers and the hope of the perfect Triple-Sibling win went down the drain. The point is you can put on the act, just don't let it get to your head."

Something seems to click in his eyes. "I think you finally got through to him. " I laugh.

"Don't worry, you're the best so I'm sure you will do great." I wink at him and Miranda joins in with laughter.

Ezekiel only sits there with a shocked look on his face. "Well Miranda, I'll leave you guys here to chit chat some more. I'm going to go get something to eat."

 **Mare Wilson, 19, District Ten Mentor**

"How much farther until we reach the Capitol?" Wallace whines.

"For the tenth time, we won't arrive until at least nine this evening," I say with a sigh. Kiowa, another Victor, rolls her eyes and mimics to shoot herself in the head. Wallace doesn't notice the gesture because he replies with, "Well, how much longer until we reach the Capitol?"

This time it's the sixty-year-old, Nathan, who responds, "Let's see, the clock on the wall over there says it's about three now and we'll get there at nine...hmm Suzanne, this math is too advanced for an old man like me."

"Don't tease the boy, Nathan," Suzanne laughs, "It will be about six hours."

I turn to Wallace and his lower lip is put out pouting. "Nathan, you old goof, you've done and upset the poor kid," I say as harshly as I can. Koda and the other tribute, Doe, enter the room. Koda was giving Doe a tour of the train. I was showing Wallace around but he wasn't very interestedly. He only wanted to talk about cows, so I decided to introduce him to the other Victors who were traveling to the Capitol.

"Hello everyone, I was hoping to find y'all here. Doe these are past Victors who are coming to the Capitol; Nathan, Suzanne, and Kiowa. Then, we have the other mentor, Mare," Koda gestures to each of us when he says our name. "And you must be Wallace, I'm Koda Oslo, Victor of the 137th Games, first male career victor of Ten," Koda flashes a smile.

"Wow, Koda. Let's not forget I was the first outer district Career to win," Kiowa says. She always replies this way when Koda tries to impress someone.

"I don't want to miss out on this competition of first. I was the first thirteen-year-old to ever win the games." I say and I replicate Koda's smile.

"Okay, fine, you win Mare. Like always," Koda says with a wink.

"Enough of this let's talk strategy. Have either one of you trained at the Academy." I ask.

"I spent most weekends there, but I've never been full time," Doe says.

Wallace shakes his head, "My grandfather raised me by himself so I spend most of my time helping him around the farm."

Out of the hundreds of kids in Ten who have spent most of their lives training for the opportunity to be in the Games, we are stuck with these two. Then again, I was in their shoes six years ago, "Your status as District Ten tributes will automatically qualify you for the Career Alliance. Although if you don't get a high enough score you will be kicked out just as quick." The Victors around me nod their heads in agreement.

"Since there is such a large pool of tributes from Career Districts of various ages, what if we divided the Career Alliance. One group could be the older, more trained and the other the younger and less trained," Doe asks sheepishly.

"Hot damn, we got ourselves a genius," Nathan shouts before anyone else can react.

"Hold on Nathan. Is it possible?" Kiowa asks looking at me.

"I don't know, is it?" I look at Koda but he seems just as confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start anything," Doe bows her head and starts to flatten out the skirt of her dress.

"No, honey, it's a good question, it just hasn't been done before," Suzanne says reassuringly.

"It could happen. I will have to make a few phone calls to the other Career mentors. This could be a good thing," I say with confidence. "Actually, I'm going to do that now. Y'all stay here and get to know each other. I'll be back." I exit the train car and head to my personal room. I have a lot of phone calls to make.

 **Parker Knoppe, 22, District Five Mentor**

Alum and I sit at one of the various bars on the train. A male avox with piercing green eyes refills our glasses with scotch. It's our second glass and I'm beginning to feel a little tipsy. At that moment, the door opens and Iris walks in. "There you guys are! I should have known you would be in here."

"Don't get your panties in a twist we were only having a few drinks," Alum says.

"Yeah, I can see that. You're both nothing but raging alcoholics. Don't even try to use the Hunger Games excuse, because you don't see me up there at the bar."

"I've never used the games as an excuse. I've been an alcoholic since before my games." Alum shouts and laughs.

"We're not even that drunk we only had two glasses," I say. I start to stand up from the stool but my foot gets caught and I fall to the floor. "Damn it!" Iris gives out a scoff. I grunt as I push myself up. "I'm not drunk, I'm just clumsy."

"Luna would be a better mentor than your sorry asses, and she's ninety-one years old. Try to sober up, I'll be in the dining car with the kids." With that Iris leaves the room. I turn to Alum. He drinks the rest of his scotch and successfully stands up from his stool. "We don't need to keep them waiting, let's get going."

We both exit the car and head to the dining car. We enter the room, Iris and another Victor, Isaac, are talking to the tributes. this year we have three girls, Jacqueline, Yvonne, and Anya. Iris is going to work with Jacqueline, Alum with Yvonne, leaving Anya with me. Isaac is mostly just here to help whenever. The three girls turn their heads towards us. Iris rolls her eyes. "Well, hello boys. Nice of you to join us," Isaac says. He points to two empty seats beside him. Alum and I sit down at the table with everyone else.

"Good, good. Now, where were we?" Isaac asks.

"You were asking Jacqueline about her last name." The twelve-year-old Yvonne says.

"That's right, thank you, Miss Esmeralda. Jacqueline, your last name is Voltage making you part of one of the wealthiest families in Five."

"Yeah, we're pretty well off. Better than most in Five. My family makes up part of the Electric Elite a group of powerful business owners. My dad owns one of the largest power plants in Five."

"What a minute, you dad is Vincent Voltage, the Vincent Voltage," Anya asks excitedly. Jacqueline nods her head. "Cool."

"You would think so, but it's a hard life filled with tough love," Jacqueline turn and glances out the window. "How much longer before we reach the Capitol?" she obviously wants to change the subject.

"It will be a few more hours," I say. "Maybe we should pair up and talk strategy."

"Are you sure you're in the right state of mind?" Iris asks.

"Of course, It was only an accident that I fell. C'mon Anya let's go somewhere private to talk." I stand up and leave and Anya follows close behind.

The next car down has a large window and couch on one wall and a large mural of the District on the other. It's a good enough spot. I sit down on the couch and Anya sits beside me. Her big blue eyes and round face make her look younger than fifteen. Her child-like features make her vulnerable. The one thing that blemishes her face is a small bruise under her eye. A few more bruises are scattered across her arms. "How did you get those bruises?"

"My step-father. These are about a week old." She rubs the side of her arm and tries to pull her sleeves lower. She looks up at me, her eyes pleading and solemn.

"I'm sorry, Anya. I'm sure your team will be able to cover those up with makeup. If you win the games, then you can live in the Victor's Village away from him."

Anya smirks, she stands up straighter and looks at me with determination. The innocence she portrayed a few seconds earlier is erased by this new persona. "Don't worry about him. I cut the breaks in his car yesterday. He's in the hospital now and it will be a miracle if he recovers. I don't think he will be a problem for anyone in my family anymore. It's unfortunate that I got stuck in these games when I was so close to being out of hell. That's life I guess." I nod my head in approval. This girl is very clever and working with her will be most interesting.

 **Relic Delacort, 21, District One Mentor**

I stand in front of the mirror in my room. It's been three years since my games since I got the scars. I rub my hand over the side of my face where it's most prominent. other than the scars I haven't changed much since my games. I still have the blonde hair, hazel eyes, and chiseled jaw line but when people look at me they only see scars. I wanted this, I decided to keep them I'd rather be ugly than forced upon someone. There is always the fear that this trip to the Capitol will be different. President Carmello may pull me aside and tell me that he does have a request for me to fulfill. I'm not too sure if I could handle it. Winter and Nox have told me so many stories about their encounters, it's sickening. Most Capitolites choose Winter and Nox because of their 'exotic' looks that aren't as popular in One. Maybe if I could find someone back home to marry, the Capitolites tend to not be as interested in married Victors. Unfortunately, the only women who seem interested are the ones who only want the fame and fortune of being a Victor' s wife. I could be like Copper and Celeste, they're both recent Victors of One and are both happily married. Celeste still sometimes must go on appointments but it is very rarely. I turn away from the mirror and exit the room. Outside in the hallway, I coincidentally run into Celeste.

"Hey, have you seen Sheen?" I ask her.

"Yes, he's in the den. I was just on my way to meet him, I finally finished reading the last bit of my book. Is it selfish of me for not introducing myself sooner?"

"No, Celeste, I don't think he will care. Let's go to the den." We both walk down the hall and make our way to the den. As we enter the room, Sheen looks up from a magazine he's reading and smiles.

"Celeste Buckingham, what an honor to meet you. Your games were inspirational to me. You had seven kills! The most any tribute has had since the last quell. And the arena you were in? A rocky plain filled with pits and rivers of lava, oh it was so interesting to watch." Sheen says with excitement. He stands up and shakes her hand.

Celeste blushes, "Oh wow, thank you. I can't believe you remember all that."

"I have an eidetic memory, I can remember nearly everything I see, hear, or read. Not to be rude...I mean it's an honor to meet you personally, but why are you here? There aren't any other tributes for you to mentor. Why didn't you take a hovercraft to the Capitol like the other District One Victors?" Sheen asks. Normally since District One is so close to the Capitol the non-mentoring victors travel by hovercraft. It's a much faster trip.

"I assumed that at least one female would have been reaped so I sent my luggage to the train early this morning. I didn't want to go through the struggle of moving all my bags from the train station to the hovercraft port. I don't mind the trip. My husband, Copper, is supposed to be on here somewhere. He's probably sleeping. I should go look for him," she says. Celeste waves goodbye and exits the car.

When she leaves, Sheen turns to me and says, " She's so hot."

I can't help but laugh. "She is pretty, but don't forget her husband could kill you with one hand."

"I know, I've seen the highlights of his Games. He was impressive with the machete, killed five tributes."

"Thanks for the compliment, bub," Sheen and I both jump at the sound of Copper' s voice.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sheen asks nervously.

"Just long enough to hear how highly you thought about my actions in the games." Sheen gives a sigh of relief.

"Celeste is looking for you, Copper," I say.

"Funny, I've been looking for her. Also, you have a phone call from Mare."

"Mare? What does she want?"

"I don't know but she said that it was important."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." I exit the room leaving Sheen and Copper to talk amongst themselves.

 **Codi Watts, 27, District Three Mentor**

I walk through the train humming one of my favorite songs off my new album. The Games are always a time for me to take a break from performing. The bad thing is that the Games are just as stressful as my music career. I have to mentor Harmony this year. She seems like a sweet girl. She has had a more naturalistic background than most tributes I'm used to working with. Gauge is mentoring Gadget. Gadget is more quiet and reserved than Harmony so it's a good think Gauge is working with him. I like to talk a lot. Another Victor traveling to the Capitol is Sega. She's eighty years old and still manages to come each year. The other living Victor, Tellie, decided to stay home this year because her daughter is expecting a baby any day. I turn the corner and run into the escort, Aurlenia. Her cheeks are flushed under her pale makeup and her wispy golden wig is crooked.

"Ah, Codi! I forgot to mention something earlier. Find the others and meet me in the den," Before I can respond she quickly walks down the hall her six-inch heels clinking. It must be some big news if she is this excited. Normally she stays in her room and binges on Capitol soap operas. It takes a few minutes but I finally gather everyone together.

"What's the big news?" Sega asks.

Aurlenia takes a sip of water and fans her face. She is still flustered from earlier. "Ahem, it seems that this year there will be a new event. It's going to replace the Tribute Parade."

"Wait a minute are you sure?" Gauge questions.

"Yes, I'm sure! Instead, the tributes will be VIP members to a ball held in the gardens of the President Mansion."

"Awesome we get to meet the President," Gadget says excitedly.

"I don't know about that, but you will see him. All the most prominent Capitolites will be there. And the mentors are invited as well along with the escorts like me."

"What caused them to make the change," Harmony asks.

"The Capitol probably got bored of District Seven being dressed up like trees," I say.

Aurlenia nods her head, "Yes, sadly the creativity of new outfits is nonexistent. Everything has been done before. Besides what better time to create a new pre-game event than on a Quarter Quell!"

"At least this way the tributes will have more time to spend together and get to bond more," Sega says cheerfully.

"Yes, because who doesn't want to kill their newly bonded friends," Gauge says with a scoff.

"It's all fun and games anyway," Aurlenia says cheerfully. "If you excuse I'm going back to my room. The new season of my favorite comes on tonight and I need to catch up. Toddles!" Aurlenia stands and rushes out of the room.

"Dumb bitch," Gauge says taking a drink from his glass. I laugh at his remark but Sega doesn't think of it kindly.

"Language!" Sega yells and she hits Gauge in the arm. This causes me to laugh even more and even Harmony and Gadget join with me.

 **Margot Bendetti, 42, District Six Mentor**

The train rattles and creaks as it travels west to the Capitol. The train rocks and I have to brace myself on the wall to keep from falling. Coming from the District of transportation you would think we would have a better train and railroads. Then again, the Capitol doesn't care much about us. I don't blame them. I make my way to the den. I'm surprised that neither Valentine or the other living Victor of Six, Carson, isn't here. I turn on the TV and sit down on the plush couch.

Sometimes while sitting there I doze off and start to dream. It's a dream that I am used to. I walk down a dark alley. I try to stick to the shadows and try not to be seen. I try to enter one of the side shops but each one is locked. I carry a pistol in one hand and have a bag slung over my shoulder. This is a scene from my games. I have already killed the male from three. It was by chance. I turned a corner and ran into him. It was reflex for me to shoot. The bullet went through his stomach and he bled out within minutes. That was eight days ago, now there are three of us left the girl from Eight, the male from Two, and me. Bang! Bang! Bang! Gunshots ring out across the arena. I flinch at each shot. A cannon soon follows. Boom!

The sound wakes me up. I look around the room. I'm still alone in the room and the TV is still on. I look out the window. The sky is beginning to darken. We should be about an hour from the Capitol. I stand up and stretch. Bang! I hear a commotion from the dining car. I hear a yell and crash. Carson must be in one of his fits of rage. I race to the dining car and yell at an avox to get a Peacekeeper. I burst through the door and am shocked at what I see. Carson is holding a knife towards Valentine.

"Carson Ghini, what are you doing?! Put that knife down right now!" I yell.

"Stay out of this Margot. This is between me and pretty girl," Carson says through a drunken slur.

"Why are you even doing this?" I ask.

"I told him to stop being a drunk bastard and he went off," Valentine says.

"I'm not drunk!" Carson bellows. He charges at Valentine with his knife. I give a shriek and yell for a Peacekeeper. Valentine evades the attack. She grabs Carson's arm and elbows him in the nose. He drops the knife to the ground. Valentine spins his arm behind his back and tackles him to the ground. She pins him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Carson sputters. Blood runs from his nose and down his face. Peacekeepers charge into the room. They yank Valentine up from Carson and separate the two.

"What the hell is going on in here?" One of them asks in a deep voice.

"That bitch hit me," Carson whines. He pinches the bridge of his nose and tilts his head back.

"Hold on, he attacked Valentine first. She was only defending herself," I say in protest.

"We're going to take him to the infirmary. Make sure she doesn't do any more harm," The deep-voiced Peacekeeper says pointing to Valentine. I only nod my head in approval. After they all leave I look at Valentine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he was nothing compared to most in Six," she says with a smirk.

"Good. We will be arriving in the Capitol soon. I'm going to go freshen up. Are you going to be able to manage yourself?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

I leave the room with a smile on my face. It's about time that bastard got what he deserved.

 **Suede Clark, 25, District Eight Mentor**

"Two career alliances? Are you sure that's a good idea, Mare?" I ask into the phone.

"I think it's a great idea. The younger tributes would probably feel more comfortable this way, and they could cover more ground."

"I'm sorry, Mare, but my tributes are both eighteen and highly skilled. Hell, they're both highly ranked in their class and probably would've been chosen to volunteer. They're going to stick with the older careers."

"Okay...I understand. I'm going to talk to Topher I know he has younger tributes. Goodbye, Suede." The phone clicks off.

I remove the phone from my ear and look at it discontentedly. Florence and Gabe both need to stick with the main career alliance. I hand it back to an Avox who walks away with it. The Capitol doesn't allow for victors to have their own personal cellular phones. I leave the car and walk to the dining car where I left the tributes and Twyla. The three of them are sitting at the table talking when I walk in. Both Gabe and Florence trained at the Academy so we already know a lot about each other.

"What did Mare want?" Twyla asks.

I go to the buffet table and pluck a chocolate strawberry into my mouth. "She wanted to know if we would be interested in splitting into two Career alliances. One for the older tributes and the other for younger."

Florence scoffs, "What did you tell her?"

"I said that we weren't interested, and we would stick with the original Career alliance."

"Good because we need to stick together to take out the rest of the field," Florence says bringing her red hair over her shoulder.

"I don't think it's that bad of an idea. Two groups mean more chance of finding other tributes. More weapons over a greater area mean more kills." Gabe says with a shrug.

"Don't tell me you're one of those kids who believe only weapons kill," Twyla says jokingly.

"No way. I don't want to kill anyone if I don't have to."

Florence and Twyla start laughing and I can't help but chuckle as well. "This is the Hunger Games, Gabe. You're going to have to kill." Florence says in between laughs.

"You may think that now but once you're in the arena you will do whatever you can to survive," I say seriously. I understand what he means. Nobody wants to murder teenagers. Unless maybe Florence.

"It's true. Maxwell, another Victor of Eight, used a lead pipe to win. You change in the games. I never knew how I would react to killing in the games but I survived and you can too." Twyla says reassuringly.

"You'll do great, Gabe. Now do y'all want to split up or be mentored together?" I ask.

"Separate," Florence says quickly.

"Alright Gabe, come with me; we've got business to talk about." I leave the room and Gabe follows.

 **Harley Daniels, 30, District Twelve Mentor**

The fact that there are three tributes from Twelve and only two mentors has caused a small problem. Laura has decided to work with twelve-year-old Wanda, leaving me with the two older boys, Miles and Sage. We all sit in the den watching the Reaping Highlights. After the initial recap, a newscaster goes into greater detail over each tribute starting with Sheen Carver of District One. We all watch the screen intently. When the broadcast is over I mute the TV.

"Is there anyone that stood out. Any possible alliances?" I ask.

"I like Yvonne from Five I think we could work well together," Wanda says.

"I don't know about any alliances but the Careers are impressive," Sage answers.

"The Careers do look really tough this year. That's why we need a good strategy going in. What do you think about the tributes, Miles?" With so many Careers it is even harder for non-career districts to win. We will need both strong and smart tributes if we want a chance at victory.

"I'm open to alliances I'm not sure with who yet." Miles answers. "I think it will be beneficial to have an alliance. It will help me get further into the games."

"Alliances are a good strategy for the games. In my games, I was in an alliance of four members. Without them I couldn't have won," Laura says. She rubs at the ruby ring on her right hand. "One of my allies, Lacey Snead gave me this ring. She brought it with her from District Eight as her token. Lacey gave it to me as she laid dying on the ground. We had just faced the boy from One together. We defeated him but Lacey got a fatal chest wound. I will never forget her bravery or our friendship."

Wanda wipes a tear from her eye and hugs Laura. I've heard this story many times and it is just as sad each time. "Thank you, honey," Laura says patting Wanda on the back. Wanda sings a short verse of a lullaby.

"Hush, hush don't say any words, our time will soon come. We will fly like birds and we will meet together back home."

Her voice is sweet and surprisingly very good. Sage gives a short applause. Laura laughs and smiles. Wanda stands up and gives a curtsy.

"Thank you. My parents own an acting troupe. I have been performing my whole life."

"Look out, Codi. Panem has a new super star." Wanda giggles and blushes at my remark.

 **Sophie Greene, 23, District Nine Mentor**

A high pitch whistle sounds. I jerk my head from the table. I hadn't even realized I had dozed off. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and pull my ponytail tighter. A side door opens and Kyler and Louisa walk in. "There you are. We've been looking all over for you. That whistle means we're thirty minutes from the Capitol. You may want to freshen up for the Capitol," Louisa says happily. She has always enjoyed going to the Capitol.

"I think I'll be fine. All eyes will be on Richmond anyways."

"Don't be so modest. You know there are polls on the best-looking Victors each year. I bet if you put on some makeup you would be ranked in the top 15."

I can't tell if that is supposed to be a compliment or not, but I smile anyways. "Well, I still couldn't compete with you, Louisa," For being nearly seventy years old she is still remarkably beautiful. "Has anyone told Richmond we are about to be in the Capitol?"

"I'm not the mentor, dear. That's your job. Besides I need to go find Milo," and with that Louisa prances out the door.

"I can never tell if she is condescending or purpose or if she is just too old to realize it," I say turning to Kyler. He only shrugs his shoulders.

Kyler has never been much of a talker (unless he has had a few drinks) since his victory in the 129th Games. One of his traps killed his District partner. They hadn't been allies and it wasn't Kyler's fault. anyone could have set it off. The girl was very popular in the District. It must have been hard for him to come back to a District that saw him as a monster.

"Thanks for mentoring this year. I know since Richmond is a boy I should probably do it but you know I'm not very good at this," It's true. Kyler spends most of his time in the Capitol getting drunk with Alum. Leaving it up to me to manage both tributes, "I'm going to try and stay sober this year. I want to help you."

I'm surprised by his resolution. It's probably the most I've ever heard him say at one time. "Alright...well thanks. I really appreciate it. Now if you will excuse me I need to find Richmond." Kyler nods his head and I leave the room. I decide to cheek Richmond's room first.

I find Richmond laying on his bed looking at a wrinkled photograph. I give a soft knock on his open door to get his attention. He raises up and looks at me, "Hey."

"I was just going to tell you that we are about to be in the Capitol. You may want to get ready."

"Okay, cool," Richmond lays back down on the bed.

"I mean, we will be there in about five minutes, so if you want you can just come to the front of the train get ready to get off."

He gives a sigh and says, "I'm good. Just come get me when the train stops."

I inhale deeply through my nose, "Richmond you need to come now if you're ready." He doesn't respond. "Fine, when the train stops you better be in the front car or you will have to deal with the Peacekeepers."

I leave and make my way to the front of the train. The train passes by Lake Idris, we're right outside the city. I see my reflection in the mirror and pout. I take down my hair, pinch my cheeks to add color to them, and apply some cherry lip gloss. I jump when the side door opens and Milo, Louisa, and Kyler walk in. Three short whistle sound. We are entering the train station. The chant, "District Nine!", can be heard from the large crowd outside. "Where's the boy?" Milo asks.

The side door opens and a Peacekeeper shoves Richmond into the room. "Keep a closer eye on him," the Peacekeeper says in a gruff voice. I give Richmond an I-told-you-so look but he only shrugs his shoulders. The train doors open. The applause of the crowd is deafening, cameras flash, and a whirlwind of colors can be seen. Louisa walks out first her hands waving in the air. I push Richmond out next, he casually walks behind Louisa. Then Milo and Kyler walk out and I go behind them. We have finally arrived in the Capitol.

* * *

 **There are all the Train Rides. I hope you all enjoyed. This is the longest chapter I've ever written on this site. Sorry again for the long wait but maybe you can find something in this chapter that made you happy. In the next chapter, will be the remaining twelve POVs. I have basketball games nearly every night and homework and it has been busy the past few weeks. I promise to stick with this story and to finish it. I have started a blog for this story with the tributes and mentors. If you didn't send in a face claim, then I just tried to pick one that matched. If you decide you want a different picture, then you can just tell me. Also, if you see a tribute that your tribute may want to ally with then just tell me. I want to know what you guys think about it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the blog. Tell me what you think about the mentors and victors as well. Here is the link to the blog 150gamesunited. blogspot. com Thank a bunch, Beauthg03!**


	8. Tribute Ball

**Hello everyone Beauthg03 here! Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm happy to introduce the rest of the tributes. There will be two Training Chapters followed by Training Sessions/Scores and finally the Interviews before the actual games begin. Don't forget to PM me any questions that you want to be answered from a tribute in the interviews. Don't forget to check out the blog if you haven't already, it's 150gamesunited. blogspot. com**

 **Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10**

The train doors open. An uneasy feeling sprouts in my stomach and I start to feel sick. Thousands of Capitolites are screaming out mine and Doe's names. It is very overwhelming.Mareand Suzanne lead the way. Doe and I follow close behind them. Doe's lips move but the crowd is so loud that I can't hear what she says. Our group traverses through the crowd. A small aisle marked off by a rope is our path. We quickly scurry toward the end where a long black car is parked. Suzanne opens the door and Doe and I hop inside. All eight of us pile into the car. Suzanne enters last and slams the door shut behind her. The sounds outside are deafened but still audible. The inside of the car is spacious and there is plenty of room for all of us.

"Wasn't that just exciting! The thrill of the Games is already beginning!" The escort, Dionelia, says with a cheerful smile. I'm breathing hard and it takes me awhile to catch my breath. "So, where are we going now?" I ask.

"First we will drop you and Doe off to get ready for the ball tonight. Then you will be sent to the President's Mansion hopefully either Koda or I will be there to assist you. When the party ends you will come to the suite and rest for a few hours. The next morning you will be expected to be in the Training Center. It will be busy the next few days," Mare says. She pulls her blonde hair back and puts it in a high ponytail.

It takes only a few minutes before the car stops outside the Prepping Center. Doe, Mare, Koda, and I climb out of the car.Mareand Koda will introduce us to our stylists. As we start to enter the building another black car pulls up to the curb. A dark-skinned girl walks out followed by her mentor. I think it's the girl from Eleven but I'm not quite sure. I follow behind the rest of the group and walk inside. We enter a large lobby with two hallways leading in different directions Mare and Doe go one way and Koda and I the other. "Good luck!" I hear Doe say. "You too," I mumble back.

Koda and I walk past many doors before we finally stop at the one with a plaque on it that says, 'District 10M, Wallace de Brugge'. Koda doesn't even knock but instead walks right inside. I'm nervous to meet my stylist and I start to feel a little light headed. I slowly raise my head and see a large obese man sitting on the sofa. His skin is dyed light orange and he has large blotchy brown spots tattooed into his skin. He looks like a no-neck fat giraffe. "Ah, Wallace! What a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Chevani." His voice is high-pitched and squeaky.

"Nice to meet you?" Chevani's appearance is overwhelming and I look to Koda for help.

"Well I need to get going, I'll be back later," Koda shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the room leaving me alone with the fat giraffe.

 **Marina Walters, 14, D4**

I lay naked on the metal table as my stylist and prep team circle around me. The table is cold and the eyes of the prep team make me anxious. It's almost as if I have already died and they're preparing for me to go back to Four in a box. The bad thing is that there is no one for my body to go back to. I grew up on the streets and only have a few friends. My mother was charged with treason and executed under suspicion of being part of a rebel party after the aftermath of the War of Four. My father was so distraught that he killed himself leaving me alone. I was put in a community home but decided to run away with my two friends Seaton and Noelini. We've been together ever since. If I don't make it back I will be buried in the Fallen Cemetary. It was once a place where fallen Careers were buried to honor their bravery but since they're are no longer any Careers from Four it is a place where discarded and unclaimed bodies are buried.

"This may sting a little," One of the prep team members with a fluorescent blue wig and purple eyes says. She pours a sticky substance on my leg and applies a paper over it. She leaves it there for a few seconds before ripping the paper away. I yell out in pain and have to bite my lip. My leg feels like it is on fire. The woman does this repeatedly until all the unwanted hair is gone from my body. The three members of my prep team leave the room. My teeth hurt from where I gritted them and my body is covered in sweat. I have never experienced as much pain as that before.

"That is all of that. Now get in the tub it will soothe you," My stylist, Cartasia points to a large bathtub filled with steaming water. Cartasia helps me down from the table. "You are such a beautiful young girl. I love your freckles and red hair. It's hard to get my hair color that way. What type of dye do you use?"

I give her a confused look? Does she really believe that I could afford to dye my hair? "It's natural," I say with a laugh. She must be joking.

"Really? Red hair is so rare these days and since so many of the tributes this year have red hair I only assumed that dying your hair red was becoming the fashion in the Districts."

Cartasia holds my hand as I step down into the warm water of the tub. "It's only a coincidence. This water feels so nice and soothing," I give a sigh of relief and sink lower into the water.

"Yes, well it's supposed to soften your skin and give it a nice glow. I'll be back in a few minutes, relax and enjoy," Cartasia pats me on the head and prances out the door. I can't help but smile as she leaves, I really enjoy her. The water smells like vanilla and the burning sensation is slowly eased away. Not everything in the Capitol is bad.

 **Sheen Carver, 16, D1**

"Perfection!" My stylist Ophelia says excitedly. She walks around me and straighten my tie and runs her hands through my hair. "What do you think?"

I look at my reflection in the long mirror provided. I wear a chrome suit with a black undershirt and gold tie. It's very classy and I nod my head in approval. "Fantastic! I will go and get Relic and then off to the ball you go!" Ophelia quickly leaves the room. It's not long before Relic enters, "Well, you look very nice Sheen. Now let's get going."

I follow Relic out of the building and we get inside the same black car we arrived in. We climb inside and sit across from each other. "Don't be nervous. Get to know the others, learn their strengths and weaknesses," Relic says.

"I know, and trust me I'll be able to remember a lot about the others," I say tapping the side of my head with my finger. I have an eidetic memory and it will be helpful in these games.

The limousine pulls into a white gravel circle drive. I look out the window in awe. A large marble mansion with a beautiful fountain surrounded with green hedges. A group of reporters stands in the yard. Relic opens the door and walks out first. The atmosphere is similar to that of when we boarded the train. I wave to the crowd and smile as cameras flash and roses are thrown out. I follow Relic into the mansion. Before I enter the building I see another limo pull up and the two boys from Two get out along with their mentors. Let the party begin.

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5**

"Oh wow!" Yvonne says in wonder.

"Wow indeed," I echo.

Our District Five posse has just walked out of the mansion into the rose garden. The scene is enchanting. Fairy lights are strung about, banquet tables filled with the food line the edge, and soft music plays from some hidden speaker. The sun is just beginning to set and it plasters a beautiful light across the area. There are groups of people walking around and talking to one another.

"Alright don't be nervous. Everyone is going to be anxious. By making the first move people will be more likely to look up to you. The other outer districts will be arriving quickly. Look! There's the girl from Six walking out now. Go and mingle! I'll be here if you need me." Iris gives a cheerful smile and then goes to talk to another Victor.

"Yeah what she said," Alum says distractedly. He quickly walks away and Parker follows behind him.

Yvonne looks out across the crowd and turns to Jacqueline and me, "Hmm do y'all want to stick together or..." Her statement is ended by Jacqueline patting her shoulder and walking away. She walks straight up to the Careers. Wow, she's brave.

I look back to Yvonne she gives a worried look. "Don't worry. I won't leave you by yourself...yet. let's go grab something to eat." Yvonne flashes a smile and nods her head. We both walk together as the two large Careers from Eight walk in. These games are going to be tough and I may need to find better allies than a twelve-year-old.

 **Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3**

I walk around the gardens with Harmony. Harmony looks completely different now that the Capitol has cleaned her up. Her matted, dirty hair has been neatly combed and washed to a very shiny platinum color. Her fingernails no longer have grime under them. She also doesn't smell like dirt and sweat anymore. In fact, she turned out to be pretty underneath all that grime.

We have decided to be allies in the games. I'm not sure how I feel allying with someone so young but it must be better than going in alone. Who knows we may find someone to ally with tonight. I motion to a bench and Harmony and I sit down together. The two tributes of Ten make an appearance and walk out into the garden. District Ten is normally a strong Career District but these tributes don't seem to be up to par.

"I do believe that those two are the weakest Careers from Ten I've seen in awhile." Harmony says with a giggle.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," I laugh.

"I doubt they will make it into the Career alliance," she says flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"They're young and they're probably just playing weak to deceive us. I bet they could kill us in more ways than we could imagine."

"Are you man enough to stick to that belief?"

"Yeah...I bet that if either of them scores lower than a seven then I will go into the Cornucopia to gather supplies." I say the words before I even realize it. That's a big gamble that could risk my life. "No, wait...I...I...take it back."

Harmony shakes her head and purses her lips, "You can't take it back. That wouldn't be very gentleman like of you. Now...if they both score higher than seven then...I will take first watch at night each night so that your manly self can get rest." She pats my shoulder and gives a devious smile. Harmony holds out her perfectly manicured hand. I can't believe how stupid I am or how dumb the whole situation is But I shake her hand anyways.

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6**

I lean against one of the various metal tables surrounding the edge of the garden. The three tributes of Twelve walk out with their mentors. Good everyone made it in one piece. I watch the mentors turn to the tributes in conversation. Probably a speech similar to the one Margot gave me. "Make allies. Stop frowning. Don't get into any fights." Well, something like that. I still can't tell if Margot likes me or not. One minute she can be supportive and talkative and the next reclusive and eyeing me as if I'm nothing more than a street punk. The elderly female Victor claps her hands and pushes the three tributes out into the crowd.

One of them, a tall boy starts to walk in my direction. Why is he coming my way? I turn to the table and grab a cup of some red liquid. It's punch. I've always liked punch. I turn back around. The boy still walks my way. Why is my heart beating faster and hands start to sweat? I don't normally act this way. I've faced stronger guys on the streets. Besides, he's not coming over here to fight me. I take a drink of punch and when I take the cup from my hands his here. Right in front of me. He's tall, like over six foot five tall. His ash gray suit compliments his olive skin and his green eyes. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm disrupted from my admiration when he clears his throat.

"Excuse me, but can I get a drink?" He asks.

I blush and step away from in front of the table. "You're very tall," I curse under my breath and nearly face palm myself.

The boy rolls his eyes, "Really? I never noticed before. You are really observant." He grabs a cup and starts to walk away.

"I'm sorry...I meant to ask you what your name was."

"Miles Tuure." With that, he walks out into the crowd. What the hell? I throw my cup down on the ground and start to wipe my hands on my ugly yellow dress. I told my stylist I hated yellow. Like how I hate how my hands sweat and mind gets muggy when I see Miles. This isn't me. I don't get crushes. I don't get feelings for people.

 **Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D1**

I stand among a large group of ten people. Nearly half the tributes are wanting to be in the Career alliance. Now that all of the tributes have arrived we start to formally introduce ourselves. Florence is the first to speak. She is one of the oldest tributes this year. Her fiery red hair and tall, an athletic build will make her a Capitol favorite. "Alright well, I'm Florence Javier of Eight. I've been training for nine years and I believe that my age and experience shall give me credit to be a leader of this alliance. Whether that means one sole leader or a dual authority is up to you all." A few tributes around me nod their heads in approval. Her diplomatic skills are impressive.

"I believe that you are a well-qualified leader but I do believe that we need to save the role of leader until the end of the night. A more important matter is how are we going to control an alliance of ten members?" The boy from one says. Why is everyone so proper and diplomatic.

"Shine does have a point," I say trying to put in my two cents.

The boy from Onesighs, "My name is Sheen. I believe that my mentor said something earlier of a young career alliance."

A slender girl with dark hair and big eyes speaks, "Yes, well my mentor, Mare, thought that it may be possible that the Career alliance be split this year. Oh, and my name is Doe to clear any confusion."

"Maybe we should stay together. Fewer enemies to kill that way." The tan skinned boy from Eight says.

"Isn't killing the point, though?" I ask.

The oldest girl from Seven clears her throat and waves her tattooed arm. I notice then that none of the males of Seven are opting to be part of the Career Alliance. "I propose that the two groups be allied but work independently from one another with each havingitsown leader."

"I think that is a good idea. How will we decide who will be in what group?" Florence asks.

"Easily," I say,"if you are 15 or under you are in the Young Career Alliance. Leaving 16 and up to be in the older alliance." The younger tributes seem nervous about this proclamation but what did they expect. I don't want to hang with whiney inexperienced tributes. "That leaves one thing. A vote. All in favor raise your right hand."

I'm surprised that the motion passes unanimously. " Well, young careers get out of here. Good luck." Florence waves goodbye. Nearly half the group leaves to congregate by the fountain. I believe that went better than expected. It's then that I notice an outer district girl standing next to me. I didn't notice her in the large group earlier. "Who the hell are you?"

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5**

The words of Ezekiel strike into me. My heart skips a beat. Don't show fear prove that you belong here. "My name is Jacqueline Voltage. I'm 16 and am from District Five." I try to look as intimidating as possible.

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"Oh is this not the line to the bathroom," she says sarcastically. "Why do you think I'm here? I want to be part of the Career Alliance."

Aspen laughs. The others try to hold back giggles. I don't know if they are laughing at Jacqueline' s comment or the fact she believes she can be part of the Careers.

"What makes you feeldeservingto be part of this alliance?" Aspen asks.

I inhale deeply. Don't show fear. I've been raised my whole life that the impressions you make on people is the most important thing. "I'm smart. Especially with electricity. Also, my family is rich. One of the richest in Five. I won't be lacking in sponsor money. My family could have the majority of Five sponsoring us in no time." I look at the other five looking for any signs of agreement.

"I believe that we should let her in. Her qualities would be a great asset to our alliance," Sheen says with a smile. My eyes light up.

"How do we know what she says is true. We can't just believe her word." Ezekiel says to the others.

"If she is with us that will strengthen our group," Gabe says.

"There isonlyway to settle this and that's with another vote. Has everyone come to a decision?" Florence looks at each of the other tributes. I watch anxiously as each one nods that they have decided whether I will stay or not. "On a count of three raise your hand if you believe Jacqueline should not be part of the Career Alliance.One...two...three."

Florence, Ezekiel, and Aspen raise their hands. Three of the five have voted against me. My heart sinks and I feel nauseous. "Shouldn't we wait to decide on this after we see her skills?" Gabe stammers.

Ezekiel only shrugs his shoulders, "Bye bye Jackie." I give a huff and march away. They don't know what they're missing.

 **Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7**

Leaf and I sit on the edge of the garden on the outdoor lounge chairs. Leaf and I have been good friends for a few years. It's sad that one of us won't be able to come out with the other. That is if one of us actually wins. The Careers seem extremely strong this year. One of our district partners, Hope, asked if Leaf and I wanted to join the Young Career pack but we both agreed we would do better in a smaller group. There will be less drama and we don't have to worry about betrayal. We also thought about maybe asking Luke or maybe even Aster if they wanted to join our alliance. In the end, we decided to stick to ourselves.

The national anthem starts to play at high volume. It makes me jump. A hush falls over the crowd. A spotlight turns to a balcony on the upper level of the mansion. I look up and see President Carmello walk out. He stands stoically on the balcony and looks down towards us. "Welcome everyone to the first inauguration of the Tribute Ball. I hope that everyone is enjoying themselves. This year's games will be remembered for generations. I wish each of you luck. May the odds be ever in your favor and happy Hunger Games!" The president waves goodbye and enters back into the building. Many of the people give a round of applause. I look at Leaf and we join in. The normal peaceful music starts to play and everyone continues with their earlier conversations.

"I'm nervous about this," Leaf says shyly.

"Why wouldn't you be? We're basically being sent off to our deaths."

"Maybe not...maybe the arena will be a forest. Like the ones back home."

"I doubt it. They're probably going to make is something extremely bizarre. A forest would be too predictable and boring for a Quell. It will probably be something like the center of a volcano but yet there's a blizzard going on."

Leaf chuckles at this. "I don't think even the Capitol could pull that off."

"I don't know, they are creative. No matter what we need to be prepared. We need to learn as much as possible in the next few days in training." Leaf nods his head. I sometimes forget that he is thirteen. I'm only two years older but I still feel like I need to look out for him.

 **Wanda Butron, 12, D12**

I stand with Yvonne on the outskirts of the crowd. She said that her district partners left her. Jacqueline for the Careers and Anya left to talk to the girl from eleven, Aster. After a few minutes of awkward conversation, we decided to be allies. It's what we both wanted but both of us were nervous to bring it up. Now we are becoming close friends. She told me about her life back in Five. She secretly trained with some of the older boys in her neighborhood. Which I think is cool. It's good to be allied with someone with some weapon experience. In return, I told her about my life and growing up in theater performing with my parents acting troupe. She seemed interested in my background and pointed out that my dancing skills will make me agile in the arena.

"Do you think we should ask anyone else if they want to join our alliance?" Yvonne asks.

I look out into the crowd and look at the different faces. "I'm not sure. I think it would be a good idea to have more people. Do you think it will be better to have an older tribute to ally with?"

"I'm not sure maybe we should wait until tomorrow in training before we decide."

"I think that is a good idea. I'll talk to my mentor tonight and see what they think." I look over to where many of the mentors are. Most are sitting around tables talking with each other. A few are out in the crowd talking to their tributes.

"I love this song!" Yvonne says excitedly. I've hardly been paying attention to the music. I stop to listen. I recognize the song. I think an older Victor composed it before the second rebellion. It has become a classic in Panem.

"I once did a ballet recital to this song."

"Really. Do you remember the dance?" She asks practically jumping up and down.

"I mean yeah. It was last summer."

"Please perform. Do it for me."

"What? In frontof all these people?"

"You've been performing your whole life. Don't be shy. Think of all the attention you'll get. Sponsors are watching." Yvonne points to a camera stationed at the end of the garden. I hadn't even realized they were recording the event.

"Fine. I'll do it. Only because the song is already halfway over and this party is dead." Yvonne claps her hands excitedly. I slip off my heels and feel the cool grass. Luckily my dress is loose and flowy. I take a deep breathe and begin to dance.

 **Miles Tuure, D12, 18**

I stand amongst the crowd of people. Close enough to be considered "mingling" but yet still not having a conversation with anyone. I take a sip of punch. This is probably my fourth cup. I kinda need to go pee but I'm not sure where the bathroom is or where my mentors went to ask them. I look around and spot Wanda dancing across the lawn. The other tributes are starting to notice. Most seem to be surprised while a few of the Careers give her despising looks. She twirls, leaps, and spins across the ground as if she's floating. She's a real crowd pleaser. The dance lasts only about a minute. Many people clap and she gives a curtsy.

"She's from your District right?" I flinch and nearly pee my pants. I quickly turn around and see the girl in the yellow dress. The one by the punch table. "Oh, sorry did I scare you?"

"No... I just didn't hear you walk up and yeah her name's Wanda"

The girl gives a quick smile. " I just wanted to apologize for earlier. You obviously know that your tall but I'm five ten and you're at least a half foot taller and I acted childishly and I normally don't act like this and I also don't normally ramble." She clocks her head and stares up at me.

"Ummm...It's all good. So what's your name?"

The girl gives a deep inhale, "My name is Valentine Ford." She holds out her hand.

I take her hand and shake it. She has a strong grip and I notice the tone muscles of her arms. "You're from Six?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I have never taken Morphling, became a cannibal, burnt down a building, or whatever story your parents told you to make you behave."

"My parents never really talked about Six. I now that it's rough and that there are a lot of gangs and people get killed in fights."

"I'm not part of a gang. Too busy helping out my mom and sister. They're addicts but not the worst kind. I've been in some fights but never killed anyone...that I know of."

I look at Valentine. This girl is an enigma. She can obviously take care of herself and is strong hearted but only a few minutes ago she was a blubbering nervous wreck. I have a strange curiosity to find out exactly who Valentine Ford is. "Would you like to be allies?"

Valentine doesn't seem to be shocked by my question. She tilts her head and taps her finger to her chin. "Sure, why not?" She says shrugging her shoulders. Valentine is a mystery indeed.

 **Florence Javier, D8, 18**

The other Careers and I stand in a group in the center of the lawn. That way everyone else can see us. There are only five of us this year compared to the traditional ten tributes, but I think that it is a good idea that we split up this year. I don't want to feel like a babysitter in the arena. At the moment we are all talking about our backgrounds and what are strengths are. I talked about how training has been my top priority for years and that my best weapon is a sword. Gabe talked about volunteering as a firefighter and that he was going to miss his girlfriend. I was surprised that he didn't talk about the death of his family. Maybe he didn't feel comfortable talking about it right now. Aspen was next. She showed her tattoo and told the story of how her brother gave it to her. One of her many brothers, she has a huge family and is proud of them. Ezekiel talked about how he has been training nonstop for years and that he is good at everything but prefers a bow and arrow. He's a little cocky. Now Sheen is talking.

"I'm from One, but you all already knew that. Even though my dark hair and olive skin would say otherwise. I come from a loving family. My favorite weapon is a war hammer. I think that it is cool and unique. Also, I'm smart, I can remember things easily. And that's about it." I can't help but feel as if he is hiding something. Then Suede and Twyla walk up.

"Are you guys about ready to go?" Suede asks.

"We're already leaving?" I ask.

"It's almost ten. You guys have to be up at seven for training and I don't want yall cranky." Suede says with a laugh.

"So say goodbye to your new friends. We have some things to tell you back in the room." Twyla says cheerfully.

Gabe and I say our goodbyes. We follow Suede and Twyla up the stairs into the mansion. I look back and notice many of the tributes have already left. We pass through the bottom floor of the mansion and out the door. They really didn't want us to spend any time inside the mansion. We walk out and climb into the limo. Suede says a few things but it's hard for me to concentrate. I didn't realize how tired I was. I lean my hand back and before I know it I fall asleep.

 **Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you all enjoyed. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about the tributes. I will be posting a poll on my profile for you to choose your favorite tribute. Training chapters will be next. Until next time and happy new year! Thanks again!**


	9. Training Day I

**It's the first day of training! Thanks for all the reviews! Don't forget to vote on the poll. At the moment I have six tributes tied for first. I also want to thank everyone for reading this far. I appreciate you all very much. I know that the multiple tributes per District can be confusing but I'll try to make sure that everyone is memorable and get an even amount of screen time.**

 **Gabe Amarillo, D8**

I wake up early and meet with Florence in the kitchen. An avox is there and serves us both a plate of sausage, egg benedict, and a biscuit glazed with honey. We both scarf down our food and head down to the training center. We're both excited to get to train today and get to see the other tributes skills. The elevator doors open and we race out into the training room. A few other tributes are standing in a group in front of who is assume is the head trainer. Florence scoffs under her breath. I know she wanted us to be the first to show up. All the tributes are wearing the same thing; a gray mesh body suit with their district number pinned to the back. The boys from Two come in after us. Ezekiel automatically walks over to Florence and me, Cyrus makes his way to the wide-eyed girl from Ten, Doe. It's not long before all the tributes are here.

The head trainer clears his throat and claps his hand to get our attention. "Tributes! Welcome to the first day of training, I am the head trainer and my name is Javaad. I hope that each of you learns something of value in these next days. Don't forget that survival skills are just as important as weaponry. Use your time wisely. You will be dismissed at noon for an hour for lunch. Only spar with trainers and there will be medics at hand in case of emergencies. Any questions?" No one speaks up. "All right, then get to it!" A few tributes race off to a station while some stay in groups to strategize. The other Careers and I head off towards the weapon stations.

 **Aster Oakley, D11**

After Javaad releases us to go to the stations I immediately head over to the survival stations. It's not that I don't want to train with a weapon, but a large line has already formed for tributes to start practicing. The older careers push their ways to the front of the lines. The young girl from three rolls her eyes as Aspen shoves by. I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh. Aspen must have heard me because she glares in my direction. I quickly lower my head and turn around and start to work at the nearest station.

I look down at the table and notice a display of plants and herbs. It's the edible plants station, this will be a good place to start. I recognize many of the plants that are like those found back home. There is a kiosk screen beside the table with the image of a plant and you choose if it is poisonous or not. I decide to study more about the plants before trying to take the test. I'm comparing the difference between two plants when I feel someone stand beside me.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," Anya stands beside me and I look over at her.

"Oh hi. I'm sorry I didn't know you were looking for me," Anya and I talked a little bit last night. She seemed nice enough but I couldn't help but feel as if she was hiding something. I'm not sure if we are going to be allies or not, but if we are then I need to know that she is being honest with me.

"Well I was hoping that we could work together," she says. I turn and move over to the kiosk, I think I'm ready to take the test now. "If we are going to be allies then maybe we should strategize on what we need to train on." I flinch and click poisonous on the screen. A large red "X" flashes before moving on to the next question.

"I didn't realize we were allies," I say in a pitch a little too high.

"Well you don't seem to have anybody flaunting at you to be allies with them, and I don't know why you would want to go into the games alone." Anya leans her head against the kiosk and flutters her fingers against its side. She gives a small smile.

I click edible and a green check mark flashes on the screen. I brush my hair back behind my ear and clear my throat. "Alright, if I'm going to be dying in the arena, then I want someone there to make my last days memorable."

"Great! You seem to be doing well on this so I'm going to go find something else to do. I'll talk to you at lunch." Anya turns and walks away. I focus back on the test. At the end, it shows my score, 81%, not too bad for my first try. I decide to study some more. I move over to the table to look over the different plants and notice that the blonde from Three is there. I smile at her but she is too focused to notice.

 **Sage Stone, D12**

I watch intently as Wallace spars with one of the trainers. Wallace holds a blunted knife in his hands, sweat beads his brow and he charges once again at the trainer. The trainer easily grabs Wallace's outstretched arm and uses the momentum to flip Wallace over his back. Wallace gives out a yelp and lands on the mat. He lays there for a minute to catch his breath. "Maybe you should take a break. Come back in a few minutes." The trainer says in gruff voice. Wallace nods his head, places the knife on the side table, and moves on to another station. "Next!" The trainer bellows.

I walk slowly over to the table and pick up the knife. I've practiced most of the morning on the dummies and learning a few techniques from the trainer. This would be my first time to spar with an actual partner. The trainer crouches and nods his head, the signal to start. I move precariously around the edge of the mat. The trainer is much stronger and larger than I am so I will need to use his body against him. "Go ahead and charge him!" I hear someone in the line yell.

I take a deep breath and charge. I leap across the mat and swing my knife out in front of me. The trainer jumps backwards. The knife barely misses his abdomen. I use the momentum to spin around and plunge the knife out. The blade skims his right arm. If the knife was sharp it would have been a deep cut. I shove the knife out again. The trainer knocks my hand down and uses the other to push me back. I regain my footing and once again swing the knife in a high arc. The trainer once again blocks the attack and knocks the blade from my hands. The knife falls to the floor and he grabs my hand and pins it behind my back. A loud buzz sounds above the clashing of weapons. Javaad walks in from a side door, "Everyone line up behind me! It's time for lunch." The trainer releases me and I get in line and head off towards the dinning hall.

 **Cyrus Bronze, D2**

I sit in the lunchroom with the rest of the Young Careers or YC's as the others have come to call us. The alliance consists of me, Hope, Doe, and Wallace. We are a small group and I can't help but feel completely outmatched by the older Careers. Hope is smart and strong but Doe and Wallace are nearly hopeless. They both have had little training prior to the games and they both seem to lack the ruthlessness of normal Careers. I'd rather have them with us than against us, though.

I quickly gobble up my food and start a conversation with the rest of the members. "What are your plans after lunch? I'll probably start to work with archery, the bow is my favored weapon."

"Yeah, I'll try to start with axes," Hope says glancing across the room. Groups have formed among the tables with only a few tributes sitting alone. There is going to be quite a bit of alliances this year. The only tributes sitting alone are Sage, Luke, Jacqueline, and Marina.

"I guess I will stick with some survival stations and maybe find a weapon to train with," Wallace plops a spoonful of lamb stew into his mouth.

"Maybe you should start with a weapon that way you won't be completely useless in the arena," Hope says with a sigh.

"Excuse me? Survival skills are just as important as knowing how to use a weapon," Doe says angrily. I look back and forth between the two girls. Wallace drops his head.

"What I mean is that we're supposed to be Careers, we're supposed to be frightening and powerful. No one will take us seriously if we don't prove how strong we are. Survival skills aren't interesting," Hope shrugs her shoulders.

Doe's cheeks flush but she holds back her tongue. She knows better than get on Hope's bad side and risk breaking the alliance before the games even start. "Maybe we should find other strong tributes to join?"

"Like who? Nearly everyone is already in an alliance," Hope rubs her forehead and huffs.

"What about her?" Wallace points directly to Jacqueline. "She seems strong to me, and didn't she try to get with the older Careers?"

We all turn and look at Jacqueline. She has her back towards us. "Alright, I'll go and talk to her, " I say. I get up and walk over to her. Jacqueline's tray is piled up with food. She must be trying to eat as many calories before the games as possible. It's a smart move. Jacqueline looks up at me.

"Hello, ummm….me and the other YC's were wondering if you would want to join our alliances. You seem really strong and I know your brave for trying to join with the Careers. So….yeah do you want to join," I roll my hands together and wait for an answer.

Jacqueline waits a few seconds in thought. She smiles and finally says, "Yeah that can work. Thanks!" I smile back at her and she gets up with her tray and we sit back down with the other YC's.

 **Luke Melilot, D7**

Lunch ends and all of us tributes walk back into the training room. Everyone divides up and head in different directions once again. I walk over to the ax station. Hope is there as well. She smiles at me and I smile back. "Hey Lucky," she says.

I scoff, "I haven't been called that since before the Reaping. I don't think it really applies to me now."

"Oh c'mon. I've heard the stories. You're like the luckiest guy in all of Seven and I doubt the games will change your luck."

"I guess we will have to see," I pick up one of the smaller axes from the stand.

"You know if you wanted to you could join our alliance," Hope picks up an ax as well.

"It's okay. I think I'll do better on my own."

"Hmm, you may be lucky and outlast the rest of us. I know that you will do great." Hope pats me on the shoulder.

She walks up to a set of dummies and starts to hack away on them. I decide to work with the throwing axes while Hope destroys the other dummies. I've had a small amount of training with these back in Seven. I walk up to the twenty-foot distance line. I cautiously grip the ax in my hand. I cock my arm back and aim. The target seems so far away. I take a deep breath and then throw. The ax sails through the air and lands in the inner ring of the target. I nearly jump with excitement. That was so close. I retrieve the ax and throw it again. This time it lands even closer to the bullseye. I practice this over and over. I gradually move farther back until I'm nearly thirty-five feet away. I'm consistent with my throws and they're actually close each time. Maybe I still have some luck inside me.

 **Harmony Haven, D3**

I take the edible plants test once again. I've already passed it multiple times but my head hurts and I don't want to focus on learning a new skill. I spent most of the morning working at the snares, traps, fire making, and camouflage stations. The plant test is easy for me, I recognize many of the herbs and plants from growing them back home. Many of the hippies in the commune grew their own herbs for spices. I look back down on the screen. The screen shows a clump of three bright red berries with four dark green wedged leaves. It's Niobe an edible plant that is similar to Crysothem a deadly and toxic plant. I press edible and the test ends and shows that I got a 100%.

Javaad walks into the middle of the training center and shouts, "Attention tributes, there are five minutes left for training!"

I rub the back of my neck. It has been a long day and I'm starting to get a headache. I spot Gadget by the throwing knife station and decide to see what he is doing. Gadget picks up three knives and aims one at the target. Sweat beads his brow and he's concentrating very hard. He throws the knife and it lands near the bullseye. The second one nicks the outer edge and the third bounces off the target. "Not too bad for your first day," I say.

He rubs the sweat from his forehead and smiles, "Thank you. How was your day?"

"It's been so long, but I think I learned a lot."

"That's good. I've mostly spent the afternoon working with the throwing knives," he says.

"Good, I need someone to protect me in the arena," I laugh.

A bell rings and Javaad makes another announcement. "That is the end of training please stop what you're doing and return to your rooms. I hope to see each of you tomorrow morning for the second day of training."

I grab Gadget's hand and pull him towards the elevators. "Let's go, you need a shower and I need a nap." Gadget laughs and lets me pull him across the room.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave any comments in the reviews. I'm sorry for the sporadic updates but I have so much going on but I appreciate each and every one of you. Here is a list of all of the alliances at the moment along with who is going into the games solo.**

 **Careers Alliance**

Sheen Carver, D1

Ezekiel Pierce, D2

Aspen Harper, D7

Gabe Amarillo, D8

Florence Javier, D8

 **YC Alliance**

Cyrus Bronze, D2

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

Hope Wilde, D7

Doe Galloway, D10

Wallace de Brugge, D10

 **Young and Bold Alliance**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5

Wanda Butron, D12

 **District Three Alliance**

Gadget Mordhix, D3

Harmony Haven, D3

 **Independent Girl Alliance**

Anya Evans, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Old Time Friends Alliance**

Leaf Sarill, D7

Catclaw Ruddock, D7

 **Loners**

Marina Walters, D4

Luke Melilot, D7

Richmond Clarke, D9

Sage Stone, D12


	10. Training Day II

**Aspen Harper, D7**

I ride in the elevator along with my fellow district partners and the pair from Ten. It's a large elevator but with seven people it's a tight squeeze. Leaf and Catclaw stand close together whispering. Hope talks to Doe and Wallace, they're in an alliance and talk about what stations they plan to go to today. Luke stands beside me in awkward silence. The doors slide open. It's not the Training Center but instead the apartment for District Four. The small girl looks shocked at the large group of people crammed together, "I'll just take the next one." I press the door close button and we ride down to the bottom floor. The doors open again and we find ourselves in the Training Room. I quickly walk out of the elevator the closeness made me claustrophobic. We are one of the first to arrive. The other tributes already here include those of One, Five, Six, and Twelve. I come up to Sheen and smile.

"Finally! Someone to talk to," He says with a laugh.

"How long have you been down here?" I ask.

The ding of the elevator sounds and the girl from Four along with the tributes of Eleven and Three. "Oh, only about three minutes."

I roll my eyes, "You should learn to be more patient." I look around the room and notice the tributes forming into groups.

"There are going to be a lot of alliances this year," Sheen says. There seem to be a lot of small alliances which will make these games interesting. "Speaking of allies, where are Gabe, Florence, and Ezekiel?"

"Now who's being impatient," Sheens smirks.

I punch him in the arm. "Ow!" he whines. The doors open once again, this time Ezekiel and Cyrus walk out. About two minutes later Gabe and Florence enter the room. Javaad makes his way to the middle of the room, "Nice of you to join us District Eight," He glares at Florence and Gabe but they don't seem fazed by it, "Now that everyone is here I would like to announce the second day of training. I would like to remind you to focus not only on the weapons but also on survival stations. Also, no sparring between tributes a trainer will be at each station to assist with this. Any questions? Then let the second day of training begin!"

 **Doe Galloway, D10**

Once Javaad releases us to go to the stations I immediately head over to the large blade station. Yesterday I practiced with the bow and arrow but I never really could get comfortable with it. Today I'm going to work with blades because I've had more experience with them. My mother's brother worked at a butcher shop. I only saw him slaughter a pig once, but maybe I somehow inherited his knife skills. There is only one other person at the station, Gadget. He listens to the instructor as he demonstrates the basic moves. I walk up and stand beside Gadget.

"Hello, nice of you join us. I was just showing how to get the most force out of a swing." The instructor swings the blade above his head and brings it down in a wide arc. The blade impacts the dummy in the chest. "As you can see, these blades are mostly used for swinging and hacking. The weapons that are most useful for this are machetes and cleavers. If you want a weapon mostly used for thrusting or piercing, you may want to check out the sword or spear stations." I nod my head.

"I think the cleaver will do nice," I walk over to the rack and pick up one of the cleavers. Gadget grabs a machete.

"Nice choice. The machete may be too bulky for your size and the cleaver can create effective damage." The instructor moves over to the next dummy. Gadget and I watch as he shows more moves. After a few minutes of teaching, he lets us take a few swings. Gadget seems bored and after a few minutes of practice leaves to go to the next station. I spend almost an hour practicing on the dummies and then sparring with the instructor. I'm soon drenched with sweat. I thank the instructor and move on to another station.

 **Richmond Clarke, D9**

I watch the other tributes as they move from one station to another. I feel like I haven't accomplished anything in training. I have gone to a lot of the weapon stations but I couldn't find a weapon that I was comfortable with. I was okay with the throwing knives but isn't everybody. The survival stations seem promising. I went to the edible plant's station and did fairly with it. Maybe I could poison other tributes. A spark of fire catches my eye. I look over and notice one of the boys from Twelve has started a small fire. I walk over to the station to get a closer. The boy has a smile on his face and adds more kindling to the fire. The fire grows to a large flame.

I decide to try my luck. I squat down a few meters away from the boy and try to start a fire. I gather a few dried twigs and grass. There are two ways to start a fire, one way is with flint or fire starter and the other way is through friction. Flint seems like the easiest way. The two pieces of flint feel cold in my hands. I strike the two stones together and a few sparks fly onto the pile of debris. None of the sparks catch. I attempt this a few more times but without any luck. I look over at the boy. He throws dirt and water over the flame to douse it out. As he gets up to leave I call out to him, "Hey, do you mind showing me how you did that?"

The boy shrugs his shoulders, "Ask an instructor that's what they're here for."

The boy walks across the room to the obstacle course. I turn back and strike the flint together again. I hear a soft melodic hum. I look over and spot a young girl. The number pinned to her back indicates her as being from Twelve. How long has she been here? She has a pile of sticks as well and strikes two pieces of flint together. The sparks fall on the pile and she carefully blows on it and the sparks catch. "Yes," the girl whispers. I stand up and kick at my pile of sticks, "Useless!" I shout. A few tributes look at me but don't seem to care about my outburst.

"Are you all right?" The girl stands behind me, "Would you like me to show you how to do it?"

I nod my head. "Okay! It's simple really. I mean I can do it, so surely you can too!" The girl flops down on the ground and piles the sticks and grass back together.

"Thank you for showing me. You're a lot nicer than your district partner that was here earlier." I say sitting down beside her.

"Sage is peculiar, but you just have to get to know him first." The small girl grabs the flint. "Remember you want your driest pieces on top. You just rub the stones together and then blow on the sparks to help them catch. Like this." She demonstrates and a small flame burns. She forcefully blows and the flame goes out. "You have to be careful and not blow too hard or the sparks won't light. Here you try." She hands me the stones and I try. It takes a few tries but I finally get a flame. I easily get the flame to grow. The girl smiles, "Congratulations! I'm Wanda by the way," Wanda holds out her hand and I shake it. "My name's Richmond." The lunch bell then rings. Wanda turns away and quickly skips over to another young girl and they walk together towards the cafeteria and I follow behind.

 **Hope Wilde, D7**

After lunch, the other YC's and I meet in the middle of the Training Center. Our alliance is made up of five people; Cyrus, Jacqueline, Doe, Wallace, and me. During lunch, Wallace asked if we would be willing to add another member to our alliance. Cyrus and I both agreed that we shouldn't have. Mostly because we have enough members as it is, and I'm not quite sure who else we would ask. Our mutual alliance with the Careers will make it a hard competition for us to find tributes to kill.

"All right everyone, let's focus on our own individual skills this afternoon. I think we should work with what we are best at to put fear in the other tributes while also impressing the Careers." Cyrus says this with a strong voice. He has become the unanimous leader of the group and I believe he will keep level-headed in the Games.

"I agree," I say.

Cyrus nods his head at me in approval. "I'm going to work with the bow and arrow. If anyone would like some tips than they can come with me." Cyrus looks to the pair of tributes from Ten. Doe and Wallace are the weakest links in this alliance, even Jacqueline has more prowess and skills than them.

"I will go with you. Might as well learn a few things just in case." Jacqueline tightens her ponytail and walks over next to Cyrus, "Besides I worked with knives this morning."

"What about you two?" I ask Doe and Wallace.

"I may go back to the cleaver station," Doe says.

"And I guess I will go to the camouflage and trap stations," Wallace says shrugging his shoulders.

"Camouflage and traps so intimidating," I think to myself but instead say, "Good idea, I worked with axes quite a bit yesterday so I will mostly focus on my climbing skills."

"Sounds good to me! Let's go and shoot some arrows, Jacqueline," Cyrus and Jacqueline walk away. Doe and Wallace also walk away and I turn and go to the climbing station.

The only other tribute at the climbing station is the tall boy from Twelve. I think his name is Marvin…or something like that. I go and stand next to him and we both look up at the thirty-foot-tall climbing wall. I look up over at the boy's face expecting him to be shaking in his shoes but instead, he has a look of determination. I don't even think he has noticed me yet. "Do you want to race?" I ask.

The boy looks down at me, "Yeah, sounds like fun," He flashes a smile, "My name's Miles."

Miles, not Marvin. "Alright, cool. My name's Hope, let's go!" I race to the wall and place a foot on a ledge.

"Hold up! You need to put a harness on before getting on the wall." A trainer quickly approaches, holding out two harnesses. Miles and I quickly put on the harness and line up to the wall.

"On your mark…get set…go!" Miles and I start to pull ourselves up the wall. His long body is beneficial for grabbing the next hold, but I'm light and quick. About halfway up my arms and legs start to burn, and Miles starts to pull ahead. Miles looks over his shoulders and laughs, "This is a little bit tougher than climbing trees."

"I didn't know cave rats could climb so fast," I shout at him. I bite my lip and shake my head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Cave rat is an old derogative term used to describe the weak tributes of Twelve before their industry changed to medicine.

"All good, at least I'm not a tree-hugger." Miles reaches up for the next hold but his foot slips and he starts to fall. He falls past me and the rope catches a few feet from the floor. He gives out a grunt. I turn my attention to the buzzer at the top and quickly climb the rest of the way up. I smash the buzzer and start to descend down. When I reach the bottom, Miles is already out of his harness. I take mine off and hand it to the trainer. "Not too bad tree hugger."

"Not bad yourself cave rat," I say and walk away to another station.

 **Yvonne Esmeralda, D5**

Wanda and I decide to train separately that way we can both learn as much as possible before hand. I watch the instructor spin around and thrust a spear into a nearby dummy. Back in Five, I trained with staffs and spears with Dexter and the other boys in his basement. I'm the only one at the station and the trainer asked if I would like to try. I nod my head yes and he hands me the spear. It's bigger than the homemade ones that I've used before. I don't try to throw the spear, I don't have enough upper body strength to throw it very far. Instead, I do what the trainer showed and thrust the spear into the dummies. After a few minutes of thrusting, I decide to add a little bit more flare. I spin the spear above my head and force it into a dummy, and rolling across the floor and come to a kneel and impale another dummy.

"Not too bad, Yvonne."

I blow my hair out of my face and look over and see Anya standing there with the girl from Eleven. I stand up panting and wipe the sweat off my brow. I feel intimidated by Anya; her piercing eyes always seem to be calculating a hundred different ways to beat you. "If you think that was good, watch this." I firmly grasp the spear close to my body and take a few steps before doing an aerial. I flip through the air, land and thrust the spear into the dummy and shout, "Hiyaah!"

The girl from Eleven claps and Anya smiles. Not a devious smile but as if she is pleased. "Mind showing us a few tricks?" the girl from Eleven asks.

"Umm,…sure why not?" I demonstrate a few basic attacks. I learn that the girl's name is Aster and her and Anya are in an alliance. Aster is much better with the spear than Anya is and I can tell that it bugs her. Aster asks to spar with the trainer and Anya and I stand on the side of the mat.

"She's pretty good," I say.

Anya huffs, "She really is…and so are you. If you want do you want to join our alliance?"

I'm shocked by her question and snort with laughter. I cover my mouth. "Don't act so surprised."

I clear my throat, "I mean, of course, I'll join your alliance, but Wanda has to be able to join as well."

"Which one is that?"

"The girl from Twelve," I scan across the room and spot her at the camouflage station, "Over there."

"That's fine." Anya and I both turn to Aster and the trainer. Aster ducks the trainer's attack and spins and sweeps his feet out from under him. The trainer falls and Aster crawls on him and pins him to the mat.

"I think we all will be pretty good," Anya says.

 **Leaf Sarill, D7**

I stand in line with Catclaw. We're waiting to take our turn on the obstacle course. Marina and Wallace are ahead of us, and Gadget is running right now. He leaps across pedestals and stumbles but catches himself and races on. "What about her?" Catclaw points to Valentine. She stands over the edible plant's table. "She is so fine, I give her an eight."

"I agree," Catclaw gives a whistle. Wallace turns around, "Mind your own business Ten," Catclaw waves his hand. Wallace rolls his eyes but obliges.

"Out of the Careers?" I ask. Catclaw searches throughout the Training Center. "Florence most definitely. Her red hair is to die for." Catclaw responds.

"Aspen has red hair too, though?"

"She's too muscular for me." I laugh at his comment, "But her tattoo is cool."

"Haha, you're crazy Catclaw."

Catclaw laughs as well. "I need a delicate girl."

"Because Florence is so 'delicate'," I emphasize with air quotes.

"No, but someone like her." He points to Marina as she finishes the course and her time of 1:31 lights up on the board placing her in fourth.

"She's pretty but the hottest girl here has to be Jacqueline or Valentine," Wallace turns around and says. He the turns and sprints onto the course.

I start to laugh, but Catclaw gives him a disgusted glare. Javaad walks out into the middle of the room and announces, "Tributes there are three minutes left of the second day of training. Please come to a stopping point the final bell will soon ring." Catclaw and I start to walk to the elevators. There isn't enough time for both of us to do the course, but we can do it tomorrow. There is a loud smack and we turn around to find Wallace sprawled out on the mat. He must have fallen off the monkey bar portion of the course. "That must have hurt," Catclaw says. We get in line for the elevator and the final bell rings.

 **Sorry for the wait but I hope you all enjoyed. If the last POV offended anyone because of the objectification of the female tributes, then I'm sorry but you need to remember that these are young teenage boys. Anyways, I'm not going to do another training day but instead do private sessions and then an interlude chapter of tributes strategizing and talking to mentors. Then the interview chapters will begin followed by the Bloodbath! We are getting closer to the games. You can still vote for your favorite tribute on my profile. I will keep this open until the games start. Also, if you want a specific question asked to a tribute you can pm me or leave it in a review. I've gotten some interesting ones so far. Thanks again for reading. Review any comments!**

 **Careers Alliance**

Sheen Carver, D1

Ezekiel Pierce, D2

Aspen Harper, D7

Gabe Amarillo, D8

Florence Javier, D8

 **YC Alliance**

Cyrus Bronze, D2

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

Hope Wilde, D7

Doe Galloway, D10

Wallace de Brugge, D10

 **District Three Alliance**

Gadget Mordhix, D3

Harmony Haven, D3

 **Girl Power Alliance**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5

Anya Evans, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

Wanda Butron, D12

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Old Time Friends Alliance**

Leaf Sarill, D7

Catclaw Ruddock, D7

 **Loners**

Marina Walters, D4

Luke Melilot, D7

Richmond Clarke, D9

Sage Stone, D12


	11. Training Scores

**It's time for the Private Sessions. I'm doing this differently. There isn't really a POV, but instead it's a form that the Head Gamemaker, Atlas Centura, has filled out. It's a different style but I think it's interesting and unique. So maybe you will like it too.**

* * *

 **Name:** Sheen Carver

 **District:** 1

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 6'2 **Weight:** 159 lbs

 **Performance:** Advanced War Hammer skills and proficient Spear skills. Aced edible plants test.

 **Score:** 10

* * *

 **Name:** Ezekiel Pierce

 **District:** 2

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 6'1 **Weight:** 162 lbs

 **Performance:** Advanced Bow and Arrow skills and moderate Throwing Knives skills. Novice healing skills.

 **Score: 9**

* * *

 **Name:** Cyrus Bronze

 **District:** 2

 **Age** : 14

 **Height** : 5'5 **Weight** : 122 lbs

 **Performance** : Proficient Bow and Arrow skills. Passed edible plants test.

 **Score** : 7

* * *

 **Name** : Harmony Haven

 **District** : 3

 **Age** : 14

 **Height** : 5'2 **Weight** : 98 lbs

 **Performance** : Passed edible plants test. Novice knife skills.

 **Score** : 4

* * *

 **Name** : Gadget Mordhix

 **District** : 3

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 5'11 **Weight** : 142 lbs

 **Performance** : Moderate throwing knife skills. Advanced speed and reflexes.

 **Score** : 5

* * *

 **Name** : Marina Walters

 **District** : 4

 **Age** : 14

 **Height** : 5'3 **Weight** : 96 lbs

 **Performance** : Novice throwing knife skills. Moderate trap and snare making skills. Passed edible plants test.

 **Score** : 5

* * *

 **Name** : Jacqueline Voltage

 **District** : 5

 **Age** : 16

 **Height** : 5'4 **Weight** : 133 lbs

 **Performance** : Advanced electrical knowledge. Proficient throwing knife skills.

 **Score** : 7

* * *

 **Name** : Yvonne Esmeralda

 **District** : 5

 **Age** : 12

 **Height** : 5'0 **Weight** : 98 lbs

 **Performance** : Proficient spear and staff skills. Advanced balance and agility.

 **Score** : 6

* * *

 **Name** : Anya Evans

 **District** : 5

 **Age** : 15

 **Height** : 5'4 **Weight** : 122 lbs

 **Performance** : Proficient knife skills. Highly intelligent and deceptive.

 **Score** : 6

* * *

 **Name** : Valentine Ford

 **District** : 6

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 5'10 **Weight** : 152 lbs

 **Performance** : Advanced hand to hand combat skills. Proficient knife skills.

 **Score** : 7

* * *

 **Name** : Aspen Harper

 **District** : 7

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 5'9 **Weight** : 154 lbs

 **Performance** : Advanced axe skills. Proficient hand to hand combat skills and knife skills.

 **Score** : 9

* * *

 **Name** : Hope Wilde

 **District** : 7

 **Age** : 15

 **Height** : 5'5 **Weight** : 132 lbs

 **Performance** : Advanced axe skills. Moderate trap making.

 **Score** : 8

* * *

 **Name** : Leaf Sarill

 **District** : 7

 **Age** : 13

 **Height** : 5'3 **Weight** : 118 lbs

 **Performance** : Moderate plant and herb knowledge.

 **Score** : 3

* * *

 **Name** : Catclaw Ruddock

 **District** : 7

 **Age** : 15

 **Height** : 5'7 **Weight** : 142 lbs

 **Performance** : Proficient spear skills. Moderate trap making.

 **Score** : 6

* * *

 **Name** : Luke Melilot

 **District** : 7

 **Age** : 12

 **Height** : 5'4 **Weight** : 129 lbs

 **Performance** : Proficient axe skills. Passed edible plants test.

 **Score** : 7

* * *

 **Name** : Florence Javier

 **District** : 8

 **Age** : 18

 **Height** : 5'5 **Weight** : 139 lbs

 **Performance** : Advanced sword skills.

 **Score** : 9

* * *

 **Name** : Gabriel Amarillo

 **District** : 8

 **Age** : 18

 **Height** : 5'11 **Weight** : 168 lbs

 **Performance** : Advanced axe skills. Proficient speed.

 **Score** : 10

* * *

 **Name** : Richmond Clarke

 **District** : 9

 **Age** : 12

 **Height** : 5'3 **Weight** : 109 lbs

 **Performance** : Moderate survival skills.

 **Score** : 4

* * *

 **Name** : Doe Galloway

 **District** : 10

 **Age** : 15

 **Height** : 5'5 **Weight** : 134 lbs

 **Performance** : Moderate cleaver skills.

 **Score** : 6

* * *

 **Name** : Wallace de Brugge

 **District** : 7

 **Age** : 13

 **Height** : 5'4 **Weight** : 128 lbs

 **Performance** : Novice knife skills.

 **Score** : 4

* * *

 **Name** : Aster Oakley

 **District** : 11

 **Age** : 16

 **Height** : 5'7 **Weight** : 144 lbs

 **Performance** : Proficient throwing knife and spear skills. Passed edible plants test.

 **Score** : 7

* * *

 **Name** : Wanda Butron

 **District** : 12

 **Age** : 12

 **Height** : 5'0 **Weight** : 98lbs

 **Performance** : Proficient singing and performing skills. Moderate agility and basic plant knowledge.

 **Score** : 4

* * *

 **Name** : Sage Stone

 **District** : 12

 **Age** : 14

 **Height** : 5'7 **Weight** : 139 lbs

 **Performance** : Advanced knowledge of plants and poisons. Moderate knife skills.

 **Score** : 6

* * *

 **Name** : Miles Tuure

 **District** : 12

 **Age** : 18

 **Height** : 6'7 **Weight** : 194 lbs

 **Performance** : Advanced medical skills. Passed edible plants test.

 **Score** : 6

* * *

 **Anyone surprised by these scores? Did someone do better than you expected or worse? I'm excited because we are five chapters away from the games. Next chapter is going to be with some tributes talking with their mentors about strategy and other pre-game talks. The next four chapters will be the interviews, and then the games begin. If you want a specific question asked to a tribute just pm me or leave a review. This will make it more personal and you get to know something more about that specific tribute.**


	12. Night Before Interviews

**It's time for an interlude chapter! Tributes will be seeing their scores and talking with mentors. This is a shorter chapter but I'm excited to start the interview chapters. The interviews will be split into four chapters. Don't forget to vote on your favorite tribute in the poll on my profile.**

 **Gadget Mordhix, D3**

Harmony and I sit on the beige sofa and watch the tv screen. Nicolas Basil and Prospero Santos are about to announce the tribute scores. Codi walks into the room holding a tray full of chocolate-chip cookies. "Have they started yet?" she asks.

"No, but there about too," I answer, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Good! I had an avox bake us some cookies. It's a District Three tradition to eat chocolate-chip cookies when the scores are announced." Codi sets the tray down on the coffee table.

Harmony chuckles and I give her a questionable look. "Don't you get it?" she asks, "Chocolate-chip like a computer chip? Because we're from District Three."

I give a soft laugh. "That's right, Harmony. Just your typical stereotype-induced traditions," Codi reaches for a cookie and plops it into her mouth.

"Where Gauge at?" I ask.

"He's out trying to get you both sponsors." Codi turns the volume up on the tv as a photo of Sheen Carver is displayed on the screen with the number ten below his name.

Harmony leans over and whispers in my ear, "I bet Gauge is passed out drunk in some bar."

"Have some faith he may be getting us sponsors," I whisper back. I look at Codi but she's too busy watching the screen to notice our conversation.

"Maybe…wanna gamble on it or are you too scared from our last bet?" I gulp, I almost forgot about the deal that I had made with Harmony during the Ball.

"Harmony, look it's your score!" Codi says excitedly. The number four is displayed under her name. Harmony seems unsatisfied with this score and sighs. "A four isn't too bad, I'm sure it won't be the lowest." Codi rubs a hand down Harmony's arm.

Next, my image is shown. The number five is shown. "Good job, Gadget, a five is about average," Codi smiles reassuringly. I give a half-smile back. With so many Career tributes the normal average will probably be this year's lowest scores. The odds aren't in Harmony's and my favor. It's a shame that District Three is most likely not going to have a Victor this year.

 **Jacqueline Voltage, D5**

Yvonne, Anya, and I sit on the floor just a mere few feet from the screen. We are all huddled up in a blanket. Our only mentor here is Iris. Parker and Alum are out getting sponsors, meaning that they're out getting drunk. Yvonne's face flashes on the screen and she ducks her head under the blanket. "How bad is it?" she asks.

The number six blinks under her name. All of us cheer and Yvonne peeks from under the covers. She smiles and I give her a hug. "Great job!" I say. Up next is Anya, she also gets a six. We all cheer for her too. Anya smiles and high-fives both Yvonne and me. I notice she doesn't seem too excited about getting the same score as twelve-year-old, Yvonne. Then the screen shows my face with the number seven. I'm blown away. I wasn't expecting to get higher than a six.

"Congratulations everyone! Those are some great scores!" Iris says happily. She walks over and gives each of us a hug. "If your allies scored just as well, then you will be a strong force in the arena."

We watch through the rest of the scores. Some are surprising but most are average. Hope scored an eight which is the highest in our alliance. Doe and Wallace both scored less than a seven. I don't understand why Cyrus keeps them in the alliance. I feel like they will slow us down, but then again, I'd rather them be with us than against us…even if they are weak. Anya and Yvonne's allies scored fairly well. Iris asks to talk with Anya and Yvonne privately about their arena strategy and they leave and go into the next room. I lay on the floor wrapped up in the blankets and watch Nicolas and Prospero talk about the tributes and their odds. There is a lot of competition going into these games, especially the Careers, but for some odd reason, I'm feeling really confident.

 **Luke Melilot, D7**

My district partners and I sit around the large table in the dining room. We just finished watching the score be released and Topher and Rowena asked us to wait in here. Music starts to play over the speakers. I notice it has one of Codi Watt's top hits. We all start looking around the room. "Do you know what's going on?" Aspen asks an avox standing in the corner. The man only shrugs his shoulders. The lights then go off. Hope yelps in surprise. We all sit in silence, the only noise is the music. Somebody moves their chair back to get up, and the lights blink on. Rowena shoots off a small confetti cannon and Topher stands there holding a large cake. "Congratulations!" they both yell. All five of us sit there in shock for a few seconds before breaking into laughter.

"We wanted to congratulate you all for scoring so well and to wish you luck in the interviews and also in the games!" Topher says. He places the cake in the center of the table and starts to cut it.

"What all did you do in your private sessions?" Rowena asks. "Of course, if you don't want to tell that's fine, but we're all allies tonight."

Rowena is normally very stern and seeing her this carefree is strange. This encourages me to go first, "Well, I'm honestly surprised that I got a seven. I showed them some survival skills and threw some axes. I normally hit the target only a few times, but during my session, I hit it seven out of ten times."

"Impressive," Catclaw says with a nod.

"It's nice to see your luck hasn't run out yet, Lucky," Aspen says with a smile.

"I didn't have much luck scoring a seven." Leaf says taking a bite from the cake.

"Yeah, what's with that. You learned just as much as I did and have as much skill." Catclaw states.

"I know, but I wanted to do something different. I made the Gamemakers a tea from some herbs, but I don't think they even drank it."

"All you did was mix some water and leaves. You're a goof, Leaf. A straight up goof." Catclaw says necking him.

We all laugh at Catclaws comment, even Leaf. Catclaw talks about showing his spear skills, Aspen her multiple fighting skill, and Hope her ax and survival skills. "I'm proud of everyone. You are all great individuals. It's getting late and I'm going to go to bed. I advise y'all do to because interviews are tomorrow and we have to get up early and prep." Topher and Rowena both say goodnight and leave the room. Leaf and Catclaw both get up and leave as well, leaving Hope, Aspen, and I in the room together. All three of us knew each other before the games. We each trained at the Academy, although I didn't train often. Aspen and I also went to the same school in the eastern part of the District. Hope grew up in the southern part. I finish my cake and get up to put my plate in the sink.

"Don't go yet, Luke. I have a question for both you and Aspen. Would you like to have a mutual agreement to not kill each other in the arena? Aspen, I know that you are part of the Careers and Luke you want to go into the arena alone, but I want someone that I can trust to be on my side. I have my own alliance but I'm not sure how long it's going to last. What do you guys think?" Hope looks to each of us.

"I'll agree to that. I'm the only one from Seven in the Career pack and the others may pick me off early," Aspen says. "What do you think, Lucky."

I sit my plate on the table. Aspen is the only who calls me by my nickname from home. That's because Aspen is from home and if I want to get back there I will need to be smart in these games. I never wanted allies, because I felt like they would take advantage of me. Aspen is a friend though and I need to go into these games trusting at least one person. "All right, I'm in."

 **Florence Javier, D8**

Suede, Twyla, Gabe, and I all sit at the dining table. Avoxes come in bringing platters of food for us to choose from. I take a bowl of broccoli soup from the avox and place it on the table. Gabe and I did as expected, he scored a ten and I a nine. The typical District Eight scores. The other Careers scored well, no one did worse than a nine. Suede and Twyla are happy, District Eight has a great chance of winning this year.

"Shouldn't someone be out there trying to getussponsors?" Gabe asks. His questiondisturbs the mostly silent dinner party.

"Your scores did enough talking tonight. I'll go out in the morning," Suede says scooping some noodles into his mouth.

An awkward silence falls across the table. The only sound being silverware scraping against plates and chewing. It reminds me of the first night I spent with my adopted family. The family seemed really nice beforehand but at dinner, it felt off balanced, like tonight. During the Score Reveal, Suede and Twyla didn't say much. They are both normally chatting together and it's lively. We have been eating together for the past week, it shouldn't be awkward now.

"Anyone surprise you, Gabe?" I ask trying to break the awkwardness.

"The girl from Six and Eleven both scoring a seven was surprising to me."

"I agree. I think they're both in separate alliances. We will have to watch out for them in the arena. What do you think, Suede."

My normally kind mentor and trainerlooksup from his food. "Jacqueline scored a seven, maybe you should have let her join the Careers," he says harshly.

I'm hurt by his tone of voice. I stand up quickly, knocking my chair backward, "What the hell is wrong with you two? Why are y'all acting like this? We should be celebrating!" I yell, my face burning with anger.

I look to each of them, searching for an explanation. They look at each other and Twyla starts to cry. Suede looks at an avox handing Gabe a piece of chocolate cake, "Get out!" he yells pointing to the door. The avox drops the cake and scurries out of the door. "It turns out that... Twyla is pregnant," Suede says quietly.

I'm dumbfounded. How is Twyla pregnant she doesn't have a husband or boyfriend? "I'm confused, isn't this a good thing?" Gabe asks. Twyla only starts to sob harder.

"Is it yours," I ask Suede. Suede shakes his head no.

"You both know the types of assignments that some past Victors must do. Unfortunately, Twyla and I are a part of that group of Victors. I never really have to worry about consent, but women are different and it can get complicated."

"Tell it how it is! That man…raped me! I never wanted this! To have a child in a world as cruel as this one by a man I don't love?" Twyla shrieks and I rush over and give her a hug. Her body starts to shake underneath me.It isn't unheard of for this to happen. Normally the girl can blame the pregnancy on a spouse or boyfriend. Twyla doesn't have anyone to share this moment with. She will be seen as a whore by the Capitol, even though the Capitol did this to her.

"Gabe, help me get her to her room," Suede says. They both lead her down the hall into the bedroom. Suede lays her into the bed and brushes her hair from her face.

"I'll stay with her," I say. Suede and Gabe leaves the room. I climb into the bed beside Twyla and wrap my arms around her. She trembles and cries silently. I start to cry with her. After awhile her body starts to relax and she falls asleep. I stay awake for most of the night with the thought of the consequences of being a Victor haunting my mind.

 **As a reminder of Gadget and Harmony's bet, since both tributes of Ten scored less than a seven. Gadget must go into the Bloodbath to gather supplies. What do you think about the alliance of District Seven? Florence's POV was a little out there but I wanted the effects of being a Victor be seen. I hope you all enjoyed, you can still send in question if you would like and vote in the poll for your favorite tribute if you hadn't already. I'm going to put the ally list below along with the average alliance score with individual scores. Until next time! (Which I hope is fairly soon)**

 **Careers Alliance AVG: 9.4**

Sheen Carver, D1- 10

Ezekiel Pierce, D2- 9

Aspen Harper, D7- 9

Gabe Amarillo, D8- 10

Florence Javier, D8- 9

 **YC Alliance AVG: 6.4**

Cyrus Bronze, D2- 7

Jacqueline Voltage, D5- 7

Hope Wilde, D7- 8

Doe Galloway, D10- 6

Wallace de Brugge, D10- 4

 **District Three Alliance AVG: 4.5**

Gadget Mordhix, D3- 5

Harmony Haven, D3- 4

 **Girl Power Alliance AVG: 5.75**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5- 6

Anya Evans, D5- 6

Aster Oakley, D11- 7

Wanda Butron, D12- 4

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance AVG: 6.5**

Valentine Ford, D6- 7

Miles Tuure, D12- 6

 **Old Time Friends Alliance AVG: 4.5**

Leaf Sarill, D7- 3

Catclaw Ruddock, D7- 6

 **Loners (not alliance) AVG: 5.5**

Marina Walters, D4- 5

Luke Melilot, D7- 7

Richmond Clarke, D9- 4

Sage Stone, D12- 6

 **Mutual Agreement of District Seven AVG: 8**

Aspen Harper, D7- 9

Hope Wilde, D7- 8

Luke Melilot, D7- 7


	13. Interviews Part I

**Sheen Carver, D1**

After many hours of prepping, I wait backstage with twenty-three other tributes for the Interviews to start. Many of the tributes sit in the lounge area talking with their allies and District partners. I stand by the door waiting for my cue to go onstage. There isn't a female District One tribute, so I'll be going first. I'm a little nervous but I need to play it cool for the cameras. A monitor in the corner of the room shows the stage. Nicolas Basil walks out onto the stage. He wears a lavender suit that compliments his tan skin and blush colored hair. Nicolas flashes a small and waves his hands in the air, the crowd goes wild. Nicolas is in his late forties but still looks younger than thirty. Nicolas takes a seat in a chair center stage and starts his speech, "Hello, everyone! It's time to for the Interviews to begin. It's the 5th Quarter Quell and we all know that the games will be exciting, but it's time to meet all of the exciting tributes! Our first tribute tonight is, Sheen Carver of District One." A golden skinned Capitolite woman nods her head and directs me out on the stage. The first thing that I notice is the blinding lights. I restrain myself from shielding my eyes and make my way to chair next to Nicolas.

"Hello, Sheen, that's a very nice tuxedo you have on. The blue sequins look like sapphires when the lights hit them," Nicolas says.

"Thank you, my stylist chose it exactly for that reason," I say smiling.

"Sapphires are a nice choice for a tribute from District One. Tell me about your home life."

"I come from a large family and we have always been close. Especially after my parents died after getting AIDS from a blood transfusion. Thankfully, my siblings and I were strong enough to stay together. A lot of my older siblings have become successful in their careers and have started their own families."

"It's very unfortunate that happened to your parents. Thank you for sharing that with us Sheen." I nod my head and the buzzer sounds, "That's all the time we have. Sheen Carver of District One, everyone!"

 **Cyrus Bronze, D2**

My name is called and I walk out and sit down in the chair. Nicolas shakes my hand and I smile at the crowd. "Greetings, Cyrus. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Nicolas."

"How has the Capitolfaredyou? Have you been getting along with your stylist and mentors?"

"The Capitol has been great and everyone has been so nice especially my stylist. My mentor, Maven, has been great and it's been nice getting to know him."

"Normally older boys volunteer in place of the younger ones in District Two. You are one the youngest male tributes from Two in many years. Are you nervous going into the games?"

I gulp and start to twiddle my thumbs. "I'm a little nervous, but I scored well in training and I have a lot of allies that have my back. I have faith in my abilities."

The sound of the buzzer goes off. "I have faith in you, Cyrus, and I'm sure the Capitol does too!" I walk off the stage, the crowd cheering behind me.

 **Ezekiel Pierce, D2**

The capitolite woman leads me to the side of the stage. I straighten out my purple button-down shirt and black pants. "Good luck," the woman says before walking back to the lounge room. I take a deep breath and walk out on the stage. I confidently walk out on the stage with my arms held above my head and fist clenched. I smile at the crowd. The crowd roars and I sit down beside Nicolas.

"You look nice, Ezekiel."

"Thank you, Nicolas. I like your shoes maybe we should trade outfits one day." The crowd rumbles with laughter.

"If you win the games, then it could be a possibility," Nicolas says laughing. "With your good looks, I'm sure you will get plenty of sponsors."

"The Games will be easy to win for me. I'm smarter and stronger than most of the other tributes. Plus, doesn't the Capitol have my back?" My question is answered with a loud cheering from the crowd.

"Bellatrix won last year's games and it has been a long time since a District has had back to back Victors. Do you believe that you will change this?"

"Of course, I do, Nicolas!"

The buzzer sounds. "It's great to have confidence Ezekiel and hope to see you again soon." I shake Nicolas' hand and walk off stage.

 **Harmony Haven, D3**

The monitor shows Ezekiel walking off the stage. Gadget and I stand near the wall watching the screen. "He's so arrogant, it's disgusting," I say turning to Gadget.

"Yeah, but he's good enough that he can be. Also, your flower crown is crooked... again."

I quickly adjust the crown, "Better?" He nods his head. The golden-skinned woman walks into the room. "We are taking a five-minute commercial break Districts Three and Four be ready, you'll be going as soon as it's over."

Ezekiel also walks into the room and sits down with the other Careers. I make a gagging sound. Gadget laughs a little too loud and tributes turn to face us. His cheeks flush and he looks away. "Aren't you excited for your interview?" I ask.

"I'm a little nervous. Not quite sure how I'm going to react out there," Gadget says.

"Here take one of these." I reach into my dress pocket and pull out three pills. Gadget gives me a questionable look. "Don't worry it's not going to kill you," I say.

Gadget precariously puts one of the white pills in his mouth and swallows. "Where did you get these?"

"Tell an Avox you have a headache and they'll give you any medicine you ask for."

"Who are the other two for?"

"Those are for me," I say popping them into my mouth.

 **Gadget Mordhix, D3**

The golden-skinned Capitolite walks back into the room and calls for Harmony. Harmony and the woman leave. I don't want to sit in the room by myself so I chase after them. It's only a few feet from the lounge room and the stage and I quickly catch up to them. Harmony is already walking on the stage and the lady turns around and yelps. "What are you doing back here? It's not your turn yet."

"I didn't want to sit in that room by myself and I wanted to see her interview," I whine.

"That's what the monitor is for, but since you are already here just stand still and wait until your name is called before you walk out on stage." The lady holds her hand, heeding me to stay and I give her a high five. She only shakes her head and scurries away saying something into her headset. I try to listen to Harmony's interview but I get distracted by the lights. Harmony says something about how she enjoyed growing up on the outskirts of Three with people who had more naturalistic ideas. I hear the buzzer sounds and I see Harmony get up to leave. I run out onto the stage. A few members in the crowd laugh. Nicolas and Harmony look over at me. "Oh, here is our other District Three tribute, Gadget Mordhix. He seems really excited for his interview," Nicolas says with a nervous laugh.

Harmony starts laughing and gives me a thumbs up before leaving the stage. Nicolas gets the crowd to settle down and asks, "So, Gadget, tell me about District Three what is your favorite thing about your home?"

"Well…I live in District Three and we build a lot of computers," I say laughing.

"Yes…but what about your personal life. What do you enjoy doing?"

"I have a mom and a dad. I like school because I'm smart and I work at a hovercraft factory."

Nicolas smiles, "That's cool. You work at one of the newly built hovercraft factories to help support the demand for them here in the Capitol. District Three was very selfless to help take the burden from District Six. What is it like working there?"

"I help build hovercrafts, you silly."

"Excuse me?" Nicolas looks aghast. The buzzer sounds and he swiftly says, "Thank you, Gadget," and he ushers me offstage.

 **Marina Walters, D4**

I watch the District Three interviews in confusion. Is this some type of trick to go against the typically quiet and introverted stereotypical District Three tributes? The woman calls my name and I get up from the couch and follow her to the stage. Nicolas Basil yells my name and I walk out on the stage. Marissa told me to smile and to look happy but the sight of the large crowd makes my legs feel like jelly. I try to keep smiling but I know that it must look forced and unappealing. I manage to make it to my seat.

"My Miss Walters, you look ravishing in your dress. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nicolas holds his hand out for me to shake it.

"Oh…I would shake your hand but mine are terribly sweaty at the moment." The crowd and Nicolas both laugh. I give a nervous chuckle.

"No worries. It's okay that you're nervous. Let's start small. What's your favorite color?"

I tilt my head, "Hmm I know this will sound cliché but blue is my favorite."

Nicolas leans closer to me and whispers, "That's my favorite too."

"Really?" I exclaim.

"Why would I lie to you? Now that we know what your favorite color is, what do you like to do in your spare time?'

"Well, I normally hang out with my two friends Seaton and Noelani. We've been together a long time. We met at the community home and then decided to run away together. For two years we have been living on the streets."

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be living on the streets. Maybe you can win these games and you and your friends can move into the Victor's Village together," Nicolas pats me on the hand and the buzzer sounds, "Living on the streets may give you an advantage in the games. I wish you luck Marina Walters."

 **I tried to make this not too repetitive. I'm sorry if some parts were boring. I'm kinda dreading having to write three more chapters of this but I will bear through it. I'll try to make them interesting because who knows what all will happen. Thanks to everyone who sent in some questions. I haven't done much on the background of the tributes and so a lot of that will be explained in the interviews. There will be four parts to the interviews and then the games will begin. I still haven't decided a Victor yet and the arena is mostly all done. The arena is still a surprise but the quell twist and the title do play a part in the design. Anyways, keep a look out for the next update, which I hope is soon**.


	14. Interviews Part II

**Yvonne Esmeralda, D5**

Wanda and I sit close together on the couch. We both watch as Marina walks off the stage. The Capitolite woman walks into the room and calls my name. "Good luck!" Wanda says with a smile. Even Aster and Anya give me a thumbs up from across the room. The lady directs me to the stage. I step onto the stage and gracefully walk to my chair. I wear a flowy white dress and my stylist told me to almost skip across the stage to make it seem as if I'm floating. I sit down and Nicolas shakes my hand.

"Yvonne it's such a pleasure to get to meet you."

"It's an honor to be here and get to meet you, Nicolas."

"Have you enjoyed your time in the Capitol?"

"Of course! Everything is so beautiful and everyone has been so nice. I've made a lot of friends here too."

"That's great to hear. Is there anyone back home that you miss?"

I haven't really thought about home too much. There have been so many things to focus on here and I've been so busy. The thought of home makes me tear up. "I miss my parents and my friends," The thought of Dexter and our shared kiss ricochets in my brain, "Someone I really miss is my good friend Dexter. A group of friends and I would go over to his house after school and we would play video games and wrestle. I really miss that." I quickly blink my eyes to keep from crying. Nicolas and the crowd both let out a collective aww. The buzzer sounds.

"Thank you for sharing that with us. Hopefully, you will return home soon and get to play with your friends again."

I nod my head and say thank you. I stand up and wave to the crowd before curtsying and scurrying off stage.

 **Anya Evans, D5**

The crowd is loud and the lights are bright. It's just like how all the previous tributes described it. I walk across the stage wearing a sophisticated jade green dress. My hair is an eccentric and delicate pattern of plaits. The outfit as a whole makes me look older and wiser which is what I wanted. I take my seat next to Nicolas as he introduces me to the audience.

"Well, Anya let's get to it. Describe your home life back in Five."

"The experiences of my upbringing have greatly influenced my life. Growing up in Five, I was heavily instructed about technology and the sciences, I used this information to become the intellectual being I am today."

"Those are some fancy words, Miss Evans. I'm sure plenty of people are rushing to get their dictionaries out." Nicolas laughs along with the crowd and I join in. "But what about your family?"

"I have a younger brother, Trevor, who is thirteen. Then I have my mother and father, my mother is always busy working and this is what led to their divorce when I was ten. I've lived with my mother since then. She married a loon of a man. He never was an adequate father figure. His vulgar and abusive behavior towards my brother and I was never reciprocated with love nor affection. Unfortunately, the day of the Reaping he was in a horrendous vehicle accident."

"Oh my, that's horrible! I hope he is fine," Nicolas says endearingly.

"Mhmm." Too bad it was me who was responsible for his accident. I really wonder how he is doing, did he survive?

"Maybe someone can find out what condition he is in before entering the arena. Coming back home to him can motivate you to win."

I give Nicolas a quizzical look. Did he not hear about the part of how my step-dad abused me? Nicolas moves on with another question.

"What are your plans for the arena?"

"It depends on what the arena looks like. I have three other allies. I really wish to make the wisest decisions and to look at each situation from all angles..." the buzzer sounds and I abruptly stop.

"That's all time we have. Thank you again, Anya Evans, for your time." I shake Nicolas' hand and leave the stage.

 **Jacqueline Voltage, D5**

"Our next tribute is Jacqueline Voltage of District Five!"

I confidently walk onto the stage. I stare out into the crowd with a reticent look. I glide to my chair, my black leather dress trails behind me. The dress is studded with sharp diamonds and my stylist told me to make sure to not rip the seat cushions. I carefully take my seat beside Nicolas.

"Jacqueline, I've been told that you come from an upper-class family. Apparently, your family is part of the Electric Elite. What exactly is this and how has that impacted your life growing up?"

I knew this question would come up. I've rehearsed this in my head a thousand times. My family will be watching and I'll need to make them proud. First impressions are always important and I need to impress these Capitolites. My hands start to sweat and I rub them against my dress. The sharp diamonds cut into my skin and I have to bite my lip from calling out.

"Yvonne? Is everything alright? Do I need to repeat the question?" Nicolas asks. I quickly tuck my hands behind my back.

"That won't be necessary, Nicolas, I heard you. The Electric Elite is a committee of five families that operate and run the largest power plants in Five. I have learned a lot growing up. It has taught me to be strong and independent. And it also taught me to be weary of who I trust, because sometimes even family can betray you." I stop there. No need to run my mouth on live television and cause trouble back home.

"Interesting. Do you trust any of the other tributes as allies?"

"I do have a few allies," Nicolas notices that I don't fully answer his question but he doesn't push the matter any further.

"Which of your allies do you think is the strongest?"

I take a minute to think about this. Cyrus is physically strong and a great leader but then again Hope has her advantages. "Hope is the most well-rounded tribute in my opinion."

"Good choice. So we know Hope is in your alliance, care to share who else is?"

"That's my secret to keep," I say with a wink. Nicolas chuckles and the buzzer sounds.

"Jacqueline Voltage everyone!" Nicolas holds out his hand and I instictly shake it. Once I remove my hand, blood is smeared across his own. I didn't realize my hand was bleeding so badly. Nicolas is shocked but keeps his composure. "Next up is Valentine Ford of District Six, but first a commercial break." Nicolas quickly leads me off stage and asks one of the stage directors to get a medic.

 **Valentine Ford, D6**

I watch from the side as Jacqueline and Nicolas make their way over. "Simia go get a medic, Jacqueline has cut her hand," Nicolas says to the gold skinned lady. I stand motionless as Nicolas holds Jacqueline's bleeding hand.

"How did that happen?" I ask.

"I cut it on my dress. It's really not a big deal. Nicolas, you should go and finish the rest of the interviews. I'll be fine," Jacqueline waves her hand towards the stage.

"I need to make sure that you are attended to. The games start tomorrow and I don't need President Carmello blaming me for a faulty tribute." Simia returns with a man holding a first aid kit. The medic hastily cleans Jacqueline's hand and wraps a bandage around it.

"She will be fine. It's only a few scratches, should be healed in a couple of days," the medic passes wiped to Nicolas to clean his hands with.

Jacqueline rolls her eyes, "I think you are all overreacting."

"Better safe than sorry, dear," Simia says patting her on the arm.

"Let's get back to the interviews, Miss Ford," Nicolas hooks his arm around mine and we walk onto the stage. "There is no need to mention what just happen," he whispers in my ear. I look back but Simia, Jacqueline, and the medic have all left. I look back to Nicolas and nod my head. We make it to our chairs and we both sit down.

"Welcome back everyone! Here with me now is the lovely Valentine Ford," Nicolas says cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to be here and get to finally meet you," I say smiling.

"I hope you have enjoyed your time here in the Capitol. What has surprised you the most while staying here?"

The fact that everyone here is fake and hypocritical I think to myself. They spent five minutes wrapping Jacqueline's hand but yet tomorrow they won't even care if she gets killed. Nicolas raises his eyebrows, anticipating my answer. "Everbody seems to care about me," I say with a sneer and emphasizing the word 'seems'.

Nicolas gives a questionable look, "Care to elaborate?"

"No, not really." Some members of the crowd laugh and Nicolas joins in.

"Okay well tell me about your home life."

"I come from the middle of the cesspool known as District Six. I learned quickly to defend myself and to help protect my loved ones who have fallen under the influence. I've tried to stay clean and do what's right my entire life for my mother and sister. It's like all the horrible stories entail, 'the terrible District Six, where corruption and vice run rampant and only the evil live long'."

Nicolas shakes his head and tsks, "It's a shame that places like that exist. Luckily the Capitol is here to provide and aid the District."

I snort, "Oh yes, what would we do without the Capitol?" The buzzer sounds.

"That's all the time we have. It's been great talking to you, Valentine Ford!" I shake Nicolas' hand and leave the stage.

 **Hope Wilde, D7**

I watch Valentine leave the stage and wait for my name to be called. "Next up is Hope Wilde of District Seven!"

I walk out on the stage nervously. I try to look timid and innocent. I move across the stage as graciously as I can. The crowd is excited and I smile and wave at them. I take my seat next to Nicolas. "Hello, Nicolas it's so nice to be here. Sorry if I seem a little nervous," I say kindly.

"It's great having you here, Hope. Don't worry about being nervous everyone here adores you," Nicolas motions to the crowd and they respond with a roar of applause.

"I'm just so thankful for getting to be here. The Capitol is so lovely and I love all the people I have met so far," I say smiling. I'm sure many of the tributes backstage are banging their heads against the wall, but I know that I need to play up to the Capitolites.

Nicolas laughs and says, "It's lovely that you get to be here and experience everything."

I nod my head, "Oh yes! I don't know if I'm going to make it back out of the arena so it's nice to spend my last days in such a magnificent place."

"Speaking of the arena, what do you believe is your greatest asset going in?"

I take a moment to think about this. "I believe that the strong connection I have with my allies will help me go far in the games. I scored an eight in training so I have high hopes."

"We know that you and Jacqueline are in alliance. Do you care to specify who else is involved?"

"I agree with Jacqueline that we should keep it secret. The Capitol will have to wait and see." I wink at the crowd.

"Haha, I guess so. You did score an eight in training. Since you are from District Seven, I'm guessing that axes were involved. Is this true?"

I give Nicolas a wary look, "That's a surprise as well." Both Nicolas and the audience give a soft laugh. The buzzer sounds.

"It's been great talking with you, Hope."

"Thank you for your time, Nicolas." I shake his hand and leave the stage.

I make my way back to the lounge room. As I walk through the door Cyrus is there waiting for me. "Kiss up much?" He says laughing.

"Hey, you've got to keep the Capitol on their toes or they'll get bored."

 **Aspen Harper, D7**

"Our next tribute is Aspen Harper of District Seven!"

I stroll across the stage wearing a short green peplum dress. My red hair is left down and it hangs in loose curls over my shoulder. The crowd loudly cheers and I try to look as fierce as possible. I sit down in my seat.

"Welcome, Aspen! It's so nice to officially meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"From the moment you were Reaped everyone noticed the tattoo on your arm. Tell me about the story behind it, many rumors have surfaced here in the Capitol," Nicolas says pointing at my arm.

I smile happily, it's one of my favorite memories. "Well, first of all, it's a forest scene that wraps around my whole arm. Hidden inside the forest are a bear, deer, and owl. My older brother, Elmer, gave it to me. He's a tattoo artist back in Seven."

"That's very interesting. I really like it. Are you really close with your brother?"

"Yes, I have a really large family and we are all very close. I have my parents and three older siblings, a twin brother, and four younger siblings. A total of nine kids."

Nicolas' eyes widen. "I believe your parents need to find a hobby," Nicolas chuckles. I give a weak smile to the crowd. It's not like I haven't heard that a hundred times before. "I also didn't know you had a twin brother. What is he like?"

"His name is Kindle and he is six minutes younger than me. We always have little competitions against each other. They are always close but he normally wins. I have to give him something since he is younger." The crowd laughs at my comment.

The buzzer sounds and I'm a little sad that my interview is already over. I shake Nicolas' hand and wave once more to the crowd before leaving the stage.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter because I really like a lot of these tributes and find it easier to write them. More interviews next chapter. I hope to get them out soon. We are so close to the games and I am so excited. I already have most of the bloodbath chapter planned out and can't wait to get it done. I'm happy to hear any feedback from you guys. Thanks again for all of the support.**


	15. Interviews Part III

**Luke Melilot, D7**

I follow the Capitalite woman whom Jacqueline said her name was Simia to side stage. Simia pats me on the back and tells me to stand there until my name is called. I wear dark denim jeans and a green polo. My outfit is not as extravagant as many of the other tributes, but my stylist wanted me to be as comfortable as possible. I never really liked to talk in front of crowds. Nicolas shouts my name and I force my legs out on the stage. The crowd loudly cheers and I gulp. I quickly walk to the chair and sit down. My legs feel wobbly.

"Well, hello Luke. It's nice to finally get to talk to you." Nicolas holds out his hand. I rub my palms against my pants and shake it. He ignores my sweaty palms and smiles.

"Nice to meet you Nicolas," I say, my voice shaking.

"Are you a little nervous?" Nicolas asks. All I can do is nod my head. The crowd laughs at my bashfulness. "Don't be nervous Luke. You scored a seven in training which is very good for a tribute your age. What all did you do?"

"Most of it was luck. I only threw a few knives."

"They must have hit the target quite a few times." Nicolas says laughing. "Talking about luck, in Seven a few people call you Lucky. Why is that?"

"Umm...I've always had great luck growing up. It's a blessing and a curse. Sometimes people take advantage of my luck to get away with things like stealing and..." I trail off at the end. I probably shouldn't have said that last part. The buzzer soon sounds.

"Hopefully your luck will carry you through the games, Lucky. Luke Melilot of District Seven everyone!" The crowd cheers once again and I quickly scramble off the stage.

 **Leaf Sarill, D7**

Simia walks back into the room and I raise up from the floor knowing that I will be next. "We're taking another commercial break, the last tribute puked side stage. It shouldn't be more than five minutes." Simia leaves the room once again. A series of groans sound around the room. Everyone is tired and want these interviews to end already. Catclaw sits cross-legged beside me. "I really wish that these interviews would be over already," I say.

"Me too. I think the Careers are getting annoyed," Catclaw nods his head over to where many of the older Careers are sitting on the couch. They glare at the rest of us as if it's our fault that it's taking so long.

I hear a giggle and someone plops down beside me. I look to my left to see Harmony sitting beside me. "Welcome back everyone! I'm Harmony Haven and here with me is Leaf...something... of the woody District Seven!" She wraps her arm around me and pulls me closer to her. All the tributes are looking at us now.

"What are you doing?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Well Nicolas was a little busy so he asked me to interview you." Harmony grins and waves her arms to make sure everyone in the room is paying attention. Catclaw scoots away from me. "First question...is Catclaw your boyfriend?"

Catclaw scoffs and few giggles erupt across the room. "No, he's only a friend. We grew up together in the same town."

Harmony rolls her eyes, "Oh okay sure. So if he isn't your boyfriend is there someone at home that you'll miss?"

"My mom and older sister, Cherry. Cherry and I would go out and pick herbs in the forest for the local apothecary. She even came up with the idea of sewing my gloves to my sleeves to prevent getting cut from thorns. Similar to the gloves that I have on now," I raise my hand to show her. She swats my hands down and the room fills with laughter.

"Yada, yada, yada. That's really sweet Leaf." Harmony smiles and taps her finger on my nose.

The door opens and Simia walks in. Harmony quickly jumps away from me and the laughter ceases. "Leaf Sarill, you're up. Follow me," Simia commands without looking up from her clipboard. I follow her out of the room. I can't believe I have to get interviewed again.

 **Catclaw Ruddock, D7**

We all watch Leaf's interview on the TV screen in the corner of the room. "I think your interview skills are better than Nicolas', Harmony," Aster from Eleven says. There's a series of nods through out the room. "I appreciate that," Harmony says with a laugh.

"Will you please stop talking! Some of us are actually trying to pay attention here. I'm tired of you all goofing around; some of us take this serious," Ezekiel shouts and glares at Harmony. Most of the tributes quickly look away. Harmony only glares back at Ezekiel.

"Shut the hell up District Two. You're not the boss of any of us," Anya sneers at Ezekiel. The tension in the room escalates. The door opens and Simia enters once more. Nobody makes a noise as she calls out my name. I exit the room and follow her. We stop side stage, "Wait here until they call your name."

I nod my head and she leaves me there alone. I wonder what's going on backstage. Is it always like that back there? I listen to Leaf and his interview. It seems to go well but I can't help but agree with Aster. It's not as exciting as the one earlier. It's not long before Nicolas shouts my name. I walk on the stage confidently. I've never really spoken in front of a crowd but I have faith in my abilities. I make my way to Nicolas and sit down across from him on the soft velvet chair.

"Welcome, Catclaw of District Seven!" Nicolas shouts loudly.

"Hello! Nicolas of the Capitol!" I shout back. The crowd and Nicolas burst into laughter.

"I really like your outfit Catclaw. What type of fur is that?"

I look down at myself. I wear blue denim jeans and a fur vest. The vest shows off my slightly muscular arms. "I believe that it's rabbit fur, but I'm not quite sure. You should ask my stylist, Nyra."

"Haha I guess I should. What do you like to do in your spare time back in Seven?"

"I like to hunt and trap. My guardian Thomas and I also like to go spear fishing in the river. The new regulations in the District have been nice. It's really helped out the people of the District."

"That's right ever since the 138th Games hunting and trapping has been legal in all of the District of Panem. It's nice to see how generous the Captiol has been to the Districts in recent years." A round of applause goes through the crowd. The buzzer sounds ending the interview.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Catclaw Ruddock everyone!"

 **Florence Javier, D8**

It's great to finally get out of that room. I follow Simia through the dim-litted corridor to side stage. I was really hoping that Anya would punch Ezekiel. He really deserves it and I really had to force myself from doing it. Maybe all the tension will be gone by the time I get back in there. I can't worry about that now though. I need to focus. Catclaw finishes his interview and Nicolas shouts, "Next up is Florence Javier of District Eight!"

I stand up straight and step out onto the stage. My six inch heels click on the hardwood but the sound is drowned out by the roar of the crowd. My crimson dress droops around to the floor and a three foot train follows behind me. I smirk at the crowd. Confidence swells inside me. I got to knock them dead. I make it to my chair and sit down. "You look marvelous, Florence." Nicolas leans back in his seat and grabs his chest, feigning a heart attack.

"I know Nicolas," I say with a quick smile. The crowd laughs at my reply.

"Tell us about your childhood in Eight?"

"I was adopted by my parents when I was four years old. I never knew my biological parents. I have two younger siblings, Ascher and Raina. From an early age I knew that I wanted to compete in the Games so I started training early. My two best friends are Ascot and Millie. We don't get to hang out much outside of training mostly because we spend a lot of time training."

"Sounds lovely. It's interesting that you were adopted. All that training must have paid off since you scored a nine in training. What did you show the Gamemakers?"

"I did some routine sword exercises, I guess the Gamemakers must have enjoyed it." A loose curl falls over my shoulder and I tuck back behind my ear. I must look perfect.

"They must have. Who do you believe is the biggest threat going into the games?"

I take a moment to think about this. I refrain myself from tapping my fingers against my dress. "I would say that Sheen has the biggest chance of winning." I almost laugh at the thought of Ezekiel yelling at the TV and claiming that he is the best. Hopefully he doesn't try to fight Sheen.

"Why do you say that and also typically the tributes of Eight and One are in an alliance is that true for this year too?"

"Sheen scored very high in training and his use of the war hammer is shocking. I think that he is also hiding something as well, and yes we are in an alliance together." The buzzer sounds.

"Well our time is up. It's been great talking with you. Florence Javier of District Eight!" I stand up and shake Nicolas' hand and walk off the stage.

 **Gabe Amarillo, D8**

"It's nice to meet you, Gabe." Nicolas says.

"It's nice to meet you, Nicolas," I say sitting down across from him.

"I really like your suit, yellow is my favorite color," Nicolas points at my brilliantly yellow suit and chromium tie.

"Really? I've never been too fond of yellow," I chuckle.

"That's tragic," Nicolas glares at me. Did I just offend him? "Tell us about your life in District Eight."

"Well...I started training at a young age. I never really expected to end up in the games but here I am. A week before I turned sixteen was the Great Quake and Burn."

Nicolas gasps, "The Great Quake and Burn of District Eight was a series of earthquakes that destroyed most of the District followed by a series of uncontrolled wild fires. It was very devastating. I went out there to experience the damage. Thankfully through the aid of the Capitol the District was soon up and running again."

"Umm...yeah but anyways. I was at the Academy when it occurred. My whole family and girlfriend died during the catastrophe. I was taken in by a family friend and together we helped start up a new fire department. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about my family." Tears swell up in my eyes.

"I'm really sorry to hear about that, Gabriel. At least you did great things in their memory. The new fire department will be very helpful to the citizens of Eight." Nicolas pats my shoulder. The buzzer sounds. "Ladies and gentleman, Gabe Amarillo!" I stand up and smile at the crowd. I shake Nicolas' hand one last time and leave the stage. I hastily wipe the tears from my eyes and head back to the backstage room. I enter the room and Ezekiel is standing there.

"Wow, Eight. Didn't realize you were such a baby. Too bad you can't cry to your momma." I look at Ezekiel. I stand three inches taller than him, but he still seems so much bigger.

"Shut up Ezekiel! What is your problem?" Florence yells from across the room.

"Shut up bitch. I'm tired of you standing up for him. He got a ten in training, he should be able to handle himself. Or did you only suck the Head Gamemaker's dick to get that score? Hmmm Eight." Ezekiel pokes his finger into my chest and I lose it.

I tackle Ezekiel to the floor. Someone screams. We both land on the floor hard. I punch Ezekiel in the face repeatedly. I grab a drink from the nearby coffee table and pour it on his face. "You don't understand what I've been through!" I yell. Blood spreads across my knuckles. Strong hands grab me by the shoulders and pull me up. I feel a prick in my arm. My vision starts to blur and I hear someone say, "It wasn't his fault, he was only defending himself." Then everything goes dark.

 **Richmond Clarke, D9**

I patiently wait beside Simia side stage. Her walkie-talkie lights up and a shrill voice says, "There's a disturbance in the backroom. Peacekeeper enforcement necessary."

"What do you think that's about?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Now stand here until your name is called."

"What's going on? Gabe left the stage a few minutes ago. Shouldn't I already be out there?"

"You're the start of the final four Districts. There's a short video to go over the tributes. It's like at the start of District One, it showed a recap of the tributes of One through Four. So at District Five interviews it showed a recap of tributes from Five through Eight. It goes over the tributes information and details. Now that's enough questions from you."

I nod my head. I remember watching those videos at home. "Our next tribute is the only one from Nine, let's have a big round of applause for Richmond Clarke!" I turn to say goodbye to Simia but she has already scurried off. I calmly walk out on the stage and wave to the crowd. It doesn't take long to get to my seat next to Nicolas.

"Hello, Richmond. Have you enjoyed your time in the Capitol?"

"Ironically, yes. Everything here is much more exciting than what happens in Nine." I answer back.

"I really enjoy the Capitol as well. I once visited Nine once. It's mostly just fields of corn and grain. Is there some hidden beauty there?"

He expects me to come up with some story about some secret special place me and my friends go to but he's right there's nothing to do there. "I agree with you Nicolas. There isn't much there other than corn fields." Some of the crowd laughs at this.

"I see. Are you happy with your life at home in Nine?"

"It's not very exciting, but I like it. District Nine is similar to myself. We are both hidden in the background and looked over in most cases. I don't know about District Nine but I'm okay with that. I'd rather not be the center of attention." I smile at Nicolas.

"Then you must feel strange being on this stage since the spotlight is on you."

"I like to think that the spotlight is focused on you." Nicolas laughs at my comment. The buzzer sounds ending my interview.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you. Richmond Clarke of District Nine everybody!" The crowd cheers and wave goodbye as I leave the stage.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update...again. I was really busy with finals and the last days of school but I have graduated and now have more free time to write. Which is exciting! I'm going to have a poll set up for you to vote for who you think will win the games. It's like the betting system in the Capitol. Keep a look out for future updates! Leave a review about what you thought about the chapter and tributes. Did anyone stand out to you? "What's up with all of the fighting? Will the Career Alliance last? Hopefully it was interesting and you all enjoyed. Thanks once again for reading.**


	16. Interviews Part IV

**Doe Galloway, D10**

It all happens so fast. The Peacekeepers barge into the room. Someone is still screaming and Gabe still punches Ezekiel. Ezekiel has gone limp underneath Gabe. Blood flows onto the carpet. One of the Peacekeepers yanks Gabe off of Ezekiel and plunges a syringe into his arm. "It wasn't his fault he was only defending himself!" Florence says from across the room.

"All of you be quiet and sit down!" A female Peacekeeper says harshly. Everybody does as she commands. The lady then pulls out a walkie talkie, "Area secured. "Two large Peacekeepers drag Gabe out of the room. "Where are you taking him?" Aspen asks.

"Don't worry, honey, he will be taken care of," The lady squats down next to Ezekiel on the floor. She places her head against his chest. "He'll be fine. Get him out of here as well." Another pair of Peacekeeper cradle Ezekiel in their arms and carry him out. Snickers echo through the room as we watch Ezekiel be taken out. At that moment Simia enters, "Geneva?! What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Don't worry, two tributes got in a fight. We are taking them both to the infirmary. You should keep a more watchful eye on this tributes." Simia bows her head. "Don't let this happen again." Simia keeps her eyes on the floor but nods her head. "Good. Tributes I will be contacting your mentors. Everyone finished will be going back to the Tribute Center." Geneva then turns and walks out of the room.

"At least we get to go back to our rooms," the small girl from Twelve who I think is named Wanda says.

Simia clears her throat and exclaims, "We are drastically behind schedule. Both tributes of Ten follow me." Wallace and I both get up and follow Simia out. Outside of the room a group of mentors has already formed around Geneva. I stop to listen as one of the mentors, Suede from District Eight, yells, "There is no need for punishment. The Games are a hell themselves."

"The tributes must be punished for their actions," Geneva glares at Suede. At her remark Maven Viscaro of District Two says, "Tributes? Ezekiel is already at a disadvantage with his injuries." I flinch as someone grabs my shoulder.

"There you are! Nicolas has already called your name," Simia shoves me along and I don't get to hear the end of the conversation. We get to side stage and Wallace is there, "Where did you go and what happened to your antlers?" My stylist thought it would be cute if I dressed as a deer for my interview because it would help me get sponsors. I must have lost my antlers when Simia was pushing me here. I didn't really care for the idea of antlers. "Doe Galloway, if you are in the building please come to the stage," Nicolas laughs. "Get out there!" Simia pushes forward and I prance out on the stage.

 **Wallace de Brugge, D10**

Doe bounds across the stage to her seat next to Nicolas. "Ms. Galloway it is nice to finally get to meet you. What took you so long to get out here?" Nicolas asks.

Doe takes a moment before answering, "Well...you see Nicolas my stylist thought that it would be cute if I dressed up as a deer since my name is Doe. And I had this headband with antlers attached to it, but I misplaced it. I was looking for it and that's why I was late."

"Your stylist must be smart because you would have looked ten times adorable with antlers on."

"I believe so too." Doe says. I scoff. She was complaining the whole time backstage about how annoying they were.

"What do you think about the Quell Twist this year?"

"It's very interesting. I like how there are more tributes from certain Districts. It will definitely change the Games up." Doe flips her hair over her shoulder and smiles at the crowd. She can definitely pull off a persona. The buzzer sounds. "I'm sorry but that's all the time we have. You should have gotten out here quicker. I hope to see you again, Doe Galloway of District Ten!"

Doe looks disappointed that her interview is already over but she gets up and leaps across the stage to the other side. "Next up is the male tribute of Ten, Wallace de Brugge!" I step out on the stage. The crowd is deafening and I make my way to my seat. I sit down and force a smile. "Welcome, Wallace. Tell us about your life in Ten."

"My grandfather, Kelso, raised me. He's the only family that I have. I grew up on a dairy farm with a bunch of cows. Most of my free time is spent with the cows." I stop there because I don't want to make myself cry thinking about home.

"You must be a hard working man. How do you think you will do in the Games?"

"I'm one of the younger tributes this year, but I do have an alliance that I hope will help me get far." I don't know how well I trust the members of my alliance, but I know Doe will stick with me.

"Alliances can be beneficial in the Games. Any guesses on what the arena will look like?" That's a question Nicolas asks each year to a tribute. Rarely is the tribute ever right.

"Last year was an evergreen forest so maybe this year will be a desert or jungle. Who knows since it's the Quarter Quell, anything can happen." The buzzer goes off.

"Thanks for talking with me. Wallace de Brugge of District Ten everyone!"

 **Aster Oakley, D11**

"Wow, Aster, you look like an earth goddess! Stand up once more and give us a twirl." I raise back up and straighten my dress. I wear a light blue calf-length dress with floral designs decorating it. I even have flowers pinned in my hair. The light blue compliments my darker skin tone. I smile at the crowd and slowly twirl for everyone to see. Nicolas makes a camera with his fingers and with a clicking sound pretends to take a picture. I sit back down feeling a little embarrassed.

"Thank you, Nicolas. You look nice as well."

"You are our only tribute from District Eleven this year. What is your favorite memory from back home?"

It doesn't take me long to answer, "When my siblings and I use to run through our orchard. It always smelt so fresh and sweet. Now that I'm in the Capitol any memory of my family is endearing." I try not to get emotional as I think about my five siblings and parents.

Nicolas nods his head as if he understands, "You said 'use to', do you not do it anymore?"

"Unfortunately, three years ago most of the orchard burned after a lightning strike. Thankfully our uncle took us in and has been helping Daddy get the business going again. The orchard should be up and running by next harvest."

"That's sweet of your uncle to do. You seem to be caring as well, do you have any allies going into the Games?"

"Yes, I am in an alliance of four members. I think we all have our strengths and work well together. It's been great to be able to bond with people over the past few days," I try to be cheerful, but I can't help but think that our bonds will be short lived. The buzzer sounds.

"Our time is up dear. Aster Oakley of District Eleven!" I shake Nicolas' hand and walk off the stage. I exit the stage area and follow the roped off walkway to a hallway. Ida is there waiting on me. "Great job! You did very well. Now let's go back to the suite. I called ahead, an Avox will have hot chocolate ready for us."

"Shouldn't I head to the backstage room with the other tributes? Also, it's the middle of July, it's a little warm for hot chocolate."

Ida keeps walking down the hallway, "All of the other tributes have been sent back already. Other than Twelve of course."

I rush to keep up with her, "Oh okay, well instead of hot chocolate can we get ice cream. You agree that it's a little warm for hot chocolate, I mean it's like eighty degrees outside."

Ida stops in her tracks. "It was freezing in my Games. It snowed constantly for thirteen days. By the end I was so cold I could barely move. The worst part is that I became just as cold as that arena. I killed three people in there. That arena took parts of me." Ida turns towards me tears stream her face. Her perfect mascara drips down her cheeks. She takes off a pair of white gloves. She is missing three fingers on her left hand, in their place are three prosthetic digits. "I don't wear these for fashion. The feeling of cold never goes away. And if it means wearing a pair of gloves twenty four seven or drinking hot chocolate when it's eighty degrees to get a feeling of warmth then you better know damn well that I'm going to do it." I'm shocked, I've never seen this side of her. Never knew that it could possibly exist. Ida quickly wipes her face, smudging her makeup. She opens her purse and takes out her hand mirror. She curses under her breath. "Let's go. I'm calling the driver to meet us at the side door. I can't have paparazzi seeing me like this." Ida struts down the hallway and I chase after her.

 **Wanda Butron, D12**

"Our last lady for the night is Wanda Butron of District Twelve!"

Once my name is called I step out into the light. It's just like the ones back home. I twirl, sashay, and leap across the stage. The crowd cheers. I give a small curtsy before taking my seat. "That was wonderful! Are you a performer back home?"

I nod my head vigorously, "Yes my parents own an acting and dancing troupe. We travel around the District doing shows, we've even performed for the Mayor and his family!"

"That's exciting. How long have you been performing?" Nicolas asks.

"Well, I've been acting since I was three. When I was seven I started ballet, but at age four I learned to sing, which is my favorite of the three."

"I remember you dancing at the Tribute Ball. You did very well. Maybe we can hear you sing a little bit?"

I almost faint from excitement. "Of course, Nicolas. It has always been a dream of mine to perform in the Capitol. Do you have any suggestions?"

The crowd hollers different song titles and I look to Nicolas, "Sing whatever you want dear."

I take a deep breath and start to sing. My voice is shaky and the first few notes are too high but I soon get on pitch. I sing the first verse of my first solo in a real musical. It's the song 'Memory' from the musical Cats. It's an old song but still very popular in the Capitol. When I finish even Nicolas seems close to tears.

"That was wonderful, Wanda. I'm sure there are plenty of people wanting to sponsor you now." Nicolas looks close to tears.

"Thank you, Nicolas. I really appreciate that." The buzzer goes off.

"That's the end of our interview. Thank you for showing your gift tonight. Wanda Butron of District Twelve!"

 **Sage Stone, D12**

I sit across the room from Miles. Even when we are the only two in the room I still can't work up the courage to start a conversation. Miles seems busy focused on something else, probably his arena strategy. Something that I should be thinking of instead of my social anxiety. The door opens and both Miles' and my head turn to see Simia enter. "Alright Sage Stone and Miles Tuure, since you are both the last tributes follow me." Simia gives a sigh of relief knowing this will be the last time she will have to come back here. Miles and I both follow her. We make it to side stage as Wanda finishes her interview. "Sage, you will go first and then it will be you Miles. Good luck boys." Simia leaves us there. Wanda finishes and leaves the stage. "The next tribute is Sage Stone!" Nicolas yells.

"Good luck," Miles says. I look up at the towering boy and only manage to mumble, "You too."

I walk out onto the stage. It seems like forever before I make it to my seat. "Hello, Sage, how are you?" Nicolas asks.

"I'm okay. I'm a little nervous," I mumble back.

"It's alright to be nervous. I've been doing this over twenty-five years and I still get nervous sometimes." The thought of Nicolas Basil being nervous makes me feel better. "Sage, are you surprised by anything your fellow tributes have said during these interviews?"

I shuffle around in my chair. "Umm...yeah. Some of the tributes had interesting backgrounds."

"That's true. It's a very diverse group of tributes this year. Speaking of backgrounds, what's yours?"

"My parents work at a research lab. My mother works with poisons and my dad specializes in their counters. My younger brother and I sometimes help them do research and gather plants."

"That's interesting. Many tributes have used poison in the Games. Do you plan to as well?"

"It depends on what the arena looks like. I would like to think that I have other specialties as well."

"I'm sure you are gifted in many areas." The buzzer sounds. I smile knowing that my interview is over. "It's been a pleasure. Sage Stone of District Twelve!" The crowd cheers and I shake Nicolas' hand.

 **Miles Tuure, D12**

Sage rushes off the stage once his interview is over. "Our final tribute is Miles Tuure!" The crowd cheers. I don't know if they're cheering for me or the fact that I'm the last tribute. I sit down in my seat and wave to the crowd.

"It's great to meet you, Miles."

"I'm sure it is. I'm the last tribute of the night. I bet you're exhausted." Nicolas and the crowd laugh at my statement.

"You're a very tall young man, how tall are you?" I refrain myself from rolling my eyes. I need to be pleasant to these people.

"I'm six foot seven. The tallest in my family." I smile with pride.

"Maybe the tallest in all of Twelve," Nicolas laughs and I join in with him. "You're a likeable guy have you made any friends or allies?"

"I do have an ally, but I've gotten close with my District partners and a few others."

"Care to share who that ally will be?" He asks.

"I'm not sure if she would like me to tell you."

"Oh! So it's a she that narrows it down a bit." Nicolas beams.

I almost face-palm myself. "You're a clever man, Mr. Basil." I say through a gritted smile.

"I have been doing this for awhile." Nicolas says with a shrug. "Now, tell us about your life in Twelve."

"My parents own their own apothecary rather than working at the hospital. I'm an only child and help them a lot. I have a lot friends back home and one day I want to take over the family business."

"That would be nice. You must have some medical knowledge then. That can be helpful in the arena." The buzzer goes off and Nicolas smiles. Possibly from relief. "That's all the time we have. Miles Tuure of District Twelve!" I stand up and wave to the crowd. I shake Nicolas' hand and walk off the stage.

 **The interviews are over! Next up is the Bloobath! THE GAMES ARE STARTING! I'm so excited! Thank you for everyone who has kept up with this story. I'm done with school so updates should be coming out quicker. I already have the games mapped out until the top twelve. From there I don't know what to do because there are so many great tributes. Thank you once again for reading! Below is the alliance list. Review what you thought about the chapter! Also a hint for the bloodbath; slippery and depressing.**

 **Careers Alliance AVG: 9.4**

Sheen Carver, D1- 10

Ezekiel Pierce, D2- 9

Aspen Harper, D7- 9

Gabe Amarillo, D8- 10

Florence Javier, D8- 9

 **YC Alliance AVG: 6.4**

Cyrus Bronze, D2- 7

Jacqueline Voltage, D5- 7

Hope Wilde, D7- 8

Doe Galloway, D10- 6

Wallace de Brugge, D10- 4

 **District Three Alliance AVG: 4.5**

Gadget Mordhix, D3- 5

Harmony Haven, D3- 4

 **Girl Power Alliance AVG: 5.75**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5- 6

Anya Evans, D5- 6

Aster Oakley, D11- 7

Wanda Butron, D12- 4

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance AVG: 6.5**

Valentine Ford, D6- 7

Miles Tuure, D12- 6

 **Old Time Friends Alliance AVG: 4.5**

Leaf Sarill, D7- 3

Catclaw Ruddock, D7- 6

 **Loners (not alliance) AVG: 5.5**

Marina Walters, D4- 5

Luke Melilot, D7- 7

Richmond Clarke, D9- 4

Sage Stone, D12- 6

 **Mutual Agreement of District Seven AVG: 8**

Aspen Harper, D7- 9

Hope Wilde, D7- 8

Luke Melilot, D7- 7


	17. The Bloodbath

**Andromeda Parion, Capitol Citizen**

"Andi hurry up and get in here! Nicolas and Prospero are about to show the arena!" My younger brother, Orion, yells from the den.

"One sec!" I quickly pull out my tablet. It's illegal to bet under the age of eighteen but it's easy to hack the system. All you need is a fake ID. It's all online anyways so nobody ever really checks if it's real or not. I tap on the portraits of Florence, Yvonne, and Cyrus. I send in my bets,$300 on Florence and $120 on Yvonne and Cyrus each. I turn off my tablet and tuck it under my pillow. I jump off my bed and race through the apartment and plop down next to Orion on the couch. My best friend, Zircona, is here too.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask.

"Nope, you're right on time," Zircona says pointing at the TV. Nicolas and Prospero come on screen. Nicolas wears a dark green suit and his hair is dyed navy. I've always had a crush on him. "Nicolas is so hot," Zircona says while blushing and fanning herself. I roll my eyes at her. She's always been dramatic. Prospero is more exciting opting for a bright pink suit with a large indigo updo. I really hope he is wearing a wig.

"His suit matches your hair," Orion laughs.

True, my shoulder length curly hair is hot pink, "Yeah but mine is naturally this way." This time Zircona rolls her eyes.

"Hello, everyone! Prospero and I are here to give you every last detail needed before these Games begin. The tributes left the Center at 8 o'clock this morning for the Arena and should have already arrived. The bets are still open on tributes until the gong rings so pick a tribute if you haven't already!" Nicolas smiles at the camera.

"Yes, but let's get back to the Arena." Prospero waves his hand and a graphic of the Arena comes on the screen. All three of us gasp taking in all of its glory. "As you can see as is typical for Quells the arena is a circle. The boundaries are marked by electrified fences, similar to those found in the Districts. The layout is similar to that of the 3rd Quarter Quell. The Cornucopia will be situated in the center with the tributes surrounding it. The center of the arena is a replica of the Tribute Circle here in the Capitol. Buildings surround the circle with twelve side streets branching off like spokes in a wheel. All of the building in the City Circle are impenetrable so no Tributes will be able to hide in them. Outside the City Circle is where the Arena gets really interesting."

"I'll describe that part if you don't mind," Nicolas interrupts Prospero. "The area outside the City Circle is divided into twelve sections. Each section represents a District. Section One is a cobblestone boulevard with shopping vendors lining the street. There is also a beautiful fountain located here. Section Two is a rock quarry, it also has a steep mountain. Section Three is a series of warehouses. Section Four is a stretch of old wooden docks half of this section is actually a large body of salt water. Section Five is interesting as it is mostly a valley and there is a dam on the border that holds back the water of Section Four. Section Six is a large junk yard. Section Seven is a large pine tree farm with a small lake located near the fence. Section Eight is a textile factory. Section Nine is an open wheat field. Section Ten is mostly pasture with a large barn at its center. Section Eleven is an orchard of different fruit trees. Section Twelve is a temperate forest with an apothecary shack hidden in the woods. A small stream runs from Section Twelve through Seven ending at the lake. A lot of different environments that will allow for a lot of different scenarios."

"This is the most intricate arena I have ever seen," Orion gasps. Zircona and I both stare at the screen soaking it all in.

"Let's go over Tribute Info one last time before the Countdown..." Prospero doesn't finish before my brother mutes the TV. I don't blame him we have already heard this all week.

"Any guesses on who will win, Andi?" Zircona asks picking at her fingernails.

"I'm rooting for Florence," I say back.

"Who's your underdog pick?" Zircona knows of my illegal betting. She tries to pretend she doesn't care but I know she's jealous.

"I chose Yvonne of District Five. She scored well in training and GamesInsider has heard rumors that she's in an alliance with Wanda, Aster, and Anya." Zircona nods her head. "Who do you want to win?"

"Ezekiel," Zircona quickly says. She always roots for the boys from District Two. Too bad they rarely win these days.

"Not a bad choice," I lie to her.

"Hush! The Countdown is about to start," Orion turns the volume back on.

"The Tributes are in the tubes. We're going live in 3...2..." Nicolas and Prospero disappear as the screen shows the actual Arena for the first time. The camera pans over the Arena showing the different Sections before settling on the City Circle.

"I've never seen a Bloodbath happen at night," my brother says.

"Me neither," I mumble back.

The sky is pitch dark. It's also drizzling rain and a fog covers the ground. The only source of light is a series of lampposts that line the City Circle and the glowing numbers above the Cornucopia. Or at least what I presume to be the Cornucopia, it's too dark to actually see it. The Tributes rise out of the ground. Most look confused and bewildered.

A few focus on the numbers. The screen divides into twenty-four panels, each showing a tribute. The tributes are dressed in black fitted long sleeve shirts and dark cargo pants. The only way to distinguish one from another is the District Crest on the tribute's right shoulder and the District Number on the left. Many of the younger tributes have tears in their eyes. Some turn away, they're not even going to go towards the Cornucopia. All three of us sit in silence as the numbers countdown. It's the longest minute of the year. The numbers flash 3...2...Gong!

"Run! Run! Go! Go!" All three of us shout to no one in particular. The tributes have to run up a series of slippery steps to get to the Cornucopia. Many tributes dash to the Cornucopia. Some yelling battle cries and some screaming for their life. Marina, Harmony, Wallace, Wanda, and Yvonne don't even run towards the Cornucopia. The camera shows Aspen tackling Richmond at the foot of the stone steps. They both land hard on the concrete ground. A bone crushing crack can be heard as Richmond's head hits against the hard surface. Aspen rolls him over but pauses once she sees that half his face is dented from hitting the stone step. She leaves him be and keeps running. Surprisingly the first tribute to the Cornucopia is Gadget. He stands at the mouth of the Cornucopia and looks just as shocked as we do. It's empty! Nothing at all but a single lantern to light up the empty expanse of the inside. Sheen is next to arrive followed by Valentine. Gadget quickly turns and races back down the steps. Valentine follows behind him. It doesn't take long for the news to spread that the Cornucopia is empty. Valentine grabs Miles and pulls him down the steps yelling, "It's empty! We have to get out of here."

Miles looks shocked, "It can't be empty we have to look."

Valentine continues to pull him down the steps, "No, we have to get out of here!"

Miles obliges and the two race out of the City Circle and head down a side street. The camera divides to show where tributes are at. The Careers have all made it to the Cornucopia, they stand there in silence. It shows Marina heading east towards Section Three. Hope and Cyrus run down the steps and meet with Jacqueline. The three search the area for the District Ten tributes.

"Let's leave them. I don't want to be here any longer," Hope starts jogging away.

Jacqueline follows quickly behind. Cyrus is hesitant but obliges as well. They are heading south and will end up in Section Five. Luke heads to Section Seven. Unexpectedly Doe and Wallace head West to Section Nine. Either they have ditched the Young Careers or just got lost during the commotion of the Bloodbath. About three hundred feet behind them are Leaf and Catclaw. Sage runs north to Section Twelve. Valentine and Miles end up in the orchards of Section Eleven. The camera focuses on Gadget and Harmony as they sprint towards Section Ten.

"I can't believe you didn't grab anything. What type of man are you?" Harmony says in between breaths. She must not be used to physical exercise.

"I told you, there was nothing to get. Now let's get going before someone catches up to us." Gadget answers back.

"What are they gonna do? Stare at us? There aren't any weapons!" Harmony yells.

Gadget only nods his head and they keep going. The last group it shows is the Girl Power Alliance. All four of them run towards Section Eight. The camera settles back on the Careers at the Cornucopia.

"What do they expect us to do, kill with our own hands and what about supplies?" Gabe asks jittery. The sun starts to rise over the eastern horizon. A cannon booms signifying the end of the Bloodbath. The rain continues to fall as the camera zooms out over the Arena.

The screen fades black and then shows Nicolas and Prospero. "Well...that was different. Possibly a new record for the least amount deaths during a Bloodbath." Nicolas laughs trying to brighten the mood.

"Boo! What the heck was that?" Zircona states. I have to agree with her. "What were the Gamemakers thinking?"

"At least your tributes are still alive," Orion says.

"Don't worry folks. We are getting news from the Gamemaker Center now," Prospero puts a hand to his ear as he listens to his earpiece. "Here is a statement from Head Gamemaker himself, Atlas Centura."

The screen statics and clears to show a young man in a completely black suit. "Hello, citizens of Panem. I'm sure you are all cursing at your TV's right now and thinking of the multiple ways in which I can be executed for enacting such a pitiful Bloodbath. No worries! It went according to plan. We didn't want a large Bloodbath because Mr. President and I both know that we have a group of highly gifted individuals. Do not fear about the lack of supplies or weaponry. Twelve Cornucopias will rise from the ground immediately after this broadcast. Each one will be located at the center of a Section and each will be filled with specific items pertaining to that Sections representation. Such as the Section Nine Cornucopia will be filled with grain, sickles, and bread. Best of luck to the Tributes, and Happy Hunger Games!" The screen changes back to the Arena. The screen is divided into twelve panels each showing a Section. Just like Atlas said twelve Cornucopias rise from the ground.

"That is an unexpected twist but I'm excited to see what all is happening with the Tributes," Nicolas' voice over says.

The camera scans over the Tributes and settles once more on the Careers who are making their way down the steps of the Cornucopia. "I'm still confused. Why couldn't they die again?" Zircona pouts.

"They're only doing it because they believe if the Games last longer they will get more money," I say leaning back into the couch, relaxing for the first time since the gong rang.

Prospero pops back on the screen, "The official first death of the Games was twelve-year-old Richmond Clarke of District Nine. Eighteen percent bet on him being the first death. Your rewards will be sent directly to your account."

"Who did you bet on to die first?" Zircona asks.

"I don't bet on dying, only on living," I sternly say not taking my eyes off the portrait of Richmond Clarke. It's hard to imagine that he was two years younger than I am.

* * *

 **So maybe you all won't hate me. It's a very unconventional Bloodbath and Arena. Tell me what you think about it? Did you like the POV of Andi? Thank you for reading! The next chapter will follow right after the Bloodbath and will be of the tributes. I'll also post eulogies at the end of next chapter. Sorry that Richmond died. Below is the alliances and their locations as of the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Location of Tributes**

 **Careers Alliance-** **_City Circle Cornucopia_**

Sheen Carver, D1

Ezekiel Pierce, D2

Aspen Harper, D7

Gabe Amarillo, D8

Florence Javier, D8

 **YC Alliance-** **_Section Five_**

Cyrus Bronze, D2

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

Hope Wilde, D7

 **District Ten- _Section Nine_**

Doe Galloway, D10

Wallace de Brugge, D10

 **District Three Alliance-** **_Section Ten_**

Gadget Mordhix, D3

Harmony Haven, D3

 **Girl Power Alliance- _Section Eight_**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5

Anya Evans, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

Wanda Butron, D12

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance-** **_Section Eleven_**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Old Time Friends Alliance- _Section Nine_**

Leaf Sarill, D7

Catclaw Ruddock, D7

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Marina Walters, D4- **_Section Three_**

Luke Melilot, D7- **_Section Seven_**

Sage Stone, D12- **_Section Twelve_**

* * *

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

* * *

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_


	18. The Aftermath

**Florence Javier, 18, D8**

"What do they expect us to do, kill with our own hands and what about supplies?" Gabe asks jittery. The sun starts to rise over the eastern horizon. A cannon booms signifying the end of the Bloodbath.

"How could it be empty?" Gabe asks again.

"Calm down you big baby. We don't need any weapons, isn't that right Aspen?" Ezekiel turns and starts to walk down the steps.

He limps slightly. A black eye and a stitched lip are also remnants of his fight with Gabe yesterday during the interviews.

"I guess we're following him," Sheen follows after Ezekiel. Aspen also leaves.

"Let's go, Gabe. We have to get going. We'll find some supplies," I grab his hand and pull him away from the Cornucopia.

It's his injured hand, his less-dominant right hand. As punishment for his fighting, the Peacekeepers shattered most of the bones in his hand. Gabe silently obliges. The others are standing around the corpse of Richmond at the bottom of the steps. We catch up with them in the middle of a conversation.

"I didn't really mean to kill him, but I'll take it," Aspen nudges the body with her foot.

Sheen squats down next to Richmond and inspects the wound, "It seems that he would have been knocked unconscious on impact. He probably died from internal hemorrhage a few moments later."

"Either way he's dead and that's all that matters. Now let's get going."

Ezekiel once again leads the way. We walk around the stone steps to the back side of the Cornucopia. The area around the Cornucopia is flat pavement. Lampposts circle the edges of the space. Tall buildings rise up around us. Twelve streets leave the Circle in different directions.

"Do you think the arena is just a large cityscape?" Sheen asks.

We stop at the edge of one of the streets. A street sign with a simple number two painted on it stands at the edge of the road. I shield my eyes and look down the street, "It seems like the street ends and turns into a more open space. I can't really tell what's at the end."

"There's only one way to find out," Aspen says tightening her ponytail and leading the way.

Gabe and I share a look. Ezekiel doesn't seem offended at Aspen's authority. Maybe it's because she has more kill than him. We walk down the paved street. Capitolite shops line the street. Ezekiel tries to open a door to a bakery but it doesn't budge. He even tries to break the glass window but it doesn't even crack. At least we know that tributes won't be able to hide in the building. After a few minutes, the pavement disappears and the ground turns into gravel. We leave the cityscape and walk out into a new landscape. A large gravel pit lays out before us. A tall mountain of stone and loose gravel sits on the back edge of the pit.

"That must be the edge of the arena," Sheen says pointing at a large fence about two miles from where we stand.

"Wait! Look down there!," Gabe points down in the quarry pit, "It's another Cornucopia!"

All five of us race down the steep trail leading down into the pit. We make it to the granite structure. We look around excitedly. The Cornucopia is filled with various types of weapons and masonry supplies.

"This is the jackpot!" Ezekiel shouts as he hobbles into the Cornucopia.

 **Doe Galloway, 15, D10**

Wallace and I continue to run. The street changed into a large wheat field and we continued to run. We both breathe heavily and sweat coats our bodies. We come across a small brook.

"Let's...take...a...break," Wallace says in between breaths.

"Sounds good to me," I answer back.

I plop down beside the brook and cross my legs beneath me. Wallace does the same. We both start to scoop the water from the brook into our mouths. The water is clear and refreshing. We drink our fill. I lay down on my back and place my hands behind my head.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Wallace asks.

Last night after the interviews both of us decided it would be best if we deserted the Young Career Alliance. It was obvious that we were the weakest links and who knows how long they would have kept us around. This way we know that we can trust each other.

"I'm sure they are doing fine. Probably thankful that they don't have to protect us." I say.

"Probably. Let's get going. I don't want to stay here too long," Wallace says standing back up.

I nod my head and stand up as well. We leave the brook behind and continue to walk west. The wheat stands at least a foot above my head. The air is hot and stuffy. It doesn't take long for the sweat to return.

"I hate all of this wheat. You can't see anything and it's so hot." Wallace whines.

"Like you said though, we need to keep moving," I trudge along ahead of him.

We continue our march. Both of us moan and groan as we walk. It seems like hours before the wheat begins to thin. A few moments later we come across a clearing. It's a cleared circle with a diameter of about two hundred feet. In the middle of the clearing is a Cornucopia made of thatched grass. We both sprint across the field and enter inside. Inside we find an abundance of grains, oil, and a few weapons.

"Take this and fill it with some food," I hand Wallace a beige backpack.

I take one as well and we start to fill them both with bread and other food. As for weapons, we both grab a pair of long daggers. There is a rack of scythes and sickles but those are too large for us to handle. I also find a canteen and put inside my pack.

"Let's get going we don't need to waste any more time," I sling my pack over my shoulder.

"What do you mean. Let's rest for a few minutes."

"We need to get going. Anyone can show up at any moment. Anybody could be following behind us."

Wallace looks upset but stands and puts his backpack on. I give him a weak smile.

"Don't worry, but this is our safest bet."

Wallace nods his head in agreement and we continue west past the clearing.

 **Miles Tuure, 18, D12**

It didn't take Valentine and me long to find the Cornucopia constructed of vine and branches. It sits in the middle of a peach orchard. We sit inside digging through the supplies. Valentine works on one side and I work on the other. We each have a bag and are stuffing them with what we deem valuable. I grab a few packets of dried mixed fruit and stuff them deep inside my pack.

"Hey come check these out!" Valentine shouts excitedly.

I hurry over next to her and look down into the crate that she just opened. She takes the object out.

"Are those..."

"Night-vision glasses!" she says grinning.

We both look at them in awe. It's a great advantage to have a pair.

"Let's look for more," I say.

We quickly open up more crates and bags. We search for many minutes.

"I don't think there is another pair," Valentine says a little disappointed.

"At least we have one pair. It may be the only pair in the Arena," I say trying to be optimistic.

Valentine nods her head, "Let's gather more supplies."

We pack our bags full with food, twine, four empty water bottles and Valentine puts the goggles in her bag. We also find a set of knives. Valentine sheaths two on her belt and I do the same. She looks strong and fierce. Valentine catches me staring and I look away. She pretends to not notice. I feel my face flush.

"Let's get going. We've got all we can carry and I don't think it will be smart to stay here for the night," she says. She walks over to the mouth of the horn.

"I...I...agree," I stutter back. I shake my head. I need to focus on the Games, not on her.

"Which way?" she asks.

"Anyway you want to," I answer back.

"Hmmm...let's keep going the way we were before. Maybe we can reach the end of the Arena before nightfall."

"Sounds good to me."

We walk on through the orchard. The peach trees gradually change into apple trees and then finally into orange trees. We come across a small stream. We fill up our water bottle and keep moving. The sun starts to descend in the sky.

"Maybe we should stop here for the night," I say.

Valentine looks relieved that I mentioned it, "Okay, we can do that."

We both sit down underneath one of the orange trees. She slings her pack off her shoulder and I do the same. "I guess we can just sleep up in a tree tonight," I say pointing up.

"Sounds good. We can use the twine to tie ourselves to a branch to keep us from falling out. I'm a little tired. Can you keep watch while I take a quick nap?"

"Uhh...sure that's fine."

"I mean, it doesn't have to be a long nap. Only about half an hour. If you get bored or tired just wake me up."

She lays down on the ground and uses her pack as a pillow. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. I scan the surrounding orchard for signs of other tributes, but none come our way. Maybe none of them will come our way.

 **Marina Walters, 14, D4**

Alone. Alone. Alone. The word echoes in my head, like my footsteps inside this cavernous warehouse. Tall shelves cluttered with useless computer boards, wires, and scrap metal rise towards the ceiling. I walk past row after row. Maybe if I was from Three or Five I could figure out a way to create something out of the junk, but I'm only a street rat from Four. The warehouse is dimly lit although it must be mid afternoon outside. The dark lighting will help me hide. I stop and look up at the tall shelf, I could climb to the top and stay hidden for awhile. I decide against it shuffling my pack continuing to walk down the corridor.

As soon as the gong went off during the Bloodbath, I sprinted down the nearest street. It led me to a group of six warehouses circling around a cleared paved area. I was about to run into the nearest warehouse when I noticed the ground opening and a Cornucopia rise up. It was made of chrome and I noticed that it was filled with crates and supplies. Inside I found a pack filled with crackers, a water bottle, and a ball of wire. I didn't see any weapons and I didn't want to waste any time. The sun was just barely over the horizon and I couldn't really see far out across the arena, so I ran into this warehouse and have been exploring it since. I don't know what the rest of the arena looks like or if there are other Cornucopias. I'll soon have to explore outside the warehouses. I can't survive off one bottle of water and a few crackers. I could be in the arena for weeks. Then again it may only be a few more hours.

I continue to walk the extent of the warehouse. It must be about eight hundred feet long and at least two hundred across. I make it to the back of the building and find a door leading outside. I crack the door open. I peek out and don't see any sign of other tributes. I cautiously walk out. It takes a moment for my eyes to completely adjust. I look to my left and right and see the other warehouses. Maybe I should explore the others and see what's hidden in them. The area outside is a contrast to the darkness of the warehouse. A flat field about half a mile long stretches before me. It abruptly ends at an electrified fence. That must be the Arena Border. To my right, past the warehouses, the green field and pavement fade into loose gravel and I see what appears to be a mountain in the distance. To my left, I'm even more surprised. The ground changes into a wide body of water. It stretches far into the distance. Maybe I will be able to catch some fish there. The field before me is mostly barren. Only short grass and a few hardwoods mark the area.

I quickly grow bored of the outside. It doesn't seem likely for any wildlife to live here, and it will be safer for me inside one of the warehouses. I walk back inside. I move over to a nearby shelf and take a closer look at the various items. I inspect the different computer hardware and useless junk. I pick up a piece of rusted and warped metal. It's about the length of my forearm. I hold it above my head and I get an idea. I grab three more pieces of sharp objects and move on to look for others. I then find a three-foot piece of pipe. Using a piece of computer cable, I tie the four pieces of metal to the pipe. I swing the object around to make sure the pieces are tightly secure. I learned a lot from the snare and trap making station in training. I thought I would use the skills to trap animals but other tributes will work just as well. Using the wire from my pack I create a trip line. I position everything just right. To test my trap, I roll the ball of twine over the trip line. The pipe swings out and the four blades of twisted metal stay attached. I grin at my accomplishment. I reset my trap and gather my other supplies. I don't know how late it is but I decide to find a place to rest for the night. I climb up one of the shelves. I don't reach the top but I stop about twenty feet above the ground. I use my pack as a pillow and it doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

 **Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3**

The sun is just starting to set as Harmony and I spot a large red barn sitting atop of one of the many rolling hills. We look at each other and without saying a word we sprint over to it. It doesn't take long to get there. At the side of the barn sits an old tractor. Harmony climbs into the seat.

"The key is still in it!" She leans over and turns the key over. The tractor gives a low moan but doesn't start, "Do you think you can get this running?" she asks.

I nearly bust out laughing, "Why would I know how to get a tractor to start?"

"You're from District Three you know how technology and stuff works," Harmony states tilting her head.

"You're from District Three, too," I answer back.

"Yeah but I'm from a hippie commune," she pushes on the horn and gives a sad look when it doesn't work.

"Besides what would we do with it?" I ask.

"We could run over other tributes."

"They could hear us coming from a mile away. It's an open cab anyways. Anyone with a spear, bow, or throwing knife could easily kill us."

"Alright fine, I guess you're right. Let's go look inside the barn," Harmony climbs down from the tractor. She doesn't seem very happy about the situation.

We circle around the barn and stop in front of the giant doors. To the north, a large orchard starts and towards the south, the hills change into a flat wheat field. The arena must be farm themed with a city center. Harmony taps my shoulder, gaining my attention. She holds her finger to her lips. Harmony quietly pushes open one of the doors. We don't have any weapons or supplies so we have to be careful. Harmony opens the door wider.

"Ahh!" Harmony screams and we both jump back.

A large bird flies up into Harmony's face. She swats it away. It lands on its side gives a loud 'cluck' and scurries down the hill. Five other chickens race out of the barn. Harmony laughs at the sight of them.

"Blasted things nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shutter.

"Gave you a heart attack? That damn bird nearly took my eyes out!" Harmony laughs.

"Well, maybe that's a sign that no one has been in here yet," I say. I push the doors open and we both enter the barn.

Inside, the area is open and yet very musty. Hay litters the floor and the pungent smell of manure is evident. A large skylight dimly lights the room and dust mites float about. Open stalls line the walls and rafter crisscross above us. In the middle of the room sits a Cornucopia.

"Ohhh! What a nice surprise! It's a good thing the Gamemakers didn't totally forget about us," Harmony runs inside the horn. "Come check this out!" she yells from within.

I cautiously walk inside. It could be a trap. Harmony is already opening crates. A smile creeps across my face and I start to open one of them too.

"Look! I found a crate filled with eggs and another with milk. This one has some weapons in it, too." Harmony pulls out a long dagger.

I open my crate. "I found some...fertilizer?"

Harmony gives a questionable look and bounds over to look. The crate has three fifty pound sacks labeled 'Fertilizer' on them.

"That's a little strange," Harmony says.

I open the crate beside it and find some oil lanterns, "These will be helpful."

Harmony looks at the lanterns and then back at the fertilizer, "I have a plan. Hopefully, you don't mind heavy lifting."

As soon as she says it I already know what she is going to say, "It's not going to work the Gamemakers won't allow it."

"It will too!" Harmony says defensively. "Why would they put them in crates beside each other? There was only one death in the Bloodbath, the Capitol wants some action. If the Gamemakers don't want us to do it they will give us a sign." Harmony looks upward and lifts her hands. We wait a moment and nothing happens, "See there totally down for it."

I anxiously tap my fingers and stammer, "We don't even know if it will do any good."

"Then no harm done. Now pick one of them bags up and I'll carry the lantern and matches. We've got a wheat field to burn."

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7**

Jacqueline, Cyrus, and I sit inside one of twenty-four of the suburban houses. Once we made it outside the City Circle, the landscape changed to that of a suburban neighborhood. The road continued for about a mile with nine identical houses mirrored on each side of it. The houses are one story, squat buildings. They are made of simple concrete blocks and painted a dull beige. A wooden door and two windows are on the front of the building and there is a door and window on the backside. We stopped and looked inside the first building we saw. Inside the home had three rooms that were all opened and no doors separated them. One room had a cot that could be used for sleeping. The second room has a gray and molted sofa and small end table. The final room seems to be a kitchen with a sink, a few cabinets, and an empty space where a refrigerator should be. We tried to use the sink but there doesn't seem to be any running water. There also isn't anywhere to use the bathroom. Jacqueline claimed that it seemed similar to some of the house style back in District Five with the exception of not having a bathroom included. We left the house and continued walking. The street slopes downward and we started walking downhill. The street ended in a cul de sac. Six houses ringed around the cul de sac and in the center of it was a steel Cornucopia. We raided the Cornucopia for all the supplies we deemed necessary. The Cornucopia seemed almost barren compared to most years. Cyrus found a crate of crackers and jerky. Jacqueline found some wire and a few batteries. She said that she could possibly make something out of it. I found a crate with canisters with a strange symbol on them. Jacqueline yelled at me to shut the crate and to not touch any of the bottles. Apparently they were toxic and possibly radioactive. We didn't find any actual weapons but we filled two packs with the food. We then decided to explore more of the arena. Past the subdivision the ground is mostly barren and slopes upward. To the south we found an electric fence, similar to those found in the Districts. It must be the Arena Border. We walked along the fence until we came to a three hundred foot tall dam. It raises above us. This convinced Jacqueline that the arena is District Five themed. We walked along the dam. A steep hill runs along the dam. We decide to explore the top of the hill tomorrow morning. We then walked west and past the subdivision. The air started to get thicker and we came across large mounds of odd scrap metal, demolished cars, and other garbage. It was a large junkyard. We past the edge of it but didn't dare to go too far in. It smelt really bad and seemed very dark and gloomy. Luckily, we each found a suitable weapon. Cyrus grabbed a thick metal pipe. I found a long metal pole that I can use as a staff, and Jacqueline got a sharp piece of metal the size of a knife. By this time it was getting dark and we headed back to the subdivision. Cyrus grabbed cots from two other houses and brought them into our own, and that is how we got to this situation.

We each sit on a cot facing each other. "I can't believe we didn't see any other tributes," Cyrus says munching on a strip of jerky.

"Me neither, but I'm kinda glad we didn't. We don't really have any real weapons to use," Jacqueline answers.

I shake my head in agreement, "At least we don't have to worry about watching over the District Ten kids."

Jacqueline gives an exasperated sigh, "I know! Wallace was such a whiner and Doe only wanted to do stuff her way."

"True, but I still hope that they're alright," Cyrus says solemnly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Wallace was the one death in the Bloodbath," I grab a package of crackers from the pack and open them. Jacqueline holds out her hand and I place half of the crackers in it.

"Not me. I think it was either the girl from Four or Twelve," she says.

"I saw the girl from Four run away as soon as the gong went off. As for the District Twelve girl, her allies may have been able to protect her," Cyrus pipes in.

"Anya and Aster are both strong tributes. I can't believe Anya is even in an alliance, especially with two twelve-year-olds. She can be cold at times," Jacqueline says.

"It could have been the District Three girl, Harmony," I say nibbling on a cracker.

"Could be, she seems a little crazy," Cyrus states.

"I still don't understand how somebody died and there weren't any weapons. How does that even..." Jacqueline gets cut off by the sound of the anthem.

"We're about to see who died!" I say a little too excitedly. My inner-Career is coming out.

A projection of the Panem Seal shines on the back wall from an unseeable source. The seal flashes and the face of the boy from District Nine is shown. His picture quickly blinks away and the anthem ends, along with the projection.

"To be honest, I totally forgot about him," Jacqueline shrugs her shoulders and plops a cracker into her mouth.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! There weren't any deaths this afternoon, but trust me there will be plenty to come. There are still 23 tributes left. This was mostly a buffer chapter to show where many of the tributes are and their plans. Did anybody stand out? Will Gabe's and Ezekiel's injuries be their fatal flaws? Will the alliances last no matter how awkward they get? Is Marina's strategy effective? Will Harmony and Gadget really burn Section Nine, and the tributes inside it? So many questions! It will be great to hear your opinions. As for sponsoring you may sponsor one tribute other than your own one time. So be careful on your decision. Also, the item will have to be approved by me. Just to help make the story more realistic. I also want to announce that I have started on another project called 'The Victors'. It's an account telling the stories of the Victors from this universe. It will go from the 76th to 150th so go check it out of your interested. You may be able to recognize some of the Victors. This story will be my main priority, though. But go check it out, I'd like to hear what you think. Thanks again for reading, and until next time!**

* * *

 **Location of Tributes**

 **Careers Alliance- _Cornucopia in Section Two_**

Sheen Carver, D1

Ezekiel Pierce, D2

Aspen Harper, D7

Gabe Amarillo, D8

Florence Javier, D8

 **YC Alliance-** **_Subdivision in the valley of Section Five_**

Cyrus Bronze, D2

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

Hope Wilde, D7

 **District Ten- _Near the Arena Border in Section Nine_**

Doe Galloway, D10

Wallace de Brugge, D10

 **District Three Alliance-** **_Near the Section Ten and Section Nine Border_**

Gadget Mordhix, D3

Harmony Haven, D3

 **Girl Power Alliance- _Textile Factory in Section Eight_**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5

Anya Evans, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

Wanda Butron, D12

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance-** **_Orchard in Section Eleven_**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Old Time Friends Alliance- _Near the Brook in Section Nine_**

Leaf Sarill, D7

Catclaw Ruddock, D7

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Marina Walters, D4- **_Warehouse #5 in Section Three_**

Luke Melilot, D7- ** _Pine Forest in Section Seven_**

Sage Stone, D12- **_Apothecary Shack in_ _Section Twelve_**

* * *

 **Eulogies**

Richmond Clarke was our first death. He was young and truly unprepared for the Games. His lack of want-to was unfortunate. Aspen never really meant to kill him, only slow him down but it is what it is. Richmond's family were upset about his death, but their daily routine quickly resumed. He wasn't missed much at work since he hardly ever helped out. Elim9 thanks for the tribute, it was a real pleasure to write Richmond and I hope you stick around to see how the story ends. Although I don't know if you're still reading anyways.

* * *

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

* * *

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_


	19. The Fire

**Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7**

 _Boom!_ The sound of a cannon startles me from my sleeping. Shit," I say to myself. I fell asleep while I was supposed to be keeping watch. I look over at Leaf and he continues to sleep. That's good. I then notice a red glow in the distance. It's not the sunrise, this is different. The glow seems to be pulsing. I stand up and try to look over the tall wheat. The smell of smoke burns my nose. I squat down next to Leaf and shake him awake.

"Get up! We have to go there's a fire," I shout.

Leaf raises up and rubs at his eyes, "What's happening?" he asks groggily.

"Fire! We have to move, now!"

This wakes him up for sure. He jumps up and we both grab our packs we got from the Cornucopia that we found yesterday afternoon. I grab my spear and he takes his daggers.

"Which way?" I ask. We both look out towards the fire. It's in the northwest and is about four hundred yards away, but it's quickly spreading this way.

"We should go south. C'mon!" Leaf yells.

We both take off running. We haven't explored the southern part of the arena so who knows what's waiting out there. Leaf and I run as fast as we can. The fire gives off enough light that we manage to run without falling. Leaf comes to an immediate stop, and I do too. A girl stumbles out of the wheat. Her body is covered in burns, her clothes are charred, and most of her hair is singed off. She collapses to the ground, coughing. Blood drips from her chin. I grab Leaf's hand and run around the dying girl. The flames are getting nearer. Sweat rolls down my face and back. We make a turn and are met with a wall of flame. We both yell in fright. We turn around and run away. Smoke is everywhere and it burns my eyes and lungs. _Boom!_ Another cannon, probably the girl's. My legs start to ache from exertion and my chest burns. Leaf and I keep running. The wheat disappears and we run onto a large concrete city drainage channel. We lose our balance on the sloped wall and fall forward. We roll down the hill and land in the water below. I stand up spurting out water. I look at my elbow, I must have scrapped it on the way down and blood runs down my arm. I look over to Leaf and he doesn't seem badly hurt either. We look up the drainage wall, the fire continues to consume the wheat field. It doesn't spread onto the concrete.

"I think we're safe now," I say in between breaths.

Leaf nods his head in agreement. I look down into the murky water that we stand in. The water comes to our waist and a soft current pulls it down the line. It's hard to see how clean the water is in this lighting, but hopefully, it isn't sewage. We turn away from the inferno and look out. The area is mostly flat, with fields of some sort of plants or crops growing in it. In the middle of the area stands a large factory. Lights illuminate the area around it, but I still can't really tell what it is. Far off in the west is an electrical fence like the one back home. It must be the Arena Border.

"Look out there!" Leaf points to the other side of the field.

Tall dark trees line the field on the other side. "Let's go in there. Maybe it will be like the woods back home," I say.

We step out of the drainage channel and check to make sure we have everything. Leaf lost one of his daggers in the fall but other than that everything is accounted for. We start walking further south. We find the spot where the stream meets the drainage channel. A culvert runs from one side to the other, directing the stream under the concrete channel and leading it to the other side. It must help it from being contaminated from what's in the channel. The stream flows south and we follow along it. It doesn't take long for us to reach the tree line. It's a pine forest, Leaf and I climb our own trees and drift back to sleep.

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11**

I wake up to the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the large skylight above. I rub my eyes, then lean up and stretch my arms above my head. I give a big yawn and look around.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Wanda says giggling.

I already know what she's laughing at. I'm sure my hair is a complete mess. I brush my hand through it to try and untangle the curls. "Where are the others?" I ask Wanda.

"They went to see if they could find any food in the Cornucopia."

I nod my head and start to wrap up my sleeping bag. We found the textile factory yesterday morning after the Bloodbath. It wasn't hard to spot in the open field of indigo and cotton plants. It was Anya's idea to investigate and it turned out to be a good thing we did. The factory is huge. It's three levels with multiple side rooms and hiding places. The first floor was mostly abandoned looms and piles of fabric. The second floor was more interesting because that was where we found the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia was mostly filled with blankets, coats, and weapons. We each grabbed our choice of weapon and decided to keep exploring before going through the Cornucopia. The third floor was mostly empty rooms, probably was used for storage and maybe break rooms. Yvonne found a functioning toilet which will be beneficial. By the time we finished exploring the factory it was already night time. We decided to grab a few blankets and sleeping bags from the Cornucopia and spend the night in one of the top rooms and pillage the Cornucopia in the morning.

"I thought we would go through it together?" I answer back.

"They didn't want to wake you, besides I don't think there is much of anything else other than what we have."

"How long has it been raining?" I ask.

"It started in the middle of the night," Wanda starts to hum to herself. I take it as a sign that she doesn't want to talk anymore.

"I'm going to go to the Cornucopia with the others."

Wanda keeps humming. I grab my throwing knives and start my way downstairs. The second story is much more open and has fewer rooms. It doesn't take long to get to the Cornucopia. Anya and Yvonne are there opening crates and organizing items.

"Do you guys need any help?" I ask.

Yvonne gives a look of relief. Her face is red from lifting the heavy crates. "It will be helpful," she says smiling.

Anya walks out of the mouth of the horn and sees me, "Good you're awake. We've got most of it done. The only food we could find is this box of crackers and a loaf of bread. We found a few empty bottle of water as well. We can fill them up in the stream."

I nod my head. I'm upset that that is the only food they found. Yvonne also gives a sad look. "I can set some traps outside the factory to try and catch a rabbit or something," I say.

"We may not need that because I have a theory," Anya says.

"A theory? What do you mean?" Yvonne asks.

"Well, this part of the Arena is definitely District Eight themed, with the textile factory and all. To the north was a wheat field like District Nine and to the south is pine trees like those in District Seven. Since the Quell Arena's are normally circular I think that there are sections surrounding the city circle that represent the Districts. And since there are mostly clothes and weapons in this Cornucopia, I bet there are other Cornucopias filled with items representing the Districts as well."

I'm amazed at Anya's theory, but it does make a lot of sense. She must be very smart for realizing this so soon. I take a moment to think about what this means, "I guess that makes sense so if we wanted to get food we should go to a primary food District like eleven or nine."

"Exactly...I was thinking the same thing!" Anya says excitedly. She flashes a smile but quickly covers it up with her more serious look.

"But wait, you said there _was_ a wheat field in Nine. What happened to it?" Yvonne asks.

"Did Wanda not tell you?" Anya waves her hand and we follow her over to the window, "Look, somehow the whole thing caught on fire last night. I didn't even realize it was on fire until I heard two cannons go off and decided to look outside. It wasn't long after the cannons went off that the rain started. I told Wanda to tell y'all when you woke up, but I guess she forgot." Anya shrugs her shoulders.

"She can be a little flaky at times," Yvonne whispers.

We stand looking out the window. The whole wheat field is burnt and blackened. Yesterday we couldn't see past the wheat field, but now we can green pasture on the other side and maybe some type of building. It's hard to see in the rain. "Do you know what started the fire?" I ask.

"At first I thought it was lightning, but the rain started after the fire. I guess it must have been a tribute." Anya states.

"Who would be dumb enough to start a fire?" Yvonne chuckles.

"I think the question is, who was smart enough?" I say back.

 **Sheen Carver, 16, D1**

"It's still raining. Are you sure about going out and hunting?" Gabe asks Ezekiel.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just sprinkling, besides rain never hurt anyone," Ezekiel glares at Gabe.

"Ezekiel is right. There are too many tributes left, we can't just sit here," I say quickly trying to relieve the tension.

"I agree that we should go hunting," Aspen adds. Gabe looks disgruntled.

"Well, someone will need to stay here to guard the Cornucopia," Florence states.

"Gabe can. We don't want him to get hurt," Ezekiel smirks.

Gabe only rolls his eyes, "Fine by me," he mumbles.

The rest of us gather our favored weapons and head south. I remember that during the Bloodbath that most tributes ran south, so maybe they're still in the southern part of the Arena. It takes a few minutes to walk up the steep path of the quarry. We haven't explored the Arena outside the quarry so who knows what's out here. We continue south and come across a group of warehouses. The warehouses surround a Cornucopia.

"Is that what I think it is?" Florence asks.

"I think so," I say.

We sprint forward and enter inside the Cornucopia. We scourge through the crates and don't find anything of much value.

"Do you think there are other Cornucopias around the Arena?" Aspen asks.

"There must be. Why would there only be two, and so close together? It would explain why there wasn't anything in the initial Cornucopia," I say.

"Don't you get it?" Ezekiel leans against the side of the Cornucopia, breathing heavily. He still hasn't fully recovered from his fight with Gabe. "The Arena is a depiction of the Districts."

We all give him a confused look, "What do you mean?" Aspen asks.

Ezekiel huffs, "The rock quarry was District Two and the Cornucopia was filled with mostly weapons. Now we are in District Three. The warehouses...the Cornucopia filled with useless wires and computer parts. Honestly, I thought y'all were smarter than this."

I scratch my head at the idea, "I guess it makes sense."

"Of course, it makes sense. Now let's keep moving," Ezekiel says motioning his hand and limping out of the horn.

I curse at myself for not figuring out the Arena before Ezekiel. I need to be more focused.

"Look over there!" Florence shouts.

She points at a figure walking between two of the warehouses. The person stops at Florence's voice. It's one of the younger girls. The girl takes off and we lose sight of her behind the warehouse. We too take off sprinting. We make it behind the warehouse and find the backdoor opened and we walk inside. The warehouse is dimly lit and dusty. Rows of shelves take up the room.

"Let's split up. Florence, you're with me. We'll take the left side. Aspen and Sheen take the right," Ezekiel says notching an arrow into his bow.

Aspen and I nod our heads and we slowly walk over to the right wall. We stalk down the aisle. Aspen holds her axe and I hold my hammer. I spot a shadow move and chase towards it. Aspen is faster than me and runs ahead.

"I see her!" she yells.

"Where is she?" Ezekiel yells from across the warehouse.

Aspen and I turn the corner and start to run between two shelves. Aspen is still ahead of me when she runs into a wire. I hear a soft click and then an arm swings out. Two pieces of metal slice into Aspen's upper right thigh. Aspen screams and falls to the ground. The girl keeps running. I stop to help Aspen.

"Damn it!" she hisses.

I lean down next to Aspen. There are two large puncture wounds in her thigh. Aspen breathes heavily and I can tell she's trying not to cry. "It's alright. It's a puncture wound, meaning you won't die from blood loss. We still have to worry about infection and it will take longer to heal, but you'll be fine." I say soothingly. Ezekiel and Florence find us.

"Where's the girl?" Ezekiel asks.

"What happened?" Florence asks.

"The girl got away and Aspen ran into a trap. She'll be fine but we need to bandage this up and get some medicine."

"You let her get away?" Ezekiel says with confusion.

I stare at him, "Yes, I stopped to help Aspen and I lost the girl. Sorry."

Ezekiel huffs. Florence squats down to look at Aspen's wound, "You should be fine. If the Arena is a depiction of the Districts than we should go to Twelve. There should be some medicine there. Can you walk?" Florence wraps her arm around Aspen and helps her to stand. Aspen manages to take a few steps. She grunts and sweat beads her brow.

"At least I'm not the slowest anymore," Ezekiel chuckles.

 **Sage Stone, 14, D12**

It's about midday before the rain stops. I venture out of the old run-down shack. The ground outside is mushy under my feet and water droplets fall from the trees above. Yesterday during the Bloodbath, I heard that there wasn't anything in the Cornucopia so I ran down the nearest street. It lead to these woods. I spent most of the first day exploring. I found a Cornucopia in the middle of a clearing. Inside of it was mostly first aid kits, medicine, and bandages. I did find a pack of scalpels. They can be used as weapons and will help for skinning animals. I also found a thermal blanket that could be used during the night if it got cold, there was also a few water bottles. After exploring a few more hours I found this shack. It seems to be an old apothecary, sort of like the ones back home in Twelve. I didn't eat anything yesterday afternoon, and my first task now that it has stopped raining is to find a food source.

I soon find a patch of blackberry bushes. I spent most of the morning weaving two pouches to use to hold any food I find. One of the pouches wraps around my waist and the other has a strap over my shoulder. I fill the shoulder-strapped pouch about half way before searching for another patch. I don't just want to eat blackberries. After a few minutes of searching, I find some tree nuts. I fill the rest of the pouch up with these. I decide to head back to the shack. I munch on a few of the nuts and berries on the way. I take out a water bottle and take a few swigs. The Arena is getting humid from all the rain. I wipe sweat from my forehead and keep walking.

Along the way back, I notice a certain plant. It's a flower, it has five purple petals streaked yellow with a black center. It's a Vendela flower, highly poisonous. It's not native to Twelve but I remember seeing it in my dad's lab. Its nectar is poisonous but its petals can be used as a counter for rattlesnake poison. I haven't seen any rattlesnakes in the Arena, but the poison could come in handy. The nectar could be rubbed on one of the scalpels, one cut of the blade could cause hallucinations and if enough poison enters the bloodstream then death can occur. I carefully pluck the flowers and place them in the pouch on my waist. I don't need to get these mixed with my food. By the time I make it back to the shack it is already twilight. I start extracting the nectar from the Vendelas. I lay the scalpels out on the wooden floor of the shack and start to drip the fluid onto the blades. The nectar is a greenish color. I use a smaller stick to spread the juice and coat the blade. I do this to all four scalpels that I have. I leave the scalpels out to dry overnight, by the morning the poison will be hardened on the blade. I curl up in the corner with the thermal blanket and munch on the berries and nuts until I drift to sleep.

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7**

It seems like forever before we make it back to the Cornucopia in Section Two. Each step sends a wave of pain up my body. Thankfully Florence basically carries me most of the way. Sweat slicks my red hair to my face and neck. We make it to the edge of the quarry.

"Hey, Gabe!" Sheen yells, his voice echoing throughout the pit.

Gabe immerges from the Cornucopia. He raises a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, "What's happened?"

"Aspen hurt her leg! Grab our things we're heading north!" Florence shouts.

Gabe goes back inside the Cornucopia. He walks back out a few moments later holding a few packs and his axe. It doesn't take him long to climb the path to the top of the pit. He walks over to us. He leans down and inspects my leg.

"Hmm that must have hurt," he says smiling.

"Only a little bit," I say through gritted teeth.

"Why are we heading north?" Gabe asks.

"To Section Twelve, we hope we can find some medicine there to heal Aspen's leg," Ezekiel says.

"Section Twelve?" Gabe says confused.

"We think the Arena is a depiction of the Twelve Districts. District Twelve is medicine, so we hope to find medicine in its Cornucopia," Ezekiel rolls his eyes and starts marching forward. We all follow behind.

"It's Cornucopia? So there are others?" Gabe asks.

"Are you even keeping up? Yes, there are other Cornucopias," Ezekiel says exasperatedly.

Gabe glares at the back of Ezekiel's head, but nothing else is said. The pain in my leg numbs into a dull throb. The area outside the quarry is mostly rocky with a few cedar trees growing here and there. We walk in mostly silence. The only sound is my groaning and moaning. I hate feeling this much pain, and I know that I'm being a hindrance to other Careers. We pass through a line of cedar trees and on the other side is a wall of buildings. We pass through an alley and come out on a cobblestone street. Boutiques and shops line the boulevard. A median divides the street and tall palms tree grow in the patches of grass. It seems simple but at the same time luxurious.

"Looks and feels like home doesn't it Sheen," Ezekiel chuckles.

"Looks like it, doesn't really feel like it," he says in a monotone.

He seems just as amazed as the rest of us. Well, all except Ezekiel who continues onward. We come across an ice cream shop but the door was locked. Gabe used his axe to try and knock it open but is was no use. Even the glass window wouldn't break. It's like the buildings in the City Circle, impenetrable. The Gamemakers must not want tributes inside. We continue to walk down the boulevard. At the end of the street, we come to a cul de sac. In the center is a large ornate fountain with multiple marble statues. I recognize some of the statues as prominent figures such as President Carmelo and Head Gamemaker Atlas Centura. On the other side of the fountain is a Cornucopia made completely out of glass. By now the sun is already starting to set.

"We should stay here for the night and look through the supplies. We can go to Section Twelve first thing in the morning," Ezekiel announces.  
Nobody complains. I'm exhausted and I'm sure everyone else is too. We go inside and find multiple weapons and boxes of fancy food. Florence even finds some blankets and pillows for the night. Sheen takes out a hotplate and states to cook some beef stew. I lay down on one of the blankets and we stay like this for the rest of the evening.

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5**

We leave the factory at sunset. There is a lot of open space between here and the Cornucopia in Nine. We use the cover of darkness to move across the fields. It doesn't take as long as I expected to get to the Cornucopia. The field around the Cornucopia is burnt to the ground and only a few stalks remain. The four of us run inside the Cornucopia. I turn on a flashlight and scan it across the room. Most of the items inside are charred and burnt. Aster opens a crate and I shine the light inside. It's filled with loaves of bread.

Wanda comes over and squeals, "The crates must have been fireproof!"

Wanda takes a loaf out and takes a huge bite out of it laughing. She breaks it in half and tosses the other half to Yvonne. Yvonne starts to nibble on the end of it. Aster opens another crate and it has three oil lamps in it and a box of matches. Aster takes out one of the lamps and lights it. She places it in the back of the Cornucopia and it gives off a slight glow. We use it the light to go through more crates. Yvonne finds a sickle and Wanda finds some wheat crackers. Aster opens the last crate and finds more loaves of bread. We hear the anthem playing and duck our heads outside. The faces of Doe and Wallace flash across the sky.

"I think that's a sign it's time for bed," Aster says yawning.

"I agree, but I'll take first watch tonight," I say.

The others get ready for bed. We took a few blankets from the Section Eight Cornucopia. Wanda and Yvonne cuddle up next to one another. Aster turns off the lamp and curls up in the corner. I scan the area outside my throwing knives ready. It's not long before I hear the heavy breathing of the others. This is my chance. I grab my pack. I stuff two additional loaves of bread inside along with the flashlight. I have a canteen of water and blanket inside it already. I can't stick around any longer. I only wanted allies to help get supplies in the Bloodbath and I never wanted to stick around for long. Leaving now would be the best for me. I sling my pack over my shoulder and go to leave.

"Anya?" Yvonne mumbles. I tense and slowly turn around. Yvonne rises up on her elbows and rubs her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go," I whisper.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I don't need to stick around anymore," I say back.

"What do you mean? You can't just leave!" Yvonne says loudly.

"Shhh! Don't wake the others. Go back to sleep, now."

Yvonne shakes her head, "I don't understand. We're supposed to stick together."

I crouch down next to Yvonne and point my knife under her chin, "Go back to sleep. This is the best for me."

Yvonne's eyes start to water and she slowly nods her head. I remove my knife and sprint away. I run south towards Section Seven. I don't hear anyone chase after me. I keep running until I make it to the edge of Section Seven. I try not to think about Aster, Yvonne, or Wanda. I know this is what is best for me because only one person can win and that person has to be me. I find a tall pine and start to climb it. I find a strong branch and try to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Are y'all getting a good picture of the Arena? I don't want anyone to be confused so if you have any questions about anything just ask. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Were you surprised by the death of Wallace and Doe? What about Anya leaving the Girl Power Alliance? Will Aspen's injury hurt her chances of victory? I want to know what you think so just leave a review! Also if you haven't already, go check out my other story, The Victors, it's a side project to this one and it would be really awesome if you would check it out and possibly leave a review there too. XD I'm so demanding, haha. Anyways thanks again for reading! Sorry for the wait I was at the lake for two weeks. I have most of the Game's mapped out but I'm still iffy on the top six tributes and there isn't a definite Victor yet, so anything is possible. And a side-note anyone else excited for the new season of Big Brother because me. Until next time!**

 **Location of Tributes**

 **Careers Alliance- _Cornucopia in Section One_**

Sheen Carver, D1

Ezekiel Pierce, D2

Aspen Harper, D7

Gabe Amarillo, D8

Florence Javier, D8

 **YC Alliance-** **_Subdivision in the Valley of Section Five_**

Cyrus Bronze, D2

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

Hope Wilde, D7

 **District Three Alliance-** **_Cornucopia in_** ** _Section Ten_**

Gadget Mordhix, D3

Harmony Haven, D3

 **Girl Power Alliance- _Textile Factory in Section Eight_**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

Wanda Butron, D12

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance-** **_Orchard in Section Eleven_**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Old Time Friends Alliance- _Near the Section Eight and Section Nine Border_**

Leaf Sarill, D7

Catclaw Ruddock, D7

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Marina Walters, D4- **_Warehouse #5 in Section Three_**

Anya Evans, D5- **_Pine Forest in Section Seven_**

Luke Melilot, D7- ** _Pine Forest in Section Seven_**

Sage Stone, D12- **_Apothecary Shack in_ _Section Twelve_**

 **Eulogies**

Both District Ten members died today. Doe was a pleasant girl, and I did like writing her. Her background was interesting since her parents were divorced and she did have some basic training. I did at first have her in the top twelve, but something shifted about her in the last few chapters. Her form was very basic and other than her background and I realized that I was creating more about her rather than telling what was there. This is good in a way, because authors do need to add more to tribute, but there are plenty other tributes that I would rather tell more of than trying to create something with. Does this make sense? Lol. Doe's parents would deeply miss her, but after her death they would never talk or see each other again. Her mother would continue to live her normal life. Her father would marry his girlfriend and they are expecting a child next spring. Thanks SnowLucario for the tribute, I don't know if you are still reading but if you are please stick around to see how this ends.

The other tribute was Wallace. Hmmm...I had mixed feeling for Wallace, he was bratty and whiney but he was also only thirteen. He was an only child raised by his grandfather. He was most definitely more of a cow person than a people person. Wallace was young and lacked any real strengths. He also convinced Doe to ditch the Young Career Alliance with him, which was not a smart move. He couldn't really trust others or make his own decisions. This is why when he saw the flames he reacted poorly and ended up being trapped in the inferno. I'm sorry that you had to suffer such a painful death. Thanks to li'l fat necrosis for Wallace! Stick around to see who remains triumphant in these Games!

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge 12, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3** **(2)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway_


	20. The Plan

**Harmony Haven, 14, D3**

I wake up in a cold sweat and shaking. It was just a nightmare I tell myself. The flames and heat seemed so real but it was just a dream. I didn't suffer the same fate as Doe and Wallace. I look out the small window to my right. It's still dark outside. I roll over and see Gadget sitting across from me watching the ground below. We're up in the loft of the barn. Nobody has bothered us here. Gadget hears my stirring and turns around.

"Oh! You're awake, did you sleep alright last night?" he asks.

I nod my head, "Do you have anything to drink?"

He hands me the canteen that we filled from the stream yesterday evening. I take a few sips. I open our food pack and take out two beef strips and hand one to Gadget. He accepts it with a smile.

"What's the plan today?" he asks taking a bite from the strip.

"I was thinking about heading east...to the other side of the Arena," I respond quietly.

"May I ask why?" Gadget asks curiously.

I pause. Flashes of flames cross my mind. "I just want to see what's over there," I say nonchalantly.

Gadget nods his head, "Well let's get going. I don't want to be out in the open during broad daylight."

We quickly gather our things. I follow Gadget down the steps and out the large barn doors. The sun is just beginning to rise over the horizon. I look out across the burnt field. The ground is scorched black. I have to get away. I take off sprinting.

"Woah, wait up!" I hear Gadget shout behind me, but I keep running. I shake my head to keep tears from forming. Gadget catches up to me a few meters from the City Circle.

"Stop running!" he shouts.

He grabs my shoulder and I shove his hand away. I lose my balance and fall on the pavement.

"Damn it!" I shout. I roll over onto my back and gasp for breath.

Gadget crouches down beside me, "Are you alright?" He looks up and down my body.

"I'm fine...I just needed to get away from there. I couldn't stand to see it. I...I thought the fire would be good. It would take out multiple tributes without me having to be there...but I didn't think of the consequences. I never expected it to have such an effect on me...I thought that I would be able to handle it...I..." Gadget wraps his arms around me and I stop rambling.

"It's okay. What you did was smart. It's the Hunger Games, people have to die," Gadget holds me tight and somehow his words are soothing.

"Let's keep moving," I say standing back up and wiping my eyes. Gadget smiles and we start walking east.

 **Luke Melilot, 12, D7**

I wake up to the sound of rustling below me. I look down from my branch and find Leaf and Catclaw starting to move around. I've been following them the past day. The pair doesn't seem to have noticed me. Which is good. Catclaw takes most of the watches during the night, but he hardly stays awake for long. That's when I make my move. I've only taken a few pieces of their bread, not enough for them to notice. I would take one of their weapons but that would be too obvious. The two start to gather their things, they talk in a low whisper and I can't make out what they're saying. It's still early, the sun is just beginning to rise. I scan the area below me. Catclaw and Leaf may be too oblivious to fear the presence of others but I'm not the same. Movement catches my eye. It could be a rabbit or squirrel. I squint and see the movement of a large shadow, it's another tribute. I look back down to Catclaw and Leaf. I have to warn them somehow. I look around me and find a clump of pine cones. I pluck them and chunk them a few feet away from the pair below. They don't even notice. Leaf starts to laugh at a joke Catclaw says. The figure walks closer. I stare down at the pair. I take a chance, "Run! Someone's coming," I say in a loud whisper.

Catclaw looks up in my tree, "Luke?"

The sound of a twig snapping takes all of our attention. The girl from Five, Anya, walks onto the scene. Catclaw grabs Leaf's arm, "Run!" he yells.

The two boys take off running. I stay hidden in my tree as Anya takes out a knife and chunks it at the boys. The knife lands in Leaf's calf and he falls to the ground. Catclaw stops to help his friend, "No! Keep going," Leaf pleads. Anya throws another knife and it sails over Catclaw's head. Catclaw stands back up and sprints away. Anya walks over to Leaf. He tries to stand back up, but Anya kicks him back to the ground. He lands on his stomach with a thud. Leaf wheezes as he tries to catch his breath. Anya wastes no time to stab a knife into his back. Leaf yells out in pain. Anya takes her knives and flees. Leaf lays on the ground choking on his blood and gasping for air. Catclaw runs back on the scene. He brandishes his spear, his first instinct was to run but now he's ready to fight. Unfortunately, it's too late. Catclaw collapses to the ground. He strokes Leaf's face. Catclaw mumbles something and Leaf's cannon booms. I turn away. I can't watch anymore. Catclaw yells in anger.

"Luke? Are you still here?" Catclaw asks. I say nothing. "Luke!" he shouts. I close my eyes and cover my ears. "Luke! Why didn't you warn us earlier? Leaf would still be alive!" Catclaw shouts sobbing. "I don't care if you're from Seven, you're going to pay for this but first I'll get that girl."

I shake my head, it wasn't my fault. They would both be dead if it wasn't for me. He's just emotional, I tell myself.I stay silently hidden in my tree. Catclaw stays next to Leaf's body for few minutes before finally saying goodbye and leaving in the direction Anya left in. The hovercraft comes and takes Leaf's body. I climb down my tree. I run away once my feet touch the ground. I run the opposite way Catclaw left in. After a few minutes, I come across a clearing and in the center sits a Cornucopia. I smile, how lucky must I be.

 **Wanda Butron, 12, D12**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aster asks.

"I told you. When I woke up she was just gone. She never woke me for my watch," Yvonne stammers.

I can tell that she is hiding something. I don't question her about it and Aster drops the subject.

"Well, we should get going." Aster stands and slings her pack over her shoulder. She sheaths her two daggers into her belt and grabs her spear.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Yvonne and I quickly gather our things. "We're going to chase her down. If she thinks she can just ditch us, well she's got something coming for her." Aster sneers.

I grab onto Yvonne's wrist and gulp, "We don't even know which way she went," I say.

Aster turns towards me and Yvonne, "I have a hunch. Where's the only place any tribute wants to go when they are in the Arena? Home."

"You think she's going to Section Five," Yvonne states.

"Yep, she's smart and she'll probably try to make something out of the Cornucopia supplies," Aster replies.

"But what are we going to do once we find her?" I ask.

Aster rolls her eyes, "I don't know...yell at her, call her names. I'm just angry that she left me here alone to babysit you two...no offense."

"I can take care of myself!" Yvonne barks back.

Aster just gives her a look. I know that I couldn't make it alone. "Well, we should get going either way," I say slinging my pack on and grabbing my knife. I lead the way and start to hum. I look behind me and gesture at the others to follow. Aster huffs and pushes past me. Yvonne grabs her pack and spear and runs up next to me. We follow behind Aster as she leads us south back through Section Eight.

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8**

Gabe and I march through the woods of Section Twelve. We're the fastest of the Careers and were nominated for completing the task of getting medicine for Aspen. Unfortunately, we didn't expect the woods to be so confusing. It's nearly midday and we have yet to find the Cornucopia.

"Let's rest for a minute," I say sitting down. Sweat runs down my back and I wipe some from my brow. Gabe unhooks the canteen from his built and hands it to me. I take the canteen and take a few swigs. I pass it back to him. He latches it back to his belt, without drinking any of it. "Are you not thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine," he mumbles. His eyes scan the area around us. His good hand thumps against his leg. His crippled hand hangs limp by his side.

"Does it hurt?" I ask eyeing his hand.

"No. It just sucks, it's frustrating because I never realized how much I used it until I couldn't use it," he answers. He still looks around anxiously.

"You should relax. Here sit," I pat the ground beside me.

He eyes me reluctantly but eventually obliges. "Sorry, I've been so tense these Games. A crippled hand doesn't help."

I cautiously take his right hand and examine it. His fingers are bent at odd angles, and the back of his hand is bruised and I can see the bulging bones under the skin. "You may not think this, but I think what you did was the right thing. Ezekiel can get out of hand and he deserved it. Hell, he deserves a few more good punches. I never expected the you, the pacifist, to be the first to snap on him," I laugh and give Gabe a weak smile.

He returns the smile, "I really appreciate that, but I think-"

"Did you see that," I say interrupting him and jumping up. I see a glimpse of a person running behind a tree.

"I didn't see anything. Where?"

I don't answer his question and instead, sprint to the figure. I soon catch up to the stumbling person. I recognize the person as one of the Twelve boys. The boy hides behind a tree. It's the younger boy, meaning the Six girl won't be with him. I strongly grip my axe and walk to the tree. I jump aroun the tree and swing my axe. The boy ducks my swing. He holds two scalpels in his hands. He slices at me, and I jump backwards out of the way. I swing my axe again, this time it slams into his thigh. He yells out in pain. Before I can give another hack, he dives at me. I step out of the way, but one of his scalpels manages to cut my left hand. He lands on the ground but quickly stands back up. I look at my hand, it's a small cut, barely broke the skin. I swing my axe again, and this time it slashes across his chest. The boy looks shocked. Blood starts to run out of his mouth and he falls to his knees. He then collapses to the ground. His cannon sounds.

"Florence!" I hear Gabe yell a few yards away.

"I'm here!" I shout back. I smile happily at my first kill in the Games. Then something strange happens the boy's body erupts into flames. The flames then turn into a flock of doves. I watch in amazement as the birds fly above my head. They then change direction and start to fly straight at me. I scream as the birds peck and scratch at me.

"Florence? What's wrong?" I turn and see Gabe walk on the scene. I scream again as Gabe morphs into a bloody and tattered corpse. He holds his hand out and I reach for it but then everything goes black.

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5**

Cyrus, Hope, and I walk down the street of Section Five. We searched the junkyard for tributes yesterday but didn't find any sign of them. We're going to head east today, to search over the hill and dam. We assume that there is either a lake or river on the other side. All we've had to eat was a few crackers that Cyrus found in the Cornucopia. Hopefully, there will be a forest over the hill so that we can maybe have a food source. We still only have our makeshift weapons that we found in the junkyard. We start to ascend the steep hill. We get halfway up when Hope points at something, "Look!"

Down below in the valley, someone runs out of the City Circle alley and starts to run down the street. "Who is that?" I ask.

Cyrus shrugs his shoulder, "I don't know but let's find out. We haven't gotten a kill in these Games yet and this is our chance to change that."

Cyrus starts to jog back down the hill. I give Hope a look but she chases after Cyrus. I wish we could explore more, but maybe we'll get some sponsor gifts. We make it back down the hill. The person runs inside the Cornucopia.

"Did you see who it was?" I ask Cyrus.

He shakes his head no. He motions for me and Hope to follow him. We quickly jog on the backside of the houses and head towards the Cornucopia. We reach the edge of the horn. Someone shuffles around inside. Cyrus grips his lead pipe and jumps in front of the mouth of the Cornucopia. I jump out behind them with my shard of metal raised.

"Anya?" I say lowering my weapon.

"Oh! Hey Jacqueline," She notices our weapons and Hope walks out beside me, "You're not really going to kill me. Are you?" She laughs.

"Why wouldn't we?" Cyrus sneers.

Anya flicks out three throwing knives from her sleeve. I jump back, "Where did you get those?" I ask eyeing the sharp blades.

"The Section Eight Cornucopia," she says cooly.

"Section Eight...Cornucopia?" Hope questions.

"Yeah...you do realize the Arena is based on the Districts," Anya says. I'm confused and by the looks of Hope and Cyrus, they're just as confused. "I'm guessing not by the looks you're giving me and the weapons you hold."

"You mean to say that there are other Cornucopia," Cyrus says.

"Ugh, yeah. How have y'all not found one yet? Have you just been laying around?" Anya sounds almost annoyed by our ignorance.

"We have been moving around. Yesterday, we spent all day in the junkyard over there. It was such a maze that we didn't find our way out until night time," Hope responds.

"Oh yeah, I saw that pile of trash and decided to cut through the City Circle to get here," Anya smirks. She gives us another look and turns back to shuffling through the crates. "I'd recommend going to Section Two or Seven to get weapons, metal pipes aren't really intimidating even when a Career holds it."

Cyrus looks down at his pipe and huffs. Anya continues to open up crates and examine the supplies inside. She spots one of the barrels with the radioactive mark on it.

"Bingo!" she says.

"Anya, don't! We don't know what's inside that," I shout at her.

"I don't plan to open it. I'm not dumb. The plan is to use it as an explosive."

"An explosive?" Cyrus asks.

"Yeah, to blow up that big dam out there. Someone burnt a whole wheat field, the Gamemakers should be fine with someone blowing the dam."

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2**

"What?! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" I shout.

"No, what's crazy is that you're supposed to be a Career and against the idea," Anya replies.

"I think it could be a good idea," Hope says.

"What? No, it's too dangerous," I say.

Anya puts her hands on her hips, "What do you think Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline eyes the barrel, "I mean...it could be a good idea, it could potentially take out multiple tributes."

Anya's eyes light up, "That's the spirit! A vote of three to one. This is going to be great guys. I saw the wheat field get burnt and two tributes died then. I bet the water behind that dam could flood the whole southern part of the Arena. From here to Section Seven."

"How long do you think it could take to get everything ready?' Hope asks.

"A couple of days," Anya says smiling.

"I still don't feel comfortable about this," I say.

"I'm sure if the Gamemakers are against it then they'll give a sign not to do it,' Jacqueline says.

"Yeah, like kill us!" I yell.

"Calm down, it's fine," Anya says.

I fling my pipe onto the ground, "I don't want to be a part of this ridiculous plan."

"If you're so against it, then it can be your mission to go and get some actual weapons," Anya says pointing at the metal pipe.

"Alright, fine! But, I'm not going alone someone will have to come with me," I say.

"I'll go with you. If we come across the other Careers, they probably won't take a liking to Jacqueline," Hope says.

I smile. I wanted her to go with me. "We'll go to Section Two. That's probably where the best weapons are."

"Sounds good to me. Jacqueline can stay here and help me. You know a lot about electricity, right?"

Jacqueline nods her head. She looks to me and Hope. I can tell she doesn't want to stay here alone with Anya.

"We'll be back sometime tomorrow," I say picking up my lead pipe.

Hope gives Jacqueline a hug goodbye. We leave the Cornucopia and head towards the hill. We'll walk around the City Circle to get a better look of the Arena. It's only mid-afternoon and we expect to make it to the Cornucopia of Section Two by nightfall.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! What did you think about this chapter? I hope you're enjoying this story. There was more death this chapter. Were you surprised by it? I would like to thank everyone for reading so far. I still haven't decided a Victor and I hate to do this but if you're not reviewing then your tribute will not likely win. And there are a lot of tributes that I like that I haven't heard from their submitters since the beginning of the is just what I have decided to help with the selection of Victor. I understand reviewing each chapter is hard, so if you're still reading then I would like for you to pm me your tributes' birthday as soon as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience but I think this is the best way to see who is still reading. Thanks for everything and until next time!**

 ** _Location of Tributes_**

 **Careers Alliance (Separated)**

Sheen Carver, D1- **_Cornucopia in Section One_**

Ezekiel Pierce, D2- **_Cornucopia in Section One_**

Aspen Harper, D7- **_Cornucopia in Section One_**

Gabe Amarillo, D8- **_Woods of Section Twelve_**

Florence Javier, D8- **_Woods of Section Twelve_**

 **YC Alliance (Separated)**

Cyrus Bronze, D2- **_Section Two Cornucopia_**

Hope Wilde, D7- **_Section Two Cornucopia_**

Jacqueline Voltage, D5- **_Subdivision in the Valley of Section Five_**

Anya Evans, D5- **_Subdivision in the Valley of Section Five_**

 **District Three Alliance- _Warehouse #2 in Section Three_**

Gadget Mordhix, D3

Harmony Haven, D3

 **Girl Power Alliance _\- Forest in Section Seven_**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

Wanda Butron, D12

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance- _Forest in Section Twelve_**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Marina Walters, D4- **_Warehouse #5 in Section Three_**

Luke Melilot, D7- **_Cornucopia in Section Seven_**

Catclaw Ruddock, D7- **_Pond in Section Seven_**

 **Eulogies**

Oh, Leaf. You were such a happy and cheerful young boy. It's hard for me to say goodbye so soon. I really liked writing you. Sadly, your time has come. Your mother and sister would deeply miss you. Your sister would continue to pick berries for the family and she would always remember you helping her.Your relationship with Catclaw was adorable and true. He will greatly miss you in the coming days.I would like to thank Cat of Flame for the chance of writing you. Don't worry Cat of Flame you still have Catclaw! Hope you stick around!

Sage, your were such a smart kid. Your knowledge of poisons could be beneficial but unfortunately, it's no match to a Career's axe. It was nice getting to explore you. You were a great example of how District Twelve has changed. Your father and mother would miss you dearly. Three years after your death, your father would find a counter for a poisonous plant and name it in memory of you. Your younger brother, Ash, would also grow up to specialize in poisons. Thanks to Comettail for the tribute, I hope you continue to read!

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge 12, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (2)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (1)-** _Leaf Sarill_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_


	21. The Splitter

**Marina Walters, 14, D4**

I leave the warehouse at sunrise. I take my fishing rod and head south to the docks. I got my rod yesterday, in the Cornucopia I found. It sits out on the dock, it's not nearly as large as the one at the beginning of the Games

Inside I found an abundance of water, some food, fishing poles, some knives, and a few bets. I filled a pack full of water bottles and grabbed a handful of packages of dried fish. I also grabbed a few nets to add to my collection of traps set up in the warehouses. Then I took three knives. I spent all day yesterday collecting the supplies, bringing it back to my base camp, and then setting up new traps.

I tried to eat some of the dried fish, but I could barely swallow it. The fish was horrible. That's why I'm going to try my luck today and try to catch a fish from the dock.

I turn the corner of the warehouse and stop in my tracks. The District Three pair walks out of the warehouse across from mine. I watch them as they cross over and enter the next warehouse. I wait a few minutes before getting enough courage to move on. I hadn't set up any traps in the warehouses on that side of the field.

It doesn't take me long to get to the docks. It's similar to those of home, which is what I'm assuming they're supposed to represent. The wooden boards creak under my feet and are blanched from the sun. I find a sturdy spot and sit down. My legs hang over the side over the murky, grey saltwater below. I cast my line out into the water and wait for a bite.

 **Gabe Amarillo, 18, D8**

I race away from the Cornucopia in Section Twelve. I left a sleeping Florence hidden behind a group of blackberry bushes. She passed out yesterday after her fight with Sage. My best guess is that the scalpels Sage used must have been laced with something. Florence only had a small scratch on her hand, so there must not be much of the substance in her body. I grabbed two packs full of medicine from the Cornucopia, hopefully, something inside will help Florence and Aspen.

I make it back to Florence and check her pulse. It's slow but steady. A sheen of sweat glosses her body. I open a pack and pull out an aid kit. I find a syringe of antibiotics and plunge the fluid into her arm. Florence gives a soft moan. It's all that I can do for now.

I sit by Florence for a few hours, but then she starts to wake. She leans forward and moans, "What happened?" she asks.

I put a hand on her back and hand her the canteen, "I think one of Sage's scalpels were laced with something. You've been out of it for nearly a day."

Florence shakes her head, "Well, we should get going and find the Cornucopia."

"Already, done!" I say holding up the packs.

Florence gives a weak smile, "Then we should head back to Aspen and the others."

"Are you sure? Do you need to rest longer?" I ask as Florence wobbles to stand.

"I'm fine. We should get going, the others are probably getting worried."

Florence takes a few steps away.

"Actually, I've been thinking about something," I say.

Florence stops and looks at me, "Thinking about what?"

"I don't think I want to go back. There's already so much tension between Ezekiel and me. I think by ditching out now will be my best move."

Florence looks a little hurt by my words, "You can handle yourself. You proved that during the interviews. Don't be afraid of Ezekiel."

"He didn't have a weapon then, and you know that I don't want a bloody battle between us. Trust me, I think this will be for the best," I say with a weak smile.

Florence walks over and gives me a hug, "If you think so. Remember that we're District Partners, I want you to do what you think is best. I'm going to stick with the others for now, but just know that you're more of an ally to me than them."

I squeeze Florence tightly, "Thank you," I mumble.

Florence steps back away from me and smiles. She takes one of the medical packs and gathers her supplies. I watch her walk away and disappear through the brush.

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6**

"Are these edible?" I ask pointing to a bush of bright red berries.

Miles walks over for a closer look. He picks one and rolls it between his fingers. He smashes it, yellow goop oozes out, "Nope," he says wiping his hand on his shirt.

"I suck at this," I say laughing.

Miles smiles and I feel my cheeks get hotter.

"It's alright, it's kinda like a Game. How many guesses before Valentine finds something edible?"

I roll my eyes at him, "We don't need any food. We already got plenty from the Cornucopia and orchard."

"How else are we suppose to pass the time?" Miles asks shrugging.

We haven't seen a single tribute since the start of the Games. Maybe they're all on the other side of the Arena. Maybe a wall was built to separate everyone else from us so that me and Miles could be together. I thump my hand, I need to focus on staying alive not on some boy.

"Did you say something?" Miles asks.

"Nope!" I say in a high pitch squeak.

Miles gives me an odd look. "Uhhh, what about these berries." I point to a cluster of green berries.

"Eat those and you'll vomit for a few days before dying of dehydration or malnourishment."

"So, we shouldn't eat those," I laugh. "This would be easier if you at least gave me a hint."

Miles smirks, "But wouldn't that be cheating?"

"I call it leveling the playing field."

"Okay, okay...hmmm...oh! I think I see some Marmales they're yellow."

I look around the bushes surrounding me, only two of them have yellow berries. I walk over to one and look at Miles if I can read what he's thinking. He stands with his arms crossed, smiling. Mmm, his smile and those lips.

I shake my head and inspect the berries. I only spent about ten minutes at the edible plants station. I pick a berry and smash it. Red juice squirts out. I remember something from training, "Red and you'll be dead" or was it "Red and you'll be fed"? I drop the berry and go to investigate the other bush.

These berries have green spots on them. I instantly remember them as being poisonous from training. I go back to the other bush and pick a handful. I walk to Miles with my hand out, "These are edible."

He raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

I nod my head. He takes the berries and plops them into his mouth.

"Are you sure those were safe?" I say hastily.

Miles nods but then his eyes get big and he starts to gag.

"Oh my God, Miles! What do I need to do?" I yell.

Miles starts to fall to the ground. My hands are shaking and my eyes start to tear up. Then something odd happens his choking starts to sound like laughing.

"I'm only messing with you," he says laughing. He stands up and brushes the dirt from his pants.

"What the hell, Miles? You nearly gave me a heart attack. I can't lose you like that!" I say flustered and I punch him the arm.

Miles gives me a longing look, and then something even odder happens. Miles leans down and kisses me. Somehow everything is weightless and free. Maybe there is a wall dividing us from the others. Miles pulls away. I force myself from pulling him back.

"Shouldn't you know that you're the most poisonous thing for me in here?" he says laughing and then we kiss again.

 **Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2**

"Well, look who finally decided to come back," I say as Florence walks back into the Cornucopia.

She huffs and drops her pack and ax to the floor, "It's hot out there."

"Where's Gabe at?" Sheen asks.

I look back and notice that the boy isn't with her, "Oh yes, where is our poor Gabriel?"

Florence grabs a water bottle from a crate and says, "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Sheen asks.

"I got knocked out yesterday from some poison on Sage's blade. When I woke up this morning there was a pack beside me and no sign of Gabe."

"Aw man, you got a kill and we missed it," I plead.

"Did you at least wait around for him? He could've just been getting some water or using the bathroom," Sheen stammers.

"Of course I waited for him. Where's Aspen?" Florence asks holding up her pack.

"Getting some rest," I say pointing to the back of the Cornucopia.

Florence walks away and I look over at Sheen.

"I'm not sure if I believe her story. She seemed agitated," Sheen says.

"Who cares? Gabe wasn't the best of our alliance anyways," I say with a shrug.

"He was my friend and a good tribute."

"Eh, that's a matter of opinion. Stay on watch, won't ya?" I turn away and walk to the back to help Florence with Aspen.

Aspen lays on a pallet of blankets and pillows. Florence removes the bandage. Aspen's thigh is swollen and puss seeps from the wound. Aspen winces at the sight.

"That looks bad," I grimace.

"It's not too bad, with the medicine she should be perfectly fine by tomorrow morning," Florence says.

Florence squeezes a clear paste from a tube into her hand. She rubs the cream over the puncture wound. Aspen grits her teeth.

"Swallow these."

Florence hands Aspen two bright pink pills. Aspen swallows the polls. I watch as Florence re-wraps Aspen's leg with a fresh bandage.

"Get some rest, Aspen. I expect us to go hunting tomorrow, with or without you. I don't think you'd want to miss out," I say.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to," Aspen says as she closes her eyes.

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7**

Cyrus and I walk south away from the Section Two Cornucopia. He carries his bow and a quiver of arrows. I hold my axe. It's nice to finally have an actual weapon. I also grabbed a pack of knives for Jacqueline. We climb out of the rock quarry and head to Section Three.

We walk between two warehouses and Cyrus points at a figure. We chase after them. It's the pair from Three.

"Run!" the boy says.

Cyrus notches an arrow and shoots. It sails over the younger girl's head.

"Dang it," Cyrus curses.

We continue to run after them. They get near one of the warehouse doors. I desperately throw my ax, but they're too far away and it sticks in the ground. The boy opens the door and ushers the girl inside. Cyrus shoots another arrow. It lands in the boy's shoulder. The force causes him to fall against the warehouse wall.

"Gadget!" the girl yells from inside.

"Keep going!" He shouts.

Gadget stands back up and fumbles with the door handle. Cyrus fires another arrow. It impales Gadget in the back of the head. Blood splatters across the warehouse door. I shiver at the sight and a cannon booms.

"Let's go get the girl," Cyrus says.

I grab his arm and pull him back, "No we should get back to Jacqueline."

Cyrus gives me an odd look but nods his head. I lead the way, away from the scene and Gadget's corpse. We walk in silence. We pass through the warehouses and come across Section Four. The water is dark and murky and the sand is dull grey. Docks spread out across the top of the water but Cyrus and I don't pay much attention to it. They look rotten and unstable. We don't need to face the risk of falling through. We can both swim but who knows what's hiding in that dark water. We reach the edge of the section and look down at the valley of Section Five.

"Maybe Anya and Jacqueline are getting along," I laugh.

"They're both smart, I don't think they will do anything that would hurt themselves," Cyrus replies.

"I guess we should get going then."

I start to walk down the steep hill and then I see the pair over at the bottom of the dam. Cyrus and I walk over to them. They seem to be working well together. Anya is positioning the barrels and Jacqueline is uncoiling a wire. There are about ten barrels, they each have a network of wires wrapped around them and entering inside them. A series of wires are also tacked along the wall of the dam.

"This is impressive," Cyrus gawks.

Anya looks up and gives a smile, "It should be ready the day after tomorrow. We just have to make a detonator and then we'll be ready. Boom!"

"Boom!" Jacqueline pipes in.

"This is going to be great," I say. Jacqueline and Anya nod their heads. Even Cyrus smiles.

 **Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7**

I walk through Section Six. The sun is just beginning to set. Piles of trash and junk tower on both sides of me. The piles consist mostly of old tools, car parts, and garbage. I've been walking nearly all day and haven't found a way out. I also haven't found that District Five girl.

I start to climb one of the trash piles. I make it to the top. The Section is a maze of crisscrossing paths. I spot the Cornucopia a few paths over but I doubt there is much use for anything inside it. I see Section Five, which appears to be a subdivision. I follow the paths leading to the Section and try to memorize them.

I start my descent. Halfway down I slip and a piece of tin cuts my left leg. I grimace at the pain. A thin gash runs from my ankle to my knee. It doesn't seem to be deep. I make it back to the ground. The wound slowly bleeds. I wrap a rag around my leg, to stop the bleeding.

I sit on the ground and decide to stay here for the night. It's been over twenty-four hours since Leaf died. It's been boring without him. If only Luke would have warned us sooner. Then Leaf would still be alive. I would still have my friend. I remember waking up early and going to help him and his sister pick berries. Then afterwards we would go play in the woods. I sigh at the thought of the memories.

The anthem plays and I look up. Gadget's portrait flashes across the sky. I didn't really know Gadget but he seemed like a nice guy. He was in an alliance with his District Partner. I wonder if she feels as alone as I do. There are eighteen other people in this Arena and I've never felt so alone. I curl up on the ground and close my eyes. Tears drip down my face but I eventually fall asleep.

 **Well, this was a shorter chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed. Gabe left the Career Alliance, Cyrus killed Gadget, and Miles kissed Valentine. Catclaw and Marina were a little boring. Don't worry there will be plenty of action to come. I originally planned the Games to be about twenty days but most other SYOT last only about a week. Then again there wasn't a traditional Bloodbath. So who knows what's all going to happen???? Also, thanks to everyone who got with me either by review or pm. It's a great relief to hear from you all. I'll have the next update out as soon as possible. And it would be really cool if you checked out my other story, The Victors, and maybe leave a review... or don't I mean it's not that big of a deal XD. Anyways, until next time!**

 ** _Location of Tributes_**

 **Careers Alliance-** **_Cornucopia in Section One_**

Sheen Carver, D1

Ezekiel Pierce, D2

Aspen Harper, D7

Florence Javier, D8

 **YC Alliance-** **_Subdivision in Section Five_**

Cyrus Bronze, D2

Hope Wilde, D7

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

Anya Evans, D5

 **Girl Power Alliance- _Forest in Section Seven_**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

Wanda Butron, D12

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance- _Woods_ in Section Twelve**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Harmony Haven, D3- **_Warehouse #2 in Section Three_**

Marina Walters, D4- **_Warehouse #5 in Section Three_**

Luke Melilot, D7- **_Cornucopia in Section Seven_**

Catclaw Ruddock, D7- **_Junkyard_** ** _in Section_** ** _Six_**

Gabe Amarillo, D8- **_Woods of Section Twelve_**

 **Eulogies**

I'm sorry Gadget, unfortunately your time is up. You were a fun character and an excellent partner and foil character for Harmony. I know Harmony will miss you. Your tribute form was lacking in some detail, but BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver you made a pretty good character. Also you seem like a cool person. Thank you for the character and your support! I hope you stick around and see who wins!

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- B _urnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D3_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (2)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (1)-** _Leaf Sarill_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_


	22. The Disappearing

**Day Five**

 **Luke Melilot, 12, D7**

I wake up to the sound of a low rumbling. I rub my eyes and look around. I've stayed inside the Cornucopia of Section Seven for the past few nights. There's a clicking sound and the floor below vibrates. I look out the mouth of the horn and that's when I realize the Cornucopia is sinking. I quickly gather my pack along with a few extra supplies. The ground outside is higher than the floor of the Cornucopia so I have to climb out. I roll out of the horn.

The Cornucopia disappears into a hole. The ground closes, leaving an empty clearing. There's no sign that a Cornucopia was ever here. I go over and inspect the spot where the ground closed back up. There's no sign of a crease or anything. I open my pack to see what all supplies I have. There's a fire making kit, hatchet, and a canteen of water. I also grabbed some jerky and a package of dried berries. I put the food in my pack and sling it over my shoulder. I hold the hatchet in my hand and walk out of the clearing.

I continue walking until I come across a towering pile of metal parts and garbage. The pile must be around forty feet tall. I walk along the wall of miscellaneous metal parts, looking for an opening. After about fifteen minutes I finally come to an opening. It's in a clearing, the opening is gaping. I look down the path, the towering trash lines the way before turning to the right.

I start to walk down the path. I take a few steps and then I hear chatter behind me. I look around hastily trying to find somewhere to hide. A group walks into the clearing. It's a group of three girls.

"Look!" one of them shouts.

I take off sprinting. I don't dare to look back. My legs soon start to burn and my chest hurts. I go to the side and start to climb up the wall. I look for a nook or cranny to hide in. A brown-skinned girl runs into view. I frantically climb upwards. My foot slips and a metal can falls. The girl looks up and spots me. The other two younger girls run up and stand beside the older girl. I continue to climb as quickly as I can. I look down and see the District Eleven girl take out a pair of throwing knives. I move as fast as I can. I hear a whistle and a thunk as one of the blades land in my left calf.

"Agh!" I yell.

She throws another knife and this one lands in my back. The pain is intense and I let go of the wall. I feel myself free falling twenty feet down and think to myself, "my luck has run out". I never feel the impact of hitting the ground before blacking out.

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7**

I wake up to the sound of people murmuring and the scent of breakfast. I raise up and see everyone at the front of the horn. I leave my soft pallet of blankets and pillows and go to the front.

"Well, look who decided to get up this morning. Ready for some action?"

I nod my head and yawn at the same time. Florence laughs and hands me a plate of biscuits.

"Eat something," she says.

I take two biscuits and start to nibble on them.

"How's your leg?" Sheen asks.

"Still a little sore," I say stretching it out.

Florence pats the ground beside her and I sit down. She undresses the wound. Only a thin mark is evident.

"I'm sure the muscle is still injured, only the skin has really healed," Florence says.

She starts to wrap my leg with a new bandage.

"What are the plans for today?" I ask.

"We're going to Section Six. We haven't seen hardly anyone the past few days other than Marina. I think most of the tributes are in the southern part of the arena," Ezekiel answers.

"Seems likely. There are probably more hiding spots there or in Section Seven," Sheen adds.

"When do you think we should leave?" Florence asks.

"As soon as we get done eating and gather all of our-" Ezekiel is cut off by a rumbling sound.

We all look around, trying to find the source of the sound. A click is heard.

"The Cornucopia is sinking!" Sheen yells.

I look out and see the ground start to rise above the mouth of the horn.

"Quickly gather the gear!" Ezekiel shouts.

I run to the back and pick up my axes and pack. I make it back to the front. The others are outside and motion for me to hurry. I crawl out just in time. The Cornucopia lowers down and two plates slide over it. The plates meet together with a clank. There's no evidence that a Cornucopia was ever here. The cobblestone street covers over the spot.

"Hmmm...that's peculiar," I say.

"Very peculiar," Sheen adds.

"Do you think all the Cornucopias have disappeared?" Florence asks.

"I don't see why it would only be this one, but you can never tell with the Gamenakers," Sheen says.

"I'm going to take this as a sign that we should head to Section Six now," Ezekiel says.

He starts walking away and we all follow. We walk down the cobblestone street and pass the shops out of Section One. We enter the alley of the City Circle and head south to Section Six.

 **Aster Oakley, 17, D11**

"I can't believe you actually killed him," Wanda murmurs.

We stand over the body of Luke. Blood starts to pool around his body and we all take a step back.

"I like to think that he died from falling," I say quickly.

"If that makes you feel better," Yvonne says turning away from the body.

"It does make me feel better. Let's get going," I say.

We head deeper into the junkyard. There's not much, just piles of trash line either side of us. The junkyard seems like a maze.

"I think we're lost," I say.

"We're not lost, we're just exploring without a destination," Wanda says cheerfully.

I roll my eyes but she doesn't pay attention to it.

"Let's rest for now and eat something," I say.

We sit down on the ground and I start to hand out some of the berries and nuts that we gathered in Section Seven.

"Later, I can climb up one of the piles and get a better view of the section. Maybe see a way out," Wanda says.

"Sounds good to me. I'll climb up there with you if you want," Yvonne adds.

Wanda nods her head. I hear a whistling sound and look up. An arrow flies past my shoulder and sticks into the wall a few feet beside me.

"Run!" I yell.

I grab my spear and chunk the bag of berries and nuts into my pack. I see the younger Two boy and Seven girl, Cyrus and Hope. Cyrus notches another arrow and Hope sprints towards us, ax held high. I grab Wanda's hand and pull her up. Wanda and Yvonne scream as we run. I try to be brave. I pull Wanda along behind me. Her grip loosens and she falls to the ground. An arrow is stuck in her thigh.

"Help!" she screams.

Yvonne stops and looks back. I throw a knife at Hope but she easily dodges it. Cyrus shoots another arrow. This one is aimed at Yvonne. It lands in the dirt a few inches to her right. Yvonne yelps and starts running away. Hope reaches Wanda and jumps on top of her. I hear Cyrus release another arrow. I instantly duck and don't see where it lands. Wanda is sobbing and reaches out for me. Hope hacks her ax into Wanda's back.

"I'm so sorry," I mouth.

I turn and run away. Wanda's screams echo through out the junkyard. Tears swell up in my eyes. I don't know where Yvonne is but I keep running. A cannon goes off and I flinch at the sound. There's no way that I could have saved Wanda and faced the two Careers alone.

"Yvonne!" I yell.

I don't care if Hope and Cyrus can hear me, I need to find Yvonne.

"Aster!" Yvonne shouts back.

She's nearby. I periodically shout her name and run in the direction of her voice. We finally find each other again. Yvonne runs into my arms and I hold her tight. She sobs into my shoulder. I blink quickly to keep myself from crying. I need to be brave right now, for Yvonne and for myself.

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3**

I flinch at the sound of the second cannon of the morning. Sixteen tributes remain. I roll over and look down at the warehouse floor. I've been staying on one of the upper shelves of the warehouse. I don't see any signs of other tributes. I crawl over and open my pack.

I pull out a package of bacon from the Section Ten Cornucopia and start to nibble on it. Now that Gadget is gone, I have plenty of food to last me a few days. My eyes start to water at the thought of him. I can't believe he's actually gone. He was a good, loyal friend. I don't know what I'm going to do without him.

I spend most of the day on the shelf trying to pass the time. After awhile I get bored and decide to walk around. I grab a knife and scale down the shelf. The warehouse is dimly lit and I roam the endless aisles. I make it to the back, to the door that Gadget was killed at. Dried blood stains the concrete floor and I gag. I push open the door to get some fresh air. More blood stains the outside wall. I shake my head.

I turn to run away, to another warehouse. I hesitate when I notice the Cornucopia is gone. There's nothing but the barren ground in its place. I start walking over to the spot to investigate, but I notice a person walk behind one of the warehouses. My heart starts to thump, I don't think they saw me but I have to get out of here. I sprint across the yard and into a nearby warehouse. I shut the door behind me and slide down it to the floor panting.

It takes a moment for me to catch my breath. My hands shake. I don't know who that was but I pray that they didn't see me. I crawl over to a shelf and start to climb it. I curse myself when I realize that all my supplies are in the other warehouse. I'm too scared to go back out there and decide to stay here for the night. I climb to the top of the shelf and find a comfortable bed of wires to lay on. I just wish that Gadget was still here.

 **Sheen Carver, 16, D1**

We finally make it to Section Six around midday. We stop in awe. Mounds of junk tower ahead of us.

"Wow...I'm sure there are plenty of places for tributes to hide in there," Aspen says.

"Very true," I reply.

"Only one way to find out," Ezekiel says marching forward.

The rest of us follow behind him. I grip my hammer tightly and scan the area for tributes. We walk awhile and don't see any signs of other tributes.

"I'm not sure if there are any tributes in here," Florence huffs.

Ezekiel sighs, "I'm sure they're in here somewhere."

Movement catches my eye and I look up to see two figures running towards us.

"Here comes someone," I say pointing to the pair.

Ezekiel raises his bow and notches an arrow.

"Wait, don't shoot. I think that's Hope," Aspen states.

The figures come closer and sure enough, it's Hope and Cyrus. Their faces are flushed and they're breathing heavy. I notice blood splattered on Hope's shirt.

"Hey, uh hi guys!" Cyrus stutters.

"Have you seen two tributes run this way? We got one but lost the other two," Hope states.

We all shake our heads no.

looks nervously at us and he reaches for Hope's hand.

"Yeah, we should get going. I wo

"Too bad, I guess we should head back to Section Five then," Cyrusuldn't stay in here for long if I were y'all... this place is like a maze," Hope says.

I watch as the two walk away and disappear around the corner.

"They acted a little odd," Florence says.

"They were probably just intimidated by our awesomeness," Ezekiel replies.

"I'm just worried about what they said about it being a maze. Does anybody know how to get out of here?" Aspen asks.

Florence shakes her head. I hesitate but shake my head no as well. Florence notices my hesitation but doesn't say anything. I haven't told the others about my eidetic memory. I've been able to memorize our path so far, but Relic thought it would be best if I kept my eidetic memory a secret.

"It won't be hard to find our way out. We'll just follow the path that we took to get here," Ezekiel says smugly.

He waves his hand and starts walking again. Aspen rolls her eyes at his ignorance. I just shrug my shoulders and follow after Ezekiel.

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5**

Jacqueline and I work diligently. All of the barrels and wires are set. A network of different colored wires connects the barrels together and some of the wires are connected to the concrete dam. We've spent all day on the detonator. The Cornucopia vanished into the ground earlier this morning and we had to rush to get all of our supplies out. We managed to grab all that we needed before the Cornucopia disappeared. We are almost completely done with the detonator. Jacqueline and I have gotten along fairly well, but we spend most of our time working in awkward silence.

"How do you think Cyrus and Hope are doing?" I ask trying to break the silence.

The pair left after breakfast to go hunting for tributes.

"I'm sure they're fine, but I'm a little nervous since two cannons have gone off this morning," Jacqueline answers without looking up from her detonator.

"I only hope they don't scare off all the tributes in Section Six. That's where most of the water will end up," I say back.

Jacqueline uses a pair of tweezers to connect two wires together.

"Finished!" she shouts happily.

She starts to screw the back cover on.

"Great! All we have to do is run a wire connecting the detonator to the explosives and then we will be all set," I say happily.

"I wish we had more supplies so that we could set off the explosives remotely instead of having to be connected to them. It would be safer."

"I have full faith that everything will go according to plan," I say reassuringly.

Jacqueline nods her head. She looks up and smiles.

"Look who's coming!"

I look over and see Hope and Cyrus walking towards us. They are both smiling and chatting with one another.

"Hey, guys!" I shout.

The pair jogs over to us.

"We got a kill today! The Twelve girl!Her two allies got away, though," Cyrus says.

"Good! Maybe they're still in there and the flooding will get them," I say.

"We also ran into the other Careers. I hinted to them that they shouldn't stay in the area for long. They're our allies too," Hope adds.

"It wouldn't be too bad if they stuck around. At least not for me," Jacqueline jokes.

Hope and Cyrus give her an odd look and I cringe at her choice of words. Some of the Careers are their District Partners, and they want them to do well.

"Well...we got the detonator done. Jacqueline and I can go set it up. Let's go, Jacqueline."

I grab the detonator and pull Jacqueline along up the hill to get everything prepared for tomorrow.

 **Another chapter and two more deaths! Wanda and Luke were both great characters and fun to write. Also, all of the Cornucopias have disappeared, so the tributes will have to survive off of the supplies they have. We are down to the top sixteen! Next chapter, the YC plan to blow the dam, which will be interesting...if their plan works ;) With seven tributes in the flood zone it's sure to be interesting. Thanks for reading and I would love to hear what you thought about the chapter! Until next time!**

 **Location of Tributes**

 **Careers Alliance-** **_Junkyard in Section Six_**

Sheen Carver, D1

Ezekiel Pierce, D2

Aspen Harper, D7

Florence Javier, D8

 **YC Alliance- _Subdivision in Section Five_**

Cyrus Bronze, D2

Hope Wilde, D7

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

Anya Evans, D5

 **Girl Power Alliance- _Junkyard in Section Six_**

Yvonne Esmeralda, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance- _Woods in Section Twelve_**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Harmony Haven, D3- **_Warehouse #4 in Section Three_**

Marina Walters, D4- **_Warehouse #5 in Section Three_**

Catclaw Ruddock, D7- **_Junkyard in Section Six_**

Gabe Amarillo, D8- **_Woods of Section Twelve_**

 **Eulogies**

Luke, I'm sad to see you go. You were a cute kid and I enjoyed writing you. You were a loner in the Games and was even an outcast of your District Partners. I'm sad to say that your parents lost another child. I'm sure they will always remember your kindness and good luck. Thanks AmericanPi for a great tribute. You still have Gabe so stick around!

Wanda, you were so adorable and loving. Your background of an actor, singer, and dancer was fun to explore and write. You touched many people with your innocence and kindness. Your parents would create a new set for their troupe in your remembrance. Thanks Platrium for a great tribute! And you still have Yvonne to cheer for!

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D3_

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Axe chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (2)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (1)-** _Leaf Sarill_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (1)-** _Luke Melilot_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_


	23. The Flood

**Day Six**

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5**

I wake up to Anya shaking my shoulders.

"Wake up, it's time," she says in a loud whisper.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Time to blow the dam! Now get up."

Anya practically pulls me up to my feet. I look out the lone window of the house and it's still dark out.

"It's still dark out," I whine.

Anya rolls her eyes, "I know. Now c'mon let's go."

Hope and Cyrus are curled up on their cots asleep.

"What about Hope and Cyrus? Let's wake them," I say pointing to the sleeping pair.

"Why? We can just take them out with the flood," Anya smirks.

I glare at her, "They're my allies. I can't be responsible for their deaths."

"The only lives that matter are our own. We can only trust ourselves. Go ahead and wake them. Ruin your chances of getting closer to victory," Anya hisses back.

I rush across the dark room and slap Anya across the face. She yelps and raises her hand to slap back. I grab her arm.

"You're lucky they didn't kill you on the spot when we met. The least you can do is give them a fair chance. You can't desert them like you did your last alliance," I say sternly.

Anya huffs and yanks her arm from my grip. I stare into her eyes. Tears swell in her eyes but I know these are from rage and not sadness.

"I'm going to the hill and I'm going to blow the dam whether you're with me or not."

Anya swings open the door and marches out. I rush over to Cyrus and Hope and start to shake them awake.

"Wake up! Wake up! Anya is going to blow the dam. We have to get out of here!"

Cyrus and Hope immediately jump to their feet and start to gather their things.

"Are you sure she's going to blow it now?" Cyrus asks.

"Yes! She just left. We have to get to the hill."

It doesn't take long for them to get everything ready. We leave the concrete house. The sun is just beginning to rise over the horizon. Colors of blue and orange spread over the sky.

"There she is!" Hope yells.

Anaya runs up the hill towards the detonator.

"Are we going to make it?" Cyrus asks, his voice shaking.

"We'll make it. It will take a few minutes for her to get everything ready," I say.

We run towards the hill. We make it to the top. We're all panting. Anya is there sitting cross-legged on the ground detonator in hand.

"Why are y'all in such a hurry? You didn't think I was going to blow the dam while y'all were still asleep, did you?" Anya says with a chuckle.

"We didn't know what you were going to do," Cyrus says with a soft laugh.

"Oh, I told Jacqueline that I was going up here to guard the detonator," she says with a smile.

Hope and Cyrus give me a confused look. I look to them then turn and glare at Anya.

"Well, since everyone is here, who's ready to blow a dam?" Anya says holding the detonator up.

 **Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7**

I run through the dark aisles of the junkyard. I spent all night moving through the junkyard for an exit. I'm running low on supplies and need to find a way out of here. My leg starts to throb. My cut is slowly healing, and I don't think it's infected. I continue running. The sun is just starting to rise when I see an opening. I whoop with joy and sprint towards it.

I run out of the junkyard. I smile at my surroundings. There is a cluster of concrete homes and in the distance is a hill and a large dam. I'm getting low on water, so hopefully, there's a fresh source over the hill. At the top of the hill, I see a group of people. It could be the Careers. I immediately start to run to towards the concrete buildings.

I'm halfway there when a loud explosion shakes the ground. I stop in my tracks. Fire and smoke raises up from the bottom of the dam. The sound of concrete cracking echoes over the valley. The dam starts to bulge. There's another explosion. Rock and water burst through the bottom of the dam. I scream in fear. A huge wave of water and debris heads my way.

I take off sprinting again. I run as fast as I can towards the buildings. I'm nearly there when I'm knocked over. The water hits me with the force of a log truck. I'm flung upside down and flipped inside the water. Water rushes up my nose and down my throat. My lungs burn and my head throbs. The water is dark and I can't tell which way is up. Darkness swells around me and I lose all sense of being.

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8**

A loud explosion wakes me. I roll over and see Sheen raise up.

"Did you hear that?" he asks.

I nod my head. Smoke rises in the distance.

"What do you think it was?" I ask.

Sheen shrugs his shoulders. Aspen and Ezekiel are still asleep.

"I'm going to climb up and see what it is," I say.

I start to climb up the nearby wall. I'm the best climber of the Careers. Another explosion goes off in the distance.

"Please be careful!" Sheen shouts when I'm halfway up.

It doesn't take long for me to reach the top. I look to the east and gasp. A river flows out from the dam, flooding the Arena. The water has already made it to this Section and is starting to snake its way through the aisles. The piles of junk are crumbling from the force of the water.

"Wake the others! The dam busted!" I yell to Sheen.

Sheen starts to wake Aspen and Ezekiel and tell them what's happened. I quickly descend down the wall and a cannon booms.

"The water will be here any minute we have to run," I say.

"Should we just try to climb up the walls?" Ezekiel asks.

"The water is taking them down we have to run," I say slinging on my pack and grabbing my ax.

Ezekiel nods his head and we all start sprinting away. The roaring of the water can be heard behind us. Sheen pulls ahead of Ezekiel and starts to lead us. I hear Aspen fall behind me.

"Guys, what up!" she tells.

I don't even look back I have to keep running. Aspen's leg hasn't fully recovered, I can't risk my life to help her.

The roar of the water is deafening now. The dirt under my feet slowly turns to mud. The water is quickly coming. Another cannon booms. Could it have been Aspen's? I can't think about it and keep running. I pass by Ezekiel and follow behind Sheen.

"Stop! You're going the wrong way!" Ezekiel shouts.

Sheen and I stop and turn around.

"No, we have to go this way. Trust me!" Sheen yells.

"I remember passing by this yellow car. We have to go this way," Ezekiel replies.

"There are dozens of yellow cars in here," Sheen shouts back.

Water starts to flow over my boots. I look down and squeal. Ezekiel takes off down the other aisle. I look between Sheen and the way Ezekiel went.

"Florence, trust me," Sheen says holding out his hand.

I nod my head and grab it. We sprint onward. I expect the force of a tsunami to hit my back at any moment. Sheen guides us through the junkyard and I shout with glee when we make it to the alleyway of the City Circle. Another cannon booms along the way. We continue running until we make it to the pedestal that the original Cornucopia sat on. I hug Sheen tightly.

"Thank you," I mummer into his chest.

 **Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D5**

The sound of beeping catches my attention. I look up and see a parachute float down from the sky. Aster lays asleep on the ground beside me. She was on guard for most of the night. I yank the parachute out of the air. I open up the package and inside is a staff. I lift the staff in the air, it's about five feet long and made of silver steel.

A smile creeps on my face. I practice swinging the staff around my head and twirling it. It's much lighter than I expected. The sun is just beginning to rise. Aster will be awake soon. She always wakes up early, she says it's because she's used to going out to work early.

An explosion in the distance rocks the Arena. Aster leans up wide awake.

"What's going on? Aster asks.

"I'm not sure," I reply.

Another explosion goes off. A cloud of smoke rises in the distance.

"Should we be worried about that?" I ask.

"I'm sure we're fine. A tribute probably just set off a bomb as a trap. Happens all the time in the Games," Aster says pulling a loaf out of her pack.

She rips a piece and hands it to me. I start to nibble on it. A cannon booms.

"See, probably just some trap," Aster says.

"You're probably right," I say timidly.

"You got a new staff?" Aster says a little shocked.

"Oh, yeah! I got it when you were asleep."

Aster doesn't say anything else about it. She takes another bite of her bread. I can tell that she's jealous. She shouldn't be; she already has a spear and a dagger. Just to make her more jealous, I decide to practice more with my staff. I swing the staff over my head and even perform an aerial. Another cannon stops me mid swing.

I look over at Aster but she just casually takes a sip from our canteen. I continue to practice a little more until I'm coated in sweat. I sit down and take a drink of water.

"If you're done showing off then I guess we can get going," Aster states.

I nearly choke on my water. Aster gives me a smirk that turns into a true smile. I smile back.

"We can get going."

I put my hand down to push myself up. It lands in a small stream of water.

"Ummm, Aster we may have a problem."

Aster turns around and her eyes widen. Multiple streams of water are cutting through the dirt.

"I think we need to get out of here," she says slinging on her pack and grabbing her spear.

I nod my head. We start to briskly jog. The roaring of water can be heard behind us. When the water starts to rise over our shoes we start to sprint. The sound of walls crumbling in the distance echo around us.

"Aster do you know how to get out of here?" I ask a little hysterical.

She doesn't respond. Her face is stone set. The water starts to rise over my knees. Debris floats past us. The current is strong and pushes me forward.

"Aster! How do we get out?" I ask again. I'm really starting to get scared.

"Just follow the current! It will lead us out!" She shouts over her shoulder.

We continue moving on. Warped metal, pipes, and other garbage smack me in the back. We come to an opening, the forest of Section Seven ahead of us. The water is up to my chest now. Aster makes her way to a tree.

"Come over here," she yells.

She holds her hand out and I grab it. She pulls me in and grabs me by the waist. Aster lifts me up and I grab hold to the lowest branch and lift myself up.

The branch is about two feet above Aster's head. I reach my hand down to help lift her up. She loses her balance and falls into the water. Her head goes under and I don't know where she goes. The current is strong and there's so much debris.

"Aster! Where are you?" I shout.

The roaring of the water is deafening. I look around searching for her. I shout when I see her about sixty feet away clutched to a tree. Her body is shaking. I shout her name but she must not hear me.

Something comes over me and I jump off my branch to help her. I splash into the water. It's up to my neck now. I try to walk through the water. During my jump, I lost my new staff.

I find Aster again and try to swim to her. Something strikes me in the back of the head and I fall forward into the water. Blood swirls around me. I break through the water gasping for air.

I look around and don't see Aster. Did I float past her or did she let go of the tree? Red starts to pool around. I start to panic at the sight of so much blood. I start to feel light headed. I try to keep my head above the water or latch onto a tree. Black spots flash across my vision. I reach around to grab something. My muscles start to give out. My body feels so weak. My eyes start to close.

"Aster, Aster," I mumble over and over.

I paddle in the water but it's no use. My head slips under the water, and I drift into a calming darkness.

 **Gabe Amarillo, 18, D8**

Another cannon goes off. It's the third one of the day. There was an explosion earlier this morning in the southern part of the Arena. Were the deaths related to that?

I've been laying low the past few days. I've set up a few traps through out the woods. I go to check the traps. There's only a small, gray squirrel. I take it back to my main camp. I've been staying in a hole made from an uprooted tree. Tree branches help camouflage the opening.

I manage to get a fire going and start to roast the squirrel. I'm not worried about the smoke because the tree canopy is thick enough that it will block most of it. Once the squirrel is fully cooked I start to eat.

I haven't seen anyone lately. Although I did see some movement yesterday morning but I didn't pursue it. I don't want to kill unless it's necessary. After I finish eating, I hide away inside my shelter for the rest of the day.

I peek my head out when I hear the anthem start to play. I race to a clearing to get a better look at the faces. The first is the little girl from Five, Yvonne. She scored well in training and I feel bad to see her go. Next is Catclaw. I didn't know him very well. The last face is Aspen and I gasp. She was an ally and friend. I feel bittersweet. At least a tough competitor is gone. I make my way back and settle in for the night.

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5**

The rest of the day passes in a slow blur. Three cannons go off. The water starts to settle. Most of it has pooled in Section Six and Five. Section Four is nearly barren, only a few puddles remain. The ground is muddy and slick from where the water used to be. The houses of Section Five are halfway submerged and the large junk piles of Six are crumbled. We spend the day roaming the docks of Four. As night starts to fall we find a safe spot under the docks to stay the night.

We wait in anticipation for the fallen tributes to be shown. The anthem plays and we all quickly go out from under the docks. The first face is Yvonne. Jacqueline gasps. I even feel a little remorse for my younger District Partner. The next is Catclaw. I look to Hope. She only stares at the sky jaw clenched. The final face appears and it's Aspen. Hope gasps. I look to her and she's livid. Hope tackles me into the mud.

"You bitch! This is your fault!" she yells.

Hope smacks my face and I put my hands up in protection.

"You were fine with the plan. You knew the consequences!" I snark back.

Hope roars with anger and scratches at my face and hands. Thankfully we left our weapons under the dock. I manage to throw her off me.

"That's enough!" Cyrus barks.

He rushes to Hope's aid. I scurry backwards in the mud. I look at Jacqueline and she stares at me wide eyed. I make it to my feet and sprint away.

"Anya, wait!"Jacqueline shouts behind me.

"Get her!" Hope yells.

I don't dare look back. The mud cakes to my shoes and I slip a few times. I make it under the dock and grab a pack and my knives. I climb onto the dock and continue to run. An arrow whistles past my right ear. I take a sharp right between two shacks.

Once I make it to the shoreline I run north. I spot large buildings in the distance. I don't stop running until I come to a door. I don't think they chased me. I quickly enter the warehouse. Inside is rows of shelves. I climb one and stay there for the night.

 **Oh no, what have I done!?!? Three great characters are dead. It hurts me just as much as y'all to see a tribute die. A lot happened this chapter. Catclaw, Aspen, and Yvonne all perished in the flood. I watched dam explosion videos to see how the water flow would work and I hope I portrayed it in a well enough way. The Careers are separated at the moment and the YC are splintered. The fallen tributes were District Partners to those of the YC members. Anya ditched again. Is anyone surprised? I would love to hear what you guys have to say. I have bittersweet news, I move in for college next week. Which means my updates will be slower as I adjust to college but I have plenty of motivation to finish this story. I plan to update as soon as possible. Also, don't forget that you can sponsor your tributes and one other so shoot me a pm or a review if you want to sponsor. Until next time!**

 **Location of Tributes**

 **Careers Alliance (Separated)**

Sheen Carver, D1 **- _City Circle_**

Ezekiel Pierce, D2- **_Junkyard in Section Six_**

Florence Javier, D8 **- _City Circle_**

 **YC Alliance- _Docks_** **_of Section Four_**

Cyrus Bronze, D2

Hope Wilde, D7

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance- _Woods in Section Twelve_**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Harmony Haven, D3- **_Warehouse #4 in Section Three_**

Marina Walters, D4- **_Warehouse #5 in Section Three_**

Anya Evans, D5- **_Warehouse_** ** _#2 in Section Three_**

Gabe Amarillo, D8- **_Woods of Section Twelve_**

Aster Oakley, D11- **_Forest of Section Seven_**

 **Eulogies**

Catclaw, I'm sad to see you go. You were fun to write. You were always happy and your relationship with Leaf was great. Hopefully, you will be together again. Thanks, Cat of Flame for the great tributes. I hope you stick around.

Aspen, I'm sorry that it's over. You were a fierce competitor and amazing tribute. I initially had you making it much further. Your family will truly miss you. Thanks, Nordic Nonsense for Aspen. She was great to write. Hopefully you'll stick around to see who wins.

Poor, Yvonne. It's tragic to see you go. Your background was great and I loved your personality. I'm sorry that your time is up. I hope you don't hate me Platrium! Your tributes were great and I hope you stay around!

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze,_ D2

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Ax chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

16\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7- _Drown_

15\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7- _Drown_

14\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D12- _Drown_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (2)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (4)-** _Leaf Sarill, Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper,_ _Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (1)-** _Luke Melilot_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5 (3)-** _Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper,_ _Yvonne Esmeralda_


	24. The Announcement

**Day 7**

 **Harmony** **Haven, 14, D3**

I wake up. My body is tightly squeezed behind a crate on one of the upper shelves. I poke my head out and look around the warehouse. Sunlight shines through the skylights, giving off a dim glow. Dust floats in the air. I don't see any signs of tributes and slowly start to climb down the shelf. I reach the ground and stretch my arms and legs. I open my pack and take a few sips from my water bottle. I'm running low on supplies and will have to leave the warehouse soon to search for a food and water source.

I walk down the aisles of shelves in search of something to use as a weapon, but mostly to pass the time. I need something to defend myself. Most of the shelves are filled with useless cables and computer parts. I'm digging through a box of bolts, when I hear a crash on the other side of the building. I immediately freeze. My heart starts to race and my breathing gets heavy. I have a mini panic attack. I start to sprint. Maybe I can make it to another warehouse. I run quickly down an aisle. My feet get tripped up and I fall to the ground. My head smacks against the concrete ground and I yell in pain. My vision blurs. I shake my head and taste blood in my mouth.

When I get my bearings, I see that a metal cord is wrapped around my ankles. I ran into someone's trap. I start to untangle the cord. The metal is thick and I can't find an end. The sound of footsteps running cause me to look up. The small District Four girl stands at the other end of the aisle. Her red hair is matted and her cheeks are sunken in. She holds a knife in her hand. Fear flows through me. I fumble with the wire around my ankles. The girl stalks towards me, the knife held out. I give up on trying to untie the wire and start to crawl away.

The girl yells and charges to me. I scream and tears swell in my eyes. The girl jumps on top of me. I hold my arms out and the knife slices into my left forearm. I hiss in pain and throw the girl to the side. She tries to swing her knife at me but she's weak and tired. I grab her wrist and punch her in the nose. She stands up staggering backwards, blood starts to spew down her face. She yells and kicks me in the gut. The air is knocked out of me and I choke for breath. The girl snarls and raises her knife above her head. I punch her in the side of the knee. The girl crumbles to the ground and drops the knife. We both lunge for it, but we knock it underneath the shelf. It's gone now. The girl desperately tries to squeeze her hand underneath the shelf and quickly look around in search of anything to use as a weapon.

A sick idea forms in my head, but it's my only idea. I grab a black cable from the shelf and lunge for the girl. I wrap the cable around her neck and pull it tightly. We both fall backwards but I keep my grip. She swings her arms above her head. She smacks me in the face, but I squeeze my eyes shut and continue to pull. The girl gasps for breath and chokes. I don't let go until her cannon sounds. Tears stream down my face. I crawl out of the aisle and into the next one. I try to unwrap my ankles but it's useless, I'm too emotional at the moment. I didn't even know her name, but she could make a damn good trap.

 **Aster Oakley, 17, D11**

I wake up around mid-morning. I rub the sleep from my eyes and take in my surroundings. I'm in one of the trees of Section Seven. There's still water below me although I can't tell how deep it is now. The horrors of yesterday flash through my head. The deafening roar, choking and muffled cries of help. Then there's the death of Yvonne. That poor girl. What happened to her? She was safe. I can still see her sitting on one of the branches of a tree safe from the rushing water below her. I myself was clutched to a tree before I was swept under and pushed back a few yards. I broke the surface of the water and was able to grab hold of a branch and pull myself out. I lost my pack somewhere in the process. I scanned the area trying to find Yvonne, praying for her to be safe. I heard cannon go off, but it couldn't be her's she was safe.

I stayed in my tree and the water slowed down and pooled below me. That night the anthem played and the first image is Yvonne. I howled in pain. She was safe. I saw her in the tree. How could she have died? A parachute floats down and inside is a new pair of cargo pants and a tank top. I'm soaked from head to toe and quickly changed into the new clothes. I laid the wet clothes out on the branch above me. I cry at the thought of losing Yvonne, Wanda, and even Anya. I somehow managed to fall asleep.

I reach up to check my wet clothes. They're still soaked and a few white flurries sit on the fabric. That's when I notice something peculiar, it's snowing. I look around and grin. "Yvonne! Look!" I shout too quickly. My heart pangs. This is the first time for me to ever see snow in person and I can't share the joy with someone else. I stick my tongue out and catch a flurry on it. I barely feel the small flake. I sigh. Snow isn't as exciting as I thought it would be. I climb down from my tree and splash into the water below. The water comes up to about mid-shin. I groan, this is going to suck.

I slosh north. I head to Eleven. I haven't been there at all these games and it will be interesting to see how the Gamemakers have depicted it. The air isn't very cold and the flurries melt once they make contact with anything. The water is chilling, though. My legs shake and the salt water is chaffing my legs. A current can be felt and I follow it. I make it to the Section Seven and Eight border. Section Eight is at a lower elevation then Seven. The water washes down and seems to irrigate the cotton and indigo fields. A few inches of water sets over the fields. I don't want to walk through more water. I move east to the City Circle.

The City Circle is dry. Sewage gates line the outer edge and the water drain into them. Have those been there the whole time? I move along the edge of the City Circle. The streets are concrete and I move quickly. I pass by Section Nine and see the torched field. I keep walking and come across the rolling hills of Section Ten. Barbed wire fences criss-cross across the pasture. A large barn sits on one of the hills. I turn and see a fruit orchard, that must be Eleven. I walk to the orchard. It's mid-afternoon now and my stomach rumbles. I grab a pair and bite into it. The sweet juices remind me of home. I eat as many apples, pears, and oranges that my stomach can handle. I walk through the orchard for a bit. It's pretty open, it has wide aisles between the trees. I find a small stream and scoop a few handfuls of water into my mouth. Cannons go off throughout the day but I don't pay them much mind.

I explore a little bit longer. There isn't anyplace that I deem safe enough to sleep at. I could sleep in a tree but it would be cramped and the trees aren't very high from the ground. I decide to head back to Ten and stay the night in the barn. I travel back to the barn and I'm exhausted. My legs ache from the long walk. The air inside the barn is very musty. I climb up into the loft and go into a corner. I cover myself up with the hay and drift off to sleep.

 **Miles Tuure, 18, D12**

"These are safe right?" Valentine asks holding an orange-yellow berry.

I smile and nod my head. She has become braver and has questioned me less about the toxicity of some berries. I haven't pulled my prank on her again either.

"I'm going to go over here and look," I say.

"Alright, be safe," Val says standing on her tiptoes.

I lean down and she kisses me on the cheek. I give her a tight squeeze and walk away. I'm a little nervous leaving her alone. Our only weapon is a small knife that we found in the Eleven Cornucopia. It's not much, but it's better than nothing.

We haven't found the Twelve Cornucopia yet, although we haven't really been looking for it. We've mostly stayed near the Eleven/Twelve border. Spending our days gathering nuts and berries. Sometimes we go to the orchard and get some oranges or apples. Rarely I'll find a squirrel or mouse squished under one of my deadfall traps. We're making it, surviving, but we really need a weapon. I also can't help but feel like the Gamemakers are getting bored of us. We've been mostly stationary these games. I find a small shrub of blackberries and start picking. I'll bring up moving to a different section tonight. My thoughts are broken by the sound of Valentine screaming.

I search around and grab a limb from the ground and race back to Valentine. It only takes a few seconds. I break through the clearing and find Valentine on one end pointing her knife outward. The District Eight male stands on the other end. I stand in the middle of them. Gabe takes a few steps back but doesn't lower his axe. We stand in silence. Why isn't he attacking? Doesn't he see our disadvantage?

I decide to make a move and swing the limb. It knocks Gabe in the side of the face. Blood spews from his mouth. He spins and falls to the ground. His axe skids away. I hit the branch across his back. Gabe grunts and pushes himself up. He holds his hands out to protect his face. I swing the limb again. It crashes across his face and Gabe falls back to the ground. I go to reach for Valentine and to get out of here, but she's in front of me holding Gabe's ax. She swings the ax over her head and brings it down. The blade slices into Gabe's skull with a crunch. His cannon automatically sounds.

Blood pools in the snow. Valentine lets go of the ax and takes a few steps back. Her whole body shakes and she's panting. I drop the branch and run over to her. Blood is sprayed across her outfit but I hold her and pull her tight into a hug. Her breath is quick and she murmurs something. It's muffled and I don't know what she said.

"Don't worry it's okay. You're okay, you're safe," I say holding her.

 **Sheen Carver, 16, D1**

Florence and I walk north. Snow falls softly around us. A small dusting covers the ground. The tall trees of Section Twelve cover us from most of the snow. The temperature hasn't dropped much but the flakes are chilling to the touch. I have a blanket in my pack from the Cornucopia in one in case we need it later tonight. We decided not to look for Ezekiel. He could be anywhere and I'm sure he would prefer being by himself and not having anyone to slow him down. The second cannon of the day booms. Florence widens her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine. We'll find him," I say.

We've spent the day roaming Section Twelve looking for Gabe.

"You're right. Gabe is smart...and strong. I just hope he realizes when he needs to fight."

Florence adjusts her bag and continues walking on. I grip my hammer and follow behind her. We walk for hours. The forest is thick and we come across a run down shack.

"Let's investigate," I whisper.

Florence nods her head and silently bounds across the ground to the door. She uses her elbow to break the door open. She jumps inside wielding her ax. I run up behind her to look inside the shack.

"No one is here," she says.

I find a pouch in the corner, it's filled with spoiled berries.

"I don't think anyone has been here for awhile," I say holding up the pouch. "Let's rest and stay here for the night. We'll look for Gabe more tomorrow."

Florence reluctantly nods her head. The sound of trumpets play. It's different than the anthem and it's too early for the portraits to be shown. Florence and I both go to the door and look up but nothing flashes across the sky.

"Attention tributes! Congratulations on making it thus far, as a reward there will be a feast tomorrow morning at daybreak. In each sector, the Cornucopias will reappear. Inside will be one gift for the remaining tributes of that District. It is advised that tributes go to the Cornucopia of their District and not to anyone else's. There will be only one gift per District so if there are multiple tributes still remaining of one District then they shall compete for the gift as they wish. That is all and may the odds be ever in your favor!" the voice of Nicolas Basil shouts.

The trumpets sound once more and silence falls across the arena. I look over to Florence.

"I'm going to Eight. Gabe will be heading there too." Florence says hastily gathering her things.

"Hold up. It's going to be dark in a few hours, go in the morning."

"I need to go now. Don't worry I can take care of myself," she says.

"I know you can take care of yourself, I just want you to be safe."

"I'll be safe. After we get our gift tomorrow morning, Gabe and I will meet you at the One Cornucopia." Florence slings on her pack and grabs her ax.

"No, I'll go to you. Meet you in Eight, It'll be quicker with one person than two to travel."

"Okay fine. See you tomorrow," Florence flashes a smile and takes off jogging.

I watch her disappear in the foliage and I go back inside the shack. A few hours after dark the anthem plays and I watch the faces flash across the sky. The first is the girl from Four. I'm honestly surprised she made it this far. Maybe Ezekiel was able to catch her. The second face is Gabe. I curse under my breath. I know Florence will be broken, she had a strong District bond with him. I swear I can hear the echoes of her profanities after the anthem fades.

 **Hope Wilde** **, 15,** **D7**

"I'm a little upset that Anya's face wasn't up there," I say looking over to Jacqueline and Cyrus.

We sit inside of one of the wooden huts set out on the docks. It's dark and shadows outline Jacqueline and Cyrus' faces. Jacqueline looks down and fidgets with her shoelaces. I know that she has a distaste towards Anya but they're still District Partners. Cyrus only shrugs his shoulders. It's been a long day. We spent most of the morning scouting out the edge of Six and looking at the damage of the flood. The area is still flooded with about four inches of standing water. The area of Four is mostly barren mud with a few scattered puddles. A stark contrast to the ocean that once occupied this place. We're also running low on food. We're definitely not getting enough calories each day. The snow has stopped for the nights and only a slight dusting litters the ground. It's been more of a nuisance than a problem.

"What's the plan for the Feast tomorrow?" Jacqueline asks.

She hasn't talked much today and her voice sounds almost hoarse.

"I'm going to go to Section Seven. I'm the only tribute remaining from home and won't have to compete with anyone," I reply.

Sadness swells inside me. I just realized that I am the only remaining tribute from Seven. There were five us at the beginning and now I'm the only one left.

"I don't plan to go to Two. I'm sure Ezekiel will be there and I don't think he would want to share whatever is at the feast."

Cyrus' comment shifts me back to reality and nod my head in approval.

"I...I think I want to go to Five. I know Anya is out there and I don't know how I'll react if I see her. Then again she may not even show up if she thinks you two will be with me. I really just want to go to the Feast because I hope that there is something there that's from home."

I can relate to her about wanting something from home. The arena looks like home but it's all fake. It doesn't have the true feeling of home, it's almost a torture in itself.

"So how are we going to do this. Are we going to split up?" Cyrus asks.

Jacqueline and I look at each other. She nods her head. "I think it will work. Anya may or may not show up in Five, but I don't want to risk missing out on the Feast."

"Besides if Anya does show up I can handle her," Jacqueline says.

I don't know how much Jacqueline trusts her own words.

"Who should I go with?" Cyrus asks.

"You should go with Hope. It's a longer distance and I don't think Anya will fight if it's just me. She'll try to manipulate me but I won't fall for her games, but she may fall for mine."

I smile at Jacqueline. I knew she was smart. I don't know what all she has planned but I trust her.

"Sounds good to me. We should get going tonight, Cyrus, Seven is pretty far from here and I don't even know where the Cornucopia is there."

He nods his head. It doesn't take long for us to gather our stuff and say goodbye to Jacqueline and leave for Seven.

* * *

 **Sorry for such the long wait. I really wanted to get this out much sooner, but starting college held me back from writing. I'm really excited to keep writing and finish this story. Thanks for your patience and for staying with me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Two new deaths. I tried to make it exciting and entertaining. I kinda combined two originally planned chapters into one, sorry if it seemed fast paced or choppy. I would love to hear your thoughts. So college is very busy and I want to know whether y'all would like to have shorter quicker updates or have the longer time between updates? I just want to make you guys happy because this story is over a year old now and I'm sorry that it takes a while between updates but I'm not going to quit this story, I'm just sorry that it's taking forever. I really appreciate all of you guys. I would love to hear what you think. Thank you once again for reading and for the support!**

 **Location of Tributes**

 **Careers Alliance (Separated)**

Sheen Carver, D1- **_Woods of Section Twelve_**

Ezekiel Pierce, D2- _**Heading to Section Two**_

Florence Javier, D8- **_Heading to Section Eight_**

 **YC Alliance- (Separated)**

Cyrus Bronze, D2- _**Heading to Section Seven**_

Hope Wilde, D7- _**Heading to Section Seven**_

Jacqueline Voltage, D5- _**Docks of Section Four**_

 **Tall Kids Only Alliance _\- Woods of Section Twelve_**

Valentine Ford, D6

Miles Tuure, D12

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Harmony Haven, D3- **_Warehouse #4 in Section Three_**

Anya Evans, D5- _**Heading to Section Five**_

Aster Oakley, D11- _**Barn of Section Ten**_

 **Eulogies**

Oh, Marina you just couldn't stay hidden for forever. I really liked how you were the perfect example of how District Four tributes have devolved. Your background of living on the streets with your friends was great. Thanks koolgiraffe93 for a great tribute, you still have Aster!

Gabe, Gabe, Gabe. Honestly I loved you. You had a great background and a great personality and I could've done a lot with you. You flaw of not being able to kill really hurt you in the end. I had you placed higher and lower than what you ended up being. You had a lot of great moments in this story. I'm already regretting letting you go. American Pi, thank you so much for both of your tributes and all of your support. I hope you stick around!

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D2_

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Ax chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

16\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7- _Drown_

15\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7- _Drown_

14\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D12- _Drown_

13\. Marina Walters, 14, D4- _strangled by Harmony Haven_

12\. Gabriel Amarillo, 18, D8- _Ax chopped into back of head by Valentine Ford, D6_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (3)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway, Marina Walters_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (4)-** _Leaf Sarill, Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (1)-** _Luke Melilot_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5 (3)-** _Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6 (1)-** _Gabriel Amarillo_


	25. The Feast

**Day 8**

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6**

"You're not going to Six!" Miles barks.

I huff and roll my eyes, "Yes, I am."

"There's no point in you going. We're making it just fine."

"That is the point! We're just making it. We haven't done much these Games and the Gamemakers are probably getting restless. We need whatever gift is in the Cornucopia."

"Alright fine we'll go," he says slinging on his pack.

I tense, "Maybe you should stay here to get the gift from the Twelve Cornucopia."

"There's no way in hell, we're splitting up!" he shouts.

I expected this reaction. "We have to. I can take care of myself and you can take care of yourself. I can take the night-vision glasses and get to Six at sunrise and be back here by noon. I'm a fast runner."

This time he rolls his eyes, "I don't like this."

"But you know we have to. We can't live off of berries and forest mice."

"Fine but you're taking this as well." He hands me Gabe's ax. My eyes widen in fear. "Take it, you have to be able to defend yourself."

"What...what about you? You need a weapon too." I stammer.

"I have the knife. It will make me feel more comfortable if you take it."

I reach out for the ax but I freeze. A flashback of the crunching sound of Gabe's skull and the spraying of blood and grey matter. I can't do it. I can't take the ax. Miles gives me a curious look. I shake the thoughts away and take the ax. This is the Hunger Games, death happens. It's either kill or be killed. Miles pulls me close and tightly hugs me. I always feel safe with him. "Run fast," he whispers in my ear.

I give him a quick kiss, sling on my bag and grip the ax. "I'll be back soon."

I give Miles another hug and kiss. I slip on the glasses and take off. I head south towards Six. The woods are silent and the moon shines brightly above and reflects off the snow-covered ground. The glasses are a great help and I easily navigate through the forest. I start to sweat and my breathing gets heavy. I then start to cry because I'm scared. I basically grew up on the streets but I've never been afraid as I am now. I hope I didn't make a terrible mistake.

 **Sheen Carver, 17, D1**

I don't sleep much through the night. The thought of Florence being alone right now and the feast have my mind racing. It must be a few hours after midnight by now. I gather my things and leave the shack. I'm too restless to stay still. The snow crunches under my feet, the full moon above reflects off the snow. I move east. I might as well head over to One. Something cracks a few yards away. I don't pay it much attention it's probably just a squirrel or something. A more audible crunch sounds. I whip around and ready my war hammer. I can't really see anything. A shadow moves and I spot a figure walking a few yards away. I crouch down. I recognize him as the boy from Twelve, Miles. His tall stature gives him away. He walks towards me. He doesn't notice me, he's focused downward and I hear him mumbling to himself.

My heart starts to thump. If he is here than Valentine must be nearby. He's about twelve feet away when he finally spots me. He doesn't shout out a warning or anything but instead takes off sprinting. I take off after him. I haven't gotten a kill yet in these Games and I need to prove to the Capitol my worth. Miles' long legs help him, but he's clumsy. He doesn't shout out to Valentine. Has she left him or could this be a trap? Did they kill Gabe? I don't have time to think about it. I continue running. The ground starts to slope downward and Miles slips on the snow. He falls and slides down the small hill. I lose my footing and fall as well. I crash onto the hard snow and roll down.I crash to the bottom. My head swims but I adjust quickly and grab my hammer. Miles is a little disoriented as well. He sluggishly charges towards me wielding a knife.

I hold my hands up in defense and search for my hammer. I spot it a few feet to my left. I roll to the side but Miles manages to slice the knife into my shoulder. I groan in pain. Miles swings his arms again but I evade it. I grab the hammer from the ground and swing it. The hammer smashes into Miles' stomach. He gasps for breath. I swing it again and this time it crashes against his temple. A thunk echoes and Miles collapses to the ground. He's unconscious and his breathing is shakey. Blood runs down my arm. I quickly remove my shirt and open my pack to get the first aid kit. I apply some antiseptic and a bandage to the best of my ability. A cannon booms. I look over to Miles, his chest has stopped moving. I slide over and yank off his pack. I dig through it but don't find anything of use. I leave the pack but take his knife. I move on towards One.

 **Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2**

A creaking noise wakes me up. I look out from my resting place on the bottom of a shelf and see a figure dart through the door. The first rays of sunrise are etching across the sky. I quickly grab my bow and a knife and take off. I quickly open the creaking door. The air outside is much cooler and brisk than any day before. I scan the area looking for the person. My best guess is that it was the girl from Three. Either way, it will be an easy kill. A few shrubs line the area between the warehouses, I go over to investigate to see if the tribute is hiding there. The ground starts to violently shake beneath me and I lose my balance and fall to the ground.

I look up to see the Cornucopia start to rise from the ground. I hear a low groaning and then silence. A transparent tube rests in the center of the Cornucopia. I can't tell exactly what is inside. Movement catches my eye as the girl from Three sprints from behind a warehouse towards the Cornucopia. I quickly notch my bow and aim. I follow the girl and then release the arrow. It lands in the girl's back and she crumples to the ground without a whimper. A cannon booms. I run to the Cornucopia and come to the tube. There is a simple handle on the outside and I pull it open. Inside the tube stands Codi Watts and she holds an ax. I stumble backward and try to notch another arrow. Codi hisses and her eyes change to red. She is quick and before I can even pull my bow back she swings her ax towards my head and the world goes black.

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5**

I make it to the valley of Section 5, a few inches of water still remains after the flood. A lot of the cement houses are slightly destroyed but still stand. Snow falls softly making the area seem miserable and dreadful. I tread through the water, my knife gripped tightly in my hand. A cannon goes off. It's the second one of the day. Another one soon follows that's three.

I expect to find Jacqueline somewhere around here. I don't think both of the other Careers will be with her. Cyrus may be with her but I bet Hope went to Seven to the Cornucopia there. I walk down what used to be the main street of the subdivision and end at the cul de sac. The Cornucopia is there gleaming, a stark contrast to its environment. There is a tube inside, its covering is milky and I cant tell what's inside. I scan the area and don't see any sign of Jacqueline or her friends. Maybe they didn't want to take the risk of meeting me.

I make it inside the Cornucopia and stand in front of the tube. I waste no time and pull open the tube. I smile as Parker Knoppe walks out. He's smiling too. My smile disappears when I notice the large scythe in his right hand. It's strange to see this typically gentle man holding such a large weapon. He steps towards me and I quickly step back. This could easily be a Gamemaker trick.

"Don't worry Anya, I'm not going to hurt you," Parker says soothingly and drops his weapon.

I give him a cautious look.

"Is it really you, Parker?"

Parker and I both turn our heads. Jacqueline rushes out of the shadows of the back of the Cornucopia and gives Parker a huge hug. Has she been there the whole time?

"Yes, it's really me. I'm here to help y'all. To help one of you win. You've both officially made it to the top eight so congratulations!"

"That's almost hard to believe. Do you know who the past three cannons were for?" Jacqueline asks.

"The one early this morning was for Miles Tuure of District Twelve. The other two went off after I was released into the tube."

"We should get going to Seven that's where Hope and Cyrus are," Jacqueline says reaching for Parker.

"Excuse me? I'm sure as hell am not going to be with the Careers again and I'll be damned if you take Parker for yourself, especially since I opened the tube," I say.

Jacqueline glares at me and she moves her hand to the knife on her belt.

"Girls stop, we have to stick together. I'm here to protect both of you and I can't do that if we split up," Parker says harshly.

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Jacqueline asks.

Parker pauses for a moment, "We should go to Section Four to get out of this water and the docks will provide protection."

Jacqueline is pleased with his response. I'm sure that's where she and her allies were going to meet this evening. I don't argue, I don't expect to stick around long. Parker barely managed to win his games and that was years ago. I doubt he had a day of training before entering in here again. Parker picks his scythe of the ground. A fourth cannon booms, Parker doesn't even flinch instead he leads us out of the Cornucopia. I turn to Jacqueline but she isn't paying attention to me and she follows behind Parker. Something is off and I don't have a good feeling about any of this.

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7**

Cyrus and I march through the forest of Seven. It's the first time for me to be in this part of the Arena. It's unnerving on how similar it looks to the woods at home. I half expect to turn the corner and end up in the town square. Of course, this doesn't happen instead Cyrus and I clomp through the slushy ground in search of the Cornucopia. Thankfully the flooding isn't as bad here as it is in Five.

"How do you think Jacqueline is?" I ask.

Cyrus adjusts his bow on his shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine." Three cannons have gone off today and I can't help but be worried about her. "We shouldn't have left her alone."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. All we can do is find the Cornucopia and meet her back in Four."

Cyrus is right, we need to be as quick as possible. It doesn't take much longer for us to come to a clearing with the Cornucopia sitting in the middle. I spot a tube inside and Cyrus and I run to it. I look to Cyrus, "Open it!" he says practically jumping up and down.

I open the tube and Topher is inside. "Topher?" I say bewildered.

He flashes a smile that quickly into a grimace when he looks to Cyrus. In a flash, Topher thrusts his katana into Cyrus' chest. I scream as blood sprays from Cyrus' mouth. I instinctively swing my ax into Topher's arm and he falls to the ground. Topher snarls and tries to get back up but I kick him in the face. I rush to Cyrus' side as he crumbles to the ground. Blood covers his chest and he's choking as he tries to speak. "Shhh please don't try to talk," I say rubbing his hand in mine.

"Why did you do this!" I yell at Topher.

"He's the enemy!" Topher says baring his teeth.

Something isn't right. This isn't the kind, funny Topher from the train rides. This is something different. It must be some type of mutt. Topher grabs his katana and starts to move closer to Cyrus and me. Rage fuels me and I throw a small knife from my belt. It's not my favored weapon but it meets its mark. The knife embeds itself into Topher's forehead and he falls to the ground and I turn my attention back to Cyrus. Tears stream down his face and I can't help but start to sob.

"I'm so sorry," I repeat over and over until his cannon booms.

I stay there by his side. He looks peaceful in death. I know his parents and siblings are at home yelling at the screen. He was a great friend and ally. I remove his pack but leave his bow and arrows, they're of no use to me. I walk away from Cyrus and Topher. I don't head to Four instead, I decide to stay the night in Seven, in the forest that reminds me of the peacefulness and security of home. When the anthem plays that night the first face is of Cyrus and pain pangs my heart. I'm shocked to see Ezekiel next. Did he go to his own Cornucopia or did one of the other Careers open their tube and he had the same fate as Cyrus? Next is Harmony of three. I'm not too surprised; she was goofy from what I could tell while our short time together in the Capitol. Finally, the face of Miles flashes across the sky. I smile at our memory of the climbing wall together. Another face flashes in the sky. It's of Topher with the words "Mentor of District Seven" scrawled underneath. My breath catches. It couldn't have actually been the real Topher Matthews. He just recently got engaged, his life was going great, they couldn't have forced him into the Arena. Then again I'm forced here too. It has to be a Gamemaker trap. Right? I don't get much sleep throughout the night.

 **Sorry** **for the late update, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter because I took a lot of breaks while writing so I'm iffy about the flow and but it is a pivotal point in the story. But we went from top 11 to top 7. The top 7 is Sheen, Anya, Jacqueline, Valentine, Hope, Florence, and Aster. Is anyone surprised by these tributes? A lot of death this chapter and I'm sorry for all of the tributes that passed. It's really hard having to kill off these people because they're all so great. Thanks again for reading and sticking with me guys. We are nearing the end, I'll probably end up merging planned chapters together in order to finish the story faster and maybe get updates out quicker! I do plan to do a lot of writing over Christmas break and after finals. Let me know what you thought about the chapter, thanks again!**

 **Location of Tributes Mentor Mutts**

 **Careers Alliance (Separated)**

Sheen Carver, D1- _**Heading to Section Eight w/ Relic Delacourt**_

Florence Javier, D8- _**Cornucopia in** **Section Eight w/ Suede Clark**_

 **YC Alliance- (Separated)**

Hope Wilde, D7- _**Cornucopia in**_ _ **Section Seven**_

Jacqueline Voltage, D5- _**Docks of Section Four w/ Parker Knoppe**_

 **Iffy/Troubled District Five Alliance-** _ **Docks of Section Four w/ Parker Knoppe**_

Anya Evans, D5

Jacqueline Voltage, D5

 **Loners (not alliance)**

Valentine Ford, D6- _**Cornucopia in Section Six w/ Margot Bendetti**_

Aster Oakley, D11- _**Cornucopia in Section Eleven w/ Ida Williams**_

 **Eulogies**

Miles, you were awkward and slightly goofy but I really liked you and your connection with Valentine. Unfortunately, your time is up, thanks to WhyNotWriteFanfiction for Miles!

Harmony you were an angel. I really enjoyed your background and personality and I always enjoyed writing you. I was always iffy on where I wanted to place you but here you are. Thank you Goldie031 for the great tribute!

Ezekiel, I really liked you. You were strong and a great Career. Thanks, ThomasHungerGamesFan for Ezekiel.

Cyrus, you may have been overshadowed by your peers at times, but I really liked your backstory and writing you. Your relationship with Hope and Jacqueline was fun. Thanks to luka11303 for the tribute!

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D2_

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Ax chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

16\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7- _Drown_

15\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7- _Drown_

14\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D12- _Drown_

13\. Marina Walters, 14, D4- S _trangled by Harmony Haven, D3_

12\. Gabriel Amarillo, 18, D8- _Ax chopped into back of head by Valentine Ford, D6_

11\. Miles Tuure, 18, D12- _Head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

10\. Harmony Haven, 14, D3- _Arrow shot into back by Ezekiel Pierce, D2_

9\. Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2- _Head slashed by Codi Watts mutt_

8\. Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2- S _tabbed in the chest by Topher Matthews mutt_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (3)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway, Marina Walters_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (4)-** _Leaf Sarill, Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (1)-** _Luke Melilot_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5 (3)-** _Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6 (1)-** _Gabriel Amarillo_

 **Sheen Carver, 17, D1 (1)-** _Miles Tuure_

 **Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2 (1)-** _Harmony Haven_

 **Mutts (2)-** _Ezekiel Pierce, Cyrus Bronze_


	26. The Mentors

**Day Ten**

 **Sheen Carver, D1**

I rise up on my elbows. I look around a little dazed. It's daylight and the sunlight reflects off the snow outside and my eyes have to adjust. I spot Relic leaning against the wall of the Cornucopia holding his spear in his hand. I was shocked to find him inside the tube. I wanted to head back to Florence right away but he wanted to catch up for a bit. Somehow the day passed in a blur and we talked about all sorts of things; about our childhoods, his games, what's happened in my games. I didn't even notice how much time had passed before the sun started to set. Relic requested I'd get some rest because I didn't get much sleep the night before and that he would stay on watch. I expected him to wake me up before midnight and then we could move on. I didn't expect him to stay up all night. I sling my pack on (I was using it as a pillow) and I grab my hammer and walk to the front of the Cornucopia. Relic turns around and smiles.

"Good morning, buddy! Sleep well?" Relic says holding out a granola bar.

"Uhh, yeah. I thought you would have woken me up earlier; it's not fair for you to stay up all night. Where did you get this?" I take the bar and start to munch on it.

"It's no big deal trust me. I knew you needed a good night's rest, and the granola bar was a sponsors gift."

"Huh, I wonder who's in charge of that, now that you're here."

"Celeste," he says quickly.

I give him a curious look, it's almost as if he was waiting for me to ask that. I shake away the thoughts. "Okay well we should hurry up and get to Florence...and I guess Suede as well if he was inside the tube."

"Yes...you're right we should probably get going. Maybe we will run into some tributes along the way." Relic says brandishing his spear.

"Yeah there may be some, I think most of the alliances are broken up at the moment so most of the remaining tributes are loners," I add going over the remaining tributes in my head along with their tribute scores and initial odds of winning. "I just realized something, Relic, I'm the only male tribute left in these Games."

"It doesn't matter who's left as long as you win and I help you win. Now let's go find tributes...er Florence!" Relic flashes a smile and heads off down the boulevard toward the City Circle. I follow behind him and can't help but to think that something is off about him.

 **Anya Evans, D5**

"We should head to Section Seven with Cyrus gone I'm sure Hope is distraught." Jacqueline states.

"No! Who cares about her! I'm not going to be part of your "fake" career alliance and you can't take Parker with you." I say grabbing Parker's arm.

"Why do you get to decide that. He is his own person he should be able to choose and if he's smart he'll want to come with me." Jacqueline says pulling Parker towards her.

"Now ladies, you both need to calm down. Let's talk this out." Parker says stepping between us, but Jacqueline and I continue to argue. "Both of you shut up!" Parker shouts.

Jacqueline and I both stand shocked. Parker is typically calm and passive. "I think both of you have good points for both of your individual strategies. Unfortunately, there is only one of me. I say we scout around here a bit and then this evening, I'll decide on who I think I need to stick with. Sound good?"

I nod my head. "Hope needs me now. She doesn't have Cyrus and Topher is dead as well. I need to be with her...but I can wait until this evening I guess." Jacqueline says with a huff.

"Then it's settled. Hurry up and gather your supplies we're going hunting." Parker says.

It only takes a few seconds for us to get our few supplies all together. Parker leads the way. The ground is sloshy and muddy from the snow and the remnants of the water left. We climb up on docks and walk on. We criss-cross back and forth over the docks and end up on the northern end where an abandoned fishing shack stands. All three of us race over to it. Inside we find some rotted nets along with some fishing line and hooks, nothing of much value.

"Guys, look! There's someone out there," Jacqueline says pointing.

Sure enough, standing on the rocky beach and heading this way is a figure.

"It's a girl," I say.

"Well, that narrows it down to who it could be," Jacqueline says sarcastically.

The girl continues to get closer. "I think that might be Codi Watts," Parker says.

"That may be a good thing, maybe she'll want to join us since her tributes are all gone." Jacqueline states.

"I highly doubt it, she'll be trying extra hard to do as much damage now that there isn't any hope for her," Parker says.

Before I can ask what that exactly means, Parker leaps over the bar and out onto the dock. "What are you doing?" I ask in a harsh whisper.

"Protecting you girls," he says.

I look down the dock and Codi pauses. "What is she going to do, sing Parker to death?" I ask.

Jacqueline shakes her head at me, "She's one of the strongest outlier tributes of the past decade. I'm more worried about Parker, he barely won his Games."

Codi removes an ax from her back and grimaces.

"Stay hidden girls," Parker says to us.

Codi charges forward and swings her ax down. Parker is sluggish but manages to deflect the blow with his scythe. He uses the butt of the scythe to knock Codi backward. She's quick and catches herself, she swings her ax again and this time it lands in Parker's thigh. He gives an animalistic yowl.

"We have to help him," I say standing up but Jacqueline grabs my shoulder and pushes me back down. "Wait."

Parker gnashes his teeth and swings downward with his scythe. Codi doesn't get out of the way in time and the blade slices across her abdomen. Her intestines fall out onto the deck and she falls face first. Parker finishes her off by plunging the blade into Codi's school.

Jacqueline and I whoop. Parker turns and smiles at us. He takes a step and crumbles to the ground with a moan.

"His leg!" I say. Jacqueline and I race out of the shack to help him.

 **Aster Oakley, D11**

I follow behind Ida as we march through the orchard. I have a theory. That she is not actually the real Ida Williams. My first realization that something was off is when I opened the tube and the first thing she said was, "Wow look at the snow. It reminds me of my Games!". She said this quite cheerfully for a woman who typically despised the cold. The second thing to catch my attention was that she wasn't wearing her gloves, leaving her three prosthetic fingers out in the open for the world to see. I didn't even know she had prosthetics before she showed them to me after my interview. My final realization was that she stayed up all night on watch and doesn't have any bags under her eyes and she also doesn't have any extra makeup. Ida would have at least brought her new eyeshadow palette as a token. Even though I have decided that she must be some type of Capitol mutt I've decided to also play it cool. Waking up to a granola bar and getting a good nights rest is worthy enough to keep her around.

I pluck an apple from a tree and take a bite of it. Ida turns around and smiles. "Do you want a bite?"

"No thank you," she says. Interesting.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything since you got here."

"Trust me. I'm good."

She turns around and we keep walking. We're heading to the barn of Section Ten. I don't like being in the orchard it reminds me too much of home. The barn will provide shelter and is close enough to the orchard that I can gather food and water from the stream when needed. The silence between us is unnerving so I ask something that I wouldn't dare ask the real Ida. "So, Ida, do you mind telling me about your Games?"

She doesn't even flinch, "It's my greatest triumph. It wasn't a very memorable Games other than the intense cold."

"Give me details. I don't know much about your Games."

"Well, I scored a six which isn't bad for an outlier if I do so say. I had one ally going in and that was Junia Skeeter of District Six, she died in the Bloodbath. I managed to get a sleeping bag and some food. The Games went on much longer than anyone expected, thirteen days. I made my first kill on day four. I used a rock to kill Porter Kayne of Nine. I got a sponsor gift of throwing knives from that one. Day ten I ran into the girl from Twelve, Kendra Shale, an easy kill with my knives. The finale was interesting; ice wolf mutts moved us together after a snowstorm that had lasted for two days ended. It was me, Rojan Belten of Eight, and Gastin Shive of Six. Gastin took out Rojan and then I used my knives to take out Gastin. And, that's how I won. Oh look, there's the barn just over there."

She points towards the horizon and sure enough there it is. After hearing her story along with the specific details, I know that this must be some Capitol trick.

 **Florence Javier, D8**

I pace back and forth across the second floor of the textile factory.

"Where could they be? Maybe they got hurt, maybe we should go look for them?" I say taking an aggressive bite of my granola bar.

"It's your decision," Suede says calmly.

I roll my eyes. I finish off my granola bar and throw the wrapper across the room. I don't even understand why I got sent a granola bar, I received a basket full of food and water two days ago and still have plenty supplies left. I rub my forehead, "Okay we should stick here for today. If they're not here by tomorrow morning then we'll look for them."

Suede huffs as if this wasn't the answer he was hoping for. I shrug it off and go to a window. It faces south towards the woods of Section Seven. Once Sheen shows up I'm going to ask if we can go to Seven as a whole we haven't done much traveling in the southern sections of the arena. Hell, this is the first time for me to come to Section Eight. I go to move to the other side of the building when I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I unsheath my sword. It could be Sheen but you can't ever be too sure. I smile when I see Sheen and Relic come through the doorway.

"Florence!" Sheen says happily.

"Sheen!" I say back. I move across the room to give him a hug but Suede blocks my way.

"Get back!" Suede says holding out his mace towards Sheen and Relic.

"What are you doing Suede?" I ask.

Relic moves quickly. He pushes Sheen aside as Suede charges towards them. Relic thrusts out his spear and it impales Suede in the chest. I scream as Suede falls to his knees and Relic removes the spear with a sickening _shloop._ Relic starts to walk towards me. I don't understand what's happening but I hold my sword out in front of me prepared to fight. I hear a thud as Sheen smacks Relic in the back of the head with his hammer. Relic crumbles to the ground with a large dent in his skull.

"Well that was interesting," Sheen says with a weak smile.

"What the hell just happened?" I shout.

"Calm down, Florence," he says.

"Calm down? Two of the strongest victors in these Games are dead! We had a for sure chance of winning! And now...now they're dead and...oh god they're dead."

"They're not real," Sheen says flatly.

"What do you mean 'not real'. I see them here right now," I say flailing my arms out.

Sheen comes over and grabs my hands, "Didn't you realize Suede acting strange? Did he stay up all night and didn't seem tired this morning? Did he give you a granola bar that just appeared?"

"I...he..." I take a deep breath, "You must be right. I asked him about Twyla's condition and he looked at me as if I didn't know what he was talking about."

"See! They must have been some type of mutt, a Gamemaker trick. They weren't necessarily sent to help us out but to hunt down the other tributes."

I nod my head. Sheen is probably right, as usual.

"Let's get going I don't want to stick around here long," Sheen says.

Sheen helps me gather my supplies, "Let's go to Seven," I say.

"Sounds good to me," he says. He motions to the door and I lead us down the stairs and towards the forest of Section Seven.

 **Valentine Ford, D6**

The day has passed slowly. I spent the night restless and sobbing. I had a bad feeling all day, I knew that Miles was one of the cannons. Seeing his face in the sky broke me. Margot was able to tell me the early morning cannon was his when she came out of the tube. It crushed my heart and I blamed myself. I convinced him that splitting up was the best and now he's dead. Margot said it was the boy from One, Sheen. Other than our short greeting not much has been said between Margot and me. She stayed on guard all night and this morning she gave me a granola bar. She has stayed towards the front and I've been huddled in the back of the Cornucopia. I don't know if she's gotten any rest. I wipe the tears from my face. I knew that Miles would have to die in order for me to win. I'm used to death, I've seen death in the streets of Six. I need to shapen up, I've spent all day moping and now it's time to do something. I get my pack all together and grab my knives and head to the front of the Cornucopia.

"Hey," I say quietly.

Margot turns around and smiles, "How are you feeling?" she asks.

I don't think I've ever seen her smile. "Do you want to get going soon? I don't like it here in this dump," I say motioning to the disaster zone around us.

"It's getting dark, so we should just stay here and then leave in the morning," she says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, maybe a tribute will venture through here sometime tonight. Then I can use this."

Margot pulls out a black pistol from her waistband.

"Woah, where did you get that from?" I ask reaching out for it.

Margot snatches her hand back and puts it back in her waistband. "The Capitol gave me the weapon that I used in my Games. There's only one bullet so we have to be careful with it."

"Let me see it. It looks similar to the ones back home." I hold my hand out.

"No, it's mine. You can't have it," Margot says sternly.

"Okay, fine, I understand. I bet I could just beat you up like I did Carson and get it from you," I say jokingly. She doesn't laugh but gives me a confused look. "You know, on the train."

She continues to give me a weird look and an awkward silence falls between us. I start to head to the back of the Cornucopia.

"Get some rest, I'll stay on watch," Margot says.

I don't respond back. Something strange is going on here.

 **Jacqueline Voltage, D5**

Anya and I managed to stop the bleeding from Parker's leg. We pulled him into the old the fishing shack and went straight to work. Neither one of us had any medical experience but we knew we had to stop the bleeding. Using the old fishing nets we managed to make a bandage, it probably wasn't the most sanitary decision. The wound was about six inches long and cut nearly to the bone. Parker passed out "mid-surgery" and hasn't woken up since. Beads of sweat line his brow and upper lip. I can't believe no one has sent any medical supplies. He's a Victor, I'm sure plenty of people would be willing to sponsor him. Unless of course the Victors aren't allowed to be sponsored.

I look over at Anya. She sits across the shack. Her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall. "Do you think he'll be alright?" she asks not opening her eyes.

"I have no idea," I say back.

"This freakin' sucks," she groans.

I give a soft laugh. "I'm sorry it's not funny," I say.

"But isn't it?" She says opening her eyes, "We get the opportunity of having a protector and yet he gets injured first thing."

"He's a person too, Anya. His life is just as valuable as ours."

She doesn't say anything else. The national anthem plays and the trumpets sound. I stand up and look out at the sky. The first face is Relic followed by Codi and then Suede.

"Who was it?" Anya asks.

"Relic, Suede, and Codi."

"Interesting...so I guess you'll be going now."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to Seven. Trying to go find Hope."

I look over to Parker. Although he is my mentor and I just told Anya how important his life is, I have to find Hope. I have a better chance of victory with her than with Anya. "Yeah, I guess I need to go."

Anya doesn't say anything but she does give me a glare. "So, you're going to leave me here with him," she says pointing to Parker.

I pick up my pack and knives, "Sorry, Anya but I have to. Good luck."

I expect her to attack me, to start yelling at me, to do anything but instead, she just stands there and does nothing. I leave the shack and I don't look back. I quickly run across the docks and make it to Five. The dam is a crumbled mess and there is still standing water in the valley. I trudge through the water and make it to the junkyard of Six. There are no longer towering piles of debris but instead smoothed layer. It's actually quite dangerous to travel across in the dark. Thankfully, the full moon reflecting off the snow provides some light. I spot what must be the Cornucopia but I travel on, the forest of Seven is only about a half mile away. I move as quickly as possible. I gunshot rings across the arena. A searing pain floods through my body and I fall to my knees. My hands and knees land in a pile of broken glass and I bite my lip from screaming. I put my hand on my left arm. My hand comes back bloody. I think I just got shot, but they don't have guns in the arena. I try to inspect my wound. I think the bullet only grazed my arm. I curse under my breath and look back at the Cornucopia. I see two figures and they seem to be arguing. It could be Florence and Sheen and if so I want to get out of here. I move as low and as quickly as I can towards the forest. I finally make it to the edge and climb up a nearby tree.

 **Thanks for reading guys! What did you think about this chapter? There weren't any tribute deaths but a lot did happen. I'd love to hear what you have to say! Thanks again for sticking around and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm on winter break now so I'll try to get as much done as possible.**

 **Location of Tributes Mentor Mutts**

 **Careers- _Forest in Section Seven_**

Sheen Carver, D1

Florence Javier, D8

 **YC Alliance- (Separated)**

Hope Wilde, D7- **_Forest_** **_in_** ** _Section Seven_**

Jacqueline Voltage, D5- _**Forest in**_ ** _Section Seven_**

 **Loners (no alliance)**

Anya Evans, D5- **_Docks in Section Four w/ Parker Knoppe_**

Valentine Ford, D6- **_Cornucopia in Section Si_ x** **_w/ Margot Bendett_ i**

Aster Oakley, D11- **_Barn_** ** _in Section_** ** _Ten w/ Ida Williams_**

 **Eulogies**

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D2_

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Ax chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

16\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7- _Drown_

15\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7- _Drown_

14\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D12- _Drown_

13\. Gabriel Amarillo, 18, D8- _Ax chopped into back of head by Valentine Ford, D6_

12\. Marina Walters, 14, D4- _strangled by Harmony Haven, D3_

11\. Harmony Haven, 14, D3- _stabbed in the chest by Ezekiel Pierce, D2_

10\. Miles Tuure, 18, D12- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

9\. Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2- _chest slashed by Codi Watts mutt_

8\. Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2- _stabbed through the heart by Topher Matthews mutt_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (3)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway, Marina Walters_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (4)-** _Leaf Sarill, Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (1)-** _Luke Melilot_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5 (3)-** _Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6 (1)-** _Gabriel Amarillo_

 **Sheen Carver, 17, D1 (1)-** _Miles Tuure_

 **Mutts (2)-** _Ezekiel Pierce, Cyrus Bronze_


	27. The Hunt

**Day Eleven**

 **Hope Wilde, D7**

I wake up around mid-morning. I finally got some rest last night, and I've come to terms with the deaths of Cyrus and Topher. There weren't any other deaths last night other than the Mentors: Codi, Suede, and Relic. I can't believe that these mentors are actually sacrificing their lives for us. I still have hope that they're not actually real, that it wasn't the actual Topher but instead some mutt. I open my pack and pull out a stick of jerky. I'm running low on supplies. I look up to the sky and silently wish for sponsor gift. I know it's useless the only way to get sponsors is to show your worth. I look down from my hiding spot in a tree, I don't see anyone and I slowly make my descent down. I haven't seen Jacqueline since we split, but I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to stay with her mentor. I make it the ground and start to walk around, ax in hand.

I roam throughout the woods for most of the day and then I notice something. On a tree, I find a smear of blood. Someone injured has been through here. Maybe it's Jacqueline and Anya injured her at the Cornucopia. I shake my head, that probably didn't happen. It could be any other tribute though. Anya, Aster, Sheen, or Jacqueline. Hopefully, it's either Aster or Anya. I'd have a better chance against them, and I'm not sure if the older and younger career alliance is still a thing. I continue moving on. No matter who is at the end of this trail, I'll need to be prepared because I'll be fighting to the death.

 **Anya Evans, D5**

"Hey, Anya wake up." I roll over and open my eyes. Parker nudges me with his foot. "You have another gift," he says.

"What?" I say groggily.

"A bottle of water. It came for you." He says handing it out to me.

"What? They sent a bottle of water?"

I raise up and scoot over to Parker. I take the bottle away from Parker and examine it. I don't understand why they would send water when Parker obviously needs some medicine.

"Thanks. I guess you're feeling better...I was kinda worried," I say unscrewing the lid.

"I still have a fever and I haven't checked the wound."

I take a sip of my water, "Well, let's take a look."

I start to unwrap the netting from his leg. Blood cakes the wrapping causing it to stick to his leg. I pour some water over the bandage to soften it and after some time I manage to remove it all. I gag at the sight. His thigh is swollen and the skin around the wound is a purplish color. I press against his thigh and green-yellow puss leaks out.

"That's disgusting," I say retching.

"Looks like blood poisoning to me," Parker says calmly.

"Isn't that fatal without medicine? How are you being calm right now? Why did they send water, I have plenty of water?" I say my voice escalating. Am I going crazy right now?

"Anya, calm down, you don't have to worry. Don't let this affect your game," Parker says soothingly.

"You're dying, Parker! Do you not realize this! Why aren't you freaking out right now!" I shout.

"My purpose is to help you win," he says.

I look at him with bewilderment. "So are you just going to lay here until you die, because that's not helping me any!" Parker doesn't say anything. "I need to get some air."

I march out of the shack. I practically stomp across the docks. My mind's racing with thoughts. Why is he acting this way? Maybe I should just ditch him. I shake the thought away. I can't leave him, he's literally sacrificing his life to be here for me. Tears start to swell in my eyes. I take a few deep breaths and calm myself down. After a few more minutes I decide to head back to the shack. I walk inside and find Parker lying on the floor with his eyes closed and my first thought is that he's dead but then I see his chest rise and fall. I give a sigh of relief and sit on the floor across from him. I can't desert him.

 **Sheen Carver, D1**

Florence and I walk through the forest of Section Seven, we've been following a blood trail all day. From what I can tell it doesn't appear to be a life-threatening wound, but instead leaving drops of blood every twenty feet or so. Meaning that our tracking is taking a while. It's hard to tell which way the person travels because it doesn't appear that she has a specific destination. We've roamed all of over and crisscrossed back and forth so many times that I've even lost track of where all we've been.

"Do you want to take a break?" I ask Florence.

"Yeah, I'm starving. This seems like a good spot," she says taking off her pack.

I take a glimpse of the surrounding area to make sure no one is nearby. "There are only four other people left, are you getting anxious for the finale?"

Florence takes half a loaf of bread and a package of bacon out of her pack, "I sure am. It's pretty smooth sailing from here other than maybe Hope and possibly that girl from Five."

"True but I'd be cautious of the girl from Six, she seems like a fighter," I say taking a strip of bacon from Florence.

"I wouldn't be too worried. I'm sure it'll still be us two in the final showdown, and I'm honored to fight by your side and eventually maybe against you, and I don't want you to hold back any," she says smiling.

I smile too, "Speaking of holding back, I need to go to the restroom I'll be right back."

I take my hammer and head off about fifty feet away. The woods are pretty thick in this area so it's not hard to lose sight of each other. After finishing my business I start to walk back to Florence. The sound of rustling catches my attention. I stop and look around but don't see anything. I'm nearly back to Florence when I see Hope. I almost shout out to here but then I notice that she's stalking up behind Florence with an ax in hand.

"Florence!" I yell running to them.

Florence immediately jumps up and Hope freezes. Hope doesn't even try to defend herself, maybe she's prideful. Florence goes to reach for her sword, Hope then takes off into the woods. I chase after her. My legs are longer but she's smaller and lither and can easily dodge the branches and thorn bushes. I manage to catch up to her and tackle her to the ground. She rolls over me and goes to stand up but I swing my hammer into her shoulder knocking her back down. She hacks her ax at me but I quickly scoot backward and her blade misses me. I quickly stand up and kick her in the gut. She curls up in pain. I raise my hammer and hesitate for a split second before bringing it down against her skull. A cannon soon booms. I look around searching for Florence but she's nowhere to be found. I decide to head back to the spot where we were earlier, and I find her there stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Where you even worried about me?" I ask with a smile.

"I knew you would be fine," she says with a smirk.

 **Jacqueline Voltage, D5**

The sound of a cannon stops me in my tracks. I've been roaming the woods all day in search of Hope and it's becoming hopeless. I just hope that she's okay or at least in better condition than I am. I inspect my wounded arm. It's actually worse than what I initially thought. Last night I thought it was only a slight scrape but instead a small chunk of my tricep is torn. Thankfully, I can still use my arm and it seems to function normally although it does sting a lot when I move it. Then there is the blood, it's been bleeding nonstop but at a slow enough rate that I haven't given it much thought. I tried to use some leaves to make a bandage but it was useless, I ended up cutting the bottom half of my shirt but the wound still continues to bleed.

After a few more hours of roaming, I come across a small pond. I decide to take a break and sit down on the bank. Dragonflies zooming across the pond's surface and the sound of birds chirping in the distance makes this place really relaxing. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. For a second everything is calm. My mind drifts to Anya. I do feel kinda bad for leaving her alone to care for Parker, but I had to. My strategy for these Games is to stick with the powerful, be with those who can strengthen my odds of winning. Then my mind drifts to my family at home, to my father especially. Growing up with a father who was one of the biggest business moguls in Five it put a lot of pressure on me to be perfect. I grew up knowing that I had to be the best not for myself but because of my family name. I tried to carry that thinking into the Games, which is why I tried so hard to be apart of the Careers. I just really hope that my family is proud of me, I've come so far and I'm near the end now. I can taste it. Winning the Games would benefit my family so much, our business would skyrocket. Who wouldn't want to get their electricity from the family that produced a Victor? It would definitely push my family into the top tiers of the Electric Elite. A small smile creeps across my face as I think of all the glory that I can achieve.

 **Valentine Ford, D6**

Margot and I trample through the forest of Section Seven. I'm still furious at her. She wasted the one bullet we had for the gun. She said that she saw someone running through the junkyard last night but I didn't see anyone even with my night-vision glasses on. It was probably some hallucination from her morphling withdrawals. She offered me a bottle of water and the advice to head to Seven because it was the direction she saw the person running in last night. I'm just hoping that she actually hit her target. There was a cannon that went off earlier maybe that's was who Margot shot at last night. I doubt that's the case though. We found a blood trail a few yards into the forest and Margot has been following it all day and I've been following Margot. I've never been in these woods and I'm surprised at the stark contrast between here and the woods in Section Twelve. Here the woods are mostly pine with a lot of thorn bushes and other shrubs. The woods in Twelve has more oak trees and the ground is rockier with a lot more berry bushes.

My thoughts are dissipated when Margot turns around and places a finger to her lips. Her grey hair falls across her face and her broken-blue eyes are wide. She holds the ax I got from Gabe and looks like a total maniac. This could be a good thing. I look over her shoulder to see a girl sitting by a pond. Her back is towards us but I can tell it's Jacqueline by her midnight black hair. I remove two long daggers from my belt and nod to Margot, signifying that I'm ready to fight. We hadn't discussed what our strategy would be when we found the tribute at the end of the trail but I think trying to kill the other person sounds good. Margot rushes out into the open ax raised above her head and yells an unearthly shriek. I expected a much more quiet approach but this will do.

Jacqueline jumps up with a look of shock on her face. She fumbles to pull her knife from her belt. I race out into the open behind Margot with my two daggers in hand. I notice the wrapped fabric around Jacqueline's arm. Did Margot do that? I don't have much time to think about it before Margot slashes her ax towards Jacqueline's face. Jacqueline dives out of the way and rolls. I'm not quite sure how to go about this, I'm normally a one-on-one type of person. Jacqueline stops in a kneeling position and takes a throwing knife from her side and flings it at Margot. It cuts across Margot's side and she gives another shriek. I look around and beg that nobody else shows up. Margot swings her ax but stumbles forward. Jacqueline side-steps and pushes Margot. Margot's momentum takes her to the ground. I decide to take action. I can't rely on a forty-six-year-old morphling addict fight for me.

I run over to Jacqueline and slide across the ground. I swipe one of my daggers against the back of her legs. She grunts and falls to a knee. She starts to stand but Margot tackles her from the side. They both wrestle across the ground. Margot is weaponless but manages to scratch at Jacqueline's eyes. Jacqueline cries out but she's much stronger than Margot and throws her off. Margot lands to the side with a thud. Jacqueline quickly takes a knife and plunges it into Margot's chest.

"No!" I shout.

Margot coughs and starts to sputter blood. I yell in anger. I pick the ax off the ground and run towards Jacqueline. I slash the ax down onto Jacqueline but she rolls out of the way and the ax land in the dirt. Jacqueline stands and removes another knife from her belt. How many of these does she have? Thankfully it's not a throwing knife.

"I'll do you a favor," I say throwing one of my own daggers to the ground.

One-on-one, just like against Carson on the train, just like the street fights back home. Jacqueline smirks and then charges. I side-step and kneel, I knew she would attack first. She tries to turn but her momentum is too much. I swing my dagger cutting across the midsection of her side. She gasps in pain. She swings her knife at me but I hold up my arm deflecting her swing. I use the other arm to stab my dagger. I thrust it just below her collarbone. I curse under my breath, too high. Jacqueline doesn't seem to be fazed and knees me in the shin. I bit my lip to not cry out. Jacqueline thrusts with her knife but I'm quicker and side-step once again. I grab her outstretched arm and use my other arm to elbow her in the face. She drops the knife and stumbles back a few step. I take this opportunity to tackle her to the ground. We wrestle for a few moments but I finally manage to pin her below me. Tears stream down her face. I don't know if they're from pain, fear, or anger.

"Do it!" she hisses at me.

In a quick motion, I slide my blade across her throat. Blood spurts from her neck and covers my hands. I run to the pond to quickly wash it away, a cannon sounds. I scrub my hands clean and I don't dwell to look at my reflection in the pond. I need to get out of here, who knows who all heard that fight. I'm sure Margot and I weren't the only ones following that blood trail. I grab my other dagger, the ax, and take Jacqueline's pack that was still resting by the pond. I give Margot's and Jacqueline's bodies one more glance before running away. I run north, I need something familiar, I run towards the woods of Section Twelve.

 **Aster Oakley, D11**

The sound of trumpets followed by the national anthems plays across the arena. I race across the loft to look out the small window. Ida stays sitting. I peek through the window and see the face of Jacqueline flash across the sky. I'm surprised by her death, I figured she would make it much further. The second face is Hope. The last of the young Careers are gone. The last face is of Margot Bendetti.

"Who was it?" Ida asks.

"Jacqueline, Hope and then Margot," I answer back.

"Meaning only two Careers and two non-Careers stand in your way to victory. I like your odds," she says smiling.

Ida is right and I can't believe that I've made it to the final five. I never thought I would make it this far. I did manage to get a seven in training which is an above average score but I still didn't think that I would make it pass the Bloodbath. Here I am though, sitting in a hayloft with a Gamemaker mutt (maybe) who provides me with granola bars and bottles of water. Only four more tributes stand in my way to victory.

"How many Mentors do you think are left?" I ask Ida.

"I'm not quite sure. Of the remaining tributes, the only other possible Mentor would be Parker Knopp, everyone else has died," Ida says this without any emotion as if these people weren't her friends.

"I guess you're right. With Jacqueline dead, that must mean that he is either roaming around by himself or he is with Anya. That is if his tube was opened at all," I reply.

"True, I don't know if he released into the arena or not," she says.

The word "released" catches my attention. "Since Anya and Jacqueline both died today and they were in an alliance maybe they ran into Florence and Sheen and it didn't end well for them."

Ida nods her head in thought, "Do you smell that?"

I sniff the air hesitantly. "Is that smoke?" I ask.

I look over the edge of the loft to the barn floor below. Sure enough, a small fire had started in the corner of the barn. The surrounding hay was quickly spreading the fire.

"We have to get out of here now!" I shout grabbing all of my gear.

Ida and I race down the hayloft ladder and sprint out of the barn. We look in awe as the fire starts to spread up along the walls of the barn. Soon the whole barn is engulfed in an inferno. The roof of the barn collapses shooting sparks high into the air. Any surrounding tributes will be curious to know what's going on. I grab Ida's hand and reflexively pull back when I feel her prosthesis, "Ida let's get out of here."

We sprint south, leaving the burning barn along with any coming tributes behind us. Ida and I run across the burnt field of District Nine. I'm thankful that we have the cover of darkness to hide us. We make it to Section Eight, the textile factory lights up the empty cotton and indigo field. A soft glow can be seen on the horizon behind us.

"Should we go there," I ask pointing to the factory. Anya, Yvonne, Wanda, and I spent our first night there.

"What if Sheen and Florence are there, this is her home per say. I think the forest will offer better coverage," she says pointing to the trees of Section Seven. I nod my head in agreement and we continue on.

 **Another update! And we're at the final five! We've come so far and I want to thank everyone for the support. I'm really proud of this chapter. I know some POV's were short but I feel as if the others made up for it (especially Valentine's). I feel like her fight with Jacqueline was really intense idk though I'm kinda biased. I'm sorry that Hope and Jacqueline both died but sadly it must happen. Anya is staying to help a dying Parker. Florence and Sheen are committed to sticking together until the final two and are hunting to find the remaining tributes. Aster is with Ida and has been led to Seven. Valentine is heading to Twelve after killing Jacqueline. How will she react to that? I feel like a lot is happening and I'm excited about the final upcoming chapters and more action and wow I'm super excited. Thanks again for reading and let me know what you think. I'm also putting a poll up on my profile to see who you want to win the Games. I have the final two decided but I'm still not quite sure who I want to win XD. Don't worry though everything will be great...maybe...hopefully!**

 **Location of Tributes Mentor Mutts**

 **Careers-** ** _Forest in Section Seven_**

Sheen Carver, D1

Florence Javier, D8

 **Loners (no alliance)**

Anya Evans, D5- **_Docks in Section Four w/ Parker Knoppe_**

Valentine Ford, D6- **Heading to Section Twelve**

Aster Oakley, D11- **_Forest in Section Seven w/ Ida Williams_**

 **Eulogies**

Hope, you were one of my favorites and I really enjoyed writing you. Your friendship with Cyrus and Jacqueline made me happy. I really enjoyed you and I'm sure you've made your brother, Jack, proud. Thank you to ThomasHungerGamesFan for a great tribute and I hope you stick around.

Jacqueline, you were a feisty spirit and I liked your courageousness and boldness. You were a great outlier "Career" although the older Careers may not have seen your whole potential. Thanks to Duchess of Irony for a great tribute, I really enjoyed writing Jacqueline.

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D2_

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Ax chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

16\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7- _Drown_

15\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7- _Drown_

14\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D5- _Drown_

13\. Gabriel Amarillo, 18, D8- _Ax chopped into back of head by Valentine Ford, D6_

12\. Marina Walters, 14, D4- _strangled by Harmony Haven, D3_

11\. Harmony Haven, 14, D3- _stabbed in the chest by Ezekiel Pierce, D2_

10\. Miles Tuure, 18, D12- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

9\. Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2- _chest slashed by Codi Watts mutt_

8\. Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2- _stabbed through the heart by Topher Matthews mutt_

7\. Hope Wilde, 15, D7- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

6\. Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5- _throat slit by Valentine Ford, D6_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (3)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway, Marina Walters_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (4)-** _Leaf Sarill, Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (1)-** _Luke Melilot_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5 (3)-** _Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6 (2)-** _Gabriel Amarillo, Jacqueline Voltage_

 **Sheen Carver, 17, D1 (2)-** _Miles Tuure, Hope Wilde_

 **Mutts (2)-** _Ezekiel Pierce, Cyrus Bronze_


	28. The Final Five

**Nicolas Basil, Master of Ceremonies**

"Simia! Get my coffee!" I shout to my assistant.

She nods her head and scurries away. We've made it to the final stages of the Games. This means that there are long periods of no action but we have to be fully prepared to broadcast because the Gamemakers don't always tell us what's going to happen. Fortunately, my friend who works in the center said that nothing was scheduled for today. I make my way through the station. I spot Prospero sitting behind a desk. His eyes are drooping and I can tell he's exhausted. He's been here for over eight hours. They really should get another host for this, it's to much stress for only two people. Prospero spots me and his eyes widen. He knows I'm here to relieve him and to give the Final Five report. Basically an overview of the remaining tributes and what they have done in the Games. Prospero concludes his statement and the program cuts to the arena. Prospero drags himself from behind the desk and comes to shake my hand.

"Anything exciting?" I ask with a weak smile.

"Nothing. The hope of having a Florence and Sheen romance seems non-existent at this point. They seem content with being just friends. Anya is still with the dying Parker mutt. Valentine is meditating or some other shit. The most exciting is Aster and the Ida mutt and they're just walking around."

"Thankfully, I have something scripted to say," I hold up a packet.

Prospero rolls his eyes, "When are you going to retire so I can have the easy job."

"Haha, you've been here just as long as me. Now go get some rest."

Prospero nods his head and leaves.

"Mr. Basil you're own in fifteen," a videographer says to me.

"Simia!" I shout.

"I'm right here, sir. Here's your coffee."

I gladly take it from her and take a seat at the desk. The camera girl counts down with her fingers 3...2...point.

"Hello, citizens of Panem! I'm Nicolas Basil coming to you live to give you a report of our Final Five tributes! We are on day twelve of the Games and our remaining tributes have fought hard to get to this point. As is tradition, I am here to give you a report on the remaining tributes!"

I flash a smile and continue, "First we have Sheen Carver of District One. He is sixteen years old, scored a ten in training and is the only male tribute left in the Arena. Interestingly he has an eidetic memory which he has hidden from many tributes during his time with us. Both of his parents died from complications with AIDS although he has many siblings that have been able to provide for him. For his time in the Games, he has made two kills. Miles Tuure of District Twelve and Hope Wilde of Seven both had their skulls smashed by his war hammer. He is in a strong alliance with Florence Javier of Eight and they seem to be sticking it out until the final two. As of now, he is with Florence in the forest of Section Seven."

I allow time for a small clip to play behind me, showing Florence and Sheen together. The clip ends and the face of Anya appears on the board behind me along with her stats.

"Next we have Anya Evans a fifteen-year-old from District Five. She is the youngest tribute remaining. She scored a six in training, mostly due to high intelligence. This is evident by her action of blowing up the dam in the arena, resulting in the deaths of three tributes: Catclaw Ruddock and Aspen Harper of Seven along with Yvonne Esmeralda a fellow District Partner. She also killed Leaf Sarill of Seven as well. Anya has been a real gamechanger in the arena. She comes from a fairly wealthy back in Five, although her parents are divorced. Unfortunately, her step-father died in a freak car accident on Reaping Day. Anya is currently with an injured mutt made to be identical to her mentor, Parker Knopp. She doesn't seem to realize that he is a mutt."

Once again I allow for the clip to play and then move on.

"Then we have Valentine Ford. She is seventeen and from District Six. She scored a seven in training and seems to have exceptional hand-to-hand combat skills. She has gotten two kills, Gabriel Amarillo of Eight and Jacqueline Voltage of Five. She is a crowd favorite here in the Capitol and to those in her home of Six. Her mother and sister are both morphling addicts although it seems as if Valentine has not succumbed to its effect. Valentine is Six's best chance of Victor in years. At the beginning of the Games, Valentine was in a very committed relationship with co-tribute Miles Tuure of Twelve who was killed by Sheen. The death of her boyfriend seems to have really affected her mental state but maybe she will be able to pull through for her District!"

This is getting tedious now, "We then have Florence Javier the fiery redhead of District Eight. She is the oldest tribute remaining at eighteen. She scored a nine in training from her advance sword skills. An interesting fact about Florence is that she was adopted at the age of four. Florence seems to be a very strong and serious tribute and has managed one kill, Sage Stone of District Twelve. She hasn't been the deadliest tribute but I'm sure she has plenty of skills to show off. As stated before she is in an alliance with Sheen Carver. They are in the same section of the arena as Aster Oakley and her mentor mutt."

The clip plays Florence and I move on, "Here we have our last tribute, Aster Oakley of Eleven. She is sixteen and scored a seven in training. Aster has one kill and that is Luke Melilot of Seven. Aster was originally in an alliance with Anya Evans, Wanda Butron, and Yvonne Esmeralda but of that alliance, she and Anya are the only ones remaining. Anya left on bad terms and an Aster/Anya showdown is wanted by the Capitolites. Aster comes from humble beginnings in Eleven. Her father is regrowing an orchard that was burned in a fire a few years ago. I'm sure that her family wants her to come back to see the beautiful trees. Aster is still with a healthy mentor mutt in the form of Ida Williams. Aster also doesn't appear to realize that Ida is a mutt. Aster seems to be playing a safe game but I think that she is capable of winning."

I allow the clip to play of Aster and I stare into the camera giving my best smile. "Alright, now let's take a look at what our tributes are doing now."

The camera girl waves her hand signaling that we're clear. I close my eyes and rub my neck, "Simia get me another coffee!" I shout. Man, this job is hard.

* * *

 **Day Twelve**

 **Valentine Ford, D6**

I pluck a handful of yellow berries from a bush they're Marmales. The same berries that Miles pretended to choke and gag from. My throat constricts at the thought of him. I never expected to fall in love in these Games, hell I never really expected to fall in love ever. Yet somehow the goofy kid from Twelve made me change my mind. I inspect one of the small round berries, it's the same shade of yellow as the dress I wear to the Tribute Ball. The same night I met Miles, I laugh slightly at the memory of how awkward I acted around him. I originally hated that dress and I hated that night, but I would rather relive that evening for the rest of my life rather than spend another night in the Arena. I plop the berry in my mouth. The juice is sweet.

I spend most of the day picking more Marmales. It helps gives me time to focus. To focus on why I'm here and how I'm going to get out of here. Before coming to the Capitol I spent most of my life on the streets, trying to stay away from my crazy morphling addicted mother and sister. It was somehow easier to live on the streets than be at home and listening to my family wail for more morphling along with threatening and abusing me to get them more. I had to leave them but I couldn't desert them. When I was fifteen I left them but I would always try to make sure that they had enough to make it through. Everything I gained from the streets rather it be money from a deal or food as a peace offering, I would try to give to them. Then I was reaped for the Games. I was angry that I tried so hard to do right and yet this was my fate. Why couldn't one out of the multitude of teenage morphlings around me be reaped? Then when I got to the Capitol I met Miles and somehow I felt I had someone who truly cared for me, but now he's gone and I'm back to being alone. But I've always been stronger on my own. I managed to live on the streets for two years by myself. I came into these Games knowing that I would try my hardest to win. I knew that Miles had to die for me to win, and now that he's gone there's nothing holding me back. I need to find my inner strength once again and I need to win these Games.

 **Aster Oakley, D11**

Ida and I roam through the forest. We haven't seen anyone and I'm not complaining. Ida leads the way, she stayed up all last night on watch and is still going one-hundred percent. I woke up this morning and Ida offered me a knife, another "sponsor gift". I guess the gifts are supposed to distract me from the fact that Ida is a mutt. Once again I'm not complaining. I think with Ida's aid I have a real shot at winning. At least I don't have to worry about her deserting me like Anya did. I was initially angry that Anya left me with Wanda and Yvonne. I didn't have much time to dwell on that anger much because I was distracted with the Games. Now that I have more time to think I realize what Anya did is really shitty. We were supposed to stick together until the end. I didn't even initially want Wanda and Yvonne to be part of our alliance, I just assumed Anya had a kind heart. I was wrong about that. Yet, Anya is still out there somewhere and like I said the day she left, "I'm going to find her."

"Ida, I have a question."

Ida smiles at me, "What is it?"

"Do you remember where Anya was at before you entered the arena?" I ask.

Ida closes her eyes, "I believe that she was in Section Three. Why do you ask?"

"She just pissed me off and was just wondering," I say.

"You want to find her to do what, kill her?" Ida's eyes seem to light up at the thought.

"I'm not sure, maybe, of the people remaining she's the only tribute that I have a grudge against. I think I could take her, she doesn't have much physical prowess she mostly relies on her intelligence."

"Interesting, but you are right. When it comes to an actual fight I don't think she would win. She does have the most kills so far though, but that's only because she blew up the dam."

"Wait, she blew up the dam? I thought the Game..."

My sentence is cut off at the sight of Florence and Sheen about fifty feet away from us. Florence must have heard me because her head turns and she sees us. Thankfully, neither one of them has a long range weapon. The pair sprints towards us. Ida is quick and takes a knife and flicks it through the air. The knife flies through the air and lands in Florence's chest. She gasps and falls to the ground. I decide to follow suit, I throw one of my knives at Sheen but it only cuts across his left arm. Sheen roars in rage. Ida pulls out another knife but isn't quick enough. A cannon goes off. "Run!" Ida yells. Sheen swings his hammer at Ida but she ducks below it. I realize that she was talking to me. I don't waste any time, I know that Ida is only a mutt...I hope. I take off sprinting, leaving Ida and Sheen to fight. I run east towards Four because I've always wanted to see the ocean and Anya may be in the area and if we meet so be it.

 **Sheen Carver, D1**

I swing my hammer at Ida and it crashes into her side. She gasps and slashes a knife at me. I jump back and evade the knife. I swing my hammer once again this time it hits her shoulder and knocks her to the ground. Ida snarls at me. I swing my hammer down and it smashes into her skull. Ida falls limp. I race over to Florence. Her cannon already went off. The knife landed right above her heart, almost an instant kill. She seems peaceful in death. I say my goodbyes and move on. I don't chase after Aster she could be anywhere by now.

I leave the area to allow the hovercraft to come take away Florence's body. I have mixed emotions about Florence's death. She was a great friend and I'm sad that's she dead but then again she was a tough competitor. Honestly, I was fearful of the possibility of us two fighting in the end because I don't know if I could beat her. She was at the top of her class back in Eight and she could definitely do some damage with the sword. Her death was just by circumstance, Ida could have thrown that knife at either one of us. I'm just thankful that it wasn't me.

The rest of the day passes in a dull blur. The arena is boring without anyone else to talk to. I decide to stick in Seven, maybe another tribute is seeking shelter here. I don't bother putting up any traps or anything because I have plenty of food. I went to all of those survival stations in training and it seems pointless now. I'm a Career the Capitol loves me enough that they wouldn't let me starve to death. The sun is just beginning to set, I'm sure the anthem will soon play unless it seems like two tributes may meet up. I decide to call it a day and climb up a tree to get some rest.

 **Anya Evans, D5**

I sit inside the shack staring at Parker. I have a knife in my hand. Parker managed to wake me this morning to give me another sponsor gift, the knife, and then quickly passed out again. All day long he's been shaking and quivering. He has sweat covering his body and his wound somehow seems to have gotten worse. I look down at the knife. All day long I've been pondering over if I should just end it for him. That must have been why I was sent this gift. Iris or Alum most know that there is no hope for him. I look outside, the sun is just starting to set, if he's still alive after sunset then I'll do it.

I wish Jacqueline hadn't left me alone to handle all of this. She had to do what was best for her, did she think this was best for me? She got what she had coming, I didn't feel upset when I saw her face in the sky last night. I'm not sure why I've stuck around with Parker for this long or why I haven't ended it yet for him. Maybe it's because for once I feel like someone actually cares for me and appreciates me. I shake my head, I don't need to dwell on thoughts like those. The shack starts to darken as the sun falls below the horizon. I look over to Parker, his eyes are closed and his breathing is heavy. Maybe he's just sleeping. I shake my head again. I look down at my knife and then back to Parker. I have to do it. I crawl over to Parker, tears start to swell in my eyes. I raise the knife, "I'm sorry," I say as I plunge it into his heart. Parker's eyes open wide and his breath catches. I remove the knife and stumble across the shack grabbing up my pack and leaving out the door.

I race across the docks. One of the boards gives way underneath me and I fall through. I land on my back four feet below. I gasp for air and manage to get it back. I roll over onto my chest and start to cry softly. I keep my face to the ground, I don't want the cameras to see me. I hear the sound of the anthem. I quickly wipe away the tears and crawl out into the open to see the sky. The first face is of Florence and I smile at the thought of a strong competitor being gone. The next face is of Parker and then of Ida. His death was quick and I'm thankful for that. I crawl back under the dock and decide that this is as good of a place as anywhere else. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

 **And now we're at the final four! Thanks for reading! I'm starting college again so the updates may be slower but I do have a lot of motivation to finish quickly. I plan to have two more chapters of the arena and then a post-game chapter with the Victor. Great news I have decided on a Victor and I'm really excited. I know a lot of people may be surprised by Florence's death but she got a little boring to me at the end but I still loved her. All of our tributes are alone now. Everyone is preparing for the finale. I will say a tribute will die next chapter, I'm sure you can guess who the showdown will be between. Next chapter may be shorter because not much will be happening. I want to hear what you think about this chapter and how you think the rest of the Games will pan out. Thanks again for reading and until next time! Also, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page!**

 **Location of Tributes**

Sheen Carver, D1- **_Forest in Section Seven_**

Valentine Ford, D6- **_Woods in Section Twelve_**

Aster Oakley, D11- **_Docks in Section Four_**

Anya Evans, D5- **_Docks in Section Four_**

 **Eulogies**

Florence you were a very strong tribute and I really enjoyed writing you. I initially had you making it further but sadly it didn't happen. I once had you planned out to be Victor. I want to thank singlewave for a great tribute and I hope you stay around to see who wins!

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D2_

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Ax chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

16\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7- _Drown_

15\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7- _Drown_

14\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D5- _Drown_

13\. Gabriel Amarillo, 18, D8- _Ax chopped into back of head by Valentine Ford, D6_

12\. Marina Walters, 14, D4- _strangled by Harmony Haven, D3_

11\. Harmony Haven, 14, D3- _stabbed in the chest by Ezekiel Pierce, D2_

10\. Miles Tuure, 18, D12- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

9\. Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2- _chest slashed by Codi Watts mutt_

8\. Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2- _stabbed through the heart by Topher Matthews mutt_

7\. Hope Wilde, 15, D7- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

6\. Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5- _throat slit by Valentine Ford, D6_

5\. Florence Javier, 18, D8- _knife thrown into chest by Ida Williams mutt_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (3)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway, Marina Walters_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (4)-** _Leaf Sarill, Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (1)-** _Luke Melilot_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5 (3)-** _Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6 (2)-** _Gabriel Amarillo, Jacqueline Voltage_

 **Sheen Carver, 17, D1 (2)-** _Miles Tuure, Hope Wilde_

 **Mutts (3)-** _Ezekiel Pierce, Cyrus Bronze, Florence Javier_


	29. The Reunion

**Day Thirteen**

 **Anya Evans, D5**

I wake up to the sound of my stomach growling. the night had passed slowly as I drifted in and out of sleep. I uncurl myself and stretch out on the ground. The sun has already risen and it must be around mid-morning. I look out across the muddy plain that used to be the ocean. A large concrete wall stands a few miles out as part of the Arena border. It was used to hold the water in but maybe I could make it out. I laugh at the thought. I scan the area again and don't see any signs of other tributes. There are only four of us left and the arena is large so I doubt that any of us are close to each other. Unless the Gamemakers lead us together, which I doubt will happen at this point or until they want the finale to begin.

I open up my pack and pull out my canteen, I take a few sips and then it's empty. I screw the cap back on a throw it back into my pack. The only other item in my pack is a granola bar which I greedily devour. I'm sure the finale will either be this evening or tomorrow so I'm not worried about rationing food or water. I even decide to desert my pack. It'll be easier for me to carry my knives on my belt rather than lugging them around in my pack. I manage to climb back on top of the docks and start to roam. I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to be doing at this moment. Should I be preparing for the finale? I mean I'm as prepared as I'll ever be. Should I try to hunt down other tributes? I guess I could but everybody else is better at weaponry than me. Which means how am I supposed to win the finale without a plan. I need to come up with a trap or something because unless the other tributes are mutilated by mutts I'm not going to have much of a chance.

My stomach growls again and I groan in annoyance. I look at the scattered shacks lining the docks, maybe there is some food hidden in one of them. I make my way across the docks to the nearest one. There must be a can of tuna or something in here. I make it to the door and try to open it but it doesn't budge. I throw body against it but to no avail. I start my way around to the front of the shack so that I can maybe climb over the counter. I make it to the front and as soon as I place my hand on the counter to jump over I see a movement in the corner. Aster jumps out from behind a pile of netting and flings a knife. I duck below the counter and the knife sails over my head. I waste no time to think and I start to sprint down the docks.

 **Aster Oakley, D11**

I leap over the counter and chase after Anya. She's smart, she zigzags across the docks making it hard to aim for her. I throw another knife. It misses her left shoulder and lands in the wood of the dock. As I run by I lean over and pull it out. Anya continues to run but she's slowing down, she's gotten weaker in these Games. I continue to chase after her, I start to gain ground. Anya pauses for a second before turning left and heading to a cluster of shacks. I throw another knife this one cuts across her right leg and ricochets and falls to the muddy ground below. I curse I only have three knives remaining. Anya tries to climb over a counter into a shack but I make it to her in time to grab her by the shoulder and pull her back to the ground. I remove another knife from my vest (a sponsor gift I got this morning).

"Please don't!" Anya cries holding out her arms protectively.

I look down at her in pity. She looks a mess; her once round face is now long and hallow, her hair is a twisted mess. "Why should I?" I ask; my voice a lot shakier than I would like.

"Because...because I need help...and I don't want to die yet. I'm sorry that I left you and I know you need help just as much as I do." Tears start to stream down her face. For the first time Anya seems truly afraid.

"It seems like you need a lot more help than I do right now," I say spitting at her. Rage fuels inside me. She had deserted me and she deserves to die.

"You know that there's no way you can win this on your own. Not against Sheen and Valentine."

I look down at her. She does need help but I was never the one to offer help. I start to raise my knife, Anya closes her eyes and grimaces. I think back to our time in training and how we had bonded but it was all trick. Anya deserves to die, she has down horrendous things. But haven't I also and no matter how much I hate her Anya is right. I won't be able to take on Sheen and Valentine by myself.

I lower the knife, "Okay fine, but we're sleeping in different shacks and I'm hiding your weapons."

Anya slowly stands up with her hands in the air. She motions her head down to her belt and I remove the two knives from their sheaths. "No funny business. If I feel uncomfortable at any time I won't hesitate to kill you."

Anya only nods her head in agreement.

"So what's the plan to save my ass?" I ask putting her two knives in my vest.

"I was thinking...nets," she murmurs.

I fake a cheesy smile, "Enlighten me, please."

 **Valentine Ford, D6**

I grab a handful of berries and start to slowly pluck each one into my mouth. The day has passed slowly. All I've done is pick more berries, soon there won't be any left. There hadn't been any cannons or signs of tributes. I woke up this morning expecting to be lead to the final showdown by some mutt or trap but the Gamemakers seem to be holding off for some reason. Maybe a pair of tributes are close to each other and they're waiting to see how it will play out.

I look around, maybe that tribute is near me. I'm not too worried. I have my ax and two daggers, I feel prepared for a fight. I think the only threat left is Sheen. I don't remember too much about him from training. He wasn't as bold or cocky as some of the other Careers. I do remember that his preferred weapon was a war hammer. A strong choice. It would be good in close combat but ineffective against long-range targets. Then there's the girl from Eleven whom I would never have thought would make it this far. I think she scored fairly well in training but I never saw her as a threat. The girl from Five, Anya, I think is the last tribute. I also didn't expect her to make it this far. I figured that the Careers were strong enough that they would control the whole game up until the finale. The sound of screeching catches my attention, I whip my head around. Perched on a branch nearby is a Jabberjay. A very rare mutt to be seen in a Games. It opens its mouth letting out a higher pitch screeching noise. I quickly gather my ax and pack and start running in the opposite direction. I don't know what's happening but I don't want to stick around to find out.

I sprint through the forest not quite sure which direction I'm heading in. The screeching of the Jabberjay seems to be following me. Is this it? Is this going to be the finale? I continue sprinting the leaf-covered ground starts to fade away and turns into cobblestone. I've run all the way to Section One. The screeching of the Jabberjay stops. I look up and down the empty boulevard. Shops line the edges, advertising everything from cupcakes to exotic pets. I creep down the street with my ax in hand. I keep my eyes alert but don't see any signs of tributes or other mutts. I come to the end of the boulevard. A fountain bubbles in the center of the cul de sac and on the edge rests a Cornucopia. Streetlamps that line the sidewalks flicker to life as the sun starts to set. I head towards the empty Cornucopia and decide to stay here for the night and get some rest before tomorrow.

 **Sheen Carver, D1**

I wake up early in the morning and decide to leave the forest of Seven and to head northwest towards Eight and then travel around the arena in search of tributes. I'm expecting to be lead towards the finale but it seems that the Gamemakers don't want it to happen yet. Sometimes they decide to wait until the final three or even final two. In a few games they never lead the remaining tributes together and instead let them search for each other. I think this year's arena is too large for the Gamemakers to be doing that strategy. My best guess is that two tributes are near each other and the Gamemaker are waiting to see what happens between them. Maybe then I'm close to another tribute.

I head out of the woods of Seven and go into the cotton and lavender fields of Eight. I head to the large textile factory set in the middle of the field. I search around there for about an hour but don't find any tributes. The factory reminds of Florence so I don't stick around for long. I then move on to Nine which is nothing but a few miles of charred earth and wheat. The landscape becomes more hilly and I reach the pastures of Ten. I have to climb over a few fences to get to the also burnt barn. The roof has collapsed in and the walls are barely standing. I take a few minutes to search around but there aren't any tributes here either.

I then go on to the orchard of Eleven. I spend the rest of the day here roaming around. As the sun sinks over the horizon the anthem plays but no faces flash across the sky. There weren't any deaths today, which is a little unusual but I bet the Gamemakers wanted it this way. I decide to not go hunting for tributes and instead climb into a nearby pear tree to get a good night's rest before what I expect to be the finale tomorrow.

 **Wow, look at me go; lying about having a death this chapter. Well, I did have that planned initially but when writing this I decided to change it. So I'm not going to tell you who I initially had winning between an Anya & Aster showdown but I would like to hear your thoughts about who you think would win. Valentine and Sheen's POV were boring but I wanted to give them a little bit of spotlight this chapter because next chapter will be the FINALE! The finale chapter will be different than most other chapters but I will say that it will be similar to the bloodbath chapter so maybe y'all can figure out what that means. The reason I had the Jabberjay to chase Valentine out of Twelve was to make it more likely that Sheen wouldn't find her when he goes hunting because I didn't (and the Gamemakers) didn't want any action until the next morning. I want to thank all of you for reading this far and sticking with this story. We're so close to the end! Let me know about your predictions for next chapter, so please review! **

**Location of Tributes**

Sheen Carver, D1- **_Orchard of Section Eleven_**

Valentine Ford, D6- _**Boulevard of Section One**_

 **Girl Power 2.0-** _ **Docks**_ ** _in Section Four_**

Anya Evans, D5

Aster Oakley, D11

 **Eulogies**

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D2_

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Ax chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

16\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7- _Drown_

15\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7- _Drown_

14\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D12- _Drown_

13\. Gabriel Amarillo, 18, D8- _Ax chopped into back of head by Valentine Ford, D6_

12\. Marina Walters, 14, D4- _strangled by Harmony Haven, D3_

11\. Harmony Haven, 14, D3- _stabbed in the chest by Ezekiel Pierce, D2_

10\. Miles Tuure, 18, D12- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

9\. Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2- _chest slashed by Codi Watts mutt_

8\. Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2- _stabbed through the heart by Topher Matthews mutt_

7\. Hope Wilde, 15, D7- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

6\. Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5- _throat slit by Valentine Ford, D6_

5\. Florence Javier, 18, D8- _knife thrown into chest by Ida Williams mutt_

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (3)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway, Marina Walters_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (4)-** _Leaf Sarill, Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (1)-** _Luke Melilot_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5 (3)-** _Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6 (2)-** _Gabriel Amarillo, Jacqueline Voltage_

 **Sheen Carver, 16, D1 (2)-** _Miles Tuure, Hope Wilde_

 **Mutts (3)-** _Ezekiel Pierce, Cyrus Bronze, Florence Javier_


	30. The Finale

**Day Fourteen**

 **Andromeda "Andi" Parion, Capitol Citizen**

A high pitch chime bolts me awake. The bowl of caramel popcorn in my lap crashes to the floor and Zircona stirs beside me. Another high pitch chime goes off. I look out the window and notice it's still dark out. A second chime goes off, I start to shake Zircona, "Wake up, Z, it's happening it's the finale!" Zircona's eyes widen and she quickly sits upright. We tried to stay up all night on the couch waiting for the finale to come and to watch the tributes but I guess we both dozed off. Another chime goes off.

"Which one is it?" Zircona asks.

"I'm not sure. Orion come in here!" The chimes represent the countdown until the finale starts. At the sound of the twelfth, it begins. The chimes play on every speaker in the Capitol so it's impossible to sleep through them.

"I'm coming!" Orion groans from his bedroom, he didn't try to stay up last night. Another chime sounds.

Orion stumbles into the room and plops into an armchair. Our parents are at a viewing party which lasts for days, I just hope they're not passed out right now and miss this. Another chime goes off and the faces of Nicolas and Prospero fill the screen. "Here it is everyone, the finale between our four remaining tributes. I'm so excited to see what the Gamemakers have in store and who will be our newest Victor!" Nicolas boasts.

The screen changes to show Sheen, Valentine, and Anya and Aster in a three-way split screen. Most of the tributes are sleeping. Sheen is slumped against a peach tree in Eleven. Valentine is in the Cornucopia of One and Anya is asleep in one of the shacks of Four, Aster is keeping watch. I hope that she got some rest last night, she'll need it soon. All three of us stare intently at the screen as three groups of mutts are sent into the Arena. In the Eleven section, three ten-foot tall vine humanoids rise up from the ground. They're a tangle of vines with razor-sharp thorns and their only facial feature are eerie red eyes. In the Four section, three mutts with the body of a giant muscular, sleek dog and the head of a shark. In Section One, three diamond sculpted gorilla-sized mutts with large ebony fangs and ruby eyes. The three of us gasp in awe at the harrowing mutts. All three groups of mutts start to make their way towards the tributes.

"What if the mutts just kill the sleeping tributes?" Orion asks.

As if on cue the ground in the Arena starts to shake as the twelve Cornucopias start to lower back into the ground. Valentine is the first to wake and she quickly realizes what's going on. She dives out of the Cornucopia just as it begins to vanish below the surface. Valentine doesn't even worry about grabbing her pack, she knows this will be the last day of the Games. On the bottom of the screen, Aster starts to wake Anya. Anya quickly opens her eyes. "I think this is it," Aster says handing Anya back her knives. Anya only grins. The shaking ground doesn't seem to rouse Sheen much. He had a long day yesterday and is probably exhausted.

"Oh, Sheen! Please wake up, baby. Don't be an idiot," Zircona shrieks as she pulls at her hair. I only roll my eyes she's been in love with him ever since Ezekiel died.

Aster and Anya quickly leave their shack and start to quickly race down the docks. Anya carries an armful of nets.

"We need to hurry and get to the City Circle, I'm sure that's where the final showdown will be held," Aster says.

Anya shrieks, causing me and Zircona to flinch. A dog-shark mutt jumps onto the dock between Anya and Aster. It chomps its large sharp teeth. The mutt goes to jump at Anya but Aster is quick and slams her spear into the back of its neck. The mutt falls to the ground with a whimper.

"Thanks," Anya says shakily.

"Let's get going before...there's another one," Aster says pointing behind Anya.

Anya turns around and a dog-shark mutt is sprinting towards her. Anya drops the nets and starts to fumble for her throwing knives but Aster is quicker and throws her spear into the mutt. The mutt flips over itself and falls dead.

"Look out!" I scream at the screen as the third dog-shark mutt leaps onto the back of Aster. Aster collapses under the mutts weight and shrieks. Anya manages to quickly remove one of her knives and stabs the mutt and shoves it off Aster's back.

"Are you okay?" Anya asks in a genuine tone.

Aster nods her head and grimaces, "I think so. I have to be."

Aster slowly stands up and Anya inspects her wounds, "You only have a few scratches. Thankfully that thing didn't take a bite out of ya."

"Yeah," Aster says shakily, "Let's get going before anything else happens."

The two girls start to sprint over the docks to the City Circle and their portion of the screen minimizes into a small section and the portion of Valentine enlargens. Valentine is quickly walking down the boulevard towards the City Circle. She must realize this must be the finale, although I can't tell if she's nervous or anxious. A deep growl causes Valentine to stop in her tracks and for Orion to jerk awake.

"How are you sleeping right now?" I ask.

"Just let me know when it gets to the good part," he mumbles.

"It is the good part," I sing back.

"SHHH!" Zircona hisses. I turn my attention back to the screen and Orion cuddles up deeper into the armchair.

Valentine stands in the center of the boulevard with her two large daggers in her hand. Another low growl rumbles. Valentine doesn't even flinch. A crash is heard and the camera moves to show the three diamond-gorilla mutts charging out of one of the windows of a bridal shop lining the street. The three mutts are quick for their size. Valentine doesn't waste any time and charges towards the mutts. "Idiot," Zircona snarks under her breath.

I watch in amazement as Valentine somehow manages to stab a dagger into the chest of one mutt while sliding under the swing of its massive arm. She bounces back up on her feet and slices the throat of the second mutt. Ruby red blood flows down the glistening and well-sculpted torso of the diamond mutt. It falls to the ground dead. Valentine tries to leap across the mutt to get out of the way of the third and final mutt but she isn't quick enough. The third diamond-gorilla mutt swats Valentine out of the air and she crashes into the cobblestone road. Her dagger skitters away and her left arm and chin are bleeding. The mutt gives out another low growl and starts to charge towards Valentine once more. Valentine's eyes fill with fear but she doesn't give up but instead starts to quickly crawl on her hands and knees towards her dagger. She reaches her dagger just in time as the mutt pounces on her. Valentine rolls to the left and plunges her dagger into the side of the mutt. The mutt howls in pain and Valentine repeatedly stabs the mutt over and over until it slumps to the ground. Valentine yells out either from pain or triumph I can't tell which. She grabs her two daggers and starts back on the path to the City Circle.

"That was impressive," I say in awe.

"Ehh, I've seen better. She's no Career that's for sure," Zircona replies.

I roll my eyes, "I'm rooting for her."

This time Zircona rolls her eyes. She always cheers for the Careers to win. "Oh, look Sheen has woken up. Let's go baby, you got this!"

The screen shifts to show Sheen starting to get up. He organizes his things slowly and slings on his pack and starts walking. He doesn't head towards the City Circle but instead North.

The voice of Nicolas plays in the background as a map of the arena pops up on the screen with District numbers representing the tributes, "As you can see, it appears that Sheen is delusional of the fact that this is indeed the finale. He appears to be heading towards Section Twelve, he's most likely trying to finish out his hunting from yesterday. Maybe the vine mutts will help guide him in the right direction."

The screen changes again to show Sheen walking through the orchard of Eleven. The three vine mutts are shown following him. Sheen doesn't even notice he is being followed.

"Turn around, Sheen! You're going the wrong way and the mutts are behind you," Zircona whines. This time I shush her.

One of the mutts shoots out a vine from its wrist that wraps around Sheen's ankle. Sheen looks down in shock as the vine retracts knocking him to the ground and pulling him towards the mutt. Sheen grunts in pain as the razor-sharp thorns cut into his ankle. Sheen dropped his hammer when he fell to the ground but he manages to pull out a knife and start to cut the vine around his ankle. A second vine mutt comes up and lashes out at Sheen. Sheen swipes his knife and it cuts into the arm of the mutt. The mutt steps back in pain. Sheen goes back to cutting at the vine and manages to free himself. The first vine mutt hisses and charges at Sheen. Sheen sidesteps and slashes the knife across the mutts abdomen. The second vine mutt charges at Sheen but he rolls out of the way. He notices his hammer and sprints towards it. He makes it to his hammer but the third mutt shoots out a vine and snatches the hammer from his grasp. "Really!' Sheen exclaims. The mutts surround Sheen and grimaces and gives out a war cry as he starts to slash and hack. Vines shoot out and wrap around his neck and limps but he somehow manages to cut through. After a few minutes, the three mutts lay dead around Sheen. Scratches cover Sheen's body but he seems mostly unharmed. Sheen smirks at the mutts before grabbing his hammer and heading towards the City Circle.

"Woohoo! That's right Sheen show them plants who's boss," Zircona shrieks.

The screen splits in three-ways to show the separated tributes running towards the City Circle. Anya and Aster are the first to reach the City Circle. The original Cornucopia still remains resting on top of the staircase mound.

"Should we head up there or stay down here?" Aster asks.

"If we go up there, we might end up getting trapped between Valentine and Sheen," Anya responds.

"What about the traps?" Aster asks.

Anya holds her hands up, "I dropped the nets when the shark-dog mutts attacked, I'm sorry," she says softly.

"It's okay...we still have each other," Aster says reassuringly.

Anya smiles softly, "Very true."

At that moment Valentine runs into the City Circle in view of Anya and Aster. "Let's get her," Anya grimaces.

The pair charges towards Valentine. Valentine doesn't seem surprised by the oncoming charge. Aster makes the first moves and flings a knife. Valentine manages to duck below it. Anya moves ahead and swings out with her knife at Valentine's throat but Valentine swats the blade away. Valentine thrusts out her dagger and Anya leaps backwards to miss the knife by a few centimeters. Aster uses her spear and pokes it at Valentine but she grabs the spear and yanks it from Aster's hands. Valentine whips the spear around and knocks it against Anya's head causing her to fall to the ground. Valentine moves to finish Anya off but Aster plunges a knife into Valentine's back. She screams in pain and turns around and punches Aster in the face. This time Aster falls to the ground.

"Ohh, Aster just missed her chance, if she was more patient she could've stabbed Valentine through the heart or lungs but was in too much of a hurry it seems. That stab is just a little to high to do much damage," Nicolas comments. Everyone in the room and probably all of Panem shushes him. The commentators normally stop talking during the finale because everyone only wants to see the fighting and not hear the high-pitch voice of Nicolas.

Anya manages to get back up and pounces onto Valentine's back tackling her to the ground. Anya pins Valentine underneath her. Sheen finally makes it into the City Circle. He spots the fighting girls and starts to head in their direction. "Get him, she's all mine," Anya says to Aster through gritted teeth.

Aster nods her head. She turns towards Sheen and chunks her spear at him. It sails three feet over his head but it gets his attention. Aster runs towards him but turns at the last second and starts to head up the steps towards the Cornucopia. Sheen snarls and chases after her.

The screen splits in two but I keep my attention on the Valentine and Anya fight. Valentine is still pinned under Anya. Anya whispers something in Valentine's ear and starts to move her knife towards Valentine's throat. Valentine must not have liked what Anya said because she yells and somehow manages to push Anya off of her. Valentine quickly stands up and Anya does as well. "Let's finish this," Valentine spits. The two charge towards one another. Anya swings her knife out towards Valentine, but she ducks below the blade and slices her own dagger and it cuts across Anya's abdomen. Anya hisses as she falls to the ground. Blood and organs leak out of the gash. Valentine doesn't even finish Anya off but instead goes off to find Sheen and Aster.

The screen zooms in on Anya as she lays on the ground cradling her intestines. Tears start to stream down her face and it only takes a few more seconds before her cannon booms. The screen flashes to Aster and Sheen fighting on top of the mound beside the Cornucopia. Aster pauses for a second and looks around, "Anya?" she shouts. Sheen swings his hammer towards Aster and she has to drop to the ground to dodge it. While on the ground she kicks Sheen in the kneecap and he crumbles to the ground. Aster takes the opportunity to shove Sheen backwards and he rolls down a few steps. Aster runs to the other side of the Cornucopia and looks down at the body of Anya, a pool of blood surrounding her. Aster grits her teeth and moves back to the other side of the mound. Sheen has started limping his way back up the stairs, his body covered in even more bruises and cuts. Blood is smeared across his face and he's limping on his right leg. Aster rips a knife from her vest and chunks it at Sheen. The knife lands in the center of Sheen's chest, he falls backwards and tumbles down the staircase and lands in a heap on the pavement below. His cannon echoes across the Arena.

"Heck yeah!" I shout at the TV.

"Noooo! My sweet beautiful, Sheen!" Zircona whines.

Orion laughs at both of us from the armchair; at least he's not sleeping anymore. Only two tributes remain, Aster and Valentine. I've been pleased with both of their performances in the Games and can't wait to see who comes out on top. The screen shows Aster moving around the Cornucopia in search of Valentine. Aster gets to the back of the horn when Valentine jumps out and tackles Aster to the ground. Zircona and I both jump in our seats. Aster hisses and manages to get a knife and stab it into Valentine's leg. This distracts Valentine enough to allow Aster to wiggle her way out from under her. Valentine moans in pain and places a hand on the wound. She swings out with her dagger and it cuts across Aster's arm. Aster moves away and Valentine manages to get back on her feet.

"I'm ready to finish this," Valentine smirks.

Aster only furrows her brow and quickly throws a knife but Valentine manages to evade the blade and charges. She slices her dagger but Aster manages to dodge the knife. Aster takes her chance to swing her knife out towards Valentine's throat but Valentine blocks Aster's arm. Aster drops her knife and gives a squeak as Valentine spins and plunges her dagger into Aster's chest. Blood sputters from Aster's mouth as she crumples to the ground. Valentine turns away and lifts her bloody dagger to the sky as the final cannon booms and Nicolas' voice echoes across the Arena, "Congratulations, Valentine Ford of District Six! You are the Victor of the 150th Hunger Games, the Sixth Quater Quell!"

Zircona and I leap off the couch screaming. "Woohoo! I knew she was going to win!" Zircona shouts. Orion scoffs and I shoot him a glare, "What an exciting Games! Let's head down to the plaza and join the celebration!" Zircona and I both quickly change out of our pajamas and head down to the plaza, I would invite Orion but I think he would much rather go back to bed.

* * *

 **And there it is! The final events of the Games! Sorry that it took a long time but I wanted it to be exceptional! I'm not sure if it's the best and I did change the POV to an outside person but I didn't want to give away the Victor. With that said, congratulations to Valentine Ford. I never thought choosing a victor would have been so hard especially with all these great tributes. As for Sheen, Anya, and Aster I had different endings for each of you to become Victors and even tributes who died earlier in the games I considered possible Victors, just know that I loved all of you and that I'm thankful that you all have stuck around. I do plan to write another chapter after this one, thought. It's been a long ride but I really enjoyed getting to know your tributes. Thanks again for reading, I want to hear what you think! Did you expect Valentine to win? Was the change of POV okay? Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next update when we get to see the Victor, Valentine Ford!**

 **Deaths**

24\. Richmond Clarke, 12, D9- _Head Trauma Induced by Aspen Harper, D7_

23\. Wallace de Brugge, 13, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

22\. Doe Galloway, 15, D10- _Burnt Alive by Harmony Haven, D3_

21\. Leaf Sarill, 13, D7- _Stabbed in the back by Anya Evans, D5_

20\. Sage Stone, 14, D12- _Chest slashed by Florence Javier, D8_

19\. Gadget Mordhix, 17, D3- _Arrow shot into head by Cyrus Bronze, D2_

18\. Luke Melilot, 12, D7- _Knife thrown into back by Aster Oakley, D11_

17\. Wanda Butron, 12, D12- _Ax chopped into back by Hope Wilde, D7_

16\. Catclaw Ruddock, 15, D7- _Drown_

15\. Aspen Harper, 17, D7- _Drown_

14\. Yvonne Esmeralda, 12, D12- _Drown_

13\. Gabriel Amarillo, 18, D8- _Ax chopped into back of head by Valentine Ford, D6_

12\. Marina Walters, 14, D4- _strangled by Harmony Haven, D3_

11\. Harmony Haven, 14, D3- _stabbed in the chest by Ezekiel Pierce, D2_

10\. Miles Tuure, 18, D12- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

9\. Ezekiel Pierce, 16, D2- _chest slashed by Codi Watts mutt_

8\. Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2- _stabbed through the heart by Topher Matthews mutt_

7\. Hope Wilde, 15, D7- _head smashed by Sheen Carver, D1_

6\. Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5- _throat slit by Valentine Ford, D6_

5\. Florence Javier, 18, D8- _knife thrown into chest by Ida Williams mutt_

4\. Anya Evans, 15, D5- _abdomen slashed by Valentine Ford, D6_

3\. Sheen Carver, 16, D1- _knife thrown into chest by Aster Oakley, D11_

2\. Aster Oakley, 16, D11- _stabbed in the chest by Valentine Ford, D6_

Victor: Valentine Ford, 17, D6

 **Kills**

 **Aspen Harper, 17, D7 (1)-** _Richmond Clarke_

 **Harmony Haven, 14, D3 (3)-** _Wallace de Brugge, Doe Galloway, Marina Walters_

 **Anya Evans, 15, D5 (4)-** _Leaf Sarill, Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Florence Javier, 18, D8 (1)-** _Sage Stone_

 **Cyrus Bronze, 14, D2 (1)-** _Gadget Mordhix_

 **Aster Oakley, 16, D11 (2)-** _Luke Melilot, Sheen Carver_

 **Hope Wilde, 15, D7 (1)-** _Wanda Butron_

 **Jacqueline Voltage, 16, D5 (3)-** _Catclaw Ruddock, Aspen Harper, Yvonne Esmeralda_

 **Valentine Ford, 17, D6 (4)-** _Gabriel Amarillo, Jacqueline Voltage, Anya Evans, Aster Oakley_

 **Sheen Carver, 16, D1 (2)-** _Miles Tuure, Hope Wilde_

 **Mutts (3)-** _Ezekiel Pierce, Cyrus Bronze, Florence Javier_


	31. The Victor

**Valentine Ford, Victor of the 150th Hunger Games**

I stand backstage as a horde of people shuffles around me, talking into headsets and pecking on their tablets. A golden-skinned man smashes a brush into my face, "We only have a few moments left, stop frowning remember to smile."The corner of my lip quivers. "You're on in ten," someone shouts. The stylist removes his brush and huffs, "It's an exciting time, be happy!" I roll my eyes, "I am happy," I say nervously. I still somehow get nervous when talking in front of people. I rub my hands down the side of my knee-length yellow cocktail dress. I use to hate the color yellow but Miles once said he thought I looked best in it. Since then I always try to wear it whenever I do events like this. "Let me introduce the Victor of the sixth Quarter Quell, Valentine Ford!" Those words always take me back to when I had my Victor Interview with Nicolas Basil twenty-five years ago.

I walk out from backstage and a roar of thundering applause fills my ears. I smile and wave towards the crowd. I focus on my feet and try not to fall. I'm already six feet it should be illegal for me to wear six-inch heels. I make it to the chair and gracefully plop down into it. The crowd starts to die down. If only I had won the one-hundred and fifty-first games, I wouldn't have to be doing these things, they wouldn't care about me. "Valentine it is so good of you to be here this evening!"

"Thank you, Andromeda. It's always a pleasure to be on your show."

Andromeda smiles softly. She has short lavender hair with her staple streak of hot pink. Her skin isn't dyed but is instead a natural healthy tan. She wears a simple black dress with simple wisps of purple that seem to float over the fabric. This is why I like Ms. Parion she doesn't have to dress or look extravagant to get people's attention she can do that with just her words and personality.

"You look lovely tonight, as usual," Andromeda says with a smile, "I remember almost exactly twenty-five years ago sitting on my couch watching the moment when you become victorious. That was probably one of the most exhilarating moments of your life, but since then you have done so much! That's what we are going to focus on tonight."

I give a small sigh of relief. Most people only want to talk about me winning, it gets very repetitive. Yes, I'm happy to have won, it was a great moment, it was a literal hell but I managed to survive. "That sounds wonderful!" I say.

"Well, your happiness of winning the Games was short-lived once you discovered that your mother had died due to complications from an overdose of synthetic morphling."

Ouch, straight to the point, "Yes, unfortunately, my mother passed away while I was in the Games, leaving my sister on her own. I was still grateful for winning but it was a bittersweet moment. My mother's death motivated me to use my Victor's earnings to fund research in junction with District Twelve to develop a therapy and possible treatment for those addicted to morphling."

"And all of that paid off," Andromeda adds, "You were eventually able to help kickstart an anti-morphling program throughout all of Panem. Didn't you partner with another Victor, Harley Daniels?"

I nod my head, I loved getting to work with Harley, "Yes! Harley was so generous and caring. With his help, and other researchers in Twelve, I was able to start a rehab program in Six and a lot of people applied. The people of Six wanted help, they just couldn't find any before. We set up multiple rehab facilities and to this day the morphling addiction has decreased ten-fold. Thankfully my sister is one of those people who is now living morphling-free"

The crowd applauds, "That's very impressive. You managed to do this within five years after winning. Also during this time, you managed to get married and even have a son!" Andromeda says dramatically.

"Yes, it was a very busy time for me. I knew Carter before my Games, but we were just barely acquaintances. He was one of the first people to volunteer in steering in the new programs. We soon developed feelings and at the age of twenty, I married him. It wasn't anything too extravagant like I said it was a busy time. Then, two years later I had a son, Miles. It was actually Carter's idea to name him that and I didn't disapprove," I say with a smile.

Andromeda's eyes widen and I know her next question, "Speaking about Miles, he was your love interest during the Games. Was it hard getting over his death and moving on?"

My eyes start to water slightly, "Yes, it was hard at first, but like I said my life was busy soon after my Games and of course I had my mother's death to mourn as well. Miles was a great guy and I cherished our time together but I knew from the beginning that only one of us was going to be able to make it out alive. It did take some time but I did get over it, I was a teenage girl back then my feelings were untameable. That's why I fell in love with Carter because he somehow made everything make sense."

Now Andromeda's eyes are teary and the crowd echoes "aww". Andromeda sniffles a little bit, "That's so sweet, and I'm sure we would all love to hear more but unfortunately, we are on a schedule and have to move on." Andromeda pouts and the crowd laughs. I try to fake a small laugh, but I've never been a good actress. "The decrease of morphling addiction led to a decrease in crime and gang activity. Also, more jobs were becoming available and Six's economy is better now than it has ever been before. The tributes of Six were now becoming more impressive and during the one-hundred fifty-eighth games you managed to bring your first tribute home."

"Oh yeah, I remember that well because Carson Ghini had died a few months earlier and Margot was worried that we wouldn't be able to connect with any male tributes. Although I don't think Carson was very good at relating. Anyways, Margot dubbed me in charge of the boy that year and it was fifteen-year-old, Hudson Cessna. I didn't expect too much from him but he ended up winning the thing. It was honestly a dream come true. Every Victor and mentor wants the ability to say that they brought a tribute home. Then five years later eighteen-year-old, Piper Boeing, and most recently seventeen-year-old, Caisson Davenport, who won last year." My heart flutters at the thought of being able to help keep these children alive.

"Caisson Davenport had a remarkable Games and he is the first Career from District Six. Which is very exciting! What was your initial reaction when you learned that Six was getting its own Academy?" Andromeda asks.

"I was honestly shocked. President Valencia had just taken office when she asked to have a meeting with me. She had promised Panem to make the Hunger Games even more exciting during her campaign so I was nervous about the meeting. I remember her telling me about how proud she was of Six and its redefining habits of recent and that she wanted to award us by giving us a training Acadamy. My first response was who was going to run it because at the time it was only me and Hudson and Piper and she had only won two years before so she was new to everything still. Margot had already retired from mentoring and her health was failing. President Valencia just looked me in the eyes and told me that if I was capable of surviving the Hunger Games and ending a morphling epidemic then I was capable of running an Acadamy. The first few years were horrific, haha, but we slowly got into the groove of things and I guess it has paid off since Caisson has won."

"Wow, can I be you when I grow up?" Andromeda says with a laugh. "Okay one last thing, President Valencia announced the Quater Quell twist two nights ago. Actually, let's play the clip and watch it again. Put it up the screen, please someone." Andromeda twists around in her chair and points to a large screen behind us.

I crane my neck to watch the video. It shows President Valencia holding an envelope yellowed by age with the number 175 written in scarlet calligraphy. She clears her throat as she slowly peels the envelope open and pulls out a small white card. My heart starts to beat rapidly even though I already know what the card says, "To remind the rebels that all suffered no matter their birth status all tributes of the Seventh Quarter Quell must be blood-related to a previous Victor." President Valencia smiles and goes to make more remarks but the clip cuts off. The crowd cheers, the Capitol loves legacy tributes and legacy Victors even more. Thankfully Miles is now too old for the Reaping and Piper and Hudson's daughter is too young. I think Caisson's sister is wanting to volunteer.

"What do you think about this year's twist, Valentine?" Andromeda asks.

"I think that it's a very interesting twist and that it will lead to a very interesting Games. A lot of potential in these tributes, after all, it's in their blood to win."

"Ohh, I like that 'it's in their blood'," Andromeda coos, "Do Quells have taglines?" she jokes.

I give short smile. "Unfortunately, that is all the time we have folks! Thanks for tuning in and Valentine thank you so much for being here. You are a true legend, everybody give another round of applause to Valentine Ford, Victor of the Sixth Quarter Quell!"

Andromeda and I stand up and give a small bow to the crowd and wave to the crowd as we walk off stage. Once we get backstage Andromeda continues to blabber to me but I get distracted at the blissful thought of someone winning this year's Quell and the Capitol having someone new to gawk at for the next twenty-five years.

* * *

 **Here it is the final chapter! Sorry for the late update but I just finished my first year of college which is exciting. Thank you all for reading this story and for all of your inspiration, kind words, and criticism. The beginning may have been rough and due to the periods between updates the story kinda got messy but I'm proud of finishing and I hope you all enjoyed. I've learned a lot from this story about myself and about writing. I want to hear what you thought about this chapter, I didn't want to do the generic Victor interview because I feel like those are all repetitive. I brought in Andromeda once again and we were able to see how Panem especially District Six has changed in the last twenty-five years along with seeing what our Victor has been up to. I truly want to thank everyone once again who submitted a tribute or left a review or if you just read. From now on I think I may focus on my story The Victors if you haven't read it check it out and let me know what you think. I may change the writing style of it so let me know what you think of it. Or if yall would rather me do another SYOT about the 7th QQ "It's in Our Blood" with the twist above then I would be down for that too lol. I really do enjoy writing these stories but sometimes it's hard to find the time. Maybe I can get a lot done this summer though. Let me know what you think about this chapter, the new Panem, Valentine, and my future work. Thanks again for reading you all are the best and I love y'all, Beauthg03.**


End file.
